Primal Instincts
by StBridgit
Summary: I was fascinated by ideophobe's idea that Loki, a Jotun, could experience a compulsion to mate, & wind up married to Jane Foster (see "Evolutionary Imperative"). What would happen next? This follows that rabbit trail-how do Loki & Jane reconcile their bonding? What about Loki's past? All Avengers here too. Rated M for some sexual content/innuendo & battle scenes. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Only the plot from this point out belongs to me. Just a fan. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**

Loki looked at the woman whom he had married less than 24 hours ago. Jane Foster was tired, had fallen asleep in his arms. He felt her exhaustion and knew she needed to rest. He had no intention of letting her leave his bed for days, but she didn't need to know that yet. There was nothing more important than reinforcing the bond they had just made. His primal instincts were glaring at him because he hadn't pushed for one more round of sex, but she was mortal, a Midgardian. He had to be patient, which was not easy for the Jotun. He himself did not need to rest. He felt more energized than he had felt in months, the final consummation of his unknown, instinctive search for a mate giving him focus. Instead he watched her sleep, the rest slowly erasing the circles shadowing her eyes and giving her cheeks a pleasant flush. He could feel the waves from her dreams, could have delved into them but he knew it would disturb her mind, so he let them just float by, tendrils of thoughts. Her dreams were pleasant, nothing bitter or unhappy tingeing them. Good. That is how he wanted her to be, it made him feel pleasant as well.

Once she was back in the deep state of sleep, Loki took the opportunity of examining his apartment and the building with a critical eye. The guest bedroom was passable for a retreat, but he would prefer to eventually be in his own bed—_their_ own bed, he corrected himself—and therefore something had to be done about the windows. The best solution was some kind of shield, but it would require more than his doppel that was presently walking the layout to make that a reality. Loki knew what he would change, and when he would change it. The building itself would require a bit more time. He already had a network of spells surrounding it, but he would add a few extra twists, summoning some very ancient and powerful magic. It did not even occur to him that Jane might have other ideas. They would live here.

He pulled his doppel back, looked again at Jane. She would wake soon, and she would need to eat. Her stomach was growling loudly. He had no idea what she would want to eat, sent himself to the grocery store to pick up an array of items. Again, he did not think to consult his wife. Loki was accustomed to taking charge, and he would continue to do so. He snapped the majority of his attention on her face as she woke, her eyelids blinking several times sleepily as she finally focused on him. Panic shot through her eyes and was quickly replaced by a flood of realizations.

"Good morning," Loki greeted her, his hand gentle on her side. She had been sleeping in his arms, and it displeased him as she struggled again for a bit of distance. "Please cease trying to get away from me."

"Loki, we need to talk," Jane began, enforcing the small amount of space he would allow by pushing her forearms against his chest. She felt a visceral tug, which made her frown.

"Yes, we do," He knew he had surprised her by his agreement. He was perfectly prepared to negotiate on the negotiable, and hadn't missed her expression when she felt the strength of their mating bond. _Good, it has strengthened enough for her to feel it, too_. Loki was extremely pleased to see the result of his good work.

"I know you think we're _married_, bonded, what have you…"

Loki interrupted her, "Because we are."

"Yes," Jane cleared her throat, her brown eyes meeting his for the first time since she began speaking, "But the thing is, marriage does not work that way on Midgard. It requires courtship, and mutual agreement of both parties, and, well, nowadays it is completely separate from sleeping together. I know it's been a long time since you visited, but things have changed since the 11th century."

Loki had been casually massaging her shoulder, his expression amused. "I am aware that your cultural customs may have changed, but I think you'd be surprised at how frequently the 'marriage bed' preceded the actual marriage ceremony. I think simplifying and combining the two is a far more efficient mechanism of pair bonding."

"Yes, but often the sharing of a bed was a means of ensuring the parties were compatible and both willing to sustain a marriage going forward, which is not the case here," Jane had been temporarily surprised by Loki's reasoned cultural argument, but she naturally leapt to the bait and drew on her own learning on the subject.

"Actually, Jane, I believe that most handfasts and such arrangements were more to see if the union would produce children, than to ascertain the compatibility of the man and woman," Loki replied, his mind suddenly consumed with an image of Jane, heavy with his child. He unconsciously moved his hand over her abdomen, which made Jane's eyes widen.

"Um, you did not just mention children." He could feel the panic rising up in her, taste it like a sour fruit in his mouth.

"We don't have to discuss that now," Loki said smoothly, feeling the effects of his words as her ruffled psyche calmed down a bit. "But we are most assuredly married, despite your modern Midgardian notions."

She bristled at that, poked him in the chest, which meant she had stopped holding herself far away from him. Loki, ever the opportunist, seized the moment and drew her back closely in his arms, forcing Jane to crick her neck upward to look at him.

"Well, I don't want to be married. I haven't said any vows, therefore I'm not married. Yes, I slept with you. Several times." Loki quirked an eyebrow, his eyes plainly saying that it was quite a bit more than merely sex. Jane had the grace to blush but doggedly continued, "But that does not a marriage make."

"It is magic, Jane. It is not beholden to definition."

To illustrate his point, Loki swept his fingers along her spine, stopping at a point in her lower back. "Tell me you don't feel the warmth, just there? An electric tingling wherever our bodies meet?"

Jane did feel it, but she was not about to admit it. "That's just chemistry. Just because we're experiencing a bout of temporary lust, that is not the same thing as being married!"

"Jane," Loki turned, expertly putting Jane on her back and ready for the very physical bonding he had planned. His doppel had returned with the groceries and now he could put his full attention on his new, albeit reluctant, wife. "Imagine what it would feel like to be apart from me. Really. Imagine it now."

It was difficult to do as Loki was now above her, and his hands were continuing to move. Jane imagined going back to her solitary life, where she could continue to cheerfully ignore Loki's presence on her planet. She was surprised by the strong ache the thought caused. He knew it, too, tilted her slightly so he could massage that point on her back. "Jane, you don't have a choice in the matter. The sooner you accept it, the sooner we find an acceptable path forward."

She gasped as Loki kissed her body, her nerve endings on fire. "This is not fair," she moaned. "You are insatiable…when do you intend to quit doing this to me?"

Loki grinned up at her from her tummy. "Just think of it as our honeymoon."

Jane rapidly forgot her hunger and everything else as Loki reasserted the pair bond in a very demonstrative way.

"I'm starving. Literally, starving. Please tell me you have food."

Jane was also desperately in need of a shower and some time alone to think about the crazy turn life had taken in the past 24 hours. However, she realized that Loki was not likely to yield on the "alone" part of that equation.

"Yes, I sent myself to the store for you before you woke up. Would you like to see what we have?"

Jane pushed her hair back from her face. "Yes!" At this point she didn't care where she was, nor about the status of their discussions about marriage, she needed FOOD.

Loki was amused as her tummy growled again. "Perhaps you'd like to freshen up as well." He stood and drew her to her feet, laconically surveying her. She had pulled a sheet from the bed and wrapped it around herself, not that it mattered at this stage. He had seen every inch of her and she knew it as well as he did.

"You are going to have to let go of me, you know," Jane remarked, pointedly looking at his hands, which were still holding hers.

"Let me show you the bathroom," Loki said, ignoring her and drawing her along to the master bathroom. The window coverings were drawn, but he planned to make his changes while Jane had a shower. He thought he could just about stand to have her in the next room while he worked his magic.

"Towels are here, and there are toiletries in the cabinet." Jane was taking in the luxurious nature of the space, the marble surfaces and chrome faucets, sleek fixtures and lighting. She looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes dwelling on the bite he had inflicted when he first claimed her.

He touched the mark that spanned her neck and shoulder. It was a delicate circle, refreshed frequently during their bedplay. He decided it was probably best not to tell her at this particular moment that it would be permanent…a sort of tattoo from his Jotun teeth, the repeated frostbite working much the same as ink. A primitive flush of conquest and satisfaction infused his entire being whenever he saw it. He was pleased indeed.

"Does it pain you?" he asked, meeting her eyes in the mirror.

"A little," she replied honestly, and he summoned a brief flush of magic to his fingertips, smoothed the marks.

"That will help," he said, then looked up and met her eyes again, enjoyed the brief flash of wonder in her expression. "There are advantages to being married to a mage, Jane."

"I am not agreeing we are married…" she grumbled, but he could feel her aura and it was pleasant at the moment. She was not so opposed to the idea of being with him as she protested.

He was content to leave her at that, heard the shower turn on shortly after he exited the room and went to begin changing the windows to his satisfaction. His modifications would not be apparent to Midgardians, but the windows were rendered completely opaque to outside view. A Midgardian viewing them would only see reflected light. He also incorporated structural changes to the glass, making it virtually impregnable. Then he focused his attention on Jane herself. He was starting to feel a tug toward his mate as he finished the spells, growing increasingly uncomfortable being away from her. Now that he knew what it was, he recognized a powerful realignment of his magic had occurred. Every spell was passing through the filter of the pair bond. This made him frown, and he realized there could be some serious repercussions from such an effect. He would have to think about it when his mind was clearer and he had Jane settled to his satisfaction, completely secure in their mating.

Jane was in heaven with the steam shower. The heat was powerful and soothing, clearing her head and giving her precious time to think. She had lost count of the number of times they had had sex, and wryly mused that Darcy would be well satisfied with the current state of her sex life. She let out a big sigh and dropped her forehead against the shower wall. _Jesus, what have I done?_

Whatever else she felt about Loki, there were powerful undercurrents in play between them now. She recalled the brief time Thor had spent when he came back to explain Loki's presence, and how she was happiest being as far away from the dark and powerful god of mischief as possible. Thor had also carefully explained why he couldn't stay, nor could he offer her a visit to Asgard. It had hurt then. In a childish way, Jane had expected to get her happily ever after, but instead she was stuck with the evil stepbrother, although Thor swore he was reformed. Loki's presence on Earth was like a bitter reminder of her own mortal deficiencies, although Thor had not said anything about that. Loki's own smirk when she had left the SHIELD compound had been enough to tell her he knew exactly why she was being left behind on Earth. To think that now she might be magically _married_ to him was beyond the pale! Yet she could no longer deny the invisible pull toward him. She could only describe it as being 'itchy'. She reached to turn off the shower irritably, deprived even of the pleasure of a long hot soak by the slowly ratcheting up need to know where he was.

"Bothersome, isn't it?" He slipped into the shower, the showerheads turning back on to just the right temperature without any touch. Jane put her forehead on his chest, crying from frustration, anger, and helplessness. It helped to touch him, as much as it galled her to admit it.

"It pisses me off! What gives you the right to…to…_chain_ me to you this way? I didn't ask for this!" She pulled her head up abruptly, the fierce expression of her face causing him to be agitated in turn.

"And you think this is something I sought, Jane Foster? Do you have any idea how I have spent the past _months_, tormented by an unbidden urge to find something I couldn't name? I haven't been able to sleep, nor eat, nor get anything resembling rest. Every woman of your species has smelled foul to me, like the worst sort of garbage produced by the dwarves of Niflheim! You cannot begin to understand the pure nirvana when I caught your scent last night." Loki stopped himself, certain that his other thoughts concerning Thor and the white hot hatred he had felt for her still when he had agreed to exile on Earth would merely agitate her again when she was starting to calm down. A part of him had been furious that it would be Jane Foster, of all mortal women, the one whom he had despised, whose essence satisfied him in his unknown search for his mate. He realized that his memory of that time had subtly changed, the deep set hatred now morphing into a fervent dislike. Damn, even THAT was now tinted by the bond!

He dipped his head to smell her, a cooling and calming effect. Jane stood absolutely still, fascinated by the apparent _need_ to smell her, of all things.

"Um, I used your shampoo, so I'm sure I don't smell exactly the same…" She peeped up at him as his green eyes opened and met hers.

"Oh Jane, if you could only understand how rich, how ambrosial you smell to me. It has nothing to do with your shampoo or perfume, and everything to do with your essence. No other woman smells like you." His voice was deep and dark, sensual like dark chocolate and just as tempting.

"Really?" He could see that she was in equal parts horrified, fascinated, and curious.

He closed his eyes and took another deep breath, smiled. "Oh yes."

She shivered. "I think I'm done with the shower."

Loki's eyes snapped open and he studied her, probed her with his magic. He rubbed her arms. "Go get something to eat. I'll be right out."

She nodded, slipped out of the shower as soundlessly as he had entered it. She toweled off, the luxurious Egyptian cotton towel far plusher than anything she had used in her lifetime. The bathrobe was convenient, her stomach driving her actions now. It was easier to focus on that than to try again to make sense of the senseless. What if she just went with it? Just went along and saw where it led?

She shoved her wet hair aside and rifled through the fridge first. She opened a yogurt and started eating it while she contemplated her choices. Loki had not said he would eat, but she assumed he would magic up whatever he wanted when it was required. In fact, now that she thought about it, it was very considerate of him to go to the grocery store for her. She was quite certain that he never did anything as prosaic as buy his own groceries, so it said something that he sent himself to the store. She laughed out loud at that thought—her new husband, for that is what he apparently was, could create an endless number of duplicates of himself to run errands!

"I could come up with quite a honey-do list for that," she murmured to herself, feeling somehow more normal for finding some humor in the situation.

"A what list?" Loki slid his arm around her waist, and those primitive instincts shouted in victory when she leaned back against him without thinking about it as she eyed the contents of the fridge drawer she had just opened.

"A honey do list…would you like some scrambled eggs? Or toast? I can't decide what to eat, but I'm starving." She turned her head to look at him, waiting for a reply.

"I am not hungry," he said, "But I can make whatever you would like."

"Hmmm, I'm not sure I trust you to make the eggs how I like them…do you have coffee?"

Loki was only half paying attention, his hands considering the weight of her still wet hair. Jane followed his eyes to the wet pieces he was fingering idly. "Do you have a hair dryer?"

Loki flicked the strands in his hands, and they fell back, perfectly dry. He repeated the process with the rest of her hair, while Jane watched the ends dance around her shoulders. "Will that suffice?"

"That is unbelievably sexy," Jane said, her mouth filter temporarily turned off. She had seen the footage of the attack on New York. Loki was an incredibly powerful magician, but seeing him use it so casually just to please her was, well, it was incredibly, um...

"Oh?" Loki's eyes showed a naughty glint, and he slid his hands underneath the robe. "You haven't seen anything yet, wife."

Jane groaned when he nibbled her ear. "It is utterly unfair that you can do that to me. What kind of magic is this? It's an unfair advantage."

Loki smiled against the skin of her neck, the bite mark glowing a bit to his Jotun eyes. "Dear Jane, since when have I ever fought fair?"


	2. Chapter 2

A while later, Jane was still hungry, _and _she hadn't had any coffee.

"I need a Starbucks," she groaned. "Let's go get a latté."

"I can get it for you," Loki said, his fingers playing with her hair.

"Loki, no. I am a grown woman, I am perfectly capable of getting my own coffee. Besides, I feel cooped up in here. I need some fresh air." Jane had gotten out of bed, utterly unself-conscious of her nudity at this point. "Can you get me some clothes?"

Loki fought down the panic the idea of her _leaving_ had brought upon him, and smirked as he considered that he could keep her here simply by depriving her of clothing. She must have sensed his response because she said, "Don't you dare think about it. I need a coffee and some fresh air, and you're going to give it to me, or I'm going to be very upset. Am I making myself clear?"

She had her hands on her hips and Loki whirled through scenarios in his head. Every instinct screamed at him that he had to keep her _secret_, and _safe_, but his rational intellect was warning him that Jane was not a Jotun female to capitulate willingly. He had only just coaxed her tentative agreement that they were married, and he did not want to disrupt that instinctive reinforcement of their bond. It showed that her neural pathways were being changed, too. He stalked over to her and held her arm, stopping her from going anywhere as if she were about to walk out the door.

"I have one condition, Jane. I go with you…and you are not to speak to any Midgardians unnecessarily." He was practically growling and Jane was smart enough to understand that she was pushing his primitive side with her request. She studied him, his posture tense and some form of buzzing humming in her lower back. She met his eyes with her own as she uneasily rubbed her lower back.

"Fine, fine. I just want some coffee!" She let out a rush of breath as he wordlessly rubbed her back for her, causing the ache to disappear.

And so it was that Jane found herself and Loki clothed in Midgardian attire, and walking to the elevator. Loki was holding her hand possessively, and she could tell that he was on edge. She decided that if he wasn't going to bite the head off the barista, she should spend some time reassuring him. She experimented—rubbed a small circle with her thumb on his palm. She was rewarded with a subtle flush of warmth in her back. _Success_. Loki found himself considerably relaxed when Jane unexpectedly bestowed some passionate kisses on him in the elevator. Her upturned face was flushed when the bell dinged and the doors slid open, her hands pressed against his chest. "Thank you for doing this for me. I know it's hard."

"You have no idea, wife," he growled, but conceded that he was in a far better mood as they left the building. The closest Starbucks was only a few blocks away, and Jane was thankful for the innate oblivion of the average New Yorker as they went about their business in the busy sidewalks.

"Ah, thank God," Jane breathed as they entered the busy coffee shop. "I wonder if I should get a pastry too…I'm still hungry!"

Loki was busy assessing all of the occupants of the store. He had to restrain himself from baring his teeth at a middle-aged Midgardian male who took a bit too long looking at Jane. This was going to be more difficult than he thought.

Jane didn't notice his difficulty. She was starving and seriously thinking about buying two pastries. The croissant sounded gloriously fatty, and it was practically forbidden to not get coffee cake at Starbucks, right? She had already decided to forgo her usual skinny vanilla latte and was going for the crème brulee latte. Too hell with the calories.

The line had inched forward, and Jane gave a dazzling smile to the barista taking her order. She assumed that Loki would speak up if he wanted anything, and ordered a venti plus the two pastries. _Hey, sex is hard work_, she thought to herself, and realized she had no money.

"Uh, Loki…" she turned to him and finally noticed the thinly compressed lips. He wordlessly handed her a bill, and she paid and pulled him over to wait for the order to be filled.

"Ma'am, did you want the whipped cream on that latte?" The male barista was immaculately groomed and had a perfect smile.

"Yes, yes please! Sorry, I'm a bit absentminded this morning," Jane replied in her usual warm manner. She had let go of Loki's hand to browse the CDs arrayed on the shelf, and it would occur to her later that perhaps that was her mistake.

"Keep your eyes to yourself, mortal," Loki hissed, and Jane turned to see that Loki's eyes were narrowed down to slits and he was having visible difficulties controlling himself.

"Oh honey, don't worry. Your gal is skinny enough to take the extra cream," the skinny man said, amused by the possessive boyfriend routine.

"Loki, it's okay, really, he was just doing his job," Jane whispered, pulling at his sleeve as he leaned toward the barista, who had unwisely adopted a snarky smile.

"Do you dare insult my bride, maltworm?" Loki roared, and Jane grabbed the cup from the counter and went to grab his hand, which had manifested a large and wicked looking knife made of ice.

"Thank you!" Jane shouted as she pushed Loki back from the counter and whispered in his ear, "Take us straight back home, NOW!" She thought she would die of embarrassment from the horrified stares of the other patrons. Even the gay barista had realized the danger he was in and had backed away.

Loki's instincts were mollified by her use of the word "home" and he instantly whisked them back to the penthouse, quivering with the barely contained rage at the boy and the foolishness he'd displayed himself to let his mate be exposed in such a setting.

"What the hell was that about?" Jane yelled at him. The barbs of her anger penetrated his own, and he was doubly disturbed by her anger on top of his own.

"Did you not see how that man was ogling you? How he was flattering your vanity? I knew it was a mistake to let you leave this apartment!" he fumed, the ice dagger slowly disappearing, the exposed skin of his wrist changing from the blue. "We will not leave this apartment again, wife, until I am certain that our pair bond is fully settled. Do I make myself clear?"

"Excuse me? Just what in the hell do you think gives you the right to demand I stay incarcerated, like I'm some damn pet you are training? I don't think so, Loki! I have a job, work to do! I am not going to wait for your absurdly medieval notions of marriage to be satisfied to do it!"

"You will do what I tell you and when I tell you to do it! You have no idea what this means, and it's my job to teach you!"

"Like hell I will! Marriage does not equal slavery, and I'm damn sure not going to be married to you if this is what you think it means!" Jane was angry as he was, and the smell and taste of it was worse than the bitterest poison.

Loki was vibrating with the impotent rage he was filled with at the situation, and he was feeding off her anger as well, which distressed him almost to the point of physical pain. Jane apparently was not immune to the effects, because she clutched her stomach and doubled over.

"Jane, are you ill?" He put a hand over her stomach, instantly focused on her instead of his rage.

"What is that? I don't like it, I don't like fighting," she gasped, the tight pain and nausea pulling back slightly from Loki's touch. She looked up to meet his eyes with her wide ones, shock and pain tingeing their gaze.

"It's the bond, Jane. I told you, there is no escape from it." Jane saw the honest fear in his eyes, and realized for the first time that this scared him to death too. His hand was warmer, easing the cramps with a gentle circular motion. "It is a very deep and primitive magic. There is no fighting it. We would be far better served to learn how to be together in ways that satisfy our needs."

"This doesn't make any sense. How could I feel what you're feeling?" Jane let him fold her into his arms, welcoming the warm relief of the lessening of tension and the fading whorl of darker emotions that made her insides clench in pain.

"It is magic, Jane. You are clever, and brave. You know that there are things that your science cannot explain. This is deeper than either of us, and we will be carried along by it regardless of our previous commitments. We will adjust and be happier for it, together."

Loki could not believe that he was offering smooth words that were actually sincere. It was such a monumental violation of his nature, but he could not refuse the truth to her. It was almost a compulsion. Plus he was no less disturbed by the fight than she was. He was far too experienced with pain to give in to it, but Jane was fragile, a mortal being. He had to protect her even from the more unpleasant results of such a magical bonding. A nagging voice worried about the ramifications of that little quirk as the years progressed, but he was old enough to know that the most important thing at the moment was reinforcing the bond, not fighting it. He had to get Jane to commit to their marriage.

Jane's caramel colored eyes were full of fear. "I never wanted to be married," she whispered.

"I am aware of that, dearest, but the fact remains that you now are. Will you work toward a happy one, or continue fighting it?" He was almost desperate at the thought that she would do so. He could not bear to think of constantly struggling with her over the link that connected them. He was in the damnable position of realizing that under normal circumstances he would merely compel her to do so, but now he could not bear to do that because it would hurt her, intellectually and emotionally. She was not a woman to be controlled.

"I don't really have a choice, do I? The thought of not trying…of fighting it…it's the worst feeling of all." Jane realized it was true as she spoke the words. She literally could not picture her life without Loki. She was automatically including him in her thoughts, beginning to wonder what he thought about and why. It was frightening how fast that was happening. She pressed herself to him and hugged him as hard as she could, felt his heartbeat fall into step with hers as his arms wrapped around her.

"I cannot promise it will be easy to be married to me, but I will try my best to keep you happy, Jane Foster. I cannot bear to feel your pain, or anger. I could not impose anything on you without your permission. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Loki held her chin in one hand, forcing her to look at him. "I cannot compel you to do anything. It would hurt you, which in turn hurts me. It will take time to accustom yourself to considering me in your wishes for your life, but I have already done so."

"Because of your hormones, or compulsion—whatever it was that caused you to seek me out." Jane was studying the smooth planes of his face, the angle of his cheekbones and frighteningly intelligent eyes, hiding who knew what darkness. But there was light there as well, she was sure of it. It required patience to sift out, but she knew it was there, could feel it as much as her own heart beating.

"Yes. I do not understand it myself. Being raised as Aesir, you will understand that I learned little of the ways of the Jotun." Loki's eyes darkened with traces of anger and self-loathing, and Jane instinctively smoothed her hand down his back.

"It's okay to be caught between two worlds, Loki," Jane said softly. "It's frustrating, yes, but it is also a blessing. It means you have a broader understanding than most."

Loki's mouth cracked into a tiny smile, and his hands warmed suddenly on her lower back. "Your analogy is limited, but it is apt nonetheless."

"So this bond…it is permanent." Jane's tone was matter of fact, but the weight of it shivered through her and Loki instinctively brought her closer to his body, a protective reflex.

"Yes, I believe so. It reminds me of…other types of these bonds I have seen," Loki said as neutrally as he could manage. He had been about to say that it reminded him of Odin and his mother Frigga, but he could not bring himself to talk about them. He could not say why he still considered Odin to be his father, but he had somehow never stopped calling Frigga "Mother". He sighed. Earth was supposed to a respite for him from such musings, not a reminder of them.

"And what happens when I die?" Jane asked bravely. "I mean, I'm not…eternal, in the way that you are. Eventually I am going to die."

"Then part of me will die with you," Loki said. "If you are permitted to die. Such a rendering would be," he paused, decided that a bit of obfuscation was necessary, "_unpleasant_ for me. It is possible that you will be granted an immortal life."

"Just stop right there. You're telling me that by agreeing to sleep with you, because you were, um, _in need_, I not only got myself married to you, but might have just signed up for an eternity with you?"

Loki met her eyes with his own, privately admiring the control she was displaying in talking about such things so calmly. He could feel the way her emotions were roiling like a windswept sea beneath the surface, but she was doggedly pursuing her questions in spite of the feelings crashing over her in waves.

"Yes. I do not know for certain, but it is a highly likely outcome."

"I think I need to sit down," Jane whispered, feeling her knees begin to buckle under the weight of the information Loki had so dispassionately shared. She didn't blame him, the flare of the magic between them telling her she was completely uncontrolled in her responses. She could feel him carefully concealing and dampening his own thoughts in response to the roller coaster of her own feelings.

"So you know how I am feeling about this," she said after he had guided her to a chair and let her put her head between her knees for a few deep breaths. "You feel it through the bond."

"I do, wife." Loki's voice was as kind as she had ever heard him, and she looked up at him again and blinked back tears.

"How can you take this so calmly? Does it not upset you?"

"Yes, it did. But I have encountered far more kinds of magic during my lifetime, Jane. I am more prepared for such an event than you could possibly be. And I recognize the value of your intelligence, your clear-headedness even now, and your kindness. You are a good choice for a mate," he said, his hand caressing one of hers. "Even if you are mortal, for now."

Jane looked up to see the teasing, mischievous light in his eyes. She knew he was just trying to help her over the hurdle of their marriage, but it was so kind and terribly effective. For the first time, she thought she could be married to him, a future for them rising like a ghost in the silver mist of her mind. It was scary as hell, but the promises it held were intoxicating. She shook her head, not wanting to think about it anymore.

"Kiss me," she said bravely, running her thumb over his mouth and allowing him to wash all thoughts from her mind through the old-fashioned method of kissing her senseless. Her last conscious thought before they tumbled back into bed was that his emerald eyes were the only ones she ever wanted to see coming closer for a kiss, for the rest of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

"Loki, what time is it?" Jane sat up in bed, the overcast day making it impossible for her to tell what time it was.

"About 6 o'clock," he replied absentmindedly. The curve of her back was really quite delicious, he should lavish some attention on it…

"That's 4 pm in New Mexico! What if someone sees my trailer? They are going to think I'm dead or worse!" She had instantly become agitated, the logical side of her mind humming back to life instantly.

Loki sat up and wordlessly magicked their clothes on. Already he could tell that she was not going to let this go, and the simplest means of resolving the difficulty was to humor her. She lived in such a barren place that he doubted they would encounter another soul, which should be more manageable than the coffee shop debacle of the morning.

"Fine, we can go there." He raised an eyebrow when she gaped at him.

"Just like that? You're going to take me back home, no worries honey, let's go?" Her tone was incredulous, but he knew she was already relieved by his agreement.

"Yes. You are agitated beyond belief, you need to collect your things, and I need to repair the damage done to your…_dwelling_. You are correct, these things should be tended to with all possible expediency."

"Okay then." Jane was still flummoxed by his rapid agreement, but couldn't fault his logic. He rose from the bed with his natural, sinuous grace, and as he helped her up her shoes just appeared on her feet. "I can't get used to that," she muttered, and he grinned at her wickedly.

"Shall we?"

Pulling her into his arms, they vanished from New York and appeared seamlessly in Puente Antiguo. The missing wall of the trailer was gleaming in the waning sun, and to Jane it looked all the more horrific.

"It's like a damn beacon advertising, 'Here, SHIELD, come see what Loki's up to this time!'" She pointed to it accusingly to emphasize, and was annoyed when Loki merely shrugged.

"I'm afraid it was the least of all minutiae on my mind at that moment. But if it will make you feel better, I shall fix it first, hmmm?"

So saying, Loki walked over and maneuvered the air to raise and gently buffer the metal hulk into place, then traced his hands along the air, seaming it back together effortlessly. "All better now. Satisfied?"

But of course he didn't have to ask. He already felt it, like ruffled feathers settling down. "How do we know that they didn't notice? I am kept under surveillance, what the hell would that look like to them?"

Loki took her arm gently and brought her to the door of the trailer, swept her inside. "Frankly I don't care, my Jane, but if you do, I suggest you hurry about collecting your things, because I can absolutely promise you that if anyone shows up here and makes so much as a millimeter move toward you, the results would be very unpleasant."

Jane blanched at the thought, but pushed back anyway. "I would be most seriously displeased if you hurt anyone, am I making myself clear?"

"Very, my wife, but I equally assure you that as your husband it is my first and absolute duty to protect you from harm. I would not take kindly to any attempt to separate you from me. Not now, not ever."

She shivered from the look in his eye. The green had turned black, hints of red showing. Here was the Loki who had attacked Earth, had tormented his brother, been driven to depths of blackness she could not begin to comprehend. That she was married to him was an unrecognizable fact. She turned to collect her things as quickly as possible, seeing some of the stickier parts of this mating, as he termed it.

"I believe you must have more than a touch of magic in you, Jane Foster. It would appear that SHIELD has detected our presence, doubtless from the repair you required me to make to this…_dwelling_."

Jane turned to him despite the haste his pronouncement made all the more necessary. "I appreciate that your tastes and means are far more refined and illustrious than my own, but I would appreciate it if you would do me the simple courtesy of not referring to my 'dwelling' as if it were less than a hovel."

Loki was very amused now. Married life was not going to be dull, of that he was certain. "For someone who claims affection for the lives of SHIELD agents, you are remarkably easily distracted from your purpose, Jane. Would it suit you better to have the entire contents removed for you to sort at your leisure?"

"Yes. No! I mean, I don't need the dishes or pantry contents, that sort of thing. But it will take hours to sort through the lab, and I have a few personal effects scattered about that I'd rather not lose…" She was distracted, afraid to ask Loki how he knew SHIELD was aware of their presence, as it probably meant they were coming to investigate, which he would most certainly view as a threat.

"Done." Jane blinked and realized that all the personal contents of the trailer were removed. "I have packed it all up, including your lab," Loki watched the words fade on her lips, "and you may sort it at your leisure after our honeymoon. Agreed?"

Jane heard cars. Several cars. Loki quirked an eyebrow, waiting. He could feel the antagonism of the creatures outside, and his control over his Jotun form was slipping, shades of cobalt blue swirling over his skin.

"Yes, God yes, let's go, a honeymoon sounds great! Please, let's just get out of here!" Jane stepped as close as she could, but Loki's eyes were fully red now, and he was super pissed off. He must be picking up on the thoughts of the agents outside. After the whole ice dagger episode in Starbucks, Jane was certain she'd rather not involve men with guns.

There was a knock at the door of the trailer, a saving grace for the agents outside, really, because Jane grabbed Loki's head and pulled his mouth down for a kiss, which distracted him enough that he wavered and snapped them out of the trailer just before the agents burst in. If their report to their superiors was unsatisfactory in that they reported a glimpse of Loki and Jane Foster, it was far better than the unpleasant death by ice that would have been their fate otherwise.

Jane let him go when she saw the familiar outlines of the New York penthouse, slowly catching her breath while the blue swirls faded from his skin and his eyes resumed their normal color. She waited until he had full control again. This time she was the one calming him down, stroking his arms and back to ease the terrible feeling of his antagonism, thought it was hardly directed at her. When she was sure he was back in control of himself, she asked him from the safety of his embrace, "What the hell was that? One minute you were your normal, smugly arrogant self, and then all of sudden you were all primal Jotun, ready to crucify anyone coming through that door!"

"I was a primal Jotun, ready to crucify anyone coming through that door," he retorted dryly, rubbing her lower back. "This is as new for me as it is for you, Jane. I just know I cannot share you with anyone, not just yet. And certainly not with agents who already bear a large grudge against me already, who were intent on 'saving' you from my nefarious clutches."

"Well, we have to talk to them, to make them understand that I'm okay, that I want to be here. Otherwise it's going to be Avengers knocking on the door and Iron Man flying through a window, and I think you would probably get in trouble for breaking your parole or conditions of exile or whatever arrangement you have with Odin and Thor about being here." She noticed that his mouth quirked at the mention of Iron Man, but dismissed it from her mind.

"And do you want to be here?" Loki had latched onto the most important part of her speech, as far as he was concerned. The rest was rubbish. If there was anything that would result in a move to a different realm, it would be his marriage—of that he was certain. If the Midgardians could not deal with it, Odin would move him and Jane elsewhere, although it would pain Loki greatly to do so, simply because he knew it would hurt Jane. His eyes probed hers, intent to see the truth. Her caramel colored eyes were confused, betrayed by the conflicting emotions he saw flitting across their depths.

"Yes, I do want to be here. I don't know how this bond is shaping us, but it doesn't seem possible to let it go." Her words were quiet but confident, a step onto the bridge they were building.

"That it is not, my Jane." Loki touched his forehead to hers and sighed deeply. "I do not want you to be unhappy. It pains me."

"I'm not unhappy," she whispered, touching his face. "Truly. It is both the oddest and most freeing thing I've ever felt. I am confused as hell, but not unhappy. Not with you."

He turned his face and she kissed him, really kissed him; the first tender kiss she had freely offered of her heart and not the strange compulsion that had been hardwired between them. Loki practically choked on it, the magical and emotional senses blinding him so all he could do was feel and react. THIS was primal, THIS was mating magic. Their clothes evaporated like dew and he knew he was fully Jotun, and didn't care. Apparently she didn't either, because she gave herself just as wholly as he, caressing him with whispered words and touches that set him aflame. He caressed her body, her mouth, her mind with his magic and body, until they were spinning in a golden web of ecstasy and bone deep, soul stirring magic. He didn't notice that they didn't even need a bed, literally floated with her on the molecules of air, a strange dance along on currents and ebbs and tides of their emotions and physical lovemaking. Intense didn't begin to describe it. It was the purest, most addictive magic he'd ever tasted, and he wanted all of her, always.

"Loki."

He stirred and drowsily opened his eyes. He felt absolutely fantastic. My God, why hadn't he gotten married sooner? This was potent, indeed. The best sex and best magic all rolled into one, and his lovely, beautiful Jane eager to provide it at a moment's notice. Glorious…no other word described it. He opened his eyes and finally noticed that Jane was somewhat agitated, although he had her secure in his arms.

"Loki, we're floating." She sounded vaguely disturbed, as if this were not normal.

"Yes?" He failed to see the problem.

"That's not normal." He could hear the slight edge to her voice, opened his eyes fully to meet hers.

"Not for you, no. But apparently, it is for me. When I've just had the best sex of my entire life, with my wife. An event which I hope will be repeated daily, for all eternity."

"But you were sleeping! What if you dropped me?" She paused for a millisecond. "Did you just say the best sex of your entire life? How old are you? Wait, never mind. This is more important. I'd like to be in bed, please. Our bed. Now. It would make me happy."

"Mmmm, I love hearing you say 'our bed'. Say it again."

"Our bed. It's our bed. Now will you put us both in it, please?"

"I wonder what else I can get you to admit now, Jane. You seem disconcerted by our present location." Not for nothing was he the god of mischief. They were floating about twenty feet up, the high loft ceilings of the living room having played nourishing host to their latest round of pair bonding. He flicked the hair away from her left shoulder and smiled with satisfaction at the fresh, deeper marks on her. It would look like a circle of tiny stars: highly appropriate, he thought.

"You are living up to your reputation, _husband_, and I don't like it one bit," Jane growled, her annoyance temporarily overriding her fear, and making her incautious with her words.

"See what I mean! You just called me husband for the first time. No, darling, I quite like it here. It seems to free you from your inhibitions and loosen your tongue in a charming manner." To prove his point, he flipped her over, which caused her shriek and clutch his shoulders for the split second where she expected to fall. When she did not, she shoved at him in anger and demanded again to be brought to bed.

"There are so many advantages to this, Jane. Consider how unrestricted the angles are, how much access is allowed…" To prove his point he trailed his hands completely down her backside, the warm flush suffusing her cheeks a beautiful sight. He was nuzzling her neck animatedly when a stray thought occurred to Jane, her protest about a lack of discernible support having faded like ether as Loki demonstrated the benefits of open air lovemaking.

"I need to call in. Loki, I need to call SHIELD. I don't want any more trouble, we have to take care of it NOW."

Her words dimly pierced his consciousness, and he was forced to admit she was distracted now, would not be as thoroughly enmeshed in their lovemaking as he would like. So, he floated them down and wordlessly handed Jane the phone, waited patiently for her to speak to whatever henchman or agent would suffice to clear up their ignorance.

"Yes, I need to speak to Maria Hill. YES, it is important! Yes, I'll wait." Jane looked down and realized she was naked, and Loki wordlessly clothed them both again. Jane tamped down her irritation at the delay. She knew Loki felt it all now, and she wanted him to remain relaxed and calm, which meant _she_ had to remain relaxed and calm.

"Maria Hill."

"Maria, hi, it's Jane Foster." She met Loki's eyes as she listened to Maria talk, interrupted her stream of words. "No, it's not like that, Maria. I married him."

She looked up again and could see the rush of pleasure her words gave him. She sighed and returned her attention to the phone call. "Yes, M-A-R-R-I-E-D. As in, holy matrimony. 'Til death do us part. Except he's a god, so that doesn't really apply to him. No, it wasn't coerced." She paused again to listen to Maria speak.

"I really don't want to talk to Director Fury right now. No, I really DON'T WANT TO TALK…shit." Loki was paying closer attention now, and Jane throttled back on her irritation. They were just worried about her. That was understandable. They thought he was a vicious psychopath. Okay, so maybe he had been a vicious psychopath. He was different now. He was _married_. If marriage was often the making of a man, who could imagine what it did for a god?

"Yes, she told you correctly. No, I'm not insane. No, he does not have the cube, or the spear, or any other magical implements save his own innate magic." Jane smiled at Loki to show him she was not upset. He wasn't buying it. He had come closer, and Jane suspected that he was going to take the phone from her in short order unless she heard what she wanted to be hearing.

"Look, Director Fury, can we just cut to the chase? Because it is my honeymoon and I'm sorry that SHIELD feels that is your business, but the fact remains that I married Loki of my own volition, for my own reasons, and I am perfectly satisfied that he has in no way violated any terms of agreement with you, the people of Earth, or his father Odin and Asgard. What I am distressed about, however, is the interest you seem to have in what is a highly personal decision." She paused and whatever Fury said to her made her mad, at which point Loki had enough. He smoothly removed the phone and held the primitive device to his ear.

"Director Fury, how unpleasant to speak to you again. Yes, I'm afraid I've judged it best that my wife cease speaking with you at the moment. She is a bit upset about whatever it is you just said to her. I wonder if you would repeat it for me, please." He paused. "I see. Well, that does present a difficulty, because I'm afraid she rather views it as an insult, and I'm not terribly happy when someone insults my chosen mate."

Jane shook her head furiously and tugged on his arm. "No, Loki, I'm not insulted. I was angry, yes, but Director Fury was just trying to shake me, it was merely a tactic. I'm not insulted, damn it!"

Loki sighed, the yammering of Fury on the line instantly secondary to Jane's increasing agitation. "Jane, do you wish to be free of this irritating mortal or not?"

"Do I want you to kill him? NO! No, I do not want you to kill him!" Loki could feel the lapping waves of her agitation, but now it was entirely focused on him. _This_ he could deal with himself. Mission accomplished, he hung up the phone on Fury mid-sentence.

"Darling, of course I wouldn't kill him. Incapacitate him, yes, but not kill him. As you say, that would violate the terms of my—what did you call it?—parole."

Jane sighed with relief, but was instantly met by another suspicious thought. "How would you incapacitate someone?"

"Oh, for Fury I would settle for nothing less than a coma. The man is a menace to my peace. A few years in a semi-vegetative state ought to balance his chakras a bit." Loki paused to assess the effects of his words on his wife, found he could have predicted almost the degree at which the razor barbs of worry fanned out around her. She resembled a hedgehog at the moment, if she but knew it. "Jane, that was a joke. I don't give a damn what Fury thinks, and nor should you. You have done your perceived duty by telling them you are fine, and now we can get on with starting our life together."

"What if he sends an Avenger anyway? What then?" She was still anxious, but he could tell she was distracted by other possibilities.

Loki shrugged. "Then I will deal with it."

"No, no. I don't like that plan. You go all blue and primal and this could turn very ugly. No, I like your idea. Let's go on a honeymoon. Travel. Keep to ourselves and let them deal with it or stew over it, as the case may be." Her chin tilted up defiantly, and Loki felt immensely protective and adoring simultaneously. She was turning him into a swain and didn't even realize it. And he liked it! Oh, how Odin must be laughing at him now.

"You seem terribly protective of these mortals. I am not sure I approve," Loki frowned, a slight flash of blue Jane's only hint that his possessive instincts had been awakened. She thought quickly, before Fury had a chance to send someone looking for them.

"That is why I want us to go on a honeymoon. We'll be alone, and isolated. We can pick a place that is out of the way." Jane clasped his hand in her own, intertwining their fingers. He needed reassurance, she'd give him reassurance. Besides, her work was basically screwed now anyway. Any funding from SHIELD was most definitely gone. She would sort out the next steps once they had finished figuring out exactly how comprehensive and long-lasting these primal instincts of Loki's actually were. Right now they had no idea when he would be able to handle her being around other men.

"Like a cave?" Loki sounded pleased at the idea, and Jane wrinkled her nose.

"Um, no. I was thinking maybe someplace tropical, with a beach?"

Loki was still irritated. He should have distracted her instead of allow her to make a phone call. He would not ignore his baser instincts again. "Beaches tend to be highly populated."

"An island. Our own island. How does that sound? Nobody else for miles and miles. I'm sure you can find something appropriate that will satisfy your instincts and my needs."

Loki closed his eyes briefly, and Jane could swear she felt something flicker out from him. "What was that?"


	4. Chapter 4

****Author's Notes**: Please let me know what you think! And only the plot is my own. Thank you for reading! **

"I sent a doppel to go find our retreat," he said. "I am starting in the Pacific Ocean, as it seems the most likely to contain something suitably isolated."

"Great! I just need to pack." Jane realized that they had been awfully busy in the sex department and she had not been busy taking her helpful little pills. "Can you produce my stuff from the trailer? I need the bathroom stuff and the clothes, please. I will pack."

He waved toward the bedroom, then followed her as she surveyed the collected chaos. "There was not much organization to begin with, I'm afraid."

"Yes, I know, I'm a slob. You don't have to tell me." She was looking for something, but he couldn't quite follow the erratic jumping of her rhythms.

"Can I help you find something?"

Jane turned to smile at him briefly in a distracted fashion. "No, thanks! Just keep your mind on that island, I'll be done in a jiffy." She resumed her pawing through a box of toiletries from the tiny cubicle that had passed for a bathroom in her trailer. "Can you get me a bag or suitcase of some kind?"

"Unnecessary. Just set it aside and I'll take care of it." Loki got a flicker of something which he decidedly did not like.

"What exactly are you looking for, Jane?"

It was the growl in his voice that gave her pause. _Oh crap_.

"Just some medication, my toothpaste, that sort of thing…" Jane's voice trailed off as Loki stalked behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist, inhaled the scent from her hair before he lost it.

"Medication, Jane? Pray tell, what sort of medication does a healthy Midgardian female require?"

His voice was dangerously low, and Jane didn't know how he knew, but he did. "Birth control pills?"

She hated how her voice wavered, turning what she had meant to be a statement into a question.

"NO." He was insensible at the _idea_, a complete violation of their bond. Jane felt terrible. He was _hurt_ at the idea that she wouldn't want to bear his child. She felt the coolness, looked down and saw that his arm was blue, notwithstanding the very prominent erection pressing against her rear.

"But Loki—" He turned her to face him and picked her up with a growl, wrapping her legs around his waist and seamlessly removing their tiresome clothes with a quick-willed thought. Jane flushed as he effortlessly claimed her again.

"You are mine, in every way," he growled. The feminist in her was outraged, but it was difficult to think about it when the way he was touching her, moving inside her turned all conscious thought to a sinful level of pleasure and intimacy.

"This is crazy," Jane whispered, followed by a moan of pleasure. "It can't be this good every time."

Loki relaxed enough from the grip of his instincts to grin against her neck, biting her again with a barely gentled instinct. "I need this now, Jane" he groaned, aware that the Jotun was in full command again.

"It's okay," she said, meeting his red eyes through the haze of his passion and instincts. She touched his cheek, the swirled markings beautiful, somehow. They almost lit up when she touched them, and she put her forehead to his as he moved, her breath coming in quick pants. It caused something to click, harmony again restored between their minds as well as bodies as the climax roared through them. She would have slid to the floor if he hadn't supported her.

"I've had more sex in the past 36 hours than in the entire course of my life," Jane mumbled when her limbs were once again under her conscious control.

"Good." He was still growling at her, but the edge had been taken off. He was still blue, holding her easily. They had in fact slid to the floor, but she hadn't noticed. She pivoted and held herself up in order to look at him more closely while he still maintained his Jotun form, the warmth in her eyes as she looked at him surprising Loki.

"You know, you're quite beautiful like this too. It's wickedly unfair." She threw a dazzling smile his way, then resumed her intent perusal of his markings, feeling the way they pebbled under her touch. She experimented, kissed one and saw it again. "They do glow," she breathed, looked back up at him. "Did you know that?"

Loki was temporarily stunned into silence. She paused and crawled back up to meet his gaze. "What is that I'm feeling from you? You don't think this is ugly, do you?" She was honestly puzzled, the scientist in her embracing the fact that her _husband_, of all things, was an incredibly gorgeous alien with skin the color of cobalt II and markings that resembled Celtic whorls and primitive symbols of ancient races.

"It is not exactly a welcome appearance on Asgard." Jane could see the colors start to fade away, and she protested.

"No, no! I love it, Loki. Please don't think I don't like it, because I do. You're just…amazing. In every way. I love both of your forms. Don't hide part of your nature from me."

He could tell she meant it, allowed the blue to suffuse back gradually, willing to let her explore. It felt odd, the calm acceptance of the frost giant that would have struck terror or revulsion in the heart of any Asgardian. She was fascinated by it, and the caresses she gave to the raised patterns of his skin were amazingly passionate in just a touch.

"Jane…I believe we have company." Loki sighed, the blue fading with effort. "I suggest you pack whatever you need. We are going to be leaving once I deal with our…guest."

Jane looked up at him sharply, then sat up abruptly. "Who is it?"

She saw the flash of red outside through the blinds and groaned. "Damn."

They both got to their feet, and again the clothes magically melted on. This time, though, Loki had chosen to go for his armor. He still felt calm, but Jane thought if Tony started talking, who knew what would happen.

"Can he see us?"

"No. I changed the glass while you had your shower this morning."

Jane flinched instinctively when Iron Man fired at the glass in front of them, testing it. Of course he had no way of knowing they were standing on the other side. Her flinch ruffled Loki's feathers, so to speak, and she took his hand again to tell him she was fine.

"Jarvis, what is the chemical composition of this glass?" Tony Stark was annoyed to be pulled out of a warm bed for this. It didn't look to him like Loki was doing anything of note, but Fury had been, well, furious.

"Unknown, sir." Tony cocked his head at that.

"Unknown? Jarvis, you wound me!" He fired once at it, intrigued to see how it handled the blow. The energy was absorbed and dissipated without even a shimmer. "Well, we knew he was good. Jarvis, best point of entry?"

"Perhaps you could try ringing the doorbell," Loki said drily, temporarily allowing the glass to resume its transparency. Tony could hear him perfectly through his headset, and hovered patiently, raising his face shield. He respected Loki, even if he didn't like him.

"Oh, sure, I'll be right in then. Look, Fury seemed to indicate there was a problem here. Is there is a problem?"

"Not unless you count me getting married to be a problem," Loki smoothly replied.

"Congratulations. Who's the lucky lady?" Tony was skeptical.

"Me." Jane stepped out of the hallway and into view, and Loki was annoyed.

"Are you done packing?"

Jane looked at Loki and back at Tony Stark, who to his credit, had expressed not one ounce of surprise at the bombshell.

"Are you here to extend the felicitations of SHIELD, Tony? That is terribly kind of you, but we're about to leave for our honeymoon, so you can go back home to Pepper and tell Fury to go fuck himself." Jane's tone was sweet, but she threaded her hand through Loki's in a clear signal that she was right where she wanted to be.

"Ah, well, Fury seemed to think that your participation here was somewhat less than willing, given your…" he darted his eyes to Loki's, then continued, "…past relationship to Big Blondie."

"My past 'relationship' with Thor is none of your business, and my current relationship with my _husband_ isn't any of your business either." Jane was getting tired of defending her husband from SHIELD, and Loki picked up on it.

"Good day, Iron Man. I don't expect to find you on our doorstep again."

There was a vague threat underlying the salutation, and Tony, never one to let a provocation go without a quip, replied, "But where will I send the gift? You did get a prenup, right, Jane? Especially important to include a mind control provision with this guy, I hope you thought of that."

Loki's temper flared, and Jane felt a stirring that she was beginning to recognize as an outpouring of magic. His doppel had snapped back with force, and Tony must have been expecting it because his face shield snapped closed just a millisecond before a massive avalanche of hailstones ranging in size from basketballs to peas pummeled him down to the ground in a very unpleasant manner.

"Well, that went well," Tony quipped to Jarvis, examining the dents the hail had left in his armor. "Damn it Jarvis, how many pieces is that to replace?"

"104, sir."

"That's every external piece."

"He was very thorough, sir."

"Was that necessary?" Jane asked, even though she knew it was far, far less than he was capable of. He had restrained his temper because of her, more concerned with getting her away from Tony's friendly but prying eyes. She felt absolutely safe with Loki, which he could sense.

"We're leaving. I'll take the case from the bed." He clasped her close, focused and made them invisible. Jane felt nothing, but he could feel the elastic waver and pop, then mentally closed the apartment from prying eyes and magic. SHIELD would be able to access nothing in their absence. He sighed with resignation.

"What is it?" Jane asked, rubbing his back helpfully.

"We will have to move. SHIELD did not know where I was, which suited me admirably. I'm afraid it is one thing I am going to have to insist upon."

"Given their rudeness, I don't blame you! But how did they find us now, then?"

"I used magic that is technically forbidden, and they were able to pick it up."

They were flying now, cities mere specks below. "Why did you do that? Doesn't that break the covenant?" Jane was afraid to ask herself whom she would support if he did break it, and was terribly worried that her ethics would be easily overridden by her new relationship with Loki.

He looked down at her, his green eyes calm and collected. "Under other circumstances, yes. But Odin allowed me to use magic to defend myself from harm. That caveat also applies to my mate, should I choose to take one. Naturally I had no intention of doing so, but my Jotun blood has forced my hand."

"I see," Jane replied slowly. She felt like it was an insult, although she knew it was not what he intended. As was becoming the norm, he sensed her feeling and said what he could to allay it.

"I speak no less than the truth, Jane. That does not mean I am unhappy about the event. I could not imagine life without you by my side now. It simply is, and I am accommodating your needs as well as my own by using magic to protect you."

"What sort of magic are you using?" Jane's natural curiosity was welling up again. She knew so little about him, and she was intensely curious about what exactly he could do when he wasn't bent on destroying an entire planet.

Loki was uncomfortable with the direction the conversation had taken. It was not his nature to be forthcoming, but that comfortable and inherent reluctance was now conflicting with a very strong and primal urge to satisfy his mate, to trust her implicitly. It was damnably difficult to navigate the line between intimacy and privacy: the first a strange new compulsion, the latter the habit of a lifetime.

"We're here." Loki had sped up imperceptibly, getting them to the island he had chosen in the south Pacific. It was closest to New Zealand, possessing a large and luxurious house which was completely empty thanks to the downturn in the luxury housing market. Apparently not many billionaires were in the market for a private getaway. It had been simple to arrange a rental. "Do you like it?"

Jane looked around briefly, then doggedly returned to the conversation at hand. "Great. About your magic—out with it. I want to know what you're doing that is powerful enough to draw the attention of SHIELD."

He made a mental note that non-sexual distraction was not a very profitable technique. He was going to lie to her, but instead a simplified version of the truth poured from his mouth as if he had planned to say it. "It's best explained as being elemental magic. It draws on the currents of Yggdrasil, allowing me to protect you as thoroughly as may be done magically."

Loki turned away from her, highly annoyed with himself. He had intended to lie about it, brush it off. But there had been a filter on his mouth and the truth had tumbled out. His brow wrinkled in irritation.

"Wouldn't that draw more attention to us? I mean, wouldn't it be better to stick to your usual spells, and leave the Yggdrasil alone? That way you aren't broadcasting your magic for SHIELD, and we can work through some of the other," Jane paused to look for the right word, "_baggage_ that we have each brought to this."

Loki considered his wife, taking in the tumbling of her thoughts, the distracted air she projected because of it, and the unconscious way she had taken his hand with her own as she was talking. He lifted her chin, willing her to understand. How to make her understand that the locus of his very existence was tied to hers?

"Jane, I can't explain to you in a way that you'd understand. My absolute first instinct is to protect you, not just from this planet's inhabitants, but from everyone. _Everyone_. The strongest, most powerful magic is not an option, it is _required_; even thinking about removing it makes me itch in a most unpleasant way. I could no more do that than you could cease to breathe."

Jane's breath hitched. "You mean I should be worried about enemies of yours from beyond this planet now?"

Loki cursed himself for saying it. _DAMN_ this compulsion toward truthfulness! He quickly considered how much he could push the bond in order to relax her nervous energy. "It does not work in the same way as the means which SHIELD used to locate us. That was done with my…permission, for lack of a better term. I agreed to leave traces that they could pick up as part of my agreement for being exiled here. The magic itself, however, is rather like forming new nodes of Yggdrasil. This is a process that occurs all the time spontaneously throughout the universe—I have merely manipulated it slightly to cause it to occur where I wished it to do so."

Her brow knit. "Oh. And that is something that is done all the time, is it? I thought the world's tree was rather resistant to being pushed in any direction."

Loki was annoyed with Thor now for explaining even what little he had to Jane about the nature of Yggdrasil. "No, it's not common."

She was waiting for further explanation, but he refused to give it. Let her draw her own conclusions, he would not discuss it further. Jane perceived it as a wall between her instincts and his, and was naturally going to continue pushing.

"If it's not common, how is it that it won't be detected? I know you're not a saint, Loki. I can't begin to imagine how many entities you've probably pissed off in your centuries of existence. So I think I'm entitled to understand how you think this magic is doing me a favor."

Loki felt exactly the same as Jane. Her will was unshakeable, and because this was a minor disagreement, it was not roiling them because their bond was not in danger from it. It was just highly uncomfortable. He sighed and pinched the top of his nose. "You know how some plants have nodules in their roots, where a symbiotic relationship exists between bacteria and the plant itself? Well, that is what I have done. I have pushed Yggdrasil to form a new node in this manner, only it is tied to you. It provides a level of protection which surpasses mere spells or potions."

"And nobody else does this? It would seem a very logical thing to do if you wanted to protect something, if it is as powerful as you say." Jane was still skeptical. Their taste of SHIELD's interference would pale in comparison to some of the scary stuff that Loki's enemies could potentially throw at her.

"No, no one else does it." Loki was getting impatient. Why could she not move on to another topic of conversation. "Aren't you concerned about what kinds of enemies are looking for me?"

"No." Jane's expression was intent, and she took his hand to soothe the prickles of impatience that were plucking at him. "Why doesn't anyone else do it?"

"Because they don't know how. It is the first time I have ever done so, myself." Loki's frustration with the pair bond compulsion was increasing. He did not like sharing his magic with anyone, and talking about it was as bad as doing it. Of course it hadn't bothered him to do it _for her_, but he didn't want her to interrogate him about it, and said so.

"Jane, don't ask me about this, please," Loki murmured, closing his eyes. He just managed to infuse a hint of a sneer in his tone. He felt raw and exposed, a curiously vulnerable feeling. He had always felt thus when others had probed him about his magical abilities. Even Odin had respected his privacy in this regard, choosing instead to nurture his talents.

"Why don't you want to talk about your magic? I love to talk about my science—is it not the same?" She stroked his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She was honestly curious.

"Why do you want to know?" He felt it was only fitting that he turn the question on her.

Jane was surprised. "Because I want to understand you." There was honesty in her plea, a desire for openness between them in all things.

Loki sighed and broke one of his hands free of hers. "Please, Jane, you must understand. I am not in the habit of discussing my magic. It is a longstanding principle of mine. I cannot change overnight. Not even for you." His voice had softened imperceptibly as he spoke the last, causing a flare of warmth between them.

Jane's expression softened briefly, then she assumed what Loki was coming to recognize as her thinking face. "Then you must practice, and I will help you. We can make it a habit to talk about it, every day. Just what you feel comfortable telling me, but something every day about your magic. Do we have a deal?"


	5. Chapter 5

Loki's eyes were the smooth emerald she had come to associate with him being calm. The pair bond hummed between them, possessing a life of its own. Loki was thinking about her request, but the slight upturn of his lips let her know that he was not going to acquiesce so easily on something that he viewed as a violation of his privacy. "In order for us to have a deal, you have to offer something in return, wife. I would ask you to do nothing to prevent conception."

He had not missed that she had snuck the birth control pills into her case. In fact he knew she had taken them anyway during his brief conversation with Stark, a fact which he had not let annoy him because he was getting so in tune with her body that he knew she was not close to ovulating.

"Umm, how did you know about that?" Jane looked ashamed, which gratified him.

"Mage?" The quirked eyebrow and smirk said it all.

"Yes, well, the thing is, Loki, this marriage is so new, and we're just getting to know each other, aren't we? And it would be terribly unfair to bring a child into that dynamic, wouldn't it. And you yourself mentioned how many people wish to hunt you down and kill you. Isn't that a bad time to be contemplating adding a helpless baby into the mix? Just from a logical perspective, it doesn't seem like a great plan," Jane halted and worked to get her nervousness under control. She hadn't mentioned the real reason, and he knew it.

"Jane, as laudable as those concerns may be, there are a few problems with your arguments. Allow me to enunciate them for you, clearly." He noticed that Jane was starting to sweat. Wordlessly the fans turned on and the doors opened. A cool breeze blew through and caused Jane's hair to dance, sending a seductive aroma toward Loki.

"Thank you," she acknowledged his thoughtfulness.

"Perhaps we should continue our discussion later. We do have time," Loki offered, certain that the olive branch would result in a lessening of the discomfort between them.

"Yes, that would be good," Jane agreed, and sighed. "This is all very difficult."

"Not _all_ difficult, Jane," Loki reminded her, his hands subtly caressing her backside. "Some things about this marriage are coming quite naturally."

"Yes, well, there is more to a marriage than sex," Jane murmured, although she was returning the favor with her own hands on his bum.

"Ah, but not during the honeymoon. Shall we explore the delights of the house?" By which he meant christening the bedroom, followed by the living room, followed by the exposed balcony. The sun was lazily creeping down toward the ocean, and they were both satiated and relaxed, Jane eating from a plate full of fruit.

"Are there more mangoes?" Jane was aware that she was hungry again, a state that did not seem to plague Loki. "Why don't you eat more often?" Her chin was pillowed on his chest, and she was looking at him with her curious face on again. He smiled in a manner that she was coming to recognize as mild amusement.

"Despite not having eaten for months, I find that I do not require sustenance right now." Loki considered their position, smiled. They were about fifteen feet off the ground.

"How often do you have to eat?"

"Normally I eat as often as you do, but my instincts have had other plans lately. I am sure that eventually I will be hungry again for something other than you," Loki's smile was possessive and full of naughtiness, which Jane was finding more and more appealing.

"You really aren't my type, you know." She was studying him again, like a data set that she couldn't quite parse properly.

"Perhaps that is exactly what makes me perfect for you," Loki said quietly, and Jane thought about his past. He had certainly never felt accepted fully on Asgard, despite Odin's adoption and Thor and Frigga's natural, exuberant love for him. He was essentially a solitary creature, which Jane understood instinctively. She supposed she was one herself, preferring to rely on herself instead of others. She loved other people, but it was simpler and far more reliable to be self-sufficient. She felt like she understood an important part of her husband's personality, felt relaxed enough to broach the subject of his magic again.

"Loki, I want you to do some magic for me. Something small?" Inspiration struck. "I know, the first piece of magic you did that impressed you. Not impressed someone else, impressed _you_ because you could do it."

Loki sighed but didn't break eye contact with his wife. It was a harmless request, really. He found he couldn't refuse her when she begged so prettily. He gently moved her a bit further down, and brought his hands up in front of her face. She was watching him expectantly, and he summoned a small flame in both hands. She was fascinated, but that was not the fun part for him. He melded the two flames together, one blue, one orange. His hands moved deftly, and when he opened them he revealed a small phoenix. It screamed once and flew off to vanish in a puff of smoke, a sprinkling of fairy ash falling.

"That was beautiful!" Jane gave him a dazzling smile. "When did you first do that?"

"When I was six years old," Loki replied. He was pleased by the warmth in her eyes as she crawled back to bestow a kiss on his lips.

"It's a beautiful gift. Would our children be magical?" Her eyes were still caramel colored, but they had darkened slightly. Her expression changed to serious, despite the lightness at the edges of her eyes that she was trying to preserve.

Loki recognized the olive branch and kissed her forehead. "Possibly, yes. We won't know until they are born." He heard her indrawn breath, turned her over beneath him in the warm current of air. "Why does it scare you, to think of our children?"

Jane blinked to cover a sudden watering of her eyes and turned her face away from him. Loki recognized it as her intuitive request for privacy, and waited for her to reply in her own time.

"It's one thing if I screw up my life for myself. It's quite another if there is a helpless child involved," Jane said quietly. Loki could sense the pain and sadness rolling from her, and took a deep breath. This was an old scar. He, of all individuals, understood the pain that could seep out from old wounds.

"Jane, I cannot promise anyone a lifetime devoid of pain, least of all to you or our children. But no parent can, Jane. None. It does not matter the realm: Asgard, Vanalheim, Jotunheim—there are no guarantees, no certainties. Only an array of possibilities, fanned out on the branches of Yggdrasil. I…" Loki paused, struggling for the right words, the right expression of the tumult of feelings he felt, in tandem with her own loneliness, feelings of abandonment, anger, hurt…yes, he knew _so well_ what his wife had gone through.

"I can only promise you that what I feel, here," he touched her spine, felt the visceral tug and suffusing warmth like a tether between them, "—this will never allow me to willingly leave you or our children. I would _fight_ with _every breath_ in my body to protect you, to return to you, to pledge to you—" he stopped himself before he said words he didn't know he even believed in, "—that I will never be parted from you, for the duration of my lifetime and yours. And I intend for that to be a long, long time Jane."

Jane's gaze had not wavered from his own, even as he felt his control slip and the Jotun face slip over the more familiar one. She was astute enough to put the pieces together. This was a far more binding arrangement for Loki than marriage as it was viewed by most Midgardians today. She had indeed stumbled into quite a mess, but she was equally certain it was not all bad. In fact, she was having a hard time remembering what about it was so terrible, exactly. Other than his very primitive feelings regarding reproduction and protection, Loki's behavior to her as his mate was exceeding the standards of even the most chivalrous of knights from the medieval code. She had realized with Thor that this was the period most analogous to how Asgardians conducted themselves, and had read up on medieval history as her light reading after he had departed. It was merely the Jotun that she didn't understand, but she was learning quickly. She always did.

"I accept your binding vows to me, Loki. I am certain that you would be an incredible father. I feel like the deficiency is on my side." Jane paused and sucked in a breath, her feelings in a wild tumult. She had imagined, in her wildest dreams, working through her issues with a therapist, an understanding, calm, placid husband—and figured it would totally never happen because she was always attracted to the dangerous men, the bad boys who broke her heart. "I don't think I would be a proper mother to any child. I, I have a lot of emotional baggage." Her eyes flicked over to meet his, and instead of the derision she expected, she found only acceptance.

"Because I myself am totally devoid of such emotional baggage," Loki deadpanned, but he was deadly serious. He knew she would be ovulating in the next week. The chances they would conceive a child during this 'honeymoon' were extremely high. The equivalent of Jotun hormones were rampaging through his system, and he had never been more fertile. Under normal circumstances he controlled it with a spell, but he could not even contemplate such a move with his new mate. If she was only marginally fertile, they would have a child. While Jane was shocked at the thought of such a rapid eventuality, it had clicked into place for him the instant he smelled her. It was the natural order of things. He accepted it as part of his makeup, the secretive behavior of the Jotuns regarding their females making perfect sense to him now. Ironically it made him exactly the ambassador that Odin had been hoping for in his foster son, an irony that did not escape him as he was unlikely to be allowed within a million light years of Jotunheim for millennia.

"I'm not a maternal woman, Loki!" Jane's tone was pleading now. "I don't go all googly-eyed over babies. In fact they scare me. I can't imagine what I would do with one of my own, let alone one that might possess magical abilities from birth!" She was trying to remain calm, but panic was creeping in a bit and Loki saw it easily, stroked her arms to soothe her. He turned them in a slow twist, over once and then twice, the slow tilt of the horizon forcing Jane to close her eyes and take a deep breath.

"Jane, it's not a fait accompli. You're not pregnant now, and we don't know that we're biologically compatible. It might be that we cannot have children. I would just like for you to accept it as a possibility. It would not be right to not discuss it, for us to treat the prospect of reproduction as an unspeakable issue. I want only clarity, Jane, not a dozen children underfoot."

Loki knew he had said the right thing when her aura calmed down and breathing slowed. "Clarity, right. Of course. You are perfectly right…who knows what kind of compatibility exists between our DNA? I mean, it's not like your genome has been sequenced by SHIELD, or that we even know that you _have_ DNA! This is totally ridiculous of me to be so worried. I'm sorry. Sorry."

Another person would have felt guilty for lying to her by omission as he had done. Loki, however, was perfectly satisfied with the outcome. It would satiate and cement the pair bond in a way no other event could, and that was important enough that he felt no twinges from the conscience-like impulses that originated from it.

"Don't apologize, Jane. I need to understand you as well," Loki said. And it was true. In his experience, every marriage had an element of manipulation in it. He was merely fighting fire with fire, after her swift handling of the SHIELD agents and the coffee shop. She was a natural, but he was an expert.


	6. Chapter 6

They spent the next week exploring the island, snorkeling and swimming in the clear waters. There was a reef around the island, and thanks to Loki's deft magic, Jane was not troubled with the weight of a scuba tank nor a wetsuit. She never felt scared of the large sharks, except for her first encounter with a great white shark, which left her heart racing and Loki puzzled. It was not until they returned to the surface that Jane was able to make enough sense of her incoherent babblings to explain that JAWS had terrified her as a teenager and she had been afraid of great white sharks ever since. This led to a mini-movie marathon, in which Loki dissected the films with the incendiary alacrity of a film critic and Jane felt forced to defend her favorites.

Every day she asked him to do some other small display of magic. Loki found himself telling her a little bit more and more with each day's small feat: summoning sand from the beach to make a giant sculpture, manipulating particles of light and water to form millions of tiny rainbows in every direction, taking her soaring up to the stratosphere. That one had scared the crap out of her, but once he got her high enough she had forgotten her fear and gasped at the view of the stars. Loki knew this would be pleasing to her, and could see that he would be asked to repeat the event in the future.

As wondrous as Loki's small presents to her were, Jane was far more aware of the treasures he offered in the form of his memories surrounding when he had first mastered each action. She had not thought much about how a mage developed his magic, but soon came to realize that he had gone through just as much training as Thor had with Mjolnir. His weapons were hidden from view, but no less lethal.

They did not talk about his troubled past. For her part, Jane felt it was better left for a time when they were more used to one another. Loki preferred not to speak of it for his own reasons. He did not need to relive the many emotional associations in front of Jane, and he still had some very real concerns over Thanos.

One afternoon Loki caught Jane in the bathroom, running her fingers over the mark on her neck, a slight line on her forehead as she looked at it. He came in and stood behind her, met her eyes in the glass.

"This is not going to go away, is it?" she asked him. He couldn't tell if it upset her or not, kept his voice neutral.

"No."

"Did you know it would do that?" Jane asked, not breaking eye contact.

"I did, on a very instinctive level, yes. And I reveled in it; just as I enjoy it every time I see it." He paused and kissed the mark, looked up at her from her shoulder. "I'm sorry if it displeases you."

Jane sighed. "You've marked me as your property! It's like a tattoo of ownership."

"In fairness, Jane, I believe that if you were a Jotun female you would have marked me in a similar fashion." His fingers massaged her shoulders. "I could come up with a method for you to mark me in a similar manner, if you desire to do so. I would be honored to be claimed by your mark, Jane."

"It does resemble stars…" Jane was reluctant to admit she wasn't as displeased as she wanted him to think. Of course, he knew she wasn't displeased. The shimmering pair bond let him know before the thought had finished forming.

"I'm going to be very tired of this if I can't keep my thoughts to myself," Jane complained halfheartedly. "I feel like I can't lie to you."

Loki leaned against the counter and brought her to stand between his legs, his arms firmly clasped around her waist. "You can lie to me, Jane, just not about something concerning our relationship."

"Well, you would know that, wouldn't you? I'll bet you'd figured out exactly the boundaries of lying before we were married a day!"

"Now, that is not quite accurate, but yes, I have explored the limitations. Don't prickle at me, wife," he growled, but there was no hint of blue and she could tell he was teasing her. "I am the god of mischief and lies, woman! I have to be myself, even though I'm married."

"Yes, I fully appreciate how being compelled to tell the truth could be dangerous." Loki was surprised, and Jane told him about the stories that existed of such things—"Ella, Enchanted" being her favorite.

"I am thankful you are so logical. I think I would have a far harder time explaining it to a different Midgardian woman."

"I'd better not see you so much as _look_ at another Midgardian woman," Jane said hotly, the thought making her upset. "You are married now, and that means you're stuck with me. Your days of playing the field are over."

Loki chuckled and stroked her back. "I fully accept that, wife. Besides, do you not recall that other women smell worse than garbage to me now? You are the _only_ woman I will ever want. As long as you draw breath, I'll want you alone."

Jane buried her face in his chest, smelling the lovely mix of mint, pines, and warm sandalwood. Loki's scent was deeply pleasurable, sending warmth through her whole body. Her arms were wrapped around him, and she stroked his upper back. "Do we have anything else to eat? I'm starving."

It was hardly surprising that their idyll could not last. Loki had been expecting something, a disruption of some kind. It would not take SHIELD that long to find them, if they were determined to argue the point. They had had three weeks to themselves, and if SHIELD were painstakingly crawling around looking for the faint signature of the Yggdrasil, he calculated that their peace and quiet was about to be disturbed.

In that the mage was correct. SHIELD had not been satisfied by his brief discussion with Stark, and the fact that he pummeled the Iron Man to the ground was probably not a point in his favor either.

-Three weeks earlier-

"How in the hell did he do that to you, Stark?" Fury was irritated, striding around the conference room when he didn't answer quickly enough.

"He used magic," Tony drawled laconically, giving Nick his patented 'I don't give a fuck either' look.

"Natasha, have you been able to make any progress getting into that penthouse?"

The redhead, always implacable, shook her head. "Negative. There is no means of entry that we can discern."

"And why exactly are we so sure they aren't still in there?" he barked.

"Because the signature is missing." Natasha was annoyed, but concealed it well. She saw from his smirk that Hawkeye knew it, too.

"The signature, the damn signature! Where have they gone if they aren't there? Have we not been able to improve the detection radius?"

Here Fury directed a pointed glare at Tony.

"Don't frown at me, Cyclops. That was always Banner's department, along with Foster herself. There's a bit of a learning curve, despite the hefty consulting fee." Here Tony grinned expansively as Fury swore under his breath, then slammed his hands down on the conference table.

"Listen here, folks. This is the man who was singlehandedly responsible for bringing an alien invasion to our planet, and who almost brought us all to our knees. I don't give a damn what the treaty with Asgard says, as far as I'm concerned his use of this magic has rendered the agreement null and void, and we have an obligation to hunt him down. I don't need to tell you that the fact that he has picked Dr. Foster, of all people, to _marry_ is not a coincidence!"

"Sir, have we contacted the Asgardians? They do still consider him to be a citizen, and might not take kindly to our interference." Hawkeye met Natasha's eyes and she nodded. She had been thinking the same thing.

"I have made contact with Dr. Selvig to request his help with that. The device was Banner's baby, and I'm afraid that the current state of affairs is less than satisfactory." Nick exhaled heavily.

"You mean the Big Guy didn't leave an instruction manual before he went off in a green rage?" Tony's quip was not well received, but he didn't expect it to be. He had long suspected that Fury had done something to set Bruce off, and without the straight arrow Captain around to keep an eye on things, he supposed he wouldn't know either unless Banner talked to him.

"No, he did not leave an 'instruction manual', Mr. Stark, and if you were being of a bit more use on detecting Loki I would have asked for your assistance. Now, what is the current range you are eking out of the detector?"

"A hundred miles."

"A hundred miles? You're fucking kidding me. We'll never find them if that's the case!"

"Well, I think I will have it doubled shortly," Tony offered, the glint of humor still in his eyes. "But it will cost you double."

"Fuck you, Stark. Natasha, Clint, I want you both out there with the device. Sweep every city in Europe and expand out to major cities on every continent. I doubt they are moving around every day if they are on a honeymoon. Let's just hope we get lucky."

Tony guffawed and Fury ended the meeting.

"I've got to remember that one for Pepper," Tony said as he rode down in the elevator with the Black Widow and Hawkeye. "Have fun kids! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"I hate him," Natasha said, eyeing his disappearing back.

"Yep. I'm calling western Europe. We'll meet in—"

"Budapest."

-0-0-

Jane was stretching after a pleasant and relaxing swim in the lap pool next to the house. She hadn't asked Loki how the pool was maintained, had assumed that he was using his magic to keep the foodstuffs stocked and take care of whatever needed to be done. Loki had already ceased to swim, was standing at the edge of the pool looking at the horizon.

Jane walked over, toweling off and curious about his posture. She had just cocked her head, about to ask—there was a 'nudge' there from her lower back—when an arrow flew out of nowhere, and Loki stopped it mid-flight and held it there. His eyes sharpened as Jane sucked in a breath, and he perceived the other assassin as she stepped out from the cover of the tropical undergrowth.

"That was a lamentably poor excuse for an assassination attempt," Loki said with a sneer.

"Nah, that was just to get your attention. Aren't you going to roll out the welcome mat?" Natasha quirked her head at both of them speculatively.

Jane moved closer to Loki. He had magicked himself into what she had come to refer to as his Asgardian casual attire: an emerald green tunic embroidered with silver, and black trousers and boots. She herself had been clothed in a comfortable pair of yoga pants and a draped silk top. He was still relaxed but wary when she slid her arm around his waist.

"You have great taste in clothes," she said lightly, the comment having the effect she intended, as he was momentarily distracted from Natasha.

"I have great taste in everything. I married you, didn't I?" he asked her, a brief flint of humor in his face as he looked at her briefly. This was the most mellow she had seen him in any of their confrontations with others, and it made Jane a bit more relaxed. Maybe his hormones, or whatever they were, were finally easing down after their time alone together.

"Awww, such a cute couple. Too bad he's a wanted man," Natasha's voice interrupted them, making Loki prickle up again.

"Why don't you bring your hawkeyed boyfriend in with you? I'm quite sure I'd like to get reacquainted with Clint." Loki's voice was hard, and Jane took his forearm which was paused in midair, holding the arrow by force of his magic.

"Loki…" Jane was cautious, aware that Loki was on the precipice of retaliating.

"Thanks for the offer, but he prefers to keep his distance from you. Says he sees better from a distance, anyway."

"Perhaps I should return his gift to him then," Loki said, the arrow zipping around with a vicious whine.

"No!" Jane whispered, and Loki relented at the last millisecond, dropping the arrow at Barton's feet instead of piercing him as he had intended. Barton didn't flinch, spoke to Natasha's earpiece to let her know he was fine.

"You okay there, Jane?" Natasha called. The woman looked healthy, but with Loki you never knew.

"Yes, I'm fine Natasha. How are you?"

"Great, thanks. A bit pissed off after spending three weeks chasing you pair down, frankly. The labs are quiet without you dropping in occasionally. So what gives? Can I come over there and talk to you, or is he" she jerked her head at Loki, "going to go all psycho on me?"

Jane stepped in front of Loki and gave his arm a squeeze, then turned back to talk to Tasha. "You are welcome to come over for a chat poolside, as long as that is all you intend to do—right?"

Loki nodded, but remained highly suspicious. He stood to the side as Natasha approached. He gave her marks for not trying to avoid passing in front of him. He met Barton's eyes and nodded, an indication that he knew exactly where he was but was choosing to leave him alone. Besides, he had powerful wards up around himself and Jane. Natasha could do nothing, but he could do much to her.

Natasha looked around at the deck area, saw the plush modern living space inside. If this was a prison it was a well-groomed one. She sat gracefully on the edge of one of the loungers, her arms resting on her knees.

"So you know Fury is pretty pissed at you for leaving your work the way you have," Natasha began, assessing both of them continuously. Loki was standing next to Jane, his attention apparently focused on her. Natasha wouldn't call it a possessive stance, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was, exactly.

"Well, then Fury shouldn't have gotten involved in my personal life," Jane replied sweetly. "Or did he expect I was going to show up for work after sending Tony in the suit to 'talk' to Loki?"

Natasha held up her hands. "Hey, I'm not here to argue with you. I'd like to assure myself that you're happy with the current state of affairs, that's all. I'm passing no judgements on your taste in men—God knows I've had a few dark men in my life before."

Loki's lips quirked into his characteristic smirk, and he met Natasha's eyes briefly. They were both thinking of their conversation on the helicarrier before all hell had broken loose.

"Yes, you are no one to comment on questionable relationships, Ms. Romanoff," he said silkily, and Jane reached up to touch his hand briefly. Natasha didn't miss it. It was a clear type of non-verbal communication, because Loki removed his attention from her at once, looking back at the trees where Clint was hidden.

"Good," Jane was puzzled by Natasha's strategy. "What are you hoping to get from this, Tasha? Have you guys made contact with Asgard yet? I'm sure you're trying if you haven't succeeded already, so why send you & Clint to find us? What is the value add here?"

Loki smirked again and swiveled his head from the jungle, where he had been watching Barton creep closer. He had been most amused when Barton had hit the invisible wall and knew the man was irritated now. Doubtless he was trying frantically to call Natasha on her earpiece, but that, too, was useless at present.

"I can tell you that, dearest. Natasha is trying to read you to find out if there is any way that I'm controlling you: your thoughts, your actions, and/or your mind. Just because I don't have a visible tool doesn't mean they don't suspect that I'm influencing you via some nefarious method."

Jane turned her head back to Natasha. "Well, he is influencing me through a method. It's called 'marriage'."

Jane stood and ran her fingers through her hair. She turned to face Loki and asked him, "Do you see this ever ending? Are they going to believe me if I tell them why we got married?"

"No." Loki's eyes were green and guileless as Natasha rose slowly, uncomfortable with the turn of events. This was the least preferred turn for the interrogation, but she had to work with it anyway.

"I don't suggest you attempt to leave at the moment, Ms. Romanoff," Loki said firmly, but his tone was still pleasantly cool even if his eyes had hardened. "My wife is not through speaking with you."

"Uh, no, I was just stretching. It takes a lot out of you to be cramped up in surveillance for a while. Mind if I explore?" Natasha gestured at the house, and Loki extended his arm in invitation.

"By all means."

Jane leaned into Loki, touched her forehead to his chest. "I'm sure I will find this funny someday."

"I highly doubt that, Jane."

"I think I should ask her why they view your breaking of the magic vow as such a threat. You haven't done anything to anyone, you've only protected me."

"Ah, but in their eyes, I have no right to protect you, much less from a threat they cannot see or understand. This is beyond them, and therefore they cannot tolerate it."

Loki gently led her inside, where Natasha had finished her prowl through the house. The fact that she had been allowed to do so was surprising, but she quickly realized they would not have allowed it if there were anything to find. Her earpiece had sparkled to life as soon as she was inside.

"Natasha! Tasha! Damn it, answer me!"

"Barton, it's okay. I'm fine, thus far."

Clint sighed in relief, turned to the problem. "I can't get in. There's some sort of force field keeping me out."

Natasha paused for half a millisecond in her examination of the bedroom, kept walking. "Ok. I assume I can still get out. Clearly if he wanted to hurt me, he'd have done it already. I would say he wants me to take a message for him."

"Loki and Jane are talking on the deck. I can't read her lips, but Loki is talking about some threat we can't see or understand. He said he's protecting her."

"How quaintly medieval," Tasha commented, returning a priceless stone statue from the Tang dynasty to its place on the dresser. "There's nothing out of place in here, not that I expected as much. I'll resume the interrogation, and get out in one piece at the end."

"We hope," Clint muttered darkly. "Stay where I can see you from here on out, ok?"

There was no reply. The line was dead again, a static hiss. She returned to the living room, the glass wall open to the pool deck. Loki and Jane were still close together, but both of them were facing her now, Jane leaning against Loki's side.

"Natasha, you know that I had a relationship with Thor." Jane paused and shivered from the brief flash of cold from Loki's arm around her waist. She knew he did not like thinking of her being with his brother, even if he now knew the most they had shared was a couple of kisses. Apparently the Jotun were a very jealous race. "Thor made Loki promise to take care of me. As far as Loki is concerned, that supersedes any agreement for his…_parole_…on this planet. Any magic that SHIELD has detected has been concerned with protecting me, not offensive magic. It's pointless to try to explain to you or anyone in that program how it is that Loki and I love each other," she felt the violent whiplash from his mind and shivered again, "But it's irrelevant anyway. He hasn't broken any rules, or Odin would have sent Thor to deal with it."

Natasha eyed her speculatively and decided to lay her cards on the table. "Honestly, Jane, is that the best you can come up with? I'm sorry, but it's not very convincing. But then, I don't know why I expect any different from you. You weren't even there to see the destruction and mass murder inflicted on New York by your new _husband_."

Loki's hold on her waist tightened and she felt the shimmer of his armor materializing behind her back.

"Are you suicidal?" Jane hissed at Natasha, who was ignoring her utterly and focused on Loki.

"She merely hopes to provoke me," Loki said harshly, pushing the Black Widow back forcibly with his magic. She realized what was happening and scrambled to take hold of the furniture, but she was being inexorably pushed back through the house, toward the deck.

"It doesn't take much to provoke you, does it, Loki? What if I popped off a few shots at your wife? Would that piss you off enough to drop the good boy mask you're clinging to? Or perhaps I should let Barton take aim at her instead when you're busy with the rest of us," she taunted him, the brief hold she'd gotten on a deck chair being ruined by invisible tendrils peeling her fingers off one by one.

"Why are you provoking this? When are you going to realize there is more going on here than what you can SEE?" Jane retorted, her frustration temporarily overtaking her patience. She could feel the anger snap between them along the pair bond, and felt an answering echo from Loki. He whipped the Black Widow up in the air, and slammed her bodily against the shield, right above her partner outside.

"I said it once before, and this is the last time I will say it to you and your SHIELD child-cohort. Jane is my _mate_ and I will not tolerate any more invasions of our privacy. If you believe Asgard has any interest in my behavior, then consider this: Odin is far more capable than you mortals, with your _pathetic _means, of detecting my magic. Means of detection which _I gave you_." Loki's voice was furious, and his skin was shimmering with a faint undertone of blue. Natasha's eyes widened, and she knew Clint was analyzing it with his keen vision. This was new. Loki's face twisted into his familiar cruel mask.

"Oh yes, you didn't know that, did you? I am here suffering _your presence_, not the other way around!"

Jane's face showed surprise and then understanding. "I know why you're here," she said quietly, but neither Loki nor Natasha missed it. She had never seen him like this, the actual wrathful god before her more terrifying than the images she had seen, reading about the battle. Yet she loved him. Her eyes told him so.

_We will speak of this later_. Jane heard Loki's voice in her head, as clear as a bell, and she met his gaze and tilted her head to the side, a silent acquiescence. He returned the full force of his anger to the redheaded woman pinned above him.

"You are fools. I will not suffer your presence any longer." Natasha could feel her fingers move, knew she could reach her weapon. But no. She met his eyes, knew he wanted her to do it, to give him an excuse.

"I won't play your games," she told him, and he slammed her through the barrier and into a tree, the impact crushing the breath from her lungs and causing her to see stars.

"Natasha!" Clint ran his hands down her body, checking for broken bones.

"You don't need an excuse, you know," Natasha joked weakly, then forced herself not to pass out as the world whirled briefly. Clint cradled her head in his hands and shouted at Loki, "You bastard! You won't get away with this!"


	7. Chapter 7

Loki's response was to turn the shield opaque to his vision. He was still angry. He remembered the obtuseness of SHIELD's reasoning, but to be faced with it again was painful.

"They have learned nothing from the battle. Where I have faced my many mistakes, my flaws that were so well exploited by another, they have not even taken the basic lessons from war. It sickens me."

Jane didn't know all of what he was talking about, but she knew him. "What more can you do? They won't listen to me, and they definitely won't listen to you."

Loki turned from the edge to look at her. "I was sent here to serve my time. I suspect Odin hoped that eventually, after enough good behavior, the temptation of my talents would be enough to persuade Fury and others like him to approach me for help. I doubt he foresaw my…hormonal surge."

"I like your hormones," Jane teased him slightly, not liking the perturbed expression on his face. She tried to smoothe it away with her hand, but it persisted. Jane, ever perceptive, knew that he was disturbed by more than just Natasha and Clint's arrival and SHIELD's resistance to their marriage.

"Odin expected you would work with them. That's why he sent you back to Midgard. It was meant to be a lesson for you, and for them as well."

Loki was no longer surprised by the quickness of her mind. "I dislike being the subject of Odin's manipulations. Sooner rather than later, the enemies of which I spoke will find me here. I do not know what will happen." He sighed. "I have probably accelerated their arrival with our marriage."

"You're scaring me." He could feel it, the cold wellspring of fear. It was achingly familiar, made his head hurt and his heart pound.

He turned to her fully and put his arms around her waist. "Don't be scared, Jane. I will do anything to protect you. I would die for you, and with my last breath send you safely to Asgard. No matter what happens, I will keep you from harm."

Jane felt his words wash over her, but it was his eyes that provided the surety. One was red, one green. Both parts of his nature were united, the words having a weight that settled over her like gold dust. She could taste him in the magic in the air between them, bitter honey to her senses.

"Dear Jane, you have not encountered so much darkness before. I am sorry to taint you by association." His voice was laced with real regret, and Jane felt she was finally getting at the deeper layers of him, beginning to understand the swirling vortices that existed at the heart of him.

"You're wrong." Jane's voice was determined, her touch on his arm demanding his attention. "I could not appreciate light without the shadows to throw detail into relief. Plain, undivided light may be pure, but it's the most useless when it comes to exploring and understanding the world." Jane suspected that Loki had never thought about it, merely considered the dark side of his nature an indication that something was flawed within him.

"Everyone has darkness inside them, Loki. You are more blessed than most, because you know how to manipulate it."

Loki threaded his fingers through her hair, cradling her head in his hand. "Ah, Jane. There is always an answer to the equation for you." He tasted her sweet lips, needing it more with the thought of the Others.

"There always is one. Even if you haven't identified all the variables yet."

"I love your determination," he whispered in her ear, tucked her face into his neck as she folded her arms around him. "And perhaps now Odin will take a hand. If they will not listen to me, they will listen to him."

"You mean Thor?"

Loki drew back to look at her. "Does this bother you?" His tone was snarky, but Jane smiled. She was beginning to know him very well.

"No. I just hope he doesn't mind that I went from potential girlfriend to sister-in-law." Loki's eyes softened.

"I really am beginning to care for you, Jane Foster, my lovely wife. And I know for certain that you will never bore me."

"You're the first man to find me not boring, well, other than your brother—but he wasn't around long enough to count, really."

"No, he most certainly was not," Loki agreed. "And I can guarantee that I will count, forever." If he caressed her abdomen she didn't notice, but he was sure. He could feel it, buried in her womb, creating the connections that would sustain life. She was carrying his child.

"Can you call them? I think we need to get this straightened out, before it's the Hulk next."

Loki caressed her face and gave her a wry grin. "I confess I have little fondness for the green man. He was responsible for most of my injuries the last time we…met."

Jane kissed his cheek, allowed her fingers to whisper down his shoulders and arms as she told him again wordlessly that she did love him, even with the ink black darkness that was swirling through him now. "You said you were possessed. Who was it that possessed you?"

She drew back, forced him to look at her with a hand at the back of his head. He was only permitting it, a courtesy he would give only to her, only to his mate. Jane realized that he would tell her things that he would never share with anyone else. "I can take it. I promise."

Loki considered the sincerity of her caramel eyes. She was not worried, no matter what he said to her. She trusted him to protect her. The darkness receded, the terrible memories of being consumed by the worst part of himself leaving a bitter feeling in his heart. "You know that I fell from the broken Bifrost. I was dying. At the very moment that my life was about to end, I felt…a presence. He offered me a chance to retrieve what I thought was mine. He appealed to every base instinct I had."

Loki paused and set her apart from him. He could not bear to have her touching him when he spoke of it. It felt like it would taint them, the poison of it still stabbing his psyche. He knew she could feel it roiling through him, but there was nothing he could do about it. "You asked for this," he snarled before he could help himself, the defensive mechanism always to lash out.

"Yes, I did. I need to understand." Jane wrapped her arms around herself, trying to make sense of the torrent of feeling and darkness that was consuming him. Rage, impotent fury, power, greed, hate…all of them were there, a sick, dark mass.

"I was given power, the power to control as he controlled me, fed on and encouraged my darkest emotions. Even my memories of childhood were warped, tainted. I thought Odin was always laughing at me, that he and Thor were conspiring to embarrass me, to keep me as a pet, always inferior. I even thought Thor had dropped me from the bridge, laughing as he did so."

The look he darted to Jane at this was one of pure hate, exactly as he had felt. "So you were going to get revenge on him." Her tone was measured, but inside she was terribly upset. This was why she had been sent to Tromso. If Loki had gotten to her like this, she would be dead. Thor had known what his brother was capable of.

"Revenge on him, and all of your kind who were responsible for him getting back into Odin's good graces." Loki stopped, the thin thread of light that had existed in him even then asserting its claim. "Even though I hated him, I still craved Odin's affection, his approval. Thanos could not strip me of that, no matter how many times he punished me."

Jane shivered, Loki's emphasis on the word 'punishment' leaving her in little doubt of how viciously he had been tortured. "How long did that go on?"

"There is no time, Jane. No end. Time is irrelevant when you are there. It is a place apart from Yggdrasil, a place of unspeakable evil. I do not know how long I dwelled there, but when he was prepared to release me, I was more than ready to assume dominance over your entire race."

Jane shivered again, and could not bear the tortured spiral of his darker feelings any longer. She pulled him to her through the bond, not even sure how she was doing it. But he came, gentling her thoughts with a touch and word in her ear. "Calm. It is in the past."

"You would have killed me." She nuzzled into his embrace, heard his heart beating, slowing to match her own.

"Yes." It was a terrible thing to think about, but completing the internal actualization of that reality was not as jarring as she thought it would be. He hadn't done so. He had been stopped.

"I'm glad you didn't."

"Nowhere near as glad as I am, I assure you," Loki smelled her hair, kissed it. "I cannot tell you more about Thanos. It upsets you, unnecessarily so. But now you understand, perhaps, a bit better, what went on that year."

Jane met his eyes with her own. "I already understood it, partially. I knew that something had happened to you. Thor said, when he came back to explain why he was leaving—he said that you were not yourself. He would not explain it further to me, but he said you were being restored to yourself."

Loki's anger shimmered slightly between them. "I would not have you deceive yourself, Jane! I am the god of mischief and lies for a reason. I hated my brother already, hated him and loved him alternately. I sent the Destroyer to your town on my own. No one compelled me to do that, nor to initiate the Bifrost to destroy Jotunheim. I am not some honorable god who was twisted into what you see today. Thanos had plenty to work with as I was." He was gripping her arms tightly now, and released her as he became aware of the sensation of pain she felt.

"Do you think I don't know that?" she whispered it, but her voice had venom in it, penetrating his self-loathing. "What do you think I thought you were going to do to me when you ripped the wall off my trailer? I knew you were dark, that you have undercurrents of pain and anger. I know it now. I can feel it in you! But you control it now. You didn't have control then, Loki." She twined her arms around his, encircled his fingers with her own so they were drawn together, face to face. "You have control now. And more than control, you have goodness in you. I see it, alongside the dark. I don't pretend to understand it, but I know who you are, Loki. I know more than anyone."

Loki wordlessly met her eyes, amused in spite of himself by the fierceness of her anger that she was directing to him. "You're angry at me, angry that I'm denigrating myself. You're quite the spitfire, aren't you, Jane?"

His voice was darkly sensual, and Jane felt the danger of her words too late. "Loki, this is hardly the time…"

"Au contraire, wife, this is the perfect time." He slammed her against the wall, then brought his teeth into use on her neck. His hands were dissolving her clothes everywhere he touched, and a whispered spell caused the bruises he'd made on her arms to vanish without a trace.

"We can't have make-up sex yet, we haven't finished arguing," Jane's protest sounded weak to her own ears. "Damn it, I'm still angry at you!" She shoved ineffectively against him, and he stopped his attentions to her breasts long enough to meet her eyes.

"I know, Jane. It makes it different, does it not?" His eyes were hot and filled with the spice of lust and a bit of his own anger. "But we cannot hurt each other."

She shoved back against him, hard, and he stumbled back far enough that she launched herself at him. "I hate you like this," she hissed at him between bites of her own.

Loki's laugh was deep and dark. "Your actions belie your words, dear."

"Shut up," and Jane made him do so.


	8. Chapter 8

"How did we get to the bed?" Not that she minded, it was a refreshing change from the open air bed Loki seemed to enjoy most.

"I believe you pushed me onto it after biting me rather severely," Loki replied with a drawl, drawing a hand slowly up her side. He delighted in the carnal shiver that it evinced.

"You provoked me! You deliberately made me angry at you to stop talking about your past," Jane wagged her finger at him, drew circles on his chest with it. "You are infuriatingly manipulative."

"You didn't seem to mind my manipulations a few moments ago," Loki's expression was mischievous, but his eyes betrayed the deeper worry he still held about her opinion of his past.

"I'm glad you told me." Jane's sincere gaze did much to allay his worries on that score. He knew better than most how words could manipulate—but the eyes, they could not lie.

"I do not want to speak of it again." Loki's eyes shimmered with the buried memories, still unwilling to rake through the coals completely with Jane.

"I won't press you about it…for now." Jane was respectful of it, but determined to make him work through the residual anger he had. "You have to deal with it, or it becomes a weapon for Thanos to use against you again."

"You think I don't know this?" His eyebrow quirked up, but he was just irritated, not angry. "I cannot tell you how annoying it was to have an Asgardian healer insisting I deal with it as part of my 'rehabilitation'."

"Was it so very bad?" Jane asked softly, resting her chin on her hands on his chest. It was a favorite position for both of them, as Loki could caress her easily but Jane could look at him and study his expressions. He admired her intuitive use of body language to read him, just another point in her favor as his mate.

"Damn it, Jane, we have raked through enough of my past for one day. I will not torture you with descriptions of my trial and punishments on Asgard."

"But you have forgiven them, haven't you? You aren't mad at Odin or Thor anymore."

Loki didn't answer her, just pushed her off and got up from the bed. He ran his hand through his hair, distracted by his thoughts.

"I will contact Asgard now. I expect my brother will be sent to talk to us both, though I am certain Odin is aware of the developments here. He is not ignorant of many things, and this is certainly not one of them. I can only surmise that there is a reason he has let me deal with it on my own up until now."

Jane got up too, shuffled through the contents of the dresser and closet to find something she felt like wearing. She had gotten so used to Loki magicking clothes on and off her that it felt like an inconvenience. "You're spoiling me," she whispered to him even though he had left the room, but he heard her anyway and chuckled.

When she came out to the living room in a short dress, that being the easiest thing to pull on, she found he was already busy casting whatever spell was necessary for him to speak to Asgard. He had conjured a sphere in front of him, and what looked like misty droplets were coalescing to form an image. Jane gasped as suddenly a man's face stared out, his golden yellow eyes taking in her and Loki, the recognition of them both passing silently across his features.

"Loki Odinson, why do you show yourself to me?" The man's voice was a deep baritone. "Your time in exile is yet to be complete."

"Heimdall, I must speak to the AllFather or Thor. Events on Midgard have precipitated my use of some ancient magics, and I would explain the reasons behind it."

Heimdall's gaze drifted back to Jane, and she met it unflinchingly. "And why do you have this Midgardian in your company? The woman who saved your brother?"

Loki smoothly turned to Jane and she walked forward, taking his hand. "That is part of what I wish to explain to Father. Jane Foster is now my wife."

Loki knew that Heimdall could perceive the magical bond between them, and the guardian's eyebrows rose slightly. "As you wish, son of Odin. I will make both of them aware of your request."

Loki nodded and the sphere shivered, then burst apart. He sighed. He did not think Heimdall could perceive Jane's current state, but as the child grew it would become visible to the guardian of Asgard before many others. It was probably for the best that he had dealt with him now instead of later.

"Now, we wait." Loki rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, abstracted in his thoughts. Jane was not certain that Thor would be happy to hear of their marriage in such a backhanded fashion, and it worried her how he would respond.

The answer to Jane's question was, not well. Thor roared when Heimdall told him what he had seen.

"What black magic is this, that she is _bound_ to him?" He was furious, with himself for leaving her within Loki's reach, and with Father for insisting that it be so.

"I could not perceive any darkness tainting their bond, Prince. I am merely reporting what I have seen, and Loki's request. What you do with it will reflect only on yourself." Heimdall's face was impassive as usual, but the hint was not lost on Thor. There was something else at work here, as Loki would not have reached out to Asgard unless there were dire factors in play.

"Yes." Thor turned away, then looked back at Heimdall. "You are right Gatekeeper. I have learned the wisdom of holding back my temper. I will discuss it with Father and see what must be done." He grasped Heimdall lightly on the shoulder and took his leave of him. Though the days of asking him to keep a constant eye on Jane were gone, Thor still felt responsible for her.

He found Odin in his throne room, and kneeled as was proper before his King. "AllFather, I have news to report from Midgard."

Odin eyed his son and dismissed the few others present. Frigga was in consultation with the healers, but he knew she would wish to hear what Thor had to say, so he sent a page to fetch her.

"Rise, Thor. Your mother should hear what you have to say as well."

Thor met Odin's eye and knew right then that he already knew what Heimdall had seen. This cast it in a different light, as it meant that Odin had allowed the situation to develop. He waited patiently until his mother arrived, then kissed her cheek as she greeted him.

"Well, out with it then. I know you have been waiting to say something from the way you are glowering at your father," Frigga said, meeting Odin's eye.

"AllFather, Loki has performed forbidden magic on Midgard. He has also taken a bride." Thor's pulse pounded with anger, certain that Jane must be under a spell or miserable to be stuck with his brother.

"Loki has married? But whom has he married?" Frigga turned her gaze to Odin, certain that Thor's communication was not news to him. "I have had no visions concerning him directly."

"He married Jane Foster, mother. The Midgardian woman who tended me in my exile." Thor met his mother's eyes and she realized that Thor was jealous.

"Yes, Jane Foster. The astrophysicist. A woman with enough intelligence and talent to be a match for our younger son." Odin spoke carefully, knowing it would anger his eldest to hear about this.

"What would you know about her? You forbid me bring her here, and now look at what has come of it! He has taken her and bound her to him, and you did nothing. Why?"

Frigga heard the hurt in Thor's voice and waited to hear what her husband had to say. She herself had wondered why Odin would not allow Thor to bring the woman here, but she had not suspected that he was looking as far forward as this.

"She was not for you," Odin said quietly, looking up to meet his son's gaze. "I knew it then, and I am more certain of it now. It would have caused far more pain for you if I had allowed you to bring her here, and she would still be married to Loki today."

Frigga decided that it was best to break up this discussion between her son and her husband, so she interrupted their staring contest. "You said he had done forbidden magic. What has he done, and why has he done it?"

"I do not know. Heimdall said that Loki wished to explain himself, and requested an audience with Father or myself to do so." Thor's voice was gruff, his mother's interruption forcing him to set aside his feelings for the time being. It mattered not that he himself had been uncertain of what exactly he wanted from Jane Foster; it was maddening to be told by his all-knowing father that he knew best, yet again.

"Yes, I have seen what he has done." Odin was still thinking about what that meant, but was unwilling to discuss it. "You will have to go to Midgard."

Thor looked at him in disbelief. "Now would be a terrible time for me to go there. He should be brought here to answer for his crime."

"We don't know that he has committed a crime. He acknowledges that he did the magic, but his reasons for doing so remain a mystery. There are conditions under which he is permitted to do so, as you well know," Odin's voice was strict, but not so steely as to indicate he was truly angry with his son. He stopped and drew closer to Thor, then put his arm on his shoulder. "Son, your brother is more complicated in his emotions than you. You know this, it is true of anyone as magically adept as he. Did Heimdall see anything wrong with Miss Foster? Anything to indicate she was less than willing to be with him?"

"No." Thor was incapable of reconciling that knowledge with what he would have preferred to be the truth. He wanted to smash his brother's face in, but if Jane was there by choice he would not in good conscience be able to do so. It smarted painfully, and Odin knew it.

"How will you send me? The Bifrost will take years more to be rebuilt."

"Yes, I have been considering that. We were lazy and we are paying a terrible price for it now. Our scholars are having difficulty rebuilding the concepts that support such an endeavor."

Frigga met Odin's eye again and a shiver passed through her. She had shared with him a set of three visions: one concerning the Bifrost, one concerning a child, and one concerning a dark mage.

"You cannot be serious," she said to Odin, easily reading his thoughts.

"Why not? She is entitled to citizenship by right of her husband, and if she performs this service for us, we will be greatly in her debt."

"What are you speaking of? You are not thinking of bringing them _here_, are you?" Thor was incredulous. Loki was hardly popular on Midgard, but it was nothing next to the hostility that was directed at him on Asgard from the destruction of the Bifrost. Every Asgardian knew the terrible price they all paid in compromised safety due to its lack.

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean. You will suggest it to your brother, and give him three days' time to decide to pursue this course of action. It will speed up the rebuilding of the Bifrost immeasurably, as well as provide a personal means for me to discuss this magic with Loki. And I _will_ discuss it with him personally." There was no room for negotiation in Odin's tone now, and Thor knew he was being asked to do something by his King.

"Yes, AllFather." He tamped down his own feelings in the matter. "And how will you send me?"

"You will use the Tesseract. But do not dally. The forces seeking it are still actively looking for it. This is why I give you three days, no more. And you will bring them back with you, whether they will or no."

Thor met Odin's eye and nodded. Frigga spoke again, this time with conviction. "Thor, let Jane Foster know that she is welcome in Asgard. I would meet my new daughter."

"Yes, Mother." It made him grit his teeth again, but Thor had learned the value of holding his tongue. "It will be as you command."

With that reply to the AllFather, Thor left the room.

"It was cruel of you not to tell me of this marriage. How long has he been married?" Frigga slipped her arm through Odin's, and he looked with affection and love at his wife. To him, she was more beautiful now than the day he had married her.

"For a month. It was quite a shock to my system as well." He would admit this only to his wife.

She stopped their meandering walk toward the gardens. "Odin! You told Thor that you knew this would happen."

"It was better for him to think so. Else he would be seeking to drive Mjolnir through Loki before stopping to consider the strength of their bond. Frigga, I have never seen its equal."

Frigga drew in a deep breath and met her husband's gaze. It was fiery and warm, strong and full of his power. "But how is that possible?"

"We knew that Loki was gifted when we adopted him. I suspect that he is stronger than we realized. I need to see him to determine if that is so—but if it is, wife…" He trailed off. "I will have to consider it further."

Frigga pressed her lips to his hand. "He knows we love him, Odin."

"Yes. But now he knows the burn of loving another. It will loosen his ties to us." He was lost in his thoughts, fell silent.

"I look forward to meeting this woman who has inspired this bond. I owe her for both of my sons."

Odin smiled at his wife but said nothing. There were dark forces moving through the world's tree, and his son was one of them. He could not ignore the duality of Loki's nature. He would do what he could to influence him, but it would, in the end, remain in Loki's hands.


	9. Chapter 9

**I would really appreciate some reviews! This is a long chapter but it all seemed to go together-enjoy! And I only own the plot, not the characters, etc. Thanks!**

The clap of thunder startled Jane awake. Loki was already awake and tense, out of the bed and standing in the shadows at the edge of the room. He was wearing his full armor—not a good start.

"Was that what I thought it was?" Jane asked, and Loki crossed to her and kissed her hand. It was an old-fashioned gesture that reminded her of his brother, and when he met her gaze she knew that he had intended it to do so.

"Yes. I expect he will be here shortly."

"I need to get dressed…wait! You do it. I am not going to have you two starting a fight because I'm still wrestling myself into my clothes the old-fashioned way," she grumbled, and Loki grinned. She was quite intelligent.

"Well?" She lifted her brows, then looked down to find a very short and clingy silk dress. "I don't think so. Try a shirt and jeans, please."

"Demanding baggage, aren't you?" Loki took her in his arms and kissed her. "I like this outfit on you."

"Yes, but it is your brother. Surely you don't want to advertise my person so blatantly?"

"Killjoy," he whispered in her ear before kissing it, and Jane shivered, but noted that the dress had been replaced with a simple blouse and jeans as she had requested as he drew back.

"He's here," he said, then they both flinched as a large crack sounded. "I had best remove the shield before he breaks it."

Thor was in fact quite enjoying the task of breaking the barrier, smashing a bit more of the magic shield with each hit from Mjolnir. He had just decided to call the lightening to finish the task when he fell through, landing in a crouch and standing back up to face Loki.

"Brother," Loki said, eyeing Mjolnir cautiously. "Had you been a bit slower in your arrival, I would have gotten rid of that sooner."

"Yes, _brother_, do tell how that shield has been necessary for you. Or am I to understand that you have been living at peace and harmony with the Midgardians as required of you?" Thor was angry, having been summoned to meet his brother and finding a shield preventing his entry.

"Actually, he has been," Jane said, stepping out cautiously into the half-light provided by Thor's lightening storm that lit up the heavens. The wind whipped her hair around a bit, but she was still the same, warm Jane.

"Jane Foster! Are you well?"

Jane looked at Loki, who she knew was growing angry. Thor caught the look and his forehead wrinkled. "Can you not even answer a simple question without asking his permission?"

"Of course I can, Thor! But in case you hadn't noticed, we haven't exactly gotten a welcome reception from SHIELD about our marriage. Loki's barrier gave us peace and quiet."

Thor turned back to Loki, annoyed with himself that Jane had a reasonable explanation. He wanted nothing more than to punch Loki in the face, a fact that he was not bothering to disguise. "And was this your wish, this 'marriage', Jane? Or was it something that my brother forced on you?"

"It was forced on both of us," Jane replied honestly.

"What is this treachery?" Thor turned his attention back to Loki, who was angry but remaining calm, much to Jane's relief.

"It is not treachery. I no more sought the match than Jane, but it exists now, and we cannot change it."

"You admit that you did not wish to marry her, and that she did not wish to marry you, and yet you are married. I have never heard such a tale, Loki, not even from you." He was practically spitting the words out, and the heavy weight of Mjolnir in his hand was so very, very tempting.

"What do you know about Jotun mating rituals, Thor?" Jane asked him, and before he could reply, there was a flash of something large and green, and Loki tumbled back off the deck.

"Loki!" Jane cried, taking one step forward before she stopped herself.

Thor laughed. "Ha, Banner! You are doing what I wish I could do!"

"Help him!" Jane cried, grabbing Thor's arm as Loki blasted the Hulk backward and regained his footing on the edge of the deck.

"Why? I would enjoy seeing my brother tossed around for putting you through this," Thor's eyes were sincere, then there was a hint of pain, "for taking you from me."

Jane gasped again as the Hulk grabbed her husband by his ankle and threw him off the deck, a move that Loki somehow turned to his advantage, the physics of the centripetal force skewing on an impossible axis so the Hulk went crashing into the trees. She met his eyes briefly and could feel a maelstrom of emotions from him, among them a burgeoning anger at Thor for not stepping in. Her own anger was increased by Thor's careless words.

"Listen here, you Asgardian prat! He didn't take me from you, because you never had me! I belong to no one but myself, you selfish, arrogant god! That is my HUSBAND, and…" Jane gasped and ducked as a piece of the pool furniture came flying their way, the Hulk now smashing more than the concrete decking as he threw things at Loki.

"You are not safe here, Jane Foster. I will remove you while my _brother_ deals with Banner," Thor grabbed her and flew up in the air, the lightening around them not touching them.

"No! Thor, stop! Put me back!" She could feel it crackling through her, the tornado-force wave of anger and possessiveness as Loki realized she was removed from the house, and in Thor's arms. "You don't understand! Put me back down at the house!" Her voice was pleading, begging.

The house was getting smaller now, and Thor looked down at her face in puzzlement. "I'm only keeping you safe, Jane. Whatever lies between you, my brother cannot fault you or I for it."

Jane was not looking at him anymore, her attention caught by Loki, who had morphed into his full Jotun form and was about to deal with the Hulk in a very permanent fashion. "Thor, look! Please understand, you can't remove me from him!"

Thor stopped their flight, and watched as Loki froze the whole Hulk mid-stride, a massive ice tomb encasing him.

"He shouldn't be able to do that without the ice casket," Thor said with a frown, and Jane saw Loki coming toward them.

"Drop me, Thor. Drop me now, or he'll do the same to you."

"Ha! The brat wishes he could stop me," but Jane could see the unease in his face.

"Trust me, he will catch me. Do it!" Jane's voice was pleading and desperate, her eyes passionately convincing that she believed herself to be speaking the truth. Thor realized he had possibly misjudged what was going on here.

"If you wish it, Jane Foster, I will do so." He let her go, ready to grab her again if Loki did not.

Jane felt that she dropped forever, but it was probably only thirty feet before Loki caught her, the instant reassurance all both of them needed. "Jane Foster, if my brother ever touches you again, I will kill him."

"I know, I know. He was trying to keep me from getting hurt from the Hulk. That's all, Loki. He meant no harm." She touched his face, watched the blue crawl back. She couldn't perceive their surroundings as they were dropping in a tight corkscrew, closed her eyes and focused on the bond.

"I am still angry." She could hear the roar of his heartbeat, pressed her hand to the cool armor.

"I know you are. But I'm not angry, Loki. He did listen to me. He has changed, just as you have." He could feel it, the reassurance and calm dripping back into him from her.

"I am surprised he has not thrown Mjolnir at me yet—I would like to see him try it this time." Loki's eyes were still red, the blue slow to fade. He stopped the dizzying pace of their twisting descent, however.

"You two are like bulls in a china shop. I think I should be the one to do the talking for a while. Do you agree?" She leaned her forehead against his, kissed him softly. When he reopened his eyes, they were back to his emerald green, although the pupils were still dilated by the strength of his feelings.

"Agreed," he said curtly, bringing their feet back to the deck.

Thor watched the pair of them, feeling as if he were eavesdropping on something very private. He had never seen his brother behave so—had never seen him in his Jotun form. It shocked him, the evidence of it somehow overwhelming the intellectual knowledge that he already possessed about his brother's birth.

"Oh my god. Bruce!" Jane picked her way carefully through the debris, still clutching tightly to Loki's hand. Thor landed with a thud about twenty feet away, cautious still about Loki.

"Don't move!" Jane commanded him, and for once he agreed with her and complied.

"Loki, what have you done?" Jane ran her hand over the ice cage imprisoning the Hulk. She whipped around and fixed him with her best glare. "Is he still alive?"

"Yes, but he won't get out until he relaxes back into his mild-mannered self," Loki taunted, and saw the Hulk's eye tighten.

"Stop that! I won't have you making it harder for him to get out!" Jane hissed at him, and he nodded once. She turned back to the frozen Hulk and spoke again. "I know you can hear me, Bruce, and you heard my husband quite well. Frankly I think it's what you need, to COOL OFF, because you are the latest in a long string of SHIELD surprises that are spoiling my honeymoon!"

Loki grinned before he could stop himself. He met Thor's eye and saw the twinkle of mirth there as well. Before they could stop themselves they were both laughing. Loki pulled his hand from Jane's, his form shook so from laughter. Thor was equally incapacitated, dropping Mjolnir to stand on the remnants of pool deck.

"What is so damn funny?" Jane demanded, turning her irate gaze from one Asgardian to the other.

"I'm sorry, dearest," Loki stood up with effort, his sides aching more from the laughter than the battle with the beast. "I believe my brother and I were reminded of a similar tongue lashing received from a young Sif after an encounter with a bilgestipe." Jane was not mollified by the comparison.

"Look at this mess!" Jane sighed. "Can you fix it?"

Loki looked at his wife, who seemed suddenly defeated by the events of the morning. "Yes, Jane. I will do so now—provided my brother agrees not to discuss anything with you beyond trivialities, and most certainly NOT touch you." He practically growled the last words, and Thor held up his hands in a gesture of peace.

"Your wife is safe from my hands, brother. I only moved her out of the way of Banner's throwing."

Loki nodded and began the tedious task of repairing the pool deck, chunks of stone and concrete reassembling themselves into their proper form.

"Jane, you look well. Marriage seems to agree with you," Thor offered gallantly, aware that his bad manners had inconvenienced her again. "I apologize for doubting the strength of your will."

Jane looked at him with a distracted and worried expression. "It's okay, Thor. I just wish Fury would leave us alone. We have enough to work through concerning our bonding without the constant attacks from SHIELD and the Avengers."

"It is because of Loki's magic," Thor said, and Jane forestalled him with a hand.

"I know that, and Loki knows that. Unfortunately given his history, they want to attack first and ask questions later."

Loki darted a glance at Jane, sensing that she was about to begin her explanations. _Wait_, he said clearly to her mind, and she looked at him and stuck her tongue out at him. Thor was bewildered by the interchange, but wisely held his own counsel.

"This will take him a few minutes," Jane said, her eyes indicating Loki as he reassembled the glass fence surrounding the deck. She patted the ice encasing the Hulk. "Come on Bruce, relax please. I have some lovely tea and I know you like loose leaf Ceylon. We'll be inside when you're ready. I'll have Loki leave some clothes for you."

"He's being a brat," Jane explained absentmindedly, then rubbed her arm. "It's cool out here. Come inside, I am going to make some tea." She was as good as her word, walking through the open living area to the kitchen. "I think you've brought the rainy season early, Thor. It's never this cool this early in the morning."

"I apologize for that, Jane. It will restore itself to the rightful order of things in a few days." He thought to himself, _By which time you will hopefully no longer be here_, but he did not say it, not yet. Loki needed, no, had demanded to hear what he had to say.

She looked at home, he thought, making the preparations for tea with the natural grace she claimed she didn't possess. It reminded him of how enchanting he had found her, her artlessness and intellect far more attractive that the guile and feminine wiles he was used to on Asgard. There was little wonder he had been attracted to her. And yet, he had not acted on it…and now she was married to his brother, of all people. It would be a good tale they had to tell, and he suddenly realized he truly wished to hear it.

"Tea?" She paused in the act of taking out mugs, realized she didn't know if he would want tea. "Or I could make you coffee?"

"Coffee, please." Thor smiled at her, and Jane was pleased she had remembered that. It seemed like a long time ago since he had discovered that beverage.

"Brother, if you could move Mjolnir, please," Loki called, and Thor lifted his hand to summon the hammer.

"My apologies, brother," he said easily, and meant it. Loki returned to his task, finishing the last of the deck fence. He suspected Banner would not let go as long as he was outside, and conjured clothes of approximately the right size onto a deck chair. His wife was nothing if not thoughtful, and it was a simple request.

He found Jane and Thor laughing about a coffee mug, and glowered. He did not like this reminder of their joint past, and even with the assurance of the pair bond he was still bound by the primal passions of his Jotun flesh.

"Loki," Jane started, then saw the red in his eyes. "Excuse me, Thor." She left the counter area and walked over to Loki, then planted a huge and lingering kiss on him. She slowly unwrapped her arms from his neck, not realizing when she had put them there.

"Better now?" she whispered, aware that Thor was taking it all in with good tolerance.

"I would have preferred to punch him," Loki said sulkily, "But yes, I am better now, wife."

"Good." She pulled him with her into the kitchen, then surveyed the preparations. "Are you having tea or coffee?"

"Tea." Loki knew Thor preferred coffee, and he was determined to be as perversely opposite his brother as he always had been.

"Two teas and a coffee, then. I'll just leave Bruce's until he's actually ready for it." She didn't want an uncomfortable silence, asked Thor how Sif and the Warriors Three were while she finished preparing the beverages.

"They are well, Jane. Fandral is as much of scoundrel as ever, and Sif is very well," Thor cradled the mug in his hand, somehow sad. It would never be the same again. Too much had happened, and he found he didn't want the coffee after all.

"So, before we were so rudely interrupted, I was asking you how much you know about Jotun mating rituals." Jane looked expectantly at Thor, and Loki tensed slightly, but calmly sipped his tea instead of saying anything.

"No one on Asgard really knows much about them," Thor said slowly. "We know they must have them, but the Jotun are a secretive race. They do not share their cultural secrets with outsiders." He looked at his brother, who looked back at him with a challenging expression on his face.

"That's what I thought," Jane said, turning to Loki. "They don't understand what you go through. I'll bet even your parents had no idea."

Loki nodded and spoke. "I had deduced as much for myself, Jane. It is hardly a topic that will provide Thor much insight into my magicking of Yggdrasil, however."

"Magicking of what? That is not possible!" Thor was incredulous, but Loki simply shrugged and said nothing further. Thor turned his attention back to Jane, who sighed.

"It would help if you would just listen instead of claiming what I'm telling you can't be true every ten seconds."

Thor subsided and apologized for interrupting her. Jane cleared her throat and began again. "Thor, Loki was compelled to find a mate. It was some type of hormonal surge. It made him incapable of anything other than the hunt for a woman who…fit the bill as a mate, so to speak."

"What?"

"She had to smell right," Loki offered unhelpfully, then smirked when Thor looked more confused than before.

"Look, surely you have perfumes on Asgard? Animals that communicate via smell, pheromones?" Thor nodded and Jane smiled encouragingly at him, but not too big so Loki would not get jealous. Oy, this was hard.

"Of course, but what has that to do with my brother?"

"Your brother went through pon farr…" At Thor's blank stare, Jane shook her head. "Never mind, Star Trek, right, you don't know what the hell that is. Okay, he was overcome by his hormones, does that make sense?"

"What?"

Loki was getting annoyed with Thor's obtuseness and interrupted. "I was compelled to find my mate. I could not rest, eat, or think about anything other than finding…something that I knew I needed desperately."

"But how did you know when you had found her? And how was it Jane Foster, of all Midgardian women?" Thor was staring at Loki, who had begun idly caressing Jane's neck between sips of tea. The intimacy between them was so natural, he could hardly believe it was his brother, who had determined to kill her before he knew her.

"No mortal women smelled right, until I caught her scent. I didn't know who she was, I just had to have her." Loki's tone was matter of fact, but the glance he exchanged with Jane told him there was more to this than they were saying, and he said so.

"You are obscuring part of this tale from me, Loki. I need to know everything if I'm to understand what happened."

Another glance. "He ripped the wall off my trailer."

"He did what?" Thor was angry. "This is not how you court a woman, brother!"

"I know that!" Loki hissed. "I was overcome by my needs—I had been months searching, with no hint of what it was I was seeking! At that moment I simply had to possess her. The rest was irrelevant."

"And what do you mean by possess her?" Thor's voice was a low growl.

"Hey, could I have that cup of tea now?" Bruce's voice was pleasant enough, and he nodded to the Asgardians as he took a seat on the remaining kitchen stool.

"Sure Bruce. It's good to see you," Jane said, and the friendly warmth in her eyes said she meant it.

"Good to see you too. Sorry about my entry." Bruce didn't look at him, but Loki accepted the apology anyway. After all, the last time the Hulk had gotten the better of him, and he was still smug about the outcome this time.

"No damage done." Loki's words were brief but sufficient.

"We were just in the middle of explaining to Thor how Loki and I got married," Jane explained, setting Bruce's tea in front of him. "Thor, it was consensual. That's all you need to know." Her tone was firm, and clearly said that no further questions on the topic would be welcome.

"I see," Thor said gruffly, then took a sip of the coffee before he thought about it. It was still good.

"Are you sure I need to hear this?" Bruce asked politely, looking at the three of them. Loki seemed calm enough, but he could tell when the god of thunder wanted to smash something. He had enough experience with that feeling himself, after all.

"Yes, because thus far, no one associated with SHIELD has been quiet long enough to listen to us. I have high hopes for you, Bruce, because you are _usually_ far more cautious than the rest."

"Yeah, well, I might have drawn a few conclusions…"

Jane appreciated that Loki turned away from the counter to hide his smirk under the pretense of putting his cup away. "It's fine."

She looked at both Thor and Bruce, and used her hands to hold up her hair so they could see the mark on her neck. "This is my mating mark. From Loki, obviously. It's a Jotun ritual, and it's permanent. The marriage and the mark. So, regardless of how anyone else feels about it, Loki and I are married."

"Seems very primitive," Bruce commented. "Reminds me of some cultural anthropology classes."

Jane met his eyes and smiled. "Yes, it is. And he's very possessive, which is why he doesn't take kindly to anyone attempting to separate us. I hope that his, hormones, for lack of a better term, will settle with time as our mating becomes older, but for now you have to understand that we have to be together."

Loki had gripped the counter while Jane was talking, a frown forming on his face. Jane felt it, glanced at him. "What is it?"

"There are hints of dark magic in the air. They are looking for something…" he met Jane's worried expression, "Yes, _they_. How did you come here?" Loki's head whipped around to focus on Thor, already suspecting he knew the answer.

"Odin had me use the Tesseract," Thor said. "I have three days to complete my task. He did not dare let me linger longer."

"You brought that damn thing back? Where is it now?" Bruce was annoyed, took a sip of tea to disengage from the thoughts tumbling through.

Thor met Loki's eyes and replied, "I have hidden it. I am the only one who can access it."

Loki's voice was cool but full of pure snark. "How so, brother? The only place it could be where I would not see it is—"

"The interweavings. A magical space. You are not the only one capable of magic, Loki." Thor's voice was deep and sure.

Jane realized that Thor was a different man than he had been the last time he was on Midgard. He was more mature still, and better at concealing his thoughts from everyone. She was both sad and happy for him that he had mastered the art of controlling himself and exhibiting patience. It somehow seemed wrong for him to lose his natural boyishness, but it was required for a future king.

"I am impressed, brother. You must have worked hard on it to become so proficient at the task," Loki's voice was still cool, but he could not repress a thread of admiration for his brother. Magic had always been a terribly difficult task for Thor, battle being his natural gift.

"Yes, I did."

"Wait, but you said someone is looking for it again?" Bruce's comment was directed at Loki, who was muttering to himself.

"Is it Thanos?" Jane asked, then realized she had said too much at Thor's indrawn hiss of breath.

"Truly, brother? I had not known it was as bad as this," Thor said, looking at Loki then back to Jane. "That makes it more important than ever that you come back to Asgard with me, Jane Foster. You as well," he said to Loki, whose head had whipped up at the suggestion that Jane would go to Asgard.

"Who is Thanos?" Bruce was still lost as to the direction of the conversation, but the tension and stress in the air had ratcheted up a few notches. "You know, maybe it's better that I don't know. I don't want to get too upset again."

"Thanos is the master of darkness, mortal," Loki spat. "His powers make Odin's seem petty by comparison. He is ruthless in a way that your mind cannot comprehend."

"You don't know that for certain, Loki," Thor retorted harshly.

"Oh but I do, brother. Or have you forgotten in just whose thrall I was bound last year?"

Bruce's eyes widened and Jane laid a warning hand on Loki's arm, the maelstrom of darker emotions building in him.

"Stop! We will not discuss this now. It simply aids him. You are both on the same side now, unequivocally. Act like it!" Jane snapped, turned her attention to Bruce. "Bruce, I know that you had left the lab on uncertain terms—"

"To put it mildly," he agreed, then waited for her to finish.

"But you need to speak to SHIELD as a matter of urgency. It's too long of a story to get into, but suffice it to say the real threat to Midgard—Earth" she hastily corrected herself, "is likely coming. Loki and I will have to talk to Thor about this idea of us going to Asgard, but right now you need to make them aware of the threat and get everybody ready for another battle, if necessary. I think it's safe to say it will make what happened in New York look like a picnic."

Loki and Thor both nodded, and Bruce sighed but agreed. "Fine. But Fury had better stay the hell away from me."

"That will be up to you. If I were you, I'd get Tony to run interference for you. He's far better at distracting Fury than anyone else." Jane and Bruce both grinned at that. Tony could get under anyone's skin.

"Fury needs to hear from you, Thor. He will not believe Bruce any more than he believed Tony, or the Black Widow or Hawkeye. He needs to understand that Loki is the best ally they could have right now, yes?" Jane looked at Loki, who nodded.

"Well, this has been fun kids, but I have quite a trip ahead of me if I'm going to talk to Fury without smashing up headquarters. I'll be on my way, then."

"How did you get here?" Jane was curious now, and Loki smirked. He already knew the answer to that question.

"Let's just say I dropped in and leave it at that, ok?" Bruce's eyes glinted with humor, and Jane looked at Loki with a pointed expression.

"Very well," he sighed. "Banner, I will put you in New York."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea…" he looked uncomfortable, so Thor spoke up.

"I could bring you if you prefer a less immediate arrival, Banner. It will be substantially slower, however."

"That's okay, kids, I think I'm happy making my own way home. Thanks for the tea, Jane." Bruce turned to walk out, and before he knew it his next step was on the concrete sidewalk on 4th Avenue.

"Damn it, I didn't want that!" he called out, but of course he received no reply. "Damn freak show, that's what I'm a part of…" he muttered to himself when he looked up and realized he was at the foot of Stark Tower.


	10. Chapter 10

"Was that wise?" Thor asked of Loki, who simply shrugged.

"My wife asked me to do it, and I always try to comply with her requests."

"Ho, ho, it is good to see you eager to please a woman, brother, even the same Jane Foster you cursed for existing two years ago!"

_You didn't tell me that_, Jane thought, and watched her husband squirm as much as he ever did when he was uncomfortable. Thor watched the byplay in silent fascination.

"I would appreciate if you would refrain from peppering our conversation with endless references to my past actions, _brother_," Loki said through clenched teeth, irritated by Thor's casual reference to his previous thoughts about Jane. The pair bond made them as irritating as a beldeschweitz's call, and he changed the subject. "What was this about a visit to Asgard?"

Loki's attention was laser-like in its focus on Thor, and Jane could tell he was concerned about this.

"Father wants to speak to you personally about the magic you have done. He would not tell me more than that." Thor turned his attention to Jane, "And he wants to speak to you, Jane, about your help with the rebuilding of the Bifrost."

"Wow, that's amazing! Yes, of course, that would be incredible!"

"Absolutely not." Loki's voice was flat and final.

Jane and Loki stopped talking over each other and just stared at each other. Thor cleared his throat. "Um, perhaps it would be best if I went elsewhere…"

"Don't be ridiculous, Thor. It's the middle of the night in the States. You can stay with us. The guest bedroom is through here, and you can explore the island as well." Jane ignored the daggers of feeling she was receiving from Loki, certain her own ruffled feathers were registering on his scale as well.

"I will go exploring then Jane. I suspect you and Loki have much to discuss." Thor pressed a quick side hug on her and left the house, intent on giving them some space, but not too much space.

"Well?" Loki demanded. "Are you done fawning over my brother?"

Jane whipped around to glare at him. "That is not fair and you know it. It's called being polite, but I don't suppose you remember what that is." She felt guilty the instant the words left her mouth, because he had been extremely polite toward her since their mating. He was certainly capable of kindnesses, it was just not a natural part of his nature.

Loki's eyes narrowed. "My brother has been here for little over an hour and already you are defending him to me and arguing with me. And you think it would be a good idea to go to Asgard, where I am more hated than I am even here on Midgard? So you can see all that you have lost in marrying me, Jane?" Loki was being snide and unfair as well, but he could not seem to help it either.

"I am not playing this game again. I have no desire to become sick. I'm too old for this kind of petty bickering."

Loki was not interested in being so easily appeased. "No, but you are eager enough to run and hop along as he asks. Have you stopped to think about my wishes on the subject? But of course not. Thor says jump, and you ask how high, though you are _my wife_."

"If you honestly believe that of me then you don't know me very well at all, _husband_." Jane was defiant and angry, a potent combination for Loki. The stoked fury flared, swamping Jane temporarily with a flurry of emotions from him.

"I will not discuss this further. We are not going, and that is final." His anger was smoldering, daring her to provoke him again.

"I am not chained to you," Jane retorted hotly, even though she suspected that is exactly what she was, to a degree. "If I want to go to Asgard, I will go, and I don't give a damn what you do with yourself."

Loki was on her instantly, clenching her arms tightly. "You do not have a choice in the matter. You will remain with me, regardless of your wishes or desires. This is the last we will speak of it," he hissed, his anger running hot and wild. Jane was outraged, and pushed even though it did no good. His eyes were red and she could practically see the markings glowing already, and chose to rebel in the only way left to her. She closed her eyes and forced her muscles to relax, emptied her mind entirely. She clinically disconnected herself from her body, acting like the Stepford wife she was expected to be, waiting.

After several long minutes of strained silence, Loki let her go with a strangled oath and disappeared entirely. Jane stood there waiting, not sure where he was. She did not care. She ignored her traitorous heart's whispered, _Liar_, and waited to open her eyes and relax her posture. She could not feel him nearby, reached out and felt nothing. It was so very empty… Her focus on it dragged outward, until the warm sunlight of the late morning sun hit her face. When had it gotten so late? She realized she had been standing motionless for nearly an hour. She was tired. She was startled by the noise when Thor reentered the house, and smiled wanly at him when he asked her if she was well.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine Thor. I'm just a bit tired." She turned away from him, not wanting him to see how close she was to tears. "I'm going to bed for a rest, I'm not hungry. There is food in the fridge if you want some lunch. I'm sure Loki will be back in a bit."

"Jane…" Thor's tone was cautious, but she couldn't handle his gentle prying, for that is what he would do.

"Excuse me, Thor." Jane left the room before the tears fell.

Loki was unconscionably angry, and couldn't even hold Jane accountable fully for it. He was livid that his brother's arrival had sparked such a maelstrom of emotions. He was concealing his presence with considerable difficulty, shutting out the pair bond even though the itch had turned to a persistent burn that was steadily increasing in pain. He had to watch Jane, wait to see that she was returned from whatever mental place she had gone to. It was the first time he had seen her retaliate against him in a cruel manner, and it had been like an audible slap to his magical self. It was excruciating, a bone rattling shock to his equilibrium. So he waited, in the quiet hiding place his magic afforded him, and thought about her, only her.

It was very tempting to treat her as if she were a possession. It did not matter that it was not how he felt about her, it was his habit. She was mortal, a state he had always considered to be inferior to his own. She could not do magic, beyond her intuitive grasp of what the pair bond afforded her. If he had been honest in his appraisal of her talents, he would have acknowledged from the first that her instinctive grasp of that magic was proof of her talent, but he had not been interested in thinking about her outside of the scope of his new mate. His Jotun instincts had played a role, yes, but he had allowed himself the lazy pleasure of imposing on her. Now, he was certain he had made a mistake. Loki hated admitting mistakes. To be made to pay for them was worse yet.

For the first time since their crazy marriage had begun, Jane found herself wishing for her own humble trailer, her own things, her music and books. She felt terribly alone and vulnerable, the bond strangely silent. It was the first time in nearly a month that she had been alone, and she hated it. She missed him. The words of a song tumbled over and over in her head, and she started singing it to herself, a strange little lullaby. "Take time to realize that I am on your side – didn't I tell you – but I can't spell it out for you, no it's never going to be that simple. No I can't, spell it out for you…"

Jane's voice broke in a sob, then she curled up on the bed. The pain in her gut was increasing, her sobs making it worse.

Loki could bear it no longer. The bond was screaming at him, a raging inferno. He had caused this, he had to fix it. He appeared seamlessly behind her, pulled her into him as she cried. "I'm sorry, Jane. I'm so sorry, my love."

She turned in his arms, her own crawling around his neck. She was still crying, but he could feel the calm being restored, for both of them. When she had better control of herself, she said into his neck, "I shouldn't have done that to you. I'm sorry, it was not fair."

"You scare me, Jane. You learn deviousness too quickly for my taste," Loki said in what he hoped was a light manner, although it hit far too close to what he perceived as the truth.

Jane looked up at him, her eyes reflecting her confusion. "I was not trying to be devious. I was retaliating the only way I knew how to do so. Don't worry, you are much better at it than I."

"I don't want to be better at deviousness, Jane. Between us, it cannot be this way, however naturally or unnaturally it comes to either of us. There is no tolerance for it in this mating." His expression was pained, but Jane could not take it at face value.

"Ha," Jane sniffled half-heartedly. "You didn't seem to mind being gone for the past two hours."

"How little you know," Loki rubbed her back, moved them slightly up so he could easily massage her lower back with both of his hands at once. "This spot on my back has been aflame for the past hour, and I have had to work harder and harder to not let you know I was near."

"You were concealing yourself from me?" Jane asked. "That was cruel of you."

"Yes, it was, but infinitely more cruel to myself. For every bit of energy I expended to ignore our bond, it fought back twice as hard. I am exhausted, and to what purpose? I have made you angry and punished myself far more than I have punished you. It is a cruel and effective lesson."

Jane sighed. "Just when I think we are doing well here, we hit another issue where we have completely different opinions."

"It is part of any new marriage, darling," Loki kissed her hair, the tiny caresses she was bestowing unconsciously on his forearms doing far more to reassure him that no lasting damage had been done than any words she said. "We just have a far larger scope for our arguments than many."

"I love how you smell. I don't believe I've mentioned it before." Jane inhaled deeply, her nose nuzzling his neck in a way that made him smile.

"And what do I smell like to you?"

"Rosemary, mint…" she sniffed him again, "evergreen, sandalwood, and a hint of something else, I don't know what it is. Something indefinably you and no one else."

"I am delighted you recognize my uniqueness," he quipped, the soft camaraderie soothing them both.

"How are we going to discuss this?" Jane asked quietly, not looking at him. "It's not the way it should be, the automatic anger when we disagree. What is really going on, Loki?"

Loki tightened his grip on her hair, then forced himself to relax. "I can feel the thrum of dark magic. It is disrupting the balance across Yggdrasil. It is why Odin is summoning me, and it is impacting me—and through me, you." Loki's eyes had darkened to a forest green, and his words were somber.

"Then we have to go, Loki. We can't stay here and wait for it—Thanos—to get to you." Jane's tone was fervent, but she kissed him to keep the turmoil of his darker emotions in check.

"I am not the only one to consider, Jane." He stopped and waited.

"I know that it will not be comfortable or easy for you to go there, they probably hate your guts for the destruction of it in the first place…" Loki raised an eyebrow at her but she continued anyway. "And it means spending more time with Thor and Odin, two of your least favorite people…"

"Enough, woman!" he growled. "I am worried about you."

His admission stunned Jane, and she sat up to look at him more clearly. "What?"

"I will not repeat myself. I have my reasons, but I do not think it a good idea for you to travel by Tesseract." He kept his face implacable, but he was too exhausted to squelch the protective instinct that flared like a signal beacon.

"That was the Jotun speaking," Jane said, shock lighting up her features. "Primitive. You know something you're not telling me."

He could see her mind working furiously, trying to put together the pattern. _Damn_, he hissed in his mind, knew she had heard that too.

"Damn it, I have not lost control like this since I was a boy," Loki snarled in frustration, not bothering to hide it from Jane. "It takes so much more effort to control my thoughts."

"Every Jotun must learn to manage, though. You are not the first to go through this, and will not be the last."

Jane's softly uttered words were insightful, and Loki looked at her with respect. "Thank you Jane, for putting it so succinctly. You could have just said, 'suck it up, husband', as that is essentially what it means."

His tone was wry, and Jane knew he was not offended. She returned to her quizzical stare. "Why do you not want me traveling by Tesseract?"

Loki rose gracefully from the bed and fiddled with the clock. "I rather think you should eat something. You did not have any lunch, and I could eat something myself."

Jane was surprised. "You're hungry?"

Loki turned to look at her and smiled. "Yes, I am. Shall we?" He held out his arm gallantly, Jane returning his smile as she took it.

"What shall we have?"

"I rather think the question should be, 'what do we have the most of'. My brother will be dining with us, after all."

Jane gave him a shove and laughed, a sound that Thor heard from his room. He smiled in turn. Apparently his brother and Jane had patched up their disagreement. He hoped it meant they could leave tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming!**

"I need to speak to you."

Thor looked at Loki, waiting. "Where is Jane?"

"Sleeping."

Thor looked up at the stars and smiled, a small smile. "It would mean much to her to see our constellations." He angled his head to look at Loki. "But I suspect you already know that."

"Yes, I do," Loki said. He eyed Thor warily, then sat down across from him.

"Why do you deny her the right to see them, then? Help me understand, Loki." Thor's tone was even, and his countenance was open. Loki said nothing, but Thor waited.

After a period of silence, Loki finally spoke. "I am impressed that you have learned the value of silence." Thor nodded in acknowledgement of the compliment, remained quiet while looking expectantly at Loki.

Loki got up and paced twice, his agitation clear. He turned to fix Thor with a pointed look. "Have you forgotten your other duty, thunder god? Or have you grown so lax as to neglect your other appointed task?"

Thor's eyes widened. "Jane is pregnant?"

Loki paced again in frustration. "Yes, you mammering clodpole! If you had been paying attention when you grabbed her, you would have noticed it yourself, seeing as you're the bloody god of fertility! Now do you understand why I don't want her to use the Tesseract?"

"We don't know that it wouldn't be safe," Thor began, assessing Loki's nervous energy. Loki was trying his best to keep his agitation in check, lest it wake Jane. "You could ask Heimdall."

"Yes, because I am _such_ a close, personal friend of the Gatekeeper of Asgard," Loki snarled. "I'm sure he would be delighted to help me figure out if my child would survive contact with the Tesseract."

Thor raised an eyebrow. "You need not snipe at me, brother. I could ask him if you cannot do so yourself."

Loki paced again, running his fingers through his hair distractedly. "He may not know. I'm not sure even Odin knows. It's hardly the type of situation that has often arisen." He stopped and fixed a stare on Thor. "Are you required to bring us back?"

Thor couldn't read Loki's expression, nor his tone of voice. His brother was a master of disguising his true thoughts, so he could not tell what the best answer was. However, he was no liar, and this was the master of lies. He made a snap decision and hoped it was the right one. "Yes."

Loki swore under his breath, some colorful curses from Niflheim punctuating his speech. "You are asking me to fight you," he finally said slowly, meeting Thor's gaze with an alternately agonized and obscure glance.

"Cast the spell. I will talk to Heimdall, and I will keep your secret." Thor's gaze was steady, and Loki had to make a choice. If it was influenced by something, he would never admit it. Wordlessly, he maneuvered the currents, the sparks coalescing into the sphere.

"Heimdall," Thor greeted.

"Thor Odinson, what do you seek from me?" Heimdall was impassive as usual, but he noted Loki lurking in the shadows. "I see you have found your brother."

"That is why I must speak to Odin, now." Thor's face was equally impassive.

"You would have me seek the AllFather, and bring him here?" Heimdall's eyebrow quirked. "This is not how you speak to your King, Prince."

"I would not ask it if it did not matter, as you well know, Gatekeeper. Do it."

"And what part do you play in this, Loki Laufeyson, adopted son of Odin?" Heimdall's eyes were fixed on Loki, who had edged closer from the shadows.

"I cast the spell, nothing more, Gatekeeper. Thor's business is his own." Loki's face was impassive, but Heimdall did not miss the creeping whorl of red in his eyes. He turned his gaze back to Thor.

"I will return with the King, God of Thunder. You will wait."

The minutes passed in silence. Loki prowled at the edges of the light cast from the sphere, while Thor considered the words he would use with Odin.

"She is stirring," Loki said suddenly, vanishing seamlessly for a brief minute, then reappearing. "I have settled her. She will sleep for a few hours yet."

Thor looked at Loki, a smirk creeping onto a corner of his mouth. "You have it bad, brother. I would not have believed I'd see the day you were so attentive to a woman, let alone your wife."

"You don't know everything about me, brother. You never did," Loki retorted snidely, the perception of his brother irritating him.

"No, and I would not claim to have ever done so. I would know you better, though, brother—if you would allow it," Thor said cautiously, but with the kind of heartfelt honesty that was such an endemic part of his personality.

Loki bit back the instinctive hurtful response, knowing Jane would find out about it. She wanted nothing more than for him to make his peace with his family, permanently. He couldn't bring himself to say anything at all. After a torturous moment, he nodded stiffly and turned away again, the emotions too much to manage.

"Both of my sons together and not arguing. This is a sight I have not been treated to for many years." Odin's calm and deep voice startled them both, and Loki turned back to meet the gaze of his father, who was looking at both of them without a trace of any emotion other than relief.

"Father, I have to ask a question about the Tesseract. What are the effects on a mortal? Particularly at their different life stages?"

Thor's question was phrased tactfully, but Odin would have to be a fool to not read between the lines and understand what he was asking. Loki snarled and paced away from the bubble momentarily, his irritation rolling off of him in waves.

"Your child will be safe, my son," Odin said softly, speaking directly to Loki. "I would not have asked if that were not the case."

Loki could not restrain the relief that pulsed through him. He was overcome by it, as well as the release of the tension that his concerns had provoked between himself, his brother, and his father. He was angry with himself for caring about them, for wanting to mend what was irreparable. He stopped and turned back to the sphere, still in the shadows at the edge. He was not comfortable with them, would never regain the easy affection that had once characterized their relationship. But he wondered again if a less easy affection was still possible, knew that Odin would keep offering it to him. He had to say something, anything to move past this tortured moment.

"Thank you." It escaped his lips unbidden, the reflection of what Jane would say if she were awake, aware of the life her body was nourishing.

Odin addressed Thor. "There is something else you wished to ask me."

"Yes, AllFather. Loki has sensed Thanos. He is most certainly seeking the Tesseract, and probably Loki himself. How much time do we have?" Thor was brutally efficient when it came to war. He wanted to know when death was coming to visit, if possible.

"Only Loki can tell us that." Odin and Thor both shifted their attention to Loki, who had begun idly sketching runes in light with his hands when Thor began speaking. Loki ignored them, spoke through the runes at them instead of to them.

"He is not certain I am here. He is less certain of the Tesseract. If you have me use it, it will tell him exactly where both are." Wordlessly he made the runes vanish, met Odin's gaze with his own. "But you already know this. It is why you want me to come. Whatever curiosity you have about my powers now, it is secondary to drawing him out. I know exactly why you want me to come home, AllFather."

"I have made no secret of the fact that I want you to come home, Loki. I do not seek to pry into all of your secrets. I merely ask your permission to exploit them."

Loki laughed. It was the first time Odin had been more straightforward with him, and it was amusing. He did not doubt there were more reasons that were kept hidden, but he could respect that. "Perhaps," he replied, meeting Thor's eyes before looking back to Odin. "That is the best I can offer you."

"It is better than what you have offered of late," Thor observed, but it was without malice.

"I will tell Frigga to expect you for dinner," Odin said, the sphere winking out with elegance at his bidding.

"Manipulative old bastard," Loki muttered under his breath.

Thor clapped a hand on his shoulder briefly as he passed him, ready to go to bed. "Where do you think you learned it?"

-0-0-

"Where is Thor?" Jane looked around the empty living room, certain that he was already gone.

"He went to speak to the Avengers," Loki said, looking up from their breakfast. He was making a quiche, chopping the bacon he'd cooked with the ease of a professional. Jane was stunned.

"I've never seen you do anything by hand like that," she said when he noticed her expression.

"So? I felt like doing it this way, so I am," Loki replied. He felt much calmer today, despite the fact that they would be returning to Asgard. Somehow the thought did not seem as forbidding as it would have if he were returning alone.

"I'm not sure I feel like quiche…" Jane's voice was tentative, but Loki merely continued dicing and smiled.

"I'm making something else for you," he commented, not looking at her but feeling her relief nonetheless. He dumped the bacon into the cheese and egg mixture, then deftly poured it into the pastry shell. "This is for me."

He wordlessly drew her over magically as he closed the door of the oven, enjoyed the small gasp when she gently hit his back. He turned around and looked expectantly at her, "Well, now, eager to be near me, are you?"

"You pulled me over," she protested, and his eyes danced with amusement. "Hmmmm."

"Is there coffee?" Jane asked, her eyes looking for the coffeemaker.

"Tea." Loki pulled the mug out of thin air.

"Hmmmm," Jane said as she took a sip. "I really felt like coffee, but this will work I guess."

"Now, your breakfast—have you had begrhir?"

Jane was intrigued. "No, what is it?"

"A type of crêpe popular in Morocco. I think you'll like them." He seated her at the breakfast bar, the ingredients already waiting for him, a pan heated and ready on the range.

"As much as I appreciate the pampering, could we please discuss the request to go to Asgard?" Jane said. She didn't miss Loki's grin or the twitch of his mouth. "You can't distract me, Loki."

"Oh?" Loki's head snapped up at that, the lazy curl of his lips upward a visceral promise. The flare of heat had nothing to do with the oven or range, and they both knew it. "Ah, Jane," she jumped when she felt his hands behind her, his lips playing over her neck, while she was looking at him right in front of her. "You should know better by now."

"Okay, time out." It was low and guttural, but Jane was proud of herself for getting it out. "I draw the line at multiple copies of you and sex."

Loki laughed behind her, moved her hair to the side so he could kiss and lick her mark. "Dearest, you would enjoy it, I promise you…but not today, if you don't wish it." That wasn't what she meant, but he was playing with her. Her eyes had closed, and when she opened them again, the Loki that was cooking had vanished, everything frozen in time.

"Better?" he murmured against the smoothness of her shoulder, knew this was going to be good.

"You can make love to me all day, but we _will_ talk about Asgard at the end of it," Jane said, her eyes sparking with heat as she turned around to wrap herself around him.

"Done." This time she didn't see his smile as he kissed his way down her delectable body, lingering just a little on her stomach.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey now, hey now, her boyfriend's back," Tony chirped, looking up from his bench as Thor walked into the room. Pepper looked up quickly.

"Jarvis, why did you not announce Thor?"

"He did not register on my sensors, madam."

"I did not come to make jokes, Man of Iron," Thor said. "Jane suggested I could find Banner here. Was she correct?" He missed nothing in his survey of the room. "You did not finish the device for contact with Asgard. Why?"

His gaze was sharp as he met Stark's eyes.

"Don't ask me. I only saw the design three weeks ago, when Fury finally pulled it out of his vault."

"What? I gave very specific instructions about this device, and you tell me it has never been completed?"

"Tony has not been on the SHIELD good boy list," Pepper explained in the saccharine sweet tone of sarcasm that she had perfected years ago.

Banner chose that moment to walk into the lab, then turned around to walk right back out.

"Stop!" Thor yelled. "Bruce Banner, explain what you know of this device."

"I was building it. I had it almost completed. Then I was told to stop."

"A-ha, I knew Fury had pissed you off!" Tony crowed, then explained himself as Thor stared at him. "Dr. Jekyll here had a little tantrum—he destroyed half the lab before they managed to get him off-site."

"Why did you do this?" Thor turned to Banner again, his arms crossed over his chest.

"They asked me to adapt it. They wanted to change the wavelengths, the frequencies—the settings, to contact other worlds besides Asgard. That was my way of saying no."

Tony whistled. "Well, well, next time I want to get the truth out of you Bruce I'll have to dress myself up as an Asgardian, since that's apparently all it takes."

"Shut up Tony," Pepper snapped quietly. "You know perfectly well that Bruce's conscience is the only thing that keeps him from…being a mess all the time."

"Gee, thanks," Bruce said, folding his arms over his chest as he sent a quiet reproving look toward Pepper.

"Sorry," Pepper said, holding up her hands.

Thor turned his attention to Tony. "What else has Fury done to betray the trust of my realm?"

"Other than hounding your adopted brother about his strange choice of wife, nothing that I'm aware of. However, after my little stunt on the helicarrier, I'm not allowed near their computers unless it's test time," he said, nodding to the device. "I'm hurt. I think _they don't trust me_."

Thor ignored Tony's fake sob, and Bruce sighed.

"Where are the others?" He did not have to explain what he meant. Tony and Bruce exchanged a look.

"Natasha and Clint are still buddy-buddy with SHIELD. They tend to be the first responders, unless Fury is expecting trouble."

"Steve Rogers is on vacation, for lack of a better term," Bruce said. "He was tired of being seventy years out of the loop, said he was going to fix it his own way."

"SHIELD's psychotherapists leave a lot to be desired. I ought to know," Tony offered. "It's kind of a tough love approach." Tony slotted another piece into place, looked at Thor. "I'm guessing you're not here to offer your services, but can you tell us where we've gone wrong here? Because correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think you're staying for dinner."

"I have come here to return Loki to Asgard. Jane Foster will go with him." Thor looked at the pieces Tony had, then said, "Stand aside," as he lifted Mjolnir.

"Um, Blondie, I don't think that's a good idea…" Tony started as Bruce stepped forward, curious.

The power hummed and the lights sparked, lightening encircling the hammer in a tight circle. Thor brought Mjolnir down with power, but it did not smash everything apart. Instead, the lightening whipped in a tightly controlled pattern, the remaining components assembling themselves with pinpoint accuracy. When he raised Mjolnir, the device was complete.

"Hammers are used to build as well as tear apart, Man of Iron," Thor said, glancing at Banner. "I trust you can operate this?"

"Yes," Bruce replied. "Assuming I'm not the Other Guy."

Thor turned to Tony. "Then it's now your job to keep him from going green."

"Uh, I don't think that's such a great idea. I'm not exactly babysitter material. Give Agent Romanoff a call, she's got plenty of experience and I'm sure Barton would be happy to assist…"

"Why is this so important?" Bruce asked, stopping Tony's smart ass schtick.

"The being that was seeking the Tesseract through my brother is still looking for it, as well as Loki. If he does not go for it on Asgard, he will do so here."

"Why does that sound so ominous?" Tony said, looking at Bruce and then back to Thor. "What are you leaving out here, Thundercat?"

"If he comes here before we rebuild the Bifrost, you will all die." Thor's tone was matter of fact, his voice hard. "There will be nothing Asgard can do for you without the power to bring our armies here. We need Jane Foster to help in this process."

"What, you built it and you can't fix it? Why can't you take your hammer to it like you did here?" Tony asked, gesturing to the communicator.

"Because the Bifrost is more than a simple tool, Stark. It was built a long time ago, and the knowledge necessary to rebuild it has been buried in millennia of time." Thor looked at Bruce, whose study of history provided helpful context.

"You were lazy and complacent," Bruce said. "And now you are paying the price—just like the Romans, or the Greeks, or the Vikings."

"Yes," Thor said simply. "And we do not have the time to waste."

"You gonna tell Fury about all this?" Tony asked. "Because as much as I hate to say it, we do need the resources that SHIELD has. I may be as rich as Croesus, but I don't have the logistical wonks and toys that he has."

"I am going to speak to Director Fury," Thor said tightly. "And when I am through, he will know exactly where you stand."

"Good luck with that," Bruce said, the dry irony of his tone leaving little doubt of his opinion as to how it would go.

"Let me get Pepper to set it up. She can make sure Barton, Romanoff, and the Captain are at least present for this meeting. They need to hear the truth straight from the Thunder God's mouth."

Thor looked over to Pepper, who was already dialing a number on her phone.

"I must leave in three hours. As long as you can arrange it before then, I will do as you request."

-0-0-

"If this is another meeting about Loki I'm going to invoke our mutual euthanasia clause. Just put an arrow straight through my eye socket and be done with it," Natasha said sincerely as she and Clint sat at the table.

"It wasn't all bad. I enjoyed the kiwis."

Natasha fixed Clint with her patented Look of Death, which merely caused him to smile in that infuriating lazy way of his.

"Did you find any matches for that skin change you saw while we were there?" Her tone was brisk and businesslike, but Barton knew he was getting under her skin. Slowly and surely, and it bothered her. Good.

"Nope. Closest I could get was a chameleon."

"Hmph. Pretty appropriate if you ask me," Natasha huffed, then turned to fix her eyes on Steve Rogers as he walked through the door.

"Captain."

"Ma'am," Steve nodded respectfully, then took his seat at the table. "Anyone know the reason for this briefing?"

"We are merely the foot soldiers, awaiting orders," Clint said poetically, earning him a narrow-eyed stare from Natasha.

"Right." Rogers took off his bomber jacket and draped it over the back of his chair, then sat erect to wait, flicking his gaze between Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton. "So, are you two sleeping together yet or what?"

"Excuse me?" Natasha said as Clint broke into laughter. Director Fury chose that moment to walk in, Thor on his heels.

"What's so damn funny?" Fury barked, and Clint held up his hands and shut up, looking at Rogers and ignoring Tasha.

"All right, Thor, you have everyone here that you wanted to be here. I gather you've already talked to Stark and Dr. Banner."

This was news to the rest of them, but they kept their opinions of that piece of information to themselves.

"I am taking Loki and Jane Foster to Asgard. We have reason to believe the dark Other is still seeking the Tesseract." Thor's countenance was grim, and he was still pissed off from his private discussion with Director Fury. His mind flashed back briefly over the most pertinent exchange.

_"You have to understand, I work for people who can't just take it on faith that Asgard is out for our best interests. Now that we know there are other worlds out there, we want to get a feel for the relationships governing your diplomatic status with all of them. It's nothing personal, but how do we know our interests will always align with yours?"_

_"Listen, you mortal fustilarian, I don't give a damn for your petty political bickering. You are a weak and limited race, and hence none of the other worlds have had much interest in you. But if you seek to play with forces you do not understand, they will take note of you, Midgardian—and they will not be beneficent in their assessment. They will rape your world and your people, and delight in doing so. You forget the lessons of your own history, dismiss them as meaningless legends when they are there to instruct you! Asgard is the only realm standing between yours and annihilation. The sooner you and your trivial overlords realize that, the higher the chances that you will all survive become!"_

Thor tamped down his anger. He could understand why Loki had taken the tack he had with the Midgardians, found it tempting himself when confronted with such limited and narrow-minded thinking. But Loki's mistake had been to lump them all together, whereas Thor had experienced the great and small things that individual Midgardians were capable of.

"So again we face annihilation and certain doom?" Steve Rogers said. "No offense, Thor, but can't you do a better job of keeping these other realms in line?"

"What is the timeframe?" Natasha asked. "I assume Tony and Bruce are ready to suit up as required."

"They are ready to assist, yes," Thor said, then looked at the captain. "And we have been doing this job for millennia, Captain. I would thank you to keep your thoughts about our effectiveness in doing so in the proper context."

"And you don't know when this might happen, or what it might look like?" Fury asked, his eye quizzical as he regarded Thor.

"These are dark powers at work. I do not know what sort of force will be brought to bear, but it will be ugly."

"Ugly like metal serpents in the sky and laser-eyed soldiers? What kind of ugly are we talking about?" Steve asked.

"If it is what we suspect, these creatures will rip out your soul and you will feel the pain of them feeding on it until you wish to die long before you do so," Thor said.

"Oh, good. Metaphysical as well as physical pain. Just like Loki, then," Clint said, his eyes suddenly steely.

"No, Hawkeye," Thor corrected him, his own eyes cold with anger and innate protectiveness. "My brother manipulated your mind, but he did not seek to extract pain from it. This is an entirely different hell, from which there is no escape or return."

"And when can we expect them?" Fury asked. "You sent Loki here as a defense, and now you're taking him away again. Pardon me if I find the timing less than optimal if Asgard truly wishes to defend Midgard."

"Loki was supposed to be an Avenger?" Natasha said, eyeing Fury. "Why didn't you mention this before now?"

"Loki is not exactly a team player, Agent Romanoff," Fury reminded her. "It was deemed too much of a risk."

"So he was pissed off at us already—thanks for the heads-up Director," Tony said, entering the room with his characteristic nonchalance with Bruce behind him. "You gotten the kids up to speed, Hammersmith?" he said, throwing a glance at Thor.

"I've told them what they need to know. Taking Loki and using the Tesseract will hopefully buy some time. We will be working to reconstruct the Bifrost. This will require more than my hammer to even the tide."

"And if they attack Asgard first?" Banner asked. He pointedly ignored Fury, but nodded courteously to Tasha, Clint, and Steve.

"You'd better hope they do. We are far more prepared to defend ourselves, and have a better chance of winning." Thor was blunt, his eyes assessing all in the room.


	13. Chapter 13

"You're lucky I'm not afraid of heights," Jane huffed, settling back into his arms as they watched the sunset. He kissed the nape of her neck and tightened his arms around her. She could not perceive the magic percolating the air around them, but Loki could. Delectable. He would never tire of it.

"Even if you were, you would not be afraid with me." His tone was arrogant and smug, a fact that would have ordinarily annoyed her. However, he was right, and that made it tolerable, but only just.

"It's the end of the day. What about Asgard?"

"We are going. In fact, I expect Thor will be back shortly, and we will go."

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Jane shrieked at him. "How could you not tell me all day?"

"You made the bargain, Jane. I merely kept it," he said silkily, and watched the recognition dawn as she remembered what she had said that morning.

"I—you—damn it, you planned this! You kept me distracted all day—you _lied_ to me!" Jane was outraged, pinched him and got annoyed when it did nothing to him.

"I did not lie to you," Loki said, smoothing his hands down her back to likewise soothe her feelings. She tried to pinch him again and he chuckled. "That will not work, wife."

"You lied by omission," Jane was not going to let him get away with that. "There is no justification for lying to me like that."

"No? Let me list the ones I can think of from the top of my head: it kept you from worrying about meeting my parents all day, it kept you from burying yourself in your notes to reassure yourself you wouldn't forget anything important although it's already all up here," he tapped her head, "It prevented you from worrying on my behalf about how I would feel returning to Asgard, and how Asgardians will react to me when we are there, and how your friends will worry about your absence…"

"All right, all right," Jane cut him off impatiently. She hated that he had perfectly logical reasons. "Damn it, why couldn't you have just told me you'd changed your mind? I had a perfectly good set of arguments prepared, I knew what you would say and what I would say in return. You denied me the pleasure of a perfectly good argument!"

"But I gave you the pleasure of the magnificent make-up sex that would surely have followed," Loki purred, "Without all of that unpleasantness first. Is that not a more productive use of our time?"

"NO, no it's not," Jane said stubbornly, but it was a pretense and they both knew it.

"And you got to see this lovely Midgardian sunset before we leave," Loki soothed, drawing her attention back to the magnificent hues tinting the ocean. "Ah, just in time too. Here comes Thor."

Jane could see a speck in the distance that was growing larger by the second. "We're not dressed!" she hissed, and felt the clothes as they formed themselves. They were back on the ground, too. Her clothes felt different, and she looked down and found she was wearing a long gown, the fabric as soft as silk but heavier. The dress was ornamented with tiny gemstones which winked in the fading light. Loki was wearing his more formal Asgardian attire and what he called his light armor, made of leather and intertwined silver bracings.

"We're going _now_?" she asked incredulously. "When will we be back?"

"Brother, Jane," Thor greeted them formally. "It is time." He withdrew the Tesseract from nothing, saw Loki's expression of grudging respect. It had three handles this time, and Loki grasped Jane firmly by his side.

"You need only grab the Tesseract Jane. I will hold onto you and it."

"I'm scared," she whispered so softly that only Loki heard her.

_I am bound to protect you, Jane_, Loki said wordlessly, and Thor spoke reassuringly. "No harm will befall you, Jane Foster. You are Asgardian now."

She clasped the cool handle firmly at the same time as Loki. Thor nodded and activated the Tesseract.

-0-0-

Jane dropped to her knees, black eddies circling viciously throughout her consciousness. It was a different kind of pain, one she hadn't been aware existed. She felt rather than saw Loki's presence, couldn't make out his words. Slowly she opened her eyes, blinked twice. She was looking at some type of iridescent surface, the colors subdued but shifting beneath the palms of her hands.

"Where are we?" she asked as her mind registered Loki's arms around her, holding the bulk of her weight.

"On the Bifrost bridge," Loki said through gritted teeth. He had pulled her pain into himself, and knew exactly what had happened. "Stupid, stupid…" he hissed to himself, knowing Jane was not fully aware of him yet. He raised his head to meet the concerned looks of Thor and Heimdall. The Guardian was crouched down, and as soon as Loki met his gaze he stood.

"The prince of mischief will be fine," he pronounced, turning his gaze back to the heavens. "You have done what needed to be done, Odinson."

"I'm glad you approve for once, Gatekeeper," Loki snarled, the knives sharper in his mind as they retreated.

"What happened?" Jane touched Loki's arm, her fingers curling into his flesh in the gap between his vambrace and the fabric tunic. She felt dizzy, almost as if she were severely sleep deprived. _Later_, he assured his wife, slowly standing and assisting Jane to do so as well.

"Loki, we need to see Father," Thor said, judging it best not to push his brother right now about their travel and what had happened during it.

"Yes, I'm aware of that," he replied sarcastically, running his hands over Jane.

"I'm okay," Jane assured him, but he was intent on his task, wordlessly performing the necessary.

"Your secret will not remain so for much longer, god of lies," Heimdall informed him, turning toward them briefly.

"I know this already, Guardian," Loki said irritably, forcibly turning Jane toward the city before she could ask what Heimdall meant. "Ready?" His tone was businesslike as he addressed Jane, but she felt the undercurrent of tenderness that passed from him to her.

"As long as it's not using the Tesseract, I'm up for it," she said, squaring her shoulders.

"I think we'd best fly," Loki said to Thor, who nodded. He lifted his hammer and flew, Loki behind with Jane.

"It's beautiful," Jane said, the pace slow enough that she could see the structures of the buildings and landscape as they approached the ship-like golden castle.

"This is only the first taste," Loki said, meeting her eyes briefly. "You should see the entire realm."

"I'd like that," Jane said, aware that he was uneasy here. "Maybe we can make time for that?"

"Maybe." He was noncommittal. There was much work to be done first.

They landed softly on a balcony, aware that Heimdall had already sent word of their arrival. The sun was only just beginning to set here, torches flaring to life without assistance as the light dimmed. Thor led the way, striding with authority through the corridor toward a set of double doors, a pattern of triskekes and Celtic knots deeply embedded in the panels. Jane noticed the indrawn breaths of several guards as they walked, but Loki ignored them utterly, his hand firm at the small of her back.

"Steady now," Loki said quietly as Thor pushed the great doors open, then walked into the throne room of Asgard. All three of them approached the dais, where Odin was standing and waiting, Frigga at his side. Jane noticed he was missing an eye, like Director Fury, but his bearing and manner screamed royalty in a way that Fury could never have duplicated. The queen was equally erect in her bearing, her expression more gentle and pleasant.

"AllFather, I have returned with Loki as you requested." Thor had gone down on one knee, placing his hand on his chest in a universal gesture of respect.

Beside her, Loki bowed from the waist, then took her hand and brought her forward. He would not kneel, the bow his compromise, and Odin knew it. "Father and Mother, I present to you Jane Foster, my wife."

She was incredibly nervous, but did a curtsey because that seemed to be the right thing to do. "I am honored to meet you, your Majesties." She had almost stopped herself from adding an honorific, unsure what the appropriate salutation would be. Your Majesties? AllFather? She just said 'screw it' to herself and added it anyway. It was always better to be too polite than not.

"Jane Foster, you are welcome to Asgard." Odin decided it was time to push Loki a bit, and walked down to take both of the woman's hands in his own. Loki was shocked, he could see. This was deep provocation in a magical sense, as it would allow him to explore the bond between them, if he chose to do so. Thor said nothing, but he knew it as well, throwing a glance to Frigga, who was watching the proceedings with curiosity and a small measure of amusement.

"Father…" Loki growled, removing one of Jane's hands from Odin's and placing it firmly in his own.

"It is not a matter of if, but when, Loki," Odin said, meeting Loki's eyes with his own. He did not miss the possessive swirls of red in his son's, and thought it was quite promising. "I hope the disruption from the Tesseract has not upset you, Jane Foster."

"No, not at all," Jane said. "It was disconcerting, that's all." She gave a small smile to add credence to her statement.

"Tell me about the travel." Odin was curious, had allowed Jane to remove her other hand from his own and put it on Loki's arm for support.

"You will not do so in her presence," Loki said, fixing a hard stare on him. "If you would poke, old man, you will poke at me alone."

_Excellent_, thought Odin. He said nothing, however, but quirked an eyebrow. "Travel?"

Thor spoke up. "Thanos reached out for it—as you knew he would."

Odin turned his attention to his eldest. "Yes, and both of you knew it was coming. What happened?" This last was directed at Loki, who was stroking Jane's hand with his thumb. She had shuddered briefly when Odin asked, and Loki was focused on calming her.

"Perhaps you would like to show Jane our chambers, Mother?" Loki looked at Frigga, who nodded graciously. Loki drew Jane to the side for a brief conversation before he released her to his mother's inquisition.

"I want to hear about this," Jane said, lifting her chin in the stubborn manner that he had come to adore. "I can handle it."

"I have every intention of telling you, but not now. You need time for your energies to rebalance themselves. You were, for lack of a better description, tipped off your axis. It takes time for that to go away."

Jane glared at him, annoyed. "I'm not a child. Don't treat me like that, Loki."

He gently tipped her face up slightly, ran his fingers softly along her jawline. "Jane, tomorrow you will need to begin work on the Bifrost. You are the only one here who can do that. I cannot do it, nor can Thor, or Odin. That is why you were summoned. You will need all of your considerable energy and talents to solve this problem. Listen to me, to the bond. I will tell you all this evening. Now go," he finished with a kiss that drifted into an open mouthed, slow exploration of her sweet taste before he was aware of it. Slowly he drew back, aware that Odin and Frigga were studying them, while Thor looked pointedly in a different direction.

"God woman, you are a damn distraction," Loki murmured, to which Jane gave him a mischievous smirk. He realized she had done it on purpose, one hand entwined around his neck and in his hair, the other still idly tracing one of his Jotun markings on his tunic.

"Don't think I will forget this," he said darkly, which caused Jane to laugh. She walked over to Frigga, who surprised her by giving her a hug.

"I am so pleased to meet the woman responsible for giving me back both of my sons," Frigga said, holding her at arm's length for a second before folding Jane's arm into her own. "Now, I will show you Loki's old chambers, and you can tell me how you met."

When the double doors closed, Loki turned back to Odin and Thor, said without preamble, "Thanos went for Jane. He picked up on my signature, and was crawling through her mind with all haste."

"And you did not think to protect her before you came?" Odin's patience thinned. He had thought Loki more capable than that.

"I did not realize she was so compromised by our pair bond," Loki hissed. "Do you think I would have left my mate open to that if I had realized it?"

"How could you not know, Brother? Even I watching you can see the magic between you," Thor said, incredulous.

"He was not actively seeking her harm, else my protective spells would have kicked in. He was trying to _explore_, for lack of a better description," Loki growled, facing Odin instead of Thor. "As soon as I sensed him there, I pushed him back out forcefully. He did not get far."

"Do you know what he saw?" Thor's tone was neutral, but he was worried. This could overset all they were trying to do to restore the Bifrost, and with it the protection that Asgard could offer to Midgard.

"I am not a fool. I planted memories of several worlds in her mind before I showed myself and evicted him. I do not know which he saw, but enough to confuse her origins."

"Hence her disorientation," Odin observed. "You will have to remove them before they cause further problems."

Loki paced again, working hard to cloak his irritation and anger. He did not need Jane to come back in, he had to control himself before she felt his turmoil. "What do you know of Jotun mating rituals?" he threw at Odin, his eyes like the ice daggers he was capable of throwing.

Odin met Thor's gaze, and saw that Thor had crossed his arms on his chest. He was equally curious as to this question, wondering at the strength of the bond between his brother and Jane Foster after such a short time of consummation.

"I am aware that they bond for life, and the death of one often means the death of the other," Odin said, meeting Loki's gaze with equanimity. "And if the Jotun is a mage, it is a powerful bond."

Loki broke eye contact and muttered to himself. "I have already figured that out, no thanks to you! What did you know of the timing of such bonding? Did you know I was likely to require a mate while in exile on Midgard?"

Odin ignored the question and asked one of his own. "Have you tested the strength of the bond?"

"Yes," Loki's answer was clipped, the results still something he didn't want to speak about.

"How long can you stand being away from her?" Thor asked, his mind having already moved to the obvious.

"Two hours." He refused to look at them, the familiar pattern of the floor less inquisitive.

"Not long enough," Odin said, putting his hand on Loki's shoulder and squeezing. "We will work it out."

Loki met Odin's eye and felt the first, tentative peace offering from him. It was a wisp of magic, patiently waiting.

"Thank you," Loki said, and meant it as he allowed, for the first time since before the terrible events on Midgard, his own magical self to connect in that small way with his adopted father—the only father he had, really.

"You impress me, son," Odin said, then released his shoulder to address Thor. "You will make yourself available to Jane Foster on the morrow. She will require a competent builder, and Mjolnir is the only tool available that would be able to finish the portal in any semblance of time."

"I had figured as much. I also repaired the device we left for the Midgardians. Thanos will waste little time in following Jane's signature." Thor's tone was grave, and Loki knew they were fighting impossible odds.

"I have brought all this upon you all. I am the most twisted…—I find it exciting," Loki said, compelled to admit the thrill of the chaos was seductive to him. His fists had clenched in reaction, the darker eddies of his character filled with a thrilling power.

"It is your nature. You are learning to control it, Loki." Thor's praise was sincere, even though he did not disagree with Loki's assignation of blame.

"Yes, but he must learn to wield it, not merely control it," Odin said sharply. "Else Thanos will win."

"I know," Loki said with a deep breath. "I am working on it."

"I will give you only one piece of advice, my son. Do not hesitate to use your bond and its gifts. Your wife is not a weakness, she is an asset. The more you treat her as such, the sooner you will learn to master the complexities this marriage has brought to you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to all who are following this story, or who favorited it! I would love some more reviews. And a reminder that I own only this plot, not the characters, etc. **

Jane's head still felt muggy, as if her brain was in a tropical jungle, waiting for the outbreak of rain to clear it out. She took in the luxurious nature of their surroundings, but missed the details, like the peculiar iridescence of the lighting. If she had been thinking clearly, she would have recognized the light scattering of the Mie effect, the small torches in effect working by microdroplets of a suspended liquid that hung in the air.

"I understand you are an astrophysicist," Frigga said as they walked along. "What does that mean?"

Jane relaxed a tiny bit. This she knew. "I study the stars and planets, and calculate the distances between them, the forces at play shaping their movements, and formulate theories to explain how they are all connected."

"So you study Yggdrasil, then?" Frigga was doing her best to draw Jane out and help her make connections to Asgard, and felt her scientific pursuits offered the clearest path forward.

"I suppose you could interpret it that way, yes," Jane smiled.

"I am sure that our scholars will have many questions for you. I fear that our pursuit of such knowledge lapsed many generations past, and they are in need of guidance. I hope you will be able to help them find the right connections," Frigga said, pausing in the hallway.

"Of course. I am not sure that we speak the same language—I'm sure your methods and history talk about different variables, but the pattern should be the same. That is what I will focus on. Once we define the terms, it should follow pretty easily from that." Jane's expression was sincere, her face animated as she talked about her passion. Frigga saw what her both of her sons had found intriguing.

"Here we are," Frigga said, drawing back another set of elaborately carved double doors. These were festooned with stars and planets, whirls and eddies of an invisible current tossing them in a vibrant display on the panels. Frigga noticed the design again when she saw Jane trace one of the impressions briefly with her hand. "Hmmm, how appropriate. Fate often has a sense of humor, you know," Frigga said, her hazel eyes pregnant with meaning.

Jane stepped into the chambers, taking in the large sitting room with a fireplace, the doors at either end leading to what she presumed were the bedroom and bathroom. Bookshelves were lined with tomes, some looking incredibly ancient. Jane felt like she was trespassing on Loki's privacy, and pulled back from investigating, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Would you prefer to have Loki show you the rest?" Frigga asked kindly, and Jane nodded. "Thank you."

"Shall we have some tea? I am not sure how it will compare to what you are used to on Midgard, but since dinner is not for another hour, I would prefer to continue my humble inquisition of your origins, Jane Foster," Frigga said with a hint of mischief, which teased a smile out of Jane.

"You are hardly a fierce inquisitor, your majesty," Jane replied honestly, "but I think I can stand up under the weight of your questions."

"Good. And do call me Frigga. You are not a subject come to inquire of my visions," Frigga said as she left the room again, Jane following alongside. She felt uncomfortable being escorted by the Queen of Asgard, a fact that was reinforced with every bowed head as they passed guards. If Frigga noticed her response she did not mention it. The trappings of royalty were something she took for granted, but to Jane it was yet another thing she had not considered.

"Do you have visions?" Jane asked, not sure how much she was supposed to already know about her mother-in-law.

Frigga laughed. "Jane, I hardly expect Loki has been busy regaling you with tales of his family. I suspect you both have had more than enough on your hands with the revelation of being bonded in such an unexpected manner. Yes, I have visions. They are predictive of future events, but I have learned to be very cautious in how I interpret them. They could mean several different outcomes, and I can influence those outcomes if I am not careful with what I say."

Frigga swept them into a private sitting room, beautifully arrayed with delicate golden furniture and cushions of alabaster and pale blue. "This is my solar. We can have some tea until Loki comes to retrieve you. I know he will not want to be apart from you for much longer."

Jane did not blink at the sudden appearance of a tea on the low table between them, the servant moving silently and disappearing just as quickly. She had grown used to the routine use of magic, she supposed servants were another thing she would learn to deal with. Jane accepted the warm cup that Frigga handed to her with a soft, "Thank you," and took a sip. The vessel appeared to be some type of pottery, and the glaze itself shimmered in the soft lighting. She realized Frigga was waiting for her opinion. "It is rather like chai tea on Midgard. Very nice."

"Now, you must tell me how you and Loki crossed paths," Frigga said warmly. "I imagine it is quite a tale."

So Jane told her about Loki ripping the wall off her trailer, his strange fascination with her scent, and their first few abortive attempts to go out when the pair bond was new. Frigga laughed at the picture Jane painted of the scene in the coffee shop, and was thinking that her new daughter was enchanting.

"And when did you accept that you were well and truly mated?" Frigga asked, her expression knowing.

Jane was unsure how much she wanted to say to Loki's mother, and her expression reflected the guard she put on her words to reflect the one she had on her heart. "I realized that I could not bear the thought of being parted from him. And we argued about the coffee shop." She paused, took a steadying breath. "It hurt. More than I ever thought a silly argument could hurt. I couldn't bear it. And I knew."

"Sometimes the most instructive lessons are painful," Frigga observed. "Loki has never been an easy man. I know it is difficult to know him, and you have not known him very long."

A ghost of a smile whispered at Jane's lips. "Yes, he is difficult. But I'm learning. The Jotun is very possessive, a fact which I've learned the hard way." Jane told her of the SHIELD agents and then the visit from the Black Widow and Hawkeye, and how she worried that Loki had fallen into his darker impulses as Barton's arrow had whipped away with force.

"But I could feel it from him, through the bond. He was making a point, nothing more—and without words, he told me." Jane's thoughts were tumbling randomly from her mouth now, and she wondered exactly what kind of tea it was that Frigga had ordered. The fuzziness at the edges of her mind had returned, and she didn't like it.

Frigga saw that her daughter's mind was muddied, and made a note to ask Odin exactly what had happened to her from the Tesseract. She was about to suggest that Jane go to bed when the door opened and Loki came in. He nodded to Frigga and crossed to take Jane's hand, drawing her up to stand with him. "Mother, enough."

His voice was rough at the edges, but Frigga merely smiled, noticing how he drew her into his side, his arm firmly fixed at Jane's waist. Odin entered behind Loki, giving Frigga a kiss on her hand before settling her arm into the crook of his own.

"Dinner is ready." Odin turned to Jane and inclined his head, and she caught the twinkle in his eye. "You will not want to miss this, Jane Foster."

"Oh?" Jane brightened up, certain that whatever Odin was referring to was not something Loki would like. This was instantly confirmed by the rumble she felt from him. They fell in step behind the king and queen, and Jane whispered, "What is he talking about?"

"They must have arranged a marriage feast," Loki said through gritted teeth. "It is traditional for a newlywed couple. I would have thought it inappropriate under the circumstances."

"Then it's a compliment, isn't it?" Jane asked quietly, and Loki sneered.

"Only if you like hearing millennia worth of stories and ridiculous tales. I don't doubt that Odin has invited every teacher I've ever had, as well as any who has a story of me charming the dinner rolls into serpents or the horses into dragons."

"I can't wait," Jane said naughtily just before they entered the dining hall.

"You will pay later, wife," Loki hissed, then they faced their audience together.

In truth, it was not so bad. The warriors three and the Lady Sif were gracious toward her even if they were abruptly cool to Loki. There were other Asgardians present, some of whom were less courteous, but all paid every arrear of civility to Jane under the watchful eyes of their king and queen. Frigga herself was instrumental in warmly welcoming Jane, praising her skill in drawing her son out. The applause this statement generated was polite, but several ladies were friendlier to her between courses, and Jane felt the benefit of Frigga's warmhearted approval.

Jane noticed Thor's head bent toward Sif's more than once, and felt Loki watching her. She took his hand under the table and squeezed it, giving him a look of reproof for the brief flare of jealousy she had felt. _You know perfectly well there is no man for me but you_, she told him directly, and welcomed the steadily increasing, effervescent flare he sent back to her, along with his thoughts: _I do not wish to share you with any of them. I would not have them see how lovely you are, but this is impossible. They already know, and they envy me because of you. How have you so effortlessly given me the envy I foolishly sought for so many millennia?_

A blush rose unbidden to her cheeks and she met her husband's eyes, the solemn warmth of the truth like a jewel in his eyes. Odin observed the by-play carefully, folding the information away to be examined again later. Frigga met his eye and he knew she had not missed it either.

"I think we will retire," Loki said, smoothly drawing her up again. "I thank you all for your many warm wishes on our marriage. I am sure that it will continue to teach us both many things."

As they left the hall, Jane's face wrinkled. "I'm supposed to start work on the Bifrost tomorrow! I don't remember anything—Loki, I need to write some things down."

Despite the lateness of the hour when they had returned to their rooms, Jane was insistent on working. Recognizing that she was intent on doing so despite her weariness, Loki provided the magical equivalent of a copy and paste service, so Jane had a more comprehensive set of formulas than she would have otherwise. It had worked beautifully as far as Loki was concerned, as it gave him the perfect opportunity to remove the memories of other worlds he had layered in her mind. It had not been a coincidence that her clarity regarding her research had increased with his 'secretarial' services.

"I feel like I'm studying for finals again, or prepping for a major conference," Jane fretted, running her fingers through her hair again. "Let me think…the effects from the floor function will require the application of the Euler-Mascheroni constant…"

"Jane." Loki forced her to stop writing in the air. "You do not need this. It comes as naturally to you as breathing. Let your mind settle."

Jane turned to look at him, her teeth worrying her lower lip in a way that caused Loki's eyes to darken imperceptibly. "Loki, this is important. If I can't get this right, then we're all screwed."

"Possibly, but not definitely. If you can fix the Bifrost, it helps. But it is not all there is. There are other options—less convenient, less trustworthy. But there are other possibilities. Are you not the one who deals with probability?" He waited, letting her mind turn over the doubts he'd planted.

"Of course. But this is complicated. I have to find the key between translating this," she waved her arm at the notations in the air, "to whatever paradigm your scholars have for the Bifrost as it actually existed."

Loki laughed. "Jane, that is what I'm trying to tell you. They do not know! You know more about the probability functions for a working Bifrost than they could ever know. You do not need this." Loki swept all the notations away, forestalled Jane's cry of "No!" with a rolled up scroll that contained all of it, holding it just out of her reach.

"Give that to me, Loki! I am not finished," she protested, getting close enough to touch it, her fingers outstretched and her body plastered against his as she stood on tip-toe to get to it. It vanished like the air, and she tried to shove herself away from her husband as she realized his game.

Loki laughed and held her tight, forcing her to look up at him. "You are better than this, Jane," he said, forcing her to stop.

"What?" Her eyes softened, the anger that had been rolling like a flavor on her tongue stilled, leaving a sharpened awareness of his words.

"You are better than this doubt of your abilities," Loki said softly. "I know you, Jane Foster. You know this. Have confidence in your knowledge, and let it stand alone. It will support you."

His voice was the same dark chocolate seduction she had come to love, but it was the honesty in his words that gripped her, pierced her busy-ness and made her think about what she was to do tomorrow. "You're right." Her self-assuredness came back into her eyes, the remembrance that she alone among humanity had been correct about the Bifrost existing at all. If anyone had earned the right to help rebuild it, it was her. She tilted her head to the side, then bestowed a series of small but delicious kisses along Loki's jawline and up to his ear. She waited, patiently, as his mischievous smirk crept onto his mouth, and he turned to bestow a few delectable kisses of his own.

"Loki?" Jane mouthed, her lips mere millimeters from his.

"Yes, love?" His mind was already skipping ahead to the pleasurable interlude before sleep would finally claim his wife.

"Tell me what happened when we used the Tesseract."

Loki kissed her anyway, feeling the thrum of her pleasure as well as his own. It was the insistent prodding from her mind that made him stop, however.

"You are too quick to pick up on the nuances of this mating," Loki murmured, then sighed. "I don't suppose you will accept a brief memory lapse spell?" She was at the perfect point in his arms, the suspended liquids in the Asgardian atmosphere playing an even more beneficent bed than the humid climes of Earth.

Jane's expression was amused. "As if."

"I'm beginning to think I'm having a bad influence on you, Jane," Loki whispered seductively in her shell pink ear, his tongue darting out in a whorl that evoked a very primitive surge within Jane.

"You'd be disappointed if you didn't," Jane whispered back. "Now tell me before I pull away from this."

"Liar," he retorted softly, their hands doing mutually pleasant things to each other's frames. "But I will tell you. Thanos sensed me, in you—and he explored your mind."

"And you pushed him back out," Jane said. The remembrance caused a shiver to undulate through her, and Loki's magic whispered back gently, calming and reassuring.

"Yes. He did not determine where you were from, or even what you are. Your planet is safe, for now—as are you. And in the future, he will not get even that close." Although Loki's whispered reassurance to her was calm, she could feel the steel underneath it.

"I know. I trust you," Jane said. "Thank you for telling me the truth."

"I hope there will not come a day when I wish I could tell you lies, Jane," Loki said, the sincerity of his tone in her ear causing another shiver to sweep through her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the new reviews! Please keep them coming. Sorry this is short today, but I don't have time to finish the next part, and I want to be sure it's right. Enjoy!**

"Are you ready for your first day in the office?" Loki asked, his face a mask of unconcern as Jane considered her goals for the day. He was bringing her to the library where the master scholars of Asgard were waiting with Thor.

"I feel like I'm getting ready to defend my dissertation again," Jane said. "I hope we can get on the same page quickly, otherwise this could be very frustrating."

"Your notes will help," Loki said. He was intent on spending as much time as possible in her shadow today, avoiding the inevitable confrontation with Odin. He knew the meeting could be forced at any time, but equally he was certain that Odin would not push him hard just yet. He intended to exploit the wiggle room created by his marriage as long as possible.

"I just have to recognize the similarities…" Loki recognized her abstraction for a combination of nervousness and excitement. She had wanted to wear something more similar to her Midgardian attire, to be comfortable—but Loki convinced her to dress as befitted her rank as his wife. He did not know how the scholars would react to his presence, but he intended to be there most of the time, so they would have to adapt or get out. He had no doubt that Jane would be capable of reconstructing the Bifrost alone.

He could feel her getting more and more nervous as they approached the library. Before he opened the doors, he stopped and put his hands on her shoulders. "Jane, here you will be the master, and they will be the students. Did you ever teach during your schooling? Have any particularly difficult students?"

Jane did not have to even consider it. "Yes, I taught a graduate seminar when I was getting ready to graduate. I had a couple of smart ass first years in there, but they learned quickly that they couldn't skate by with half-baked answers and poorly conceived ideas."

Loki smiled. "I knew there was a bit of arrogance in you. That is exactly what you need here. These scholars are used to being the masters of their discipline. You are here to show them up, and they know it. Don't forget—you are the expert, not they."

Jane smiled. "Oh, don't worry husband. I am more than capable of defending myself when it comes to science." There was a gleam in her eye that had not been there before, and Loki thought that he would enjoy the morning very much, indeed.

"Jane Foster, you are most welcome here. Allow me to introduce our scholars to you," Thor said formally, giving himself away with a quick wink before he turned to each of the waiting men in turn. All men. Thirteen of them, and none sporting a friendly expression. Jane squared her shoulders and faced each in turn, murmuring "Pleased to meet you," as Thor rolled off their names: Clestus, Brignor, Thurston, Clyd, Rolf, Anje, Wegge, Vulnir, Tpne, Wwers, Piwse, Weld, and Sajo.

"If I could see the documentation regarding the Bifrost, please," Jane said in a professional tone, lifting a brow imperiously at Brignor (she thought that was him, anyway) when his face expressed distaste.

"This way, my lady," Anje said, bowing and pointing to a table covered with parchments and books so thick that it was a wonder anyone could lift them.

"Thank you," Jane said, then spent half an hour poring over the array of material. Apart from the occasional, "Hmmm," she did not say anything, which made some of the scholars nervous and others angry.

The men were studiously ignoring Loki, which suited him admirably. This was the first time he had watched Jane work, and it was fascinating. Slight frowns came and went from her forehead as she considered items, shifting parchments and books around in a manner that made some of the scholars annoyed. Thor gestured to the scholars who were watching and asked Loki in a low voice, "Do you think they will pay attention to what she has to say?"

Loki had suspected that Thor did not know his wife as well as he, but this was clear evidence. "Do you think she will tolerate anything less?" he replied, keeping his gaze fixed on Jane. She was aware that he was there, as he was always aware of her—but she was focused entirely on the task at hand, his presence a reassurance rather than a requirement at this point.

Finally she looked up and met Loki's gaze briefly, then looked at the men gathered around the table. "Where are the blueprints for the Bifrost portal?"

She was met with blank stares.

"The schematics? Drawings of how it was put together?"

A scholar cleared his throat. "My lady, the Bifrost portal was the work of a pair of scholars from antiquity: Brynn Strimson and Gerynir Jorstrinson. They did not leave drawings of their work. What you see here is what they did put down in some recorded form; at least, it is what we were able to find."

"And where are they now?" Jane asked. "Did they die?"

A different man answered, a thread of anger in his tone. "Yes, they did die. Probably before your race had gained self-consciousness."

Jane's head whipped up from where she had been studying one of the documents. "Excuse me?" Her voice was low, but Loki could feel the anger. He straightened up from his habitual slouch, a smirk on his lips. This was going to be good.

Thor realized that Jane was annoyed as well, and said, "Scholars, please be respectful of Dr. Foster's expertise…" but Jane cut him off with the wave of her hand. She pulled herself to her full five foot six inches in height, and somehow managed to look down her nose at the men around the table as she did so.

"Yes, let's consider my expertise, shall we? I have a doctorate in physics from one of Midgard's pre-eminent universities, an education that outshines this absolutely _pathetic_ attempt at record keeping!" Jane swept her hand and knocked papers to the floor. "It is absolutely _inexcusable_ for any individual who claims a love of learning to neglect appropriate record keeping, but it is clear to me that this type of intellectual laziness is your habit, and you make no excuses for it! You are not scholars, you are hobbyists! You have not even begun to piece together the formulas required for the Bifrost, instead treat these as if they were some magical fragments that will mysteriously reassemble themselves into a knowledge sufficient to allow you to complete your task! For such an _advanced species_," here Jane eyed the irritating man who had sparked her tirade with an eloquent glare, "you are remarkably inept when it comes to passing on your knowledge to the next generation."

One of the scholars stepped forward with a proudly thrust out chest. "My lady, your position notwithstanding, you must understand that secrecy is required to maintain knowledge. We have the luxury of shepherding discoveries throughout history. Without careful maintenance, our discoveries could be usurped by others, and they would have the honor and glory of the discoveries. Surely even on Earth you understand this."

His supercilious tone did not escape Jane, and Loki felt the raw thrust of a vicious anger. _Tut, tut, Jane, such vicious fury! Whatever would Thor think?_ Loki smirked as she read his thoughts, as he had meant her to do. _Shut up_, she replied tightly, then spoke again.

"For creatures of such long life spans, your obtuseness is truly staggering. Thor, I do not require these _scholars_," her voice was laced with sarcasm, "to assist me. They are immature, selfish, and greedy. They do not truly love knowledge if they believe it a secret to be hoarded instead of a joy to be freely shared. I will work on this alone, and I will restore your Bifrost, alone."

Jane walked over to Loki and thrust out her hand for her notes, which Loki put into her hand with a satisfying snap. "Leave. I have work to do." Jane turned her back to the open-mouthed scholars and started spreading her notes on the table, sending the historical artifacts crashing to the floor.

"Jane," Thor began, but Loki saw that now was the time his wife required his assistance.

"Leave. Now." Loki's eyes underlined the malice of his tone, green sparks proclaiming the depth of his anger as he stalked over toward the scholars. Several prudently decided to leave then, and a few more left when Loki summoned balls of light to his hands, a menacing look on his face. The remaining men scrambled for the door, one brave soul peeping up to ask, "Lady Jane, may I return to see your progress tomorrow?" At her nod he squeaked to see Loki about to throw a ball of light in his direction, slamming the door behind him quickly before whatever it was the god of mischief threw at him could hit him.

Jane grinned slightly, meeting Loki's gaze, before turning her attention to Thor. "That went well."

Thor's expression was uneasy as he considered Jane and Loki. "I rather think you will need their assistance, Jane—this is a completely different side of the universe from your own, there are quirks…"

Jane ignored him and Loki finished tossing up her notes for her on her customized light board, then folded his arms across his chest. When Jane saw that Thor remained nonplussed, she stopped placing her notes in order on the table to look him square in the eye.

"Thor, they needed that. They were never going to listen to a word I had to say if I didn't put them in their place right off the start." Jane watched Thor's expression relax, then he laughed. She turned to her husband and gestured to her dress. "Tomorrow, I _am_ wearing my jeans and a plain old Midgardian shirt. You were wrong about wearing this."

"Who says I didn't get the reaction I wanted?" Loki replied mischievously, adding _And that you needed_, to her.

_Hmmmmm._ She knelt to look for something, hiding her smile as she did so. She found one of the documents that had fallen to the floor during her fit of pique, and quirked her head to look at it. "I need to see the remnants of the portal. Can you sketch it for me?"

Loki nodded and Jane turned to Thor. "You need to come too. I want to see what Mjolnir does on the structure."

"I am yours to command, Jane Foster," Thor said with a bow.

"Just don't touch her," Loki glowered darkly at his brother, and Jane winked at Thor.

"But he flies faster."

"Woman!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Another short chapter. Giving and grading finals so real life is busy. I expect being able to post a longer chapter at the end of the week. As always, I own just this plot and nothing else-thank you for your reviews!**

Heimdall was waiting at the end of the broken Bifrost, keeping an eye on the universe as he had always done. "Greetings, Jane Foster. I trust you will find what you need."

Jane noticed that Heimdall did not speak at all to Thor or Loki, but it must not be unusual for they were going about their business without comment. Loki began sketching the portal from his memory, creating a three dimensional sketch that was he was able to move, adding details as they occurred to him.

"Heimdall, how did the bridge end at the portal?" Jane felt unnerved by the perspicacious eyes of the guardian of Asgard, but he undoubtedly knew the Bifrost portal better than most.

"The bridge curved around the arc of the portal, but there was enough room left for the portal to move." Heimdall kept his thoughts to himself, but Jane felt herself under scrutiny and crouched down to touch the bridge to mask her discomfort.

"How much room?" Jane asked suddenly, turning her head to look up at Heimdall, while her fingers were still in contact with the rainbow surface. It was responding to her touch, brightening wherever she made contact. _Contact_.

"An infinitesimal amount, my lady. It was not enough to be noticeable as you entered it." Heimdall seemed to give a tiny nod of approval, but it was so slight Jane was certain she'd imagined it.

"Could you show me the exact distance?" Jane thought she had a hint of how the bridge had powered the Bifrost, but she would have to explore it more fully.

The guardian shifted his massive golden sword to one arm, and held his thumb and forefinger about one centimeter apart. "About this much, I recall.

Jane nodded to herself as if she were expecting that, and turned to watch Loki, who had darted a few glances her way while she quizzed Heimdall. She had not missed the stiff posture of both when they had arrived, and suspected that there was quite a rich and unpleasant history between them.

"Heimdall, could you please examine the model when Loki is done, and add any details or correct whatever is incorrect?" Jane asked the guardian, having decided she was not going to be bothered with Asgardian conventions if it stood in the way of accomplishing her task. Heimdall nodded, not giving her a clue with any sort of glance in Loki's direction.

"Thor, where are the supports for the portal?"

Thor pointed with Mjolnir to the remnants of rock below, the waves thrashing against them. "They are all that remains, Jane Foster."

Jane got down on her stomach to look at them. There were small clues, but she needed a closer look and said so. Thor met Loki's eyes and he stopped constructing the model, then offered his hands to his wife. "I will take you to them, wife."

Jane nodded, all business. "Thor needs to come as well. I might need you to test the rocks with Mjolnir," Jane explained, then mumbled to herself, "I hope Asgardian geology is similar to Midgardian geology…"

"If you require knowledge of Asgardian rocks, Tpne would be the most useful scholar," Thor said.

"I might request a consultation with him. First I want to take a look for myself," Jane said. Loki lifted her by wordless agreement and brought them both down the crag that remained of the portal's eastern support. Thor alighted nimbly on the top, but Jane wanted to see the striations that were visible at the water level.

"Closer, please," Jane asked, and Loki moved them closer, creating a shield against the waves so she could examine the lines.

"These look like calcium carbonate—limestone. It looks like it's being slowly deposited on the rock." She pulled Loki's hand, and he brought them closer so she could feel the surface beneath her fingertips. "It seems like basalt, but I'm not sure that is what it is."

"Is that a good thing?" Loki asked, certain that there was a purpose in her perusal. She was gloriously beautiful when she was focused like this on her puzzle to solve.

"Possibly. I need to talk to that geology scholar. If it is basalt, it will be difficult to drill into it to provide new supports. If this is limestone being deposited, I think it must be something other than basalt—which would be good. Time to see what Thor can do to the stone." Jane stood up, her mind utterly ignoring that there was nothing underneath her feet to stand on.

"Thor!" Jane called, making her voice loud enough to be heard over the waves. "Can you cut off a piece of the stone?"

Thor grinned. "Of course, Jane."

Loki brought both of them back to a safe distance as Thor brought Mjolnir up, the lightening crackling and pulling down. Thor swung his arm down, and a section of the stone cleaved off, leaving a sheer parallelogram face behind.

"Hmmmm. That behaves like basalt, but I don't see how limestone could be depositing unless…Thor, bring that rock back to the library please! And I need to talk to Tpne now."

"Done?" Loki asked quietly, her safety encircled by his arms in no doubt. Jane smiled as she felt his patience, a rare gift from him.

"Yes." She wished she could turn around in his arms and face him, and found herself doing so as soon as she thought it. "Thank you."

He didn't reply, touching down gently back on the bridge as Thor brought the large slab of stone up with him. "Shall I take this back to the library now?" Thor asked, and Jane nodded, turning back to Loki's model and the Gatekeeper.

"Heimdall, can you manipulate this model?" She looked from her husband to the guardian of Asgard, and he nodded, if a little stiffly.

"That I can, my lady."

"Could you and Loki work together on this? I need to speak to the scholar about the stone, and then I'm going to have to figure out how the energy is conveyed from the bridge to the portal. I will need that model to be as accurate as possible in order to do so."

She could feel it from Loki, the vehemence of his denial, along with the seething remembrance of past violence between him and the Gatekeeper. She stood straighter, if that were possible, and asked, "I trust you are both not so foolish as to seek to retrieve the waves, which have vanished into time? Because every moment we delay, is another moment closer to Thanos finding us."

Jane knew they were both tempted to argue, but neither would do so. The stakes were higher than whatever conflict lay between them.

"I live to serve my King, Jane Foster." Heimdall's voice was deeply resonant. "I am willing to work even with the father of lies, if it is of service to the AllFather."

"Just remember that his lies are again in the same service, Guardian," Jane said more sharply than she'd intended. "And Loki, I expect this to be done today. Now, can you put me back in the library, please?"

"Of course," Loki drawled the last sibilantly, drawing her a bit tighter than necessary. "I expect you want an explanation of what has occurred between myself and Heimdall," he said as they whipped through the air, his emotions still seething in a nasty cauldron of memorable incidents.

"No, I do not," Jane said. "As you said yourself, we have raked through enough of your past. It is bad enough that all who see you are doing so with every glance."

Again Loki was surprised by Jane's insight, although he should not be surprised by her at this stage. "I can ignore it easily enough," he said as they landed cleanly. Jane touched his face and smoothed his tunic in the small gap between the leather armor and shoulder pieces.

"I think it is a high enough price that you pay to do so," Jane replied thoughtfully, then quickly reached up to bestow a soft kiss on his lips. "I will see you again soon?"

"Yes," Loki said, his eyes softening in the way she knew they never did for anyone else. "I will return for you shortly."

He turned to go and was stopped by one more question. "Loki, why do you not simply appear with me everywhere anymore?"

"We can discuss that later," he said smoothly, too smoothly in her opinion. "Heimdall is waiting."

She watched him vanish, then turned back to the library, certain that she would get her answers this evening by hook or by crook.

-0-0-

Loki and Heimdall reached a grudging arrangement whereby Loki completed one shell of the portal and passed it to Heimdall, who would then check its details and change whatever Loki had gotten wrong (an infrequent occurrence) or what he had missed (more common). They worked swiftly and silently, neither relishing the task which forced them to work together.

"I believe that is the last layer, Odinson," Heimdall said, finding Loki watching him quietly as he finished the last tweak to the structure.

"Let us see," Loki said, setting the pieces together with a flash of light, then allowing Heimdall to start it spinning.

"It is off axis slightly—here," Loki stopped it instantly, making an adjustment to the innermost sphere. "Try again."

Heimdall's lips thinned and he did so, and they both watched it carefully.

"The third shell is not moving in sequence with the others," Heimdall remarked. "It would not channel the energy properly."

Loki gritted his teeth and drew the shells apart, teasing apart the third shell and reassembling it. Again they spun the model, and again they found flaws. It was tedious and grueling work, of which Loki bore the brunt. The Guardian had his appointed task, after all, and could not spend the day watching the model spin out, sputter, or grind to a halt. He would watch it spin, offer a comment if he had one, then return to gazing out into the void.

Finally Loki thought they might have it. "There."

The model was spinning gyroscopically, the shells rotating in perfect sequence, the speed picking up rapidly. Heimdall watched wordlessly, but the fact that his gaze remained fixed for longer than a few seconds was a promising start.

"Well?" Loki growled. He was feeling depleted and irritable at being away from Jane for so long.

"Three hours, Odinson. It is well." Heimdall said, fixing his golden eyes on him. Loki knew that Odin would receive a report on more than the Bifrost, and smothered his irritation with effort. He hated being monitored, but of course he would be. Magical privacy was hard to come by in Asgard.

"Thank you," Loki snarled, then disappeared with the model. It was past time to be back to Jane. He needed her.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hmmmm." It was Jane's turn to wait while an expert considered the stone which Thor had shorn from the crag in the sea.

Tpne had brought some tests with him, and was methodical in using them. After jotting down notes on a scroll, he lifted the heavy stone and then suddenly dropped it to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Jane shouted before she could stop herself, picturing the price of repairing the marbled tiles on the floor which had shattered from the impact. Thor found it funny, suppressing a chuckle, which earned him a glare from Jane.

"I am being thorough, Lady Foster," Tpne said without looking up from his study of the edges of the marble tiles that were destroyed. There was no apparent damage to the stone itself. "It is as I thought."

The scholar stood up and made another notation on his scroll, then looked at Jane. "It is senkilt—a type of stone formed with much pressure and heat. It has this structure—" he pointed to a rough drawing of a crystalline unit cell, which made Jane feel on more familiar footing.

"Yes, I recognize that. It's called a unit cell on Midgard. Each type of stone is characterized by their unit cells, and the atoms," she pointed to the dots at the corners and edges, "can be replaced by other elements, which changes the morphology of the stone."

Tpne nodded, at least respectful of her lack of ignorance. "Yes. This particular stone, however, is not like others of its kind. It has many heavy _inslag_ displacing the normal occupants here and here," he said, pointing to the faces of the unit cell. "It might have additional displacements in the void spaces, but I cannot tell without further tests."

"Do you have a table of the elements? The different types of atoms—occupants that you find in stone?" Jane's eyes were bright. Finally, they might find a common language.

Tpne nodded slowly, then walked off in the library to retrieve a document. "These are the _inslag_."

The format of the table was different from how it appeared on Midgard. Jane nodded, then quickly sketched her own version from memory. She could not remember how many elements they were at on Midgard, but was fairly certain that a few listed on Tpne's table were only theoretical back home. At least she remembered how many electrons were present in the s, p, d, and f blocks, and once she had sketched the basic structure of the table she saw she had Tpne's full attention.

"Yes, that is the same. What do you call them? Elements?" Tpne's accent rolled the syllables strangely, but Jane was hugely relieved to find a common feature at least.

"Good." Jane's smile was genuine. "It shows we are working on the same principles, yes?"

Tpne would not go that far, but the tension eased over the next hour as they found a common language to discuss the properties of the elements in the stone and how they came to be there. Jane was beginning to see the pattern forming, and her next steps were to request a sample of the ocean water.

"Do you suspect the elements are coming from the water? That is impossible, I assure you," Tpne said, his face expressing displeasure. Jane felt that he must have some background in schooling, as he reminded her of a forbidding and surly professor.

"Not necessarily, no. But I do suspect they are not naturally present, and I think we will find it relates to how the Bifrost portal works." Jane looked up to meet Tpne's surly gaze, and continued, "Look, the Bifrost generates a lot of energy. Not all of it can be transferred to the portal during operation. Of necessity, some of it must have dissipated through the stone supports. My theory is that this is why the stone is so doped with the heavy rare earth elements. The energy has accumulated over time in the rock itself, which in turn reinforces it as the best support for the portal. It is a synergistic displacement of energy."

Tpne considered her thoughtfully. "I suppose it is possible. No one has studied the stones there in some time, perhaps we have some records of their composition from antiquity."

"Good, you try to find that information, okay? It could be important for the decision as to replacing the stone with some type of created support pillar."

Tpne nodded his acquiescence as Loki returned, then produced his three dimensional model for Jane's perusal.

"That is incredible, brother. It looks just like the portal once did," Thor commented, watching the spheres pick up speed as they rotated.

"Heimdall and I are agreed that this is the closest we can get to duplicating how it once existed. For the interior mechanics, you will have less to work with." Loki's tone was snappish, and this caused Tpne to hastily mumble his excuses and depart the library.

"That was unnecessary," Jane said, her eyes challenging her husband when he met hers with a flare of irritation. He said nothing however, but stalked off to the shadows, intent on the titles of books that he had no intentions of reading.

"Thor, what kind of work can you do with Mjolnir and metal?" Jane ignored Loki's irritation, doing her best to block the irritation and focus on the wave of exhaustion that he was struggling to repress. She knew it was a lot to ask of him to work with Heimdall, but they had no other choice.

Thor straightened up from his slouch, his arms still folded across his chest. "I can work any metal required. We also have many smiths who could assist."

"Can they work it finely enough to ensure a smooth surface?" Jane was concerned that the seams would be seamless, which would require a high degree of precision.

"They can prepare the surfaces adequately. I suspect Mjolnir will be the only tool that can seam it together."

Jane nodded. "I need the dimensions of the structure. Can you work with the smiths to extrapolate that from Loki's model? And we need to determine what metals are required. There will be a lot of energy flowing through the structure. Are there any pieces of the original structure left?"

"No," Loki said churlishly, snapping a book closed with more force than necessary. "I ensured that it was most thoroughly destroyed."

"I was the one who destroyed it," Thor reminded him in a reasonable tone.

"Yes, but it was _my fault_ you had to do so, was it not? Therefore I am responsible." Loki's words were bitter, but Jane wasn't going to let him get away with this.

"That's enough! Damn, don't you know when to shut up?" she asked Loki in a moment of pique.

"Apparently not." Loki pulled Jane away from the table. "We are going to eat lunch. Brother, talk to the metal smiths. I am going to have a conversation with my _wife_, alone."

Loki's growl and Jane's irritated glare was enough to send Thor packing. He had no wish to be a witness to another argument, and he had to supervise some training of the younger warriors this afternoon anyway.

"Exactly what purpose does it serve to continually blame yourself? Other than self-flagellation, which quite frankly I don't think is your taste." Jane was annoyed, the enormity of the Bifrost project overwhelming her temporarily.

"If you don't think that is in the forefront of everyone's mind who you will call to work on this, you are experiencing a disconnection of your intellect from that marvelous brain of yours," Loki said with some heat. "No one, _no one_, wants my participation. If nothing else, my time with Heimdall showed me that. The Guardian barely spoke three words to me for three hours." He had let go of her and shoved himself away, his anger threatening to spill over. He would control himself.

"I don't give a jolly good damn how much you want to have a damn pity party!" Jane shouted. "You WILL help because _I need you to help_. And that is all that matters. I NEED YOU. I need you to remind me that these asshole scholars with their pessimism and gloomy outlook are not right, that this _can_ be done, and I _am_ going to get it done. I need you to encourage me, Loki. I need you to catch my mistakes and make sure I'm working my hardest on this. Because if I don't, we all lose." Jane stopped, her breath coming faster, a sudden welling of tears causing her to turn her face away from his own shocked expression.

Loki was shocked by her confession of feeling inadequate. He had never suspected that Jane, with her intelligence and sassy, fierce personality, could ever feel inadequate to any task. But seeing her gripping the edges of the table, so small in the sea of papers, the lights of symbols and equations painting the air around her…he could see how she felt. It was a terribly arduous and complex task, and she had to arm twist and pull teeth to get the cooperation required that might make it possible to do it. This on top of the uncertainty as to whether it would work at all…it was a tremendous burden. His own discomfort at being in Asgard and being forced to work with those he still didn't fully trust seemed smaller by comparison.

"Jane." His voice was a whisper at her right ear, his left hand resting on the small of her back as she clutched the table. "Why else am I here?"

Jane lowered her head, and Loki was angry. "Now who is having a pity party?" he hissed unsympathetically, then pulled her arms free from the table with his right hand and forced her to look at him. He saw the glimmer of unshed tears, and knew she was starting to feel the effects of pregnancy. He shoved those concerns aside with the surgical precision of long practice. "Look at me!"

His tone was commanding and cutting, and when she met his eyes with her own it was the first time she had seen the steel directed at her. "If you expect me to coddle you, you're going to be disappointed. We don't have the luxury of this. You have a job to do, as do I. We will both do it, even if it makes us angry, churlish, and snarling at one another. _I hate being here_, _and you well know it_. But I AM here, and by all that I hold in my powers, you will do your job, woman, or I will strip every useless thought from your mind with a ruthlessness born of necessity. And be assured, Jane, I am fully prepared to do it, pair bond or no."

It was oddly hypnotic to have him so furious with her, the snap of his words contrasting sharply with the flood of other emotions from the bond. Anxiety, exhaustion, the rawness of keeping himself in check—it all crashed into her, and she felt ashamed of herself. She straightened with effort and forbid the tears to crest from her lids. She would _not_ give him the satisfaction. And underneath it all, they both desperately craved each other, still. It was more than a craving now, more of a bone deep need to feel that the connection was alive, still gloriously incandescent with its simple beauty as it pulsed between them.

"Can we have lunch in our rooms? I don't want any company," Jane said, the haughtiness she tried for in her tone faltering in the face of her need to crawl back from the arrogance and certainty she had to display. She needed to recharge.

"In that, Jane, we are in perfect accord," Loki said, locking her arm in his. "Ready?"

"Yes." It was a small thing, but she noticed that he had asked instead of dragging her out.

Once he finally closed the doors to their chambers, he could at last let his façade slip, the exhaustion dragging him down like a millstone. Wordlessly he flicked and Jane was drawn to him with a sigh.

"You could have said," she said as she cuddled in his arms.

"No, I could not, my Jane," Loki smelled, tasted the air. He felt the blue suffuse through him, even the energy required to keep up the other appearance too much. The slight chilliness to his skin told her without opening her eyes, and her hands crept beneath the leather, seeking the patterns she knew. He made it go away, wanting to feel her fingers on his skin. She stroked, massaged, and pulled at his tired muscles, releasing a lot of tension.

"God, Jane, don't stop," Loki said honestly, finally opening his eyes to find her own fixed on his lips. "You need to eat something."

"Later," Jane said, pushing him down on their bed so she could straddle him and massage his back. "You've pushed it today. You're exhausted," she said with a whisper, her hair tickling the side of his face and tantalizing him with her scent. Her lips touched his neck briefly before her fingers resumed their kneading, interspersed with the occasional caress of one of his markings. She didn't speak again, letting her fingers do the talking and give them both a respite from everything.

"It requires a great deal of energy to do complex magic, in the same way that Thor or any warrior is tired after battle." Loki was feeling better, if certain stirrings were any indication. "We should eat our lunch."

Her arms were curved around him, pushing and pulling gently at his muscles. She turned her head to meet his eyes briefly, then resumed her massage. She could feel him and knew he was not hungry. "Why are you pushing me to eat? I'm not hungry yet."

"You have to keep your strength up," Loki said, meeting her brown eyes with his green ones. The blue retreated simultaneously all over his body, the conscious control over himself an indication that he was feeling restored.

"I'm not the one running the equivalent of a magical marathon," Jane retorted, then slid her hand up to push her hair to one side, studying her husband as she did so. "You're being pulled in different directions here. That is why you don't like Asgard."

"I like Asgard, Jane. I am just not comfortable here." Loki shook his head. "I am not going to discuss this with you."

"I'll just add it to my list for later tonight, then," Jane replied seriously.

"You're obviously not exhausted enough," Loki said silkily, flipping her over to her hands and knees and watching her garments melt away like ice beneath his fingertips.

"Loki…" she started, but the word came out in a whoosh of breath as he began returning the favor, massaging her back, her sides, her quadriceps…Jane simply melted. His hands which had been cool moments before were now hot and full of life, the tugging of wills between them like a representation of the bond they shared and affirmed with their lovemaking. It wasn't equal give and take, not yet—but it was getting there. Jane was beginning to hold her own against him, and in response Loki was more aggressive, mischievous, and all too knowing. He was teasing her down the path with him, damn him, and she liked it—even respected him more for it!

"You're the king of unfair plays," Jane moaned, and Loki's face briefly flashed before her own, his teeth biting her lower lip gently despite the fact that he was still behind her, inside her. She gasped and his satisfied smirk was exactly as she'd known it would be.

"You're an apt pupil, my darling," Loki replied in her ear as his reflection vanished as silently as it had appeared, "Come along with me." And she did.

After their equilibriums had settled, the pair bond humming with a life of its own, Loki stood and gently picked her up, and walked purposefully to the small table holding their lunch. He flexed mentally, was amazed at how refreshed he felt. He twisted Jane's hair around one of his hands idly, as if considering how she would look with her hair up. Her face was relaxed, and she, too, was humming with a restored level of energy. He seated her and placed a soft, brushing kiss on her lips, a gesture that she sweetly returned, a hum of pleasure their shared reward. He pulled back and refocused himself. This afternoon would require a different set of skills.

"Lunch." His face was expressionless, and Jane was not willing to let him off the hook so easily.

"What are you doing this afternoon?" Jane asked casually, but she was already plotting the evening. She would be resynthesizing her equations for the power distribution for the portal this afternoon, but she could do that without much thought. Now that she had at least two scholars started on the project, it was time to tease out more of the truth from her deceptive, complicated husband.

"Odin wishes to discuss a few things with me," Loki said, pausing to watch her place a bite of food in her mouth.

"I see. What exactly would those things be?" She quirked an eyebrow at him, but he simply smiled and resumed eating his own meal. She knew damn well he would tell her nothing about that, leaving it to Odin to force her into a more intimate knowledge of his higher magical abilities.

She ignored him, then, allowing her mind to begin running over the theorems that underpinned the theory she'd developed for the Bifrost. They ate in companionable silence, Loki waiting until she was finished before whisking her to the library once again.

"I will be back later, Jane. In the meantime, I am placing wards on the door. No one except myself or Thor will be able to enter."

"Is that really necessary?" Jane asked. "What if one of the scholars shows up?"

"Then he will have to wait," Loki said brusquely.

"Get out," Jane said with a sigh, turning back to her light board and equations. Frankly it would suit her to have some hours of uninterrupted time, and it was not worth arguing about. She had work to do.


	18. Chapter 18

** Thank you to all of you who are following this story and have posted reviews! I have to admit that I don't know what the netiquette is for responding to reviews, as this is only story #3 for me here. If you were/are expecting a personal response, please let me know. I love reading reviews and find them very helpful and encouraging. This is a long chapter to make up for the fact that it took me a while to get it sorted. Enjoy! **

"Son," Odin greeted him coolly as he strode into the room.

"Father," Loki replied in a clipped tone. His use of the term was perfunctory and unsatisfying, reflecting the very real rift that still existed between them.

"I understand you have been working with Heimdall on the Bifrost." Odin let the statement hang, observing his son carefully as he walked around him, stopping when he was out of Loki's direct line of sight.

"As you are well aware," Loki hissed. "Did you call me here to taunt me with my toy making, or was there a greater purpose that you are willing to share with me?"

"There is always a greater purpose, Loki," Odin said briskly, putting into action his intentions as he said it. Loki felt the attack and rebuffed it, having expected it as the reason for this little meeting.

"That was pathetic," Loki scoffed, examining his fingernails. "You are weak, old man."

"Am I?" Odin smirked, an expression that was a perfect echo of his younger son's. It was clear where Loki had learnt that face. He threw a more complicated and nasty piece of magic at Loki, and Loki had to expend a bit more effort to avoid it this time, his block a clumsy piece of magic, which pissed him off.

"What is this? A return to my boyhood days of training? Dueling practice?" Loki sneered as he threw a crawling piece of nasty black magic on the floor. _Let Odin deal with that_, Loki thought with satisfaction as the tendrils swept in a seemingly random pattern toward his father.

Odin tied all of them down and shut it off, then raised his head to nod at Loki. "That's something new. Picked that up from your dark lord, did you?"

"If you choose to believe so," Loki retorted snidely. "What is the purpose of this 'practice', pray tell? Other than to piss me off, which is I am sure an attractive bonus."

Odin straightened and met Loki in the eye. "Your magic is more powerful than when you left Asgard. Your mating has changed you, and you are still adjusting to the change. You need training, again, and I am the only one who can match you here—hence, I will provide it."

Loki recognized the iron in his father's tone, and mentally conceded that it was no less than what he suspected. "And if I tell you I want no part of this training?"

"Then I will send you and your wife straight to Hel and let Thanos come after you. But we both know you don't want that. You are so very angry, but you still call me your father. You are not as ready to cut us all off as your little temper tantrum on Midgard would suggest."

Loki's eyes hardened and he mentally castigated himself as he caught the fringes of a spell Odin was sending his way. He straightened into a proper dueling posture and caught the recoil of the spell as it bounced from his shields.

"Lazy of you," Odin said, circling and assessing. He easily threw off Loki's next spell, and sent his own crashing back against his son. This time it was more powerful, and it caused Loki to waver slightly, his shield cracking but still holding.

Loki was growing angrier, and sent a quick succession of nasty pieces of magic at his father. Odin deflected the daggers and wasn't fooled by the doppelgangers that Loki threw around the room, aiming right at the real Loki and sending another powerful wave his way. Loki was pissed off but holding his own, determined not to let any recoil slip along the bond to Jane.

"Not good enough!" Odin roared at him.

Loki twisted and deflected Odin's next sally, a whip of lights that would have seared him to the bone if he had allowed it to hit him. "That's a new one," Loki taunted. "I'd almost believe you have been practicing."

"Your silver tongue is not good enough to save your life, Loki!" Odin said.

"We'll see," Loki said, vanishing from view and leaving Odin apparently alone in a room that was suddenly filled with a thousand blazing torches. He vanished them all and found his son exactly where he had expected to find him, pulling him out of his hiding place with a spell that twisted and turned around him, making the release of the silent space the only escape from its relentless pursuit. Loki fell from the ceiling to the floor in a crouch, sending a host of vipers across the floor.

"Enough of this!" Before Loki could prevent it, Odin had him incarcerated in a ball of fire, causing him to squirm. Loki snarled at him, but Odin forced him to meet his eye. "You lose."

"Today," Loki hissed. He hated feeling like he was back to being a schoolboy, always being taught and never knowing enough.

Wordlessly Odin released him from the fiery cage, and Loki cracked his neck, standing smoothly to his feet again.

"You are holding back," Odin said suddenly as Loki made to leave the room. "I want to know why."

Loki answered his question with one of his own. "Why have you not asked me about the Yggdrasil?" He had not turned to look at Odin, merely turned his head to the side so he could hear what Odin would say.

Odin considered his son in silence. Finally Loki turned back to him, impatience practically a visible hum along the surface of his form. "I know you want to know how I did it."

Odin nodded and pursed his lips. "If I thought you knew how you did it, I would have asked. But this is the crux of the matter, isn't it? You don't know yourself how you did it. You just did it, in the heat of the moment…"

Loki could see the wheels turning, and turned before Odin could question him further. He had had enough games for the day.

"How does your wife get on with the Bifrost?" Odin asked sharply, causing Loki to pause in his stride.

"She is doing well," he said, turning his head slightly to answer his father.

"Where is she now?" Odin had walked over to Loki, and he could not determine if it was because Odin meant to accompany him.

"In the library. I warded her in." Loki did not know why he admitted that, but left it and started walking again.

"I see." Odin kept pace with him. Loki was suspicious of his motives, but he could not tell Odin that he could not go with him to his own library. At the doors Loki murmured the necessary words, the movements of his hands brisk as he removed the protective spells he had cast. Odin made no comment, but Loki knew that he had noted every single specific of the spells he had used. It was a sneaky insight into the level of attachment he felt for his wife, and it rankled him to give up such personal information. Of course, this was precisely the reason Odin had sought it.

"Loki!" Jane's tone was warm, but she stopped herself when she saw Odin behind him. "And…"

"You may address me as AllFather," Odin said in answer to her unspoken question. "How are you progressing?"

Jane talked him through her equations, and told him about the study of the rock for the support pillars and the task ahead for the metal smiths.

"Of course, we have to determine what alloy will work best for the portal, as it has to be able to pick up the energy from the bridge as it spins…" Jane was still talking but Loki was intently focused on Odin, who was not fully paying attention to Jane's words any more. He sensed it, burrowing in like a parasite, and reacted before he could think about it.

"NO!" His cry was primal and furious, the Jotun in him roaring at the subtle attack on his mate. He had flung Odin across the room before Odin could catch himself, standing firm before he hit the wall of books.

"Very good, Loki. Now I know how to provoke you to work to your full abilities," Odin said softly, meeting Loki's red eyes.

"What are you two doing?" Jane asked, her monologue and attention having been broken by the sudden absence of Odin from her side. She had completely missed the action, her mind focused on the equations in front of her on the table. Now, however, she felt Loki's complete rage and realized that there was a power play of some kind going on between father and son. "Why are you both here?"

Her tone was suspicious now, and Odin saw no reason to hide the truth from her despite his son's wishes, which were doubtless to the contrary. "Loki needs to refine his abilities, and he was holding back on me when I was testing him. Now I know what incentive he needs to work to the best of his new capabilities."

Odin only glanced at her at the end of his explanation, but it was enough for Jane to understand what he meant. "What did you do? Loki?" Jane took Loki's blue hand and stroked it softly with her thumb, her eyes questioning his face. He refused to look at her, however, and kept his attention fixed on his father.

"You will leave her out of it." Loki's voice was clipped in its precision, but the underlying menace in his tone was inescapable.

"She cannot be left out of it. She is mired in it neck deep alongside you." Odin gave Jane an apologetic look. "She needs to be trained, Loki."

"NO." Loki's voice was steely, and he pushed Jane behind him. "She is off limits, old man."

"Is she?" Odin asked harshly, then wordlessly flicked and sent a wave of magic that was oppressive and smothering, directly at Jane, not him. It was powerful enough that Jane felt it herself, an intrusive and unpleasant sensation which never quite touched her. She felt an unprecedented surge of emotions from Loki, and felt herself strangely detached, both feeling and seeing her husband twist, manipulate, even braid the energy to his will, dissipating it through the ruined floor, sending cracks all through the marble in the rest of the room, shaking the ceiling as it burst upward.

Loki responded by setting loose a spell that he had never used in Odin's presence before. It was full of power, a manifestation of the kind of magic that he had acquired during his time in the Void. It was ugly and required Odin's full concentration as he tried to bat it back. It kept resurging, each apparent victory turning into a nastier fight.

"Loki!" Jane felt her consciousness snap back to her body with a snap. She yanked on her husband's arm, aware that he and Odin were involved in an escalating magical battle of some kind. The air was thick with it, and neither of them were prepared to pay any attention to her.

"Not now," Loki growled to Jane, but she pushed him back along the bond.

"No, this is too important," Jane stole a glance at her husband. His jaw was set like stone and he looked ready to murder Odin if he laid a finger on her again. Odin's face was more implacable, but he was clearly occupied with whatever Loki was doing, his expression deadly serious as he wrangled whatever was between them.

"STOP!" Jane cried, "Please, stop!" Mercifully, they both ceased their efforts, a temporary pause of antagonism that was ready to flare to life at any provocation on either end.

"You will not touch them," Loki gritted through clenched teeth. "I will not allow it."

"And you think Thanos will extend that courtesy? Where do you think she will be when he comes for you? THINK!" Odin was annoyed by the triumph of the Jotun instincts over his son's normally fine logic, hoping that Loki would find the balance required between the two. He would push him as hard as he had to in order to ensure he developed it.

Jane stepped alongside Loki again, her touch on his back a simple communication of her intent to remain there. "I agree. I should be trained." Jane felt the recoil of Loki's anger at her for taking Odin's side, and staunchly held fast to her conviction that it was the right path.

"Damn it all to Hel!" Loki snarled, then pulled Jane to his side and blinded Odin momentarily with a huge flash of light, during which Loki removed himself and Jane from the library with a speed Jane had not seen from him since their arrival in Asgard.

"You can't run away from him forever," Jane hissed as he landed on their balcony. Loki was panting with effort, the emotional and magical costs soaring higher with each outlay. He was fiercely angry and protective, and almost impotent with rage at Odin's daring and manipulative attack, had to work hard to suppress his Jotun form and recall that he was not blinded with anger toward Odin any more. He was not furious _at_ him, but _with_ him for the means he had used to try to uncover the depths of Loki's new powers.

Jane was about to say something else, but the bubbling exhaustion that was coming from Loki along with the waves of a myriad of emotions flying thick and fast left her confused and almost incoherent with the need to communicate with him, to unpack it all and sort it properly in her mind. Possessiveness she was used to now, and respect and adoration, even the love he could still not give a voice to consciously—she was expecting these. But the protectiveness was tinged with something new, something precious and incredibly light, delicate. She gasped and looked up, meeting Loki's green eyes with her own as the knowledge flashed like lightening into her brain and straight back to him, wordlessly and without her control.

"I'm carrying our child!" Jane's voice shook, low and drunk with surprise and hurt that he had known, oh he had _known_ and had not told her so. "You said 'You will not touch _them_'. You knew, you've known since the island!" It all made sense now: his reluctance to simply appear with her, his initial refusal to use the Tesseract, his care and insistence that she eat, even his apparently prescient knowledge of what foods made her queasy. "How could you?"

The pain in her voice was worse than the sharpest daggers flaying the skin from his back, worse than the serpent's venom burning him. He felt it all, in his depleted state it staggered him, caused him to drop to one knee. He was _never_ susceptible to pain, but he felt it roiling his gut, burning in a wicked swath and causing an agony deeper than any torture inflicted by Thanos. "Please, Jane," he begged, holding out a hand to her. His eyes were agonized, shocked by the depth of her hurt and emotions.

It was no small thing, to see her husband writhe in pain from her words. Jane was sick as well, the recoil from him making her instantly sorry for blaming him. "Loki," she said, grabbing his hand and kissing his fingers, running her hand over his cheek, asking him to look at her. "I love you, Loki, never think I will stop," she said, knowing he needed to hear it, the deepest, saddest part of him fearing rejection, the torment of being told he wasn't good enough to love.

Loki gasped for breath, the pain lessening slowly. He had felt all of her reactions, the raw emotional burden stripping him to the core. The betrayal…the perception of his lies, his half-truths and evasions, as they shifted to truths…even his simple care had been seen briefly, briefly but still enough that he had seen it—as a cold gesture protecting his offspring, instead of reflecting the love he had for his wife. His gut twisted again, the deep roil through their mating magic making Jane queasy again. She gripped his hand harder and twisted her lip with her teeth. Loki's mind flitted fleetingly to wonder if that is how she would look in labor, his mind's eye supplying the image of her body, lushly ripe with their child, straining to bring it into their worlds.

Loki collapsed ungracefully to the floor as the deep-seated grip of pain lessened, roughly pulled Jane onto his lap so he could hold her against him. Jane released the tears that had formed, not sorry to let them go. It was cathartic really, helped her mind put in proper perspective all of his actions. She was a stranger to his world, and he was trying so hard to protect her and their child. Viewed in that light, it was impossible to be angry with him. He was doing what he thought best—he just had not learned enough about her yet. She was not afraid of holding her own. He had not seen the depths of her strength yet—at least, the strength she believed firmly that she possessed.

For his part, Loki bent his head to her own and touched her hair with his hand, his other hand resting on her abdomen, where he could feel their child. If a few tears of his own escaped his eyes, he would not admit it, and perhaps wasn't even consciously aware of them. For now it was sufficient to hold his mate, feel her heart slip into tune with his, feel their feelings settle, intermesh, reach a peace. Words were so pointless with the magic between them so eloquent. Yet, he knew that she wanted the words from him. He drew deeply on himself, but could not give them to her. _Not yet, not yet_…he was not prepared to admit how broken he truly was, how utterly their bond had compromised him on every level.

Neither moved for a long while. Loki needed time, time to rebalance himself and draw in the magic of having his mate with him, their skin touching, hands intertwined, the smell and feeling of Jane giving him so much more than he could articulate. He tentatively reached out to Jane, received a reassuring flow of acceptance and calm. "Yes, I forgive you," Jane said, looking up to meet his eyes to be clear.

"God, Jane, I'm so sorry," Loki breathed, so quietly that she wasn't sure if the words were said in her head or out loud.

"Odin is right. I need to be trained," Jane said with deliberate inflection on 'need'. "Don't even begin to prickle at me, Loki—you know it is the truth. You fear for me, but I need to be prepared."

Her words were quiet, but they set off a sea of prickles across his psyche, and she sighed as she idly traced the swirls of blue on his face. "Loki, please listen to reason." The swirls stubbornly, wordlessly persisted, but Jane was never one to give up easily, and so she persevered in her argument. Suddenly something fundamental struck her, and she asked him, "Have you ever asked your mother if she was trained by Odin?"

Loki pushed her back on his lap so he could fix her with a glare, but he remembered his mother, a woman he'd only considered soft and magical in a non-intimidating fashion, had struck down a frost giant attacking his father with Odin's own sword.

"You haven't, have you?" Jane sat up quickly, the scent of victory in her nostrils. "Call her. I want to ask her myself."

"No." Loki's voice was petulant, and Jane was now certain that her theory was correct. She rolled to the balls of her feet and walked back into their main living area.

"If you don't, I will. I will go out our doors and call her myself, and I will get my answer one way or another."

"Damn it," Loki muttered to himself, leaping to his feet with energy he was unwilling to expend for such a senseless cause. He was following her but she was quicker, her energy levels nowhere near as low as his own. She had reached her goal of their double doors, and threw them open quickly to find a servant, anyone, in the hall. As luck would have it, one of the castle's pages was in view, and Jane called him over and asked him to send Frigga to their chambers at her request. The boy had nodded and hurried off before Loki reached the door, his growl of irritation all but ignored by Jane, who only pressed a quick kiss to his chest before she allowed him to draw their door closed again.

"How many weeks pregnant am I?" Jane asked him suddenly, turning around with a quickness that he was hard pressed to match as he halted his stride before he collided with her. She looked sensual and a bit naughty, an attractive flush lighting her cheeks and her lips swollen with color. She would be glorious fully pregnant. He could feel the weight of his attraction to her pulling her into his arms without thought, and partook of her lusciousness without being fully cognizant of her question for several unhurried minutes as he nipped and tasted her.

"Loki?" she prompted him when he broke off the kiss, and he belatedly recalled the question she had asked.

"Five weeks, six days, and 16 hours," he informed her, his usual smirk restored as she took in the detail of his calculation.

"So you even knew when I ovulated?" Jane asked, incredulous. In reply, Loki took a long, sweet smell of her.

"You'd be amazed at exactly what I can glean from your smell," Loki said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"That's, that's—well, it's just SO YOU, isn't it?" Jane retorted, a blush suffusing her cheeks as she realized he would know whenever she was aroused, when she was about to start menstruating…it was so embarrassing!

"Yes, I'm afraid it is."


	19. Chapter 19

**Finally on my break from work, yay! Some weather troubles here interfering with posting, sorry. As always, I own the plot and nothing else-and please leave reviews! Thank you!**

When Frigga arrived, she was not alone. Odin held up both of his hands as he entered with his wife.

"Pax," he said softly when a flick of hostility crossed his son's face. He was cradling Jane in his arms, and refused to let her go immediately when they arrived.

"Loki," Jane hissed from his lap, but he did not budge, his arms quite certain that she was going to remain exactly as she was.

"Please sit," Loki said to his parents, nodding to the opposite sofa. Frigga met Odin's eye and smothered a grin behind her hand as they sat down. Personally Frigga was most curious to hear what Jane had wanted to say. She could guess from Loki's behavior that he was not best pleased with it, but was attempting to get his own share of snark back by keeping Jane right where she was on his lap. From the looks Odin and Loki were exchanging, there was something that had gone on between them this afternoon as well. This would be an exciting visit!

"Jane, I understand you wanted to speak to me?" Frigga said with an encouraging smile. Since the men were obviously engaged in a silent battle of wills, it was up to herself and Jane to deal properly with the matters at hand.

"Yes, Frigga. I wanted to ask you, did Odin train you for defensive purposes when you were married?" Jane sat forward on Loki's lap, reconciled to the fact that her husband was not going to let her out of his arms for the time being.

Frigga did not miss the scowl on Loki's face, and turned her head to find an ill-concealed hint of superciliousness in Odin's expression. Ah. So that is what had gone on this afternoon…

"Yes, he did. He deemed it necessary as I would be a potential target as his wife." Frigga met Loki's eyes sternly, and he had the good grace to look abashed as he had as a young boy for a split second.

"But you were not mortal," Loki said with a dark intent. "You are also imbued with your own natural magics."

"As is your wife," Odin said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Jane said, while Loki said simultaneously, "What on earth do you mean by that?"

"Your wife possesses a keen intellect and appreciation for abstract concepts. There is magic in what she does, you just have not uncovered it," Odin said forcefully. He feared his son was being especially thick, blinded as he was by the strong magic of their pair bond.

"That is ridiculous," Loki and Jane both said together, then stopped and stared at one another briefly before renewing their mutual rejection of Odin's statement. "I cannot manipulate the elements, or conjure things from thin air, or disappear the way Loki can. I cannot do magic," Jane protested, and Frigga held up her hand.

"I do not possess the ability to teach another person how to see visions, nor do I retain the ability to even describe how it is that I see them. Yet you, Loki, have never doubted that what I do is magical. Why can you not extend the same logic to what Jane does with science? You do not understand it, and she cannot describe to you how the pieces make sense to her in her mind. Yet she does it as naturally as she breathes. What is that, if not a form of magic?" Frigga let her words permeate the air, feeling their weight sink into Loki.

"Irrespective of that, what do you think she is going to do? Enter the battlefield with me and the others? She would be crushed with even a hint of a skirmish!" Loki pushed Jane gently off his lap. He needed to walk, his pacing a natural complement to thinking.

"But we have no idea of when an attack might come, Loki. I need to be prepared in case you are not there," Jane said, and he stopped and fixed her with a deadly glare.

"I will be there."

Odin started to speak but Frigga held up her hand again, which stunned Jane. It was a testament to Frigga that Odin let her silence him in that fashion, and she watched her mother-in-law draw herself up from the couch and fix her son with a steadfast gaze. "Loki, she needs to be trained. Your magic is powerful, yes, but she needs to be able to defend herself for the few seconds when you might be away, or distracted by another. It is the way of mages…or do I need to start compiling a list of mates who have perished due to a lack of preparation on the part of their spouses?"

Frigga's tone was no less steely than Odin's had been in the library, and Odin stood as well, extending his hand to Jane's and offering with a sweep of his hand a stroll outside to the balcony. Jane allowed herself to be drawn up, then heard him softly comment, "I find it is best to let his mother get through his thick skull on occasion. Allow me to show you the best of Asgard, daughter."

In the background she could hear Loki's fierce reply to Frigga, but he was obviously calm enough with Odin to allow him to take her out to the balcony, in plain view. Odin said nothing, merely looked over his realm.

"It's fantastically beautiful. I never thought I would see such things," Jane said. "It makes me feel unworthy to be here, commanding others to work on the basis of my understanding. I don't even understand how Loki does what he does, yet here you tell me I am needed. I find it—quite humbling."

Jane's admission was soft but honest, and she knew it was a necessary one. Odin was not called AllFather for nothing. There was something compelling and warm about him, that made you want to be his subject, to achieve something like brilliance by simply doing your best.

Odin smiled briefly, his eye still roaming the horizon. "Ah. Well, Jane Foster, I assure you that all of Asgard has been properly humbled by you." He finally met her gaze, and she knew that he knew every detail of her wrath toward the scholars.

"Complacency has led you to this point. It is not how your scholars should proceed in future," Jane said, cautious about reproving the god-king of Asgard. She wasn't chastising him, per se, but she knew it was possible to interpret it in that way if he so chose.

"I assure you, daughter, that I am fully supportive of your actions—both with the scholars of Asgard and its most recalcitrant and dangerous mage." Odin's gaze flickered to Loki, who was arguing vociferously with Frigga, darting occasional glances toward them both. Frigga, bless her, was standing perfectly still and listening calmly while Loki spent his anger.

Jane's heart beat fast. How much did he know of her relationship with Loki? Almost as if he read her thoughts, his gaze slid back to her face, his expression warm and too knowing. "It must be disconcerting to find your life laid so open, Jane of Midgard. You are a creature of privacy. I suspect it is part of why my son was drawn to you."

Jane drew a shuddering breath and smiled timorously. Odin noted it, as he had categorized every minute reaction since her arrival. "You need not fear me, Jane Foster. You are my daughter now, and you carry my grandchild. I will protect you as much as I am able, although I suspect my son would prefer to shoulder that burden alone if possible."

He held out both of his hands to her, asking her permission. For what, she knew not—but she knew it was important. This is what Loki was truly afraid of with Odin, she realized. "What do you wish to do?" she asked, an impulse born of curiosity and fear.

"I wish to ascertain the strength of your pair bond. It will not hurt you, or Loki. I feel it is important to know exactly how my son has changed since he left for Midgard, and this will tell me." Odin waited, patiently, and knew that Frigga was also waiting. He knew the instant Loki realized what he was asking of his wife.

"Very well," Jane said, placing both of her hands in Odin's. Loki had sent a sudden, _No!_, but it was done. Odin closed his eye and _saw_ the depth, felt the intensity between the pair. He was an observer, nothing more, but it was more than he had suspected.

"Are you quite done violating our privacy?" Loki said snidely. "I realize it is a foreign concept on Asgard, but it is something that Jane and myself appreciate on Midgard."

Frigga put her hand on his arm, her touch soothing. "Loki. You know that we love you both. If we are to aid you, we must understand you and how you and Jane are bonded."

"I don't have to like it," Loki said sullenly. He was seized with a thought and took Frigga by the arm with a gallantry she had not seen him display toward her in while.

"Son?" she began, quirking her eyebrow at him in suspicion. Loki did not answer her nonverbal question, but drew her out to the balcony where Odin had released Jane's hands, having gleaned all the information he wanted about the pair bond that currently consumed and continued to reshape his son.

"I wonder if you might extend the same courtesy, AllFather," Loki queried silkily, holding both of Frigga's hands lightly in his own. "Mother?"

Frigga raised an eyebrow at Odin, who wordlessly gave his reply. Jane held her breath. She could not read Odin nor Frigga, but watched her husband's face intently. He had been permitted to probe his parents' bond when he was a boy, just learning what a pair bond was. Now he was far more capable of finding the nuances, testing the strength and looking for weaknesses. It was the _quid pro quo_ of a masterful mage.

"Of course, Loki," Frigga said quietly, her eyes containing more than a hint of sadness, her expression resigned. Loki closed his eyes and probed. His parents' bond looked different from his own, felt different. The shimmer from it was golden, the hue deep, almost bronzed from the age of it. It was strong and durable, despite feeling thinner than his own bond to Jane. Their bond he could see and characterize subconsciously: a bright, electric thing, humming and crackling with life, thick and deeply rooted in both of them. He snapped his eyes back open and wordlessly released his mother's hands, nodded to his father.

"I consent to your training," Loki said quickly, dropping Frigga's hands as he looked at his wife.

Jane let go of the breath she had been holding and Odin winked at her before reclaiming his wife, tucking her arm in his, intent on leaving them alone again.

"Will you be at dinner?" Frigga asked gently, petting Jane on the arm to draw her attention.

"No," Jane said softly, watching Loki as he prowled the balcony, his body language showing how tense he was, as if she could not feel it already from him. "I think Loki needs some time away from curious eyes."

The royal couple nodded politely and showed themselves out. Jane wanted to go out to Loki, but she was horribly tired by the day. Tomorrow would bring meetings with metalsmiths, a metallurgist, and more questions about the support structures. And now it would bring some type of magical training. It was horribly real, the physical effects of the invisible magic that Loki and Odin tossed around as if it were effortless. It mattered not that she knew better—the _appearance_ that both of them gave was that it took nothing from them at all, that they could continue it _ad nauseum_, indefinitely, until they won. Again her mind flipped through the footage from New York, the movie-like quality to it becoming less and less possible to retain. Real people, real deaths, and real destruction littered the worlds wherever these mages went. Director Fury and the rest of them knew _nothing_ about what was really here. She shivered and tried to turn her thoughts from their bleak direction, felt Loki's cool hand at her neck, briefly massaging with his fingertips before they stilled.

"I'm a liability to you in battle, aren't I?" Jane asked, more pieces of the puzzle of his magic and their bonding falling into place. Loki shifted her so fast she almost got whiplash, his face intent on hers. "NO."

Jane's brow furrowed and she sent a very conscious jab of irritation toward him through their bond. "Don't lie to me about this." She was feeling crushed by her mortality, and she did not appreciate Loki's efforts to downplay its effects on him.

"Jane!" Loki forced his way into her consciousness without any guilt, commanding her full attention. "Odin wants you trained because you _strengthen_ me, wife, not because you weaken me. Our mating has left me with more than the equivalent of Jotun hormones."

He waited for the weight of his words to sink in, for her to draw the conclusion herself. "Are you telling me you are stronger now?" Jane whispered, her mind still fixated on the awful attack. It felt like an endless loop, and she tore her mind from it with effort. She didn't have to wait for his answer. She knew, felt it reflected from him as effortlessly as she drew breath. In essence, he had come into his full maturity as a mage. He had a devastating amount of power at his fingertips. She wondered how Odin was matched with her husband now, and suspected that Odin himself was attempting to figure that out. A Loki who was his equal in magical ability was a force to be reckoned with if he was not committed to the side of Asgard, wherever he might choose to reside.

"If you had attacked Earth like this, would you have won?" Jane demanded, although she already suspected she knew the answer.

"Yes." Loki's eyes were clear and emerald, but whirls of darkness swirled through them as his natural tendency toward accumulating power sang through his system. "There is nothing the Avengers could do to stop me if I tried again."

"Did Thanos sense that when he was in my mind?"

It was the logical question. She had been mostly successful in pushing aside the thought of this unknown dark mage rifling through her mind, because Loki had assured her it would not happen again. But he had not spoken of Thanos since the island. He would not rank him in power, would not give her the assurance she longed to hear fall from his lips regarding Loki's ability, or Odin's and Loki's abilities together, to defeat the Dark One.

"I cannot say," Loki said. A remembrance flitted through Jane's mind of what he had said then, and she licked her suddenly dry lips.

"You wish you could lie to me about this." Her voice was certain. Loki found himself even unable to break eye contact with her. "Yes."

She shivered involuntarily, and Loki picked her up effortlessly and brought her to bed. "You are troubled by many things, Jane, things which we cannot control or predict. We will continue to focus on your work here and on the training, and wait to see what Thanos does."

Jane tucked her head into his neck, needing the closeness and feel of him. "The more I learn about your magic, the more it scares me," she admitted from the safety of his arms. Loki gingerly pulled back, tucking his head down to force her to look at him.

"I suspected you had not fully realized the depths of my depravity, my brave Jane." The tenderness of his tone took some of the sting out of his words. "I am sorry that you find yourself bound to such as me. A purer heart would have been a closer match to your own, but you are left with me: my darkness, my hatreds, my passions, my loves, my magic. It is a sadly compromised lot, but I am not sorry for myself. I should feel more pity for you than I do Jane, because I am craven enough to desire you, to want to crawl inside your pure mind and stay there, absorbing your light. And I don't regret it, nor do I regret binding you to me. I am better for it. You have most certainly received the poorer end of the bargain, I grant you, but I will do my best to ameliorate the differences." His tone was silky, his voice caressing her and his magic doing the same. He was not touching her with his hands, did not need to do so. He was mesmerizing when he was being smoothly charming and deceptively languid, like a cobra's dance.

"I can feel it in you," Jane said, referring to his darker nature. "I don't understand such impulses. I hope I never will."

"You are not required to understand me, Jane. Merely love me." His mouth was next to her ear again, but his voice was strangely disembodied. "Trust that my magic is always at the service of our bond first and foremost. This is why Odin requires your presence. You force me to fight with all of my strength, wife, to defend you and our child."

Finally his hands touched her, caressing and soothing. He was tranquilizing her with his words, stripping away her fears and worries layer by layer, laying a balm on her consciousness without her realizing it. She was tired. Food could wait. Right now his mate needed rest from her worries and he would give that to her, wanted or not. He could separate and suspend the myriad thoughts swarming through her over-busy mind, force her to relax and welcome sleep. It was another way Loki's magic had sharpened, and it gave him far more power over Jane than she would probably care for. However, Loki knew that he only used it in service of their bond, to keep her safe, protected, loved.

He frowned as the word crossed his conscious mind. Time to figure out what else Odin was planning. He forced himself to retreat from their bed when Jane had slipped into a restful sleep. He strode to his bookshelves, seeking a few titles. He had some research of his own to complete before tomorrow sprang its own vicious surprises.


	20. Chapter 20

**Might get another chapter up in the next day or so. Thank you all so much for the reviews! This is longer than I had planned but the story seems to need it. Probably another nine or so chapters? I'm just going with it. Keep reviewing, it helps! Thank you!**

The next morning Jane found that the scholar with the most expertise in metallurgy was the brooding, dark man who had scowled at her openly when Thor introduced her. His name was Brignor, and more telling than his arrogance were the dark looks of hatred he shot at Loki when he thought no one was watching him. Thor was comfortable enough in the scholar's presence, but then Thor was not the type to pick up subtle social cues.

"It is not possible to stabilize an alloy with this array of _inslag. _The metal will lose ductility and then it will be impossible to shape." Brignor's tone was snapping with impatience, and Jane answered in kind.

"It does not have to be ductile, the metal will be flexing from the torsion of the portal, and excess energy will be conducted to the supports." Jane's face flushed with anger, and she had to work hard to restrain the urge to snap the parchment away from the surly man opposite her. Loki was studiously ignoring them, but she could detect a palpable undercurrent of hostility from him, and it was making her slightly nauseous. She would certainly have a headache if this kept up.

"Mjolnir will be able to shape the alloy," Thor asserted, meeting the recalcitrant scholar's gaze firmly. "You need to listen to what Dr. Foster has to say about the energies being distributed by the portal. She is the only one who has come close to recreating the Bifrost on Midgard."

"You needn't remind me," Brignor snapped, rearranging the models he had brought which represented the various alloys that might work.

"So we need to focus on the capacity to channel the energy properly, and consider the physical properties second. Then, consider that we are not creating possible side chemical reactions."

The scholar nodded stiffly, and three hours passed as they argued about the relative merits of different elements, parsing their structures in the alloys and arguing about the flavors of quarks. Jane was incensed by Brignor's assertion that there were no weak interactions in the metals.

"That's ridiculous! How else would you explain beta decay?"

After a half hour of arguing Jane realized that they were far afield from the desired endpoint, and realized Loki had known it for at least 25 minutes when she caught his smirk. She growled at him mentally and refocused, not even listening to the scholar's pigheaded arguments.

"Look, just forget it, okay? It doesn't matter for the Bifrost, and we need to focus on the necessary requirements for the alloy. I think this should be our first pick, and this one second. The third is least likely to provide the stability we require, because energy transfer does not have as clear a pathway."

Brignor preferred that the #2 choice be first, but at least they had consensus on the top two. Jane sighed and stretched, noting that Thor and Loki had been quietly discussing the metalsmithing required, and how fast the smiths could work.

Brignor fixed Jane with a piercing look studded with dislike and spoke. "Besides, it is pointless to focus on such issues when it will take long enough to make the alloys. Even if we can determine which of these three" he pointed to the three models representing what they had agreed were the best candidates, "would be best suited to the task, it will take far more time to successfully create the composites than we have. Months alone for one of them."

His expression dared Jane to argue, but on this she had no grounds to quibble. She had no idea what went into creating the alloys, and had no idea if he was speaking the truth or not. Thor seemed to agree with the assessment, but again her husband surprised her.

"Unnecessary. The microstructure can easily be arranged magically and then duplicated as required to provide enough material." Loki was arrogantly raising an eyebrow at the scholar, daring him to contradict him.

"Of course, magic. I would expect such a suggestion from you, dark prince." It was thinly laced with contempt, hinting at a subtext of which Jane was ignorant.

"Oh, come now, Brignor, simply because your abilities were eclipsed that is no reason to hold _grudges_," Loki said smoothly, every word dripping with venom. "Tell me, did you ever duplicate the results of Diffenwyld's theorem?"

Brignor's countenance sparked with anger and Jane instinctively laid a hand on Loki's arm. Thor, too, finally noticed the charged atmosphere and spoke. "Jane, Loki, I believe you have an appointment with the AllFather. Brignor and I will meet with the metalsmiths to begin the alloys."

Thor's tone was coolly polite, but the nod he gave Brignor left the scholar in no doubt that he was being commanded by his prince, and he nodded stiffly in acknowledgement of that fact.

"Thank you for your time and expertise," Jane said to the irate scholar as Loki deftly pulled her toward the double doors, unsure if the scholar even acknowledged her remark as the doors shut behind them. "What the hell was that about?" she asked, but Loki only said cryptically, "Boys will always be boys, Jane," and again flew faster than she expected to bring them to a large and barren room. She had found it was a bit like an amusement park ride if she kept her eyes open, her husband's ability to navigate obstacles and individuals a dizzying but ultimately thrilling experience every time he did so. There were raised panels lining the walls and coffered ceiling, but otherwise it was devoid of any furniture or artifacts.

"What is this room used for?" Jane asked, feeling suddenly foreign in the jeans and shirt she had insisted on wearing that morning. She felt extremely out of place again, and Loki pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it and then her in a quick encouragement.

"It is the dueling chamber," Loki murmured against her mouth as he released her. "You asked to be trained. This is where it will happen."

"How can I be trained in magical self-defense if I have no magic of my own?" Jane whispered to Loki, her eyes taking in the small imperfections that were beginning to be visible to her eyes now that she took a closer look at some of the panels. There were tiny burn marks, gouges, and innumerable cuts in the material, logically the result of the spells tossed about in this room. She shivered and Loki's hand tightened on her own in response. He studied her face in profile as she ran a finger over a panel, the bumps and scars registering en masse as she moved her hand.

"Jane, I will not allow anything to hurt you."

The solid certainty of this fact was less than encouraging to her, and Loki could feel her lingering unease. He had resolved to train her himself when Odin suddenly arrived, Frigga just behind him. Loki was surprised and it manifested itself as a flick toward Jane before he clamped down tightly on his feelings, intent instead on feeling out Jane's response to his mother. She was…relieved. That was good. Loki had always appreciated Frigga's inerrant calm, and suspected that part of her magic lay in her ability to calm people. Here was further proof of her effect, if he were looking for any.

"Daughter," Frigga said warmly, clasping Jane's free hand momentarily in greeting. "Loki."

"Why are you here, mother? Not that I don't find your presence charming, but Jane is nervous enough without an audience," Loki said, glancing at his mate and sending another reassuring push her way.

"I thought it would be good for Frigga to practice alongside Jane. It is what she did at first as well, and it will help Jane to find her focus," Odin explained patiently, already humming with magical energy. Loki eyed him warily.

"What of me?" He could feel the shifting of the ground underfoot, and remembered from old that it was never a good start to dueling practice. It meant Odin was tapping into the heart of Asgard beneath them, which meant he would have both unlimited energy and stamina to work with.

"While they practice, you will duel me."

It was not really a surprise. Loki shifted himself as well, prepared without knowing it. Jane threw a glance his way, the sudden hum of their bond a surprise. It gave him an alertness and focus that he was going to need. The only thing left before they began was to get Jane started on the first forms. But it seemed Odin had thought of that already, and Loki half-heard his mother begin to show Jane the positions, explaining the meaning behind them.

There was a burst of light and a diffuse cloud of smoke, and then Jane could not see either Loki or Odin. Her focus slipped from what Frigga was saying, but her mother-in-law efficiently redirected her thoughts. "Ignore them. You must. Whenever you will be under attack, it is likely that your husband will be under attack as well. Trust him to do what he has to do and maintain your focus on your defensive strategies. If you are safe, it aids him and his focus as well. If you worry about him, you have already lost."

Jane nodded and refocused on getting the forms correct, even if it felt a bit ridiculous to be doing so. Frigga encouraged her and corrected her as needed, helping Jane find some symmetry in the moves. It reminded her of tai chi, the focus a bit like the calm that could be produced from meditation.

"Better," commented Frigga. "Once you have these down, we will put them to the test."

Jane could not imagine how that would occur, the back and forth motion and noises between her husband and father-in-law once again making it difficult to concentrate, but not impossible. She found if she could focus on the forms alone for a minute, she could more easily ignore their duel. She had completely shut off her emotional response to her bond, unwilling to allow the distraction. Thus she was not receiving any emotions that Loki might throw her way unexpectedly from the practice with Odin.

This is not to say that she was not distracted by what was going on between Odin and Loki. The pair were engaged in a lightening fast battle of wits and spells, shields appearing and disappearing with a frequency that was dizzying. Loki's reading had been beneficial, and he had adopted a rotating set of shielding spells and weakening spells that siphoned Odin's power, rendering his attacks more muted than they would have been otherwise. He was not seeking to defeat Odin, but merely to hold his own. If that held, he would think further on what strategy to adopt next.

It was when she had completed the sequence in perfect order, her mind clear, that Jane felt it again—that pressing on her consciousness, this time with an odor that was harsh and cloying at once. Frigga was still beside her, but more importantly, she could feel Loki's full attention snap to her for a second, then the pressure was forcibly removed. Frigga noticed her indrawn breath, and nodded. "Yes, Jane, you will know it when you are attacked, and you will know when Loki pushes it away from you. Second form," Frigga's command was firm and Jane obeyed. In her mind she felt with more clarity what Loki was doing, felt the snap and pull of his energy as he danced through the traps and spells being thrown at him, darting his own with an underhandedness that most closely resembled Jane's notion of street fighting.

"Loki!" Frigga's admonishment was sharp, and Jane saw a flicker of irritation pass across Odin's face. She felt amusement from her husband, but she could not see him. He was invisible at the moment, intent on whatever new mischief he intended to throw at Odin.

"What did he do?" Jane asked, but Frigga would not answer her, merely refocused her on the forms, following them herself with the ease of long practice. "Concentrate!"

She felt herself being attacked again three more times as the dueling practice continued, her mind finding it harder and harder to maintain its focus. Loki was drawing down an immense amount of power from their bond, and although Jane did not know it, it was the reason she found it harder to focus on the sorcery. Her mind was being stretched in a new way, and it was exhausting. Before she realized what he was about, Loki was beside her and threw up a powerful shield around them both. "Enough!"

Loki's voice was harsh but without fury as he wrapped his arms around her waist, imbuing her with his strength, repaying a little of what he had drawn down from their mating magic. He had paid attention to his wife throughout, secretly proud of her efforts for her first training session. Her natural poise had manifested itself in the ease with which she adopted the forms of spellcasting, but he had observed in the few aggregate minutes of peace between Odin's creative attacks that she did have some natural magic to command, its essence beginning to coil around her as she grew better at the forms. It was subtle and light, but there nonetheless. It was easy to miss when they were together, but when she stood alone and marshaled herself, he could see it. But she was beginning to waver. It was enough for one day.

Frigga walked over to them while Odin finished closing the connection, the slight tremor of the floor a signal that he was finished. "Loki, that was very naughty of you."

Odin said nothing but Loki was well aware that his father's thoughts echoed Frigga's. "And why is that off-limits? Do you imagine yourselves above the fray in this battle?" His quirked eyebrow eloquently dared Odin to tell him that the battle would not take place on Asgard, a piece of information he suspected Odin already possessed. It would be foolish in the extreme for Thanos to attack Asgard directly. He was far more likely to go after one of the lesser realms and expect Asgard to ride to the rescue, Tesseract in hand. Thanos merely had to find the right realm.

"Of course not," Odin said quietly. "Your defenses are impressive." Loki would have been lying if he had said he did not appreciate this rare praise from Odin, but he would have never admitted such. "However, your offensive spells were paltry and ill-timed. You were distracted again, admittedly to a lesser extent than yesterday."

Odin's countenance was one that was expecting an answer from him, but Loki merely shrugged. "I do not think the types of dark magic I would call would be appropriate for this room or for the signatures they would leave."

Odin's gaze narrowed and Frigga attempted unsuccessfully to get his attention. She was reminded forcibly of her vision, but now was clearly not the time Odin wished to discuss it. She made a mental note to ask him in private later, and turned to her daughter-in-law. "And what do you think of dueling practice, Jane?"

Jane's expression was tired but playful. "It was fun."

"Hmmmm," was all Loki said publicly in response. Mentally he told her, _you are a mischievous wench_.

"You like it that way," Jane replied audibly, eliciting a chuckle from Odin.

"Come, wife, let us leave the newlyweds to their arguing. Son, good luck."

The next few weeks passed in a blur of activity. Their days settled into a routine: mornings were spent on the Bifrost, and afternoons were a blur of magic and dueling. The Bifrost became the easier project by far for Jane, as one by one she co-opted the assistance of all but two of the original twelve scholars Thor had presented. Anje, the timid one who had requested permission to check on her progress after the first day, had proven to be a mathematical prodigy, and his talents were focused on the task of calculating the power formulas for each new iteration of the mechanical workings of the portal that Jane, Clestus, and Vulnir designed. Brignor remained a pain the ass to work with, but Loki's well-timed barbs kept him from erupting in a mass of hostility.

Increasingly they were all required to be in too many places at once, and Loki reluctantly agreed to let Jane work alone in the library for short periods each day. He was good to his word and was able to magically produce the alloys required, much to Brignor's annoyance. Jane did not care, however, as long as Thor had enough to work with from the metalsmiths.

The support pillars had been created from more of the senkilt, although their placement required more study. Thor's initial attempts to hammer the new supports into place had failed, causing more structural integrity problems with the remaining rock. Jane was still not sure how they were going to fix that. There was no other bedrock below that could be used, and the supports had to be located where the former supports remained. She sighed and set that problem aside, a dozen others ready to take its place.

Wegge and Weld were having difficulty reconstructing the bridge to the perfect arc required for the portal. The crystal was difficult to handle, and even more fragile than the senkilt. Although both were masters of their craft (crystal singing, a vocation Jane was not familiar with at all), they argued endlessly about which pitch was required to keep the new crystal segments in harmony with what remained of the old bridge. It made her head hurt to hear them, and so she left them to bicker, Heimdall being the most effective babysitter as they worked literally at his feet.

Frigga was not always present at dueling practice, but Jane found it easier to maintain her focus alone. Magic still did not come naturally to her, the forms still non-intuitive and requiring active concentration in order for her to use them. The attacks Odin made on her grew more frequent and prolonged, and Jane realized that, for whatever reason, the second and fourth forms aided her best in defensive modes, and so she used them more and the others less. Loki's offensive spells grew darker and nastier as Odin stepped up his attacks on Jane, but Odin was able to defeat Loki still half the time. It pissed him off and the aftereffects would ricochet to Jane through their bond, once causing her to slump to the floor as Loki cursed Odin loud and long.

"No more," Loki said angrily, running his fingers distractedly through his hair. "You cannot continue like this, and today proves it."

Jane sighed. It was a familiar argument, and one she was not willing to indulge. He was so worried about her, and about the baby. She was slightly over eight weeks pregnant now, and her energy level was the lowest it had been thus far. She was exhausted, and her body craved rest more than sustenance. Worry was eating away at Loki, and nothing Jane said could convince him that she was fine.

"Loki, please." Jane's unspoken request was instantly answered as Loki wrapped his arms around her. "You are right. We need a break. Show me your Asgard."

Her caramel colored eyes were warm and trusting, the weariness outweighed by her stubbornness. "Jane…" he breathed, then closed his eyes and murmured the words that told her she would get her way. "Wife, you are a sorceress in your own right."

He took her on a breathtaking flight over the city, then brought her to the less populated parts of the countryside. He pointed out the herds of lammling, the flocks of bird-like pella near the estuaries. It was beautiful, the slowly setting suns giving it a golden glow that had probably given the realm its name. She could feel the nostalgia as he viewed the scenery, almost taste the memories that were swirling through him, mostly fond with some more tainted with darker edges. Jane turned her head to meet his eyes, the love she felt for him steadier, a constant thrum now. "Thank you, my love," she whispered, giving him a kiss that made him halt mid-air to focus his attention completely on his wife.

"You are tired," Loki said gruffly, although his hand was stroking her cheek in a very warm manner. "There is too much being asked of you."

Jane's eyes darkened, a sign he had come to know as the physical manifestation of her digging her heels in on a topic. "We all have to do our part. I will do my job. I'm fine and so is the baby. Stop worrying about me."

Loki was turning them both over in the calm, slow corkscrew he used when he wanted her complete attention, the shifting landscape orientation making it impossible for Jane to look at anything other than him. "Your part is too dangerous. I should have hidden you away in a cave."

"As if I would have stayed there," Jane retorted, seeking and finding the one infinitesimal spot on his body where she could tickle him just a little. It was the one weakness in his body that she had found over their weeks of marriage, and she was not afraid to exploit it.

"Damn it, Jane, cease!" Loki said, twisting at what should have been an impossible angle and pinning her swiftly beneath him. "If you aren't too tired to tease me so, wife, you aren't too tired to be reminded of why it is a bad idea."

"Yes, please," she hummed, nipping his throat with her teeth. "That sounds like an excellent way to spend some time."

Loki's eyes were exasperated, the emerald color brightening unbidden at his wife's mischief. Jane's mouth quirked up into a half grin, and Loki growled at her before diving in. She was intoxicating, beautiful, amazing…Loki had not enough adjectives to describe her.

"Shall we go back home?" she whispered when he let her up for air, before nipping at his ear.

"I think not, wife. I have a better place in mind."

o0o

It had been a cave. Jane knew it was a reflection of his ironic humor, and to be fair, it was quite plush for a cave. However, it had been several hours before he had agreed that they should return to the city, taking his time with their return journey. Their feet had no sooner touched the balcony than Thor landed beside them. His face was flushed and filled with worry, his grip on Mjolnir tight with tension.

"Midgard has been attacked."


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews, and please keep them coming! Enjoy!**

"Cloudy day," Steve commented, taking a sip of the black coffee. He never complained about the dreck that SHIELD called coffee, but then again, he never complained about anything.

Tony looked up briefly from whatever device he was fiddling with. "How long has it been now?"

"Three weeks." Bruce's tone was flat, but he was concerned about the lack of communication. Thor had made it plain that they had better things to do than give daily reports, but they had all assumed that the Asgardians would at least send one message to convey the state of affairs. Clearly they were mistaken, from the continuing silence on that end.

"Have we ever tried that thing out?" Steve turned from the window to nod at the device which Thor had completed so effortlessly with Mjolnir.

"Nope." Tony stood up and came over to the table. "Although I have thought about it, particularly after a few glasses of scotch. However, if I did that, I have no doubt that Fury would no longer allow it to reside here," he swept his hand to take in the expanse of Stark Laboratories-" and would insist it be hidden under whatever passes for maximum security these days. I had to allow their technicians to corrupt Jarvis before they'd allow me to keep it here."

"And it only took you two hours to undo it, sir," Jarvis piped up from the wall, at which Tony grinned.

"You don't really think that's all they insisted on, do you?" Bruce drawled, and threw his eyes at Captain Rogers, who merely raised an eyebrow coolly.

"Just because I agreed to be here does not mean I don't appreciate your insights into sneakery and skullduggery," Steve replied, turning his gaze to Tony. "I just don't have to agree to participate myself."

"We're having a bad influence on him," Tony said with a nod. "So shall we push the button?" His finger hovered over it, and then the air was rent by a terrible screaming sound, a wail that sounded inhuman. All three of them saw a dark shape streak by the window outside, and a loud explosion.

"Push the button." Bruce said, then slammed Tony's hand downward before Tony could react.

"Put on the suit!" Steve Rogers snapped, grabbing his bag.

"Jarvis! Mark VIII, stat!" Tony cried, another explosion rending the air.

"Why is it always New York?" Steve muttered, wrestling himself into his suit without regard for the other two.

"Why do you guys take so long getting ready?" Bruce growled, his fingers flexing as the green rippled across him and his clothes exploded across the room. He didn't wait for permission, merely crashed out the window, taking one of the dark wraiths downward with him.

Tony was keeping an eye on the Asgardian device, watched as a man's face swam into view. He had dark skin and piercing yellow eyes. "Hey! We've got a problem here on Midgard, don't suppose you can send some assistance?" he said sharply as the pieces of the newest version of the suit were clicking into place.

"Man of Iron, we are still without a Bifrost. Describe the creatures to me."

Steve took another look out the window and saw a teeming mass of them crawling over the Hulk, who was fighting them off as much as he could. "Dark, sort of shapeless, hard to catch!" He paused to see Tony's facial shields assembling. "You ready yet Stark?"

"I will notify Odin. We will try, Midgardians."

"Thanks. Hope I can talk to you again when we've sent 'em packing," Tony said, slamming his faceplate down. "Sorry for the wedgie, Captain." Tony grabbed Steve and flew out the window, the connection to Asgard closing from Heimdall's end.

It was complete chaos outside. Underground power transformers were blowing for no reason, making the lower floors of buildings darker.

"Where are they coming from?" Rogers yelled after they had cleared the wraiths away from the Hulk, who paused momentarily.

"There." Tony pointed, then fired at an oncoming wraith. It split apart in front of them, seven separate tendrils peeling apart and passing around them. Captain America turned and watched it reform itself, continuing on to wreak havoc on the city.

"Stark, where are you?" Tony heard through his headpiece.

"Saks Fifth Avenue—where the hell do you think we are, Romanoff?" Tony shouted, blasting away with increasing frequency. "These things reform themselves, we've got to find a better strategy!"

"Let's see if we can help you with that," Natasha said, passing over in a helicopter and allowing Barton to drop with a level thud to the ground.

"Gentlemen," Hawkeye said, sending one arrow that took out six wraiths at once.

"Great, we can slow them down, but what the hell are we going to do to STOP them?" Rogers shouted, using his shield to decapitate or otherwise maim two of them. The pieces floated off, and more were rushing forward.

Natasha let loose with automatic gunfire from the Blackhawk, and it shattered about thirty of the things. As before, the tendrils wafted away, to reform elsewhere and go about their destruction.

"We've got to get the civilians out of here!" Steve shouted, seeing that the wraiths were beginning to attack the citizens.

"Agreed," Tony shouted, trying to spot the Hulk. "We've also got to get the Green Machine out of the line of fire—look at that!" He took off in the Hulk's direction without being asked, as Hawkeye paused to take a good look at what was happening.

The Hulk was being swarmed by the creatures, and they were being beaten off by the Hulk, but then there would be a flash and Bruce was standing there naked, before they fell on him again and he transformed again.

"What the hell is going on?" Steve said incredulously.

"Holy shit," Hawkeye said, and Natasha's voice flared through his headpiece. "I'll help Stark. You two see about getting the civilians moving, now! We have to find a defensible position."

Startled out of their reverie by the sound of the helicopter's wings, the men swung back into action, working back toward the remedial line that was trying to be scratched out by the National Guard and the military. They worked hard to protect the civilians, shattering wraith after wraith with the same effect. It bought them time, nothing more, and as more of them filled the air it began to make little difference.

Then he saw one _feeding_ on a civilian. The man's face was unforgettable after the Captain dispatched his attacker to the ether, where it reformed and sought another target.

"They are killing their victims," he choked out harshly, turning away from the dead body to try to stop the next one. "I don't know what they're doing, but it's not pretty."

Hawkeye nodded and refocused his attention on the oncoming wave. "We've got to get the civilians safe, Captain."

"I know that," Captain America gritted out, then threw himself into the fray with renewed vigor. "Let's make it happen."

Above there was little doubt that the Hulk was in trouble. He was flashing back and forth so quickly now that Natasha doubted he would last. "Stark! Draw their attention away from him!"

"At your service, Black Widow," Tony said, then used his laser to cut through several of the wraiths above the Hulk. Unexpectedly, this drew their attention to him _en masse_.

"Um, Romanoff, I think that was a bit too successful," Tony said, zipping away at full thrust as they gave chase.

"Sir, there are twenty-six in pursuit," Jarvis said with his imperturbable calm.

"Romanoff, you gotten Banner onto your copter yet?" Tony asked, zipping around buildings with an alacrity the old suit had never possessed. Good thing too, the creatures were fast.

"They are gaining, sir."

"Thanks for the weather report, Jarvis. Put your considerable brainpower to hypothesizing why my laser drew their attention so fast," Tony snapped, his own brain already racing through the possibilities.

"Bruce, come on buddy," Natasha huffed, helping the nearly unconscious doctor to his feet. "I'm here to help you, Banner, but you need to put one foot in front of the other before your friends come back."

Slowly he shuffled along, Natasha keeping an eye on the skies all the while. It was only a minute, but it felt like an eternity until she got him into the chopper and levered herself back to the controls. "I've got Banner. I'm taking off."

"Ah, well, good, because when you get a minute I could use a hand," Tony said. "Actually, twenty-six of them." He turned and fired both hands quickly before resuming his race, sending two off but leaving him with too many to handle.

"Got too many admirers, Stark?" Natasha quipped, her eyes focused on the skies and looking for his telltale flash.

"They'd like a piece of my ass, literally."

Hawkeye was running low on arrows and Captain America was running low on patience. "We've got to find a better way to fight these things. This isn't working."

"You think?" Hawkeye tossed back, aiming and taking out another one that was trying to slide by toward the line they were managing to hold with the Army and National Guard. Guns were roaring left, right, and center, but they were due for another fallback in about three minutes or less.

"Have the civilians been taken onto the trains yet?" Steve shouted to an Army captain who was coordinating communications.

"They are sending the trains as fast as possible through the subways, sir. There have been some disruptions from-" he was interrupted by the boom of an exploding underground transformer-"power supply disruptions."

"Many more of those and those civilians will be running instead of riding," Hawkeye muttered. "Did Asgard say anything about reinforcements?"

Steve met Clint's blue eyes with a steely look in his own. "No."

"Any time now, Agent Romanoff," Tony said, performing a quick uplift right in front of some particularly ugly razor wire. "I'm in Queens now, Agent." As expected, several of the wraiths were shredded and vanished.

"I've got you," Natasha said, bringing her guns to life again as Tony raced by. "Hang on Dr. Banner, this is going to be rough." The wraiths shivered around the craft, tossing it to and fro as their energies, or whatever it was, slapped through the air with a violence that was hardly the gentle passing of air currents.

"Shit," Natasha said as the rotors seized. "We're going down!"

"Can't help!" Tony shouted, putting an extra kick on with three creatures on his tail. "Jarvis, reorient that laser to the rear, now!"

"Yes, sir."

Hawkeye and the Captain were falling back with the rest of the troops when several loud booms sounded and the power died across several blocks. The wraiths that were attempting to whiz overhead stopped their forward progress and vanished into the shadows between the buildings.

"That's not good," Hawkeye said, and the Captain nodded his agreement, not taking his eyes off the frontlines.

"What is that?"

A large black wave was advancing toward the southern part of the island, sweeping across the ocean like a haboob in the Sudan.

"I don't want to find out. Run!"

Their feet hit the ground as the first buildings were swallowed.

Tasha shook the nearly unconscious Banner in the seat next to her, the helicopter spinning crazily, the rear rotor not enough to keep it aloft. "Bruce, if the other guy doesn't show up, we're going to die right now!"

She worked the controls viciously, the stick feeling like it was stuck in rubber cement, the large top rotors almost ceasing their motion. She glanced out the window, no safe landing spot to be had, no chance to jump clear. The earth was rushing up at a crazy angle when she was literally ripped from the machine and pulled skyward, green arms catching her, chair frame and all, and rolling as they landed hard on a building roof, the Hulk skidding through the pebbles and partway through the brick wall at the top. Before she could blink, his form changed again and Banner shoved her off him weakly.

"You're welcome," he whispered, putting his head down on the roof.

"Thanks for hearing me," she said in a daze, shaking her head to clear it.

A couple of blocks away, Tony had never loved the sound of his AI's voice as much as when he said, "The laser modifications are completed."

"Thank God," he said, feeling one of the creatures grab hold of his foot. He deployed the weapon, hearing the hiss as whatever the creatures were composed of was split by the laser beam. He cut it off quickly, not wanting any more new friends.

"Romanoff, where are you?" Tony chirped, and Natasha pulled herself up to stand and get her bearings.

"Somewhere near 75th and Adams…I see the Fleischer Doughnut sign," she said. "Uh, Stark—southern horizon. Hurry!"

"Shit." Tony put on the afterburners, spotted them on the building.

"Hang on," he said, reaching down and grabbing each of them by the arm and taking off. The cloud was behind them, the booms of buildings going down leaving little doubt of their fate if they lingered.

"That…that's not good," Bruce said, watching the entire lower half of Manhattan getting destroyed as they flew.

"No shit, Sherlock," Tony said. "Let's hope Hawkeye and the Captain are out of there…damn it." Tony banked hard and raced toward Stark Tower.

"What are you doing?" Natasha shrieked, but Bruce realized what Tony was after.

"I can grab it!" he shouted, and Tony nodded inside the mask. He swooped all three through the Lab, Bruce's hand grabbing the device from the counter as they crashed through the opposite window, the black front less than thirty feet away.

"Get us clear!" Natasha shouted as the buildings started to shudder.

"Yes ma'am," Tony drawled, heading toward Vermont. "Let's hope we _can_ get clear of it."

As they headed off and watched the entire island being consumed, this was a pertinent question.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks again for the few of you who posted reviews, I really appreciate them! This is a fun story, but I'm working on my own novel too, plus full-time work will resume in a week or so. Thank you so much for supporting me with reviews and enjoying my scribbles! Also, finally remembered to use section breaks this time, please let me know if you like this format. Thanks!**

"When?" Loki snapped sharply, shielding himself from Jane's emotional response. He had no time for it.

"The Man of Iron contacted Heimdall as the attack began. We have not heard from them since."

Thor's expression was grim, and Jane was not missing anything. Loki could feel the rising swell of fear, and gripped her hand more tightly in response.

"Have we tried to reopen the connection?" Loki asked, already suspecting the answer.

"Yes, but we have not had any success."

"What has Heimdall seen?" Loki asked, the malice practically spitting from his tone. He knew the Guardian could perceive many things—not least of which is whether Midgard's claims to civilization remained intact.

"You had better come to the throne room. Father has been receiving updates," Thor offered soberly, and Jane's heart nearly stopped in her chest.

"Loki," Jane started, his name more of a plea than anything else. "Please." Her eyes were hollow, her mind incapable of fathoming the dreadful possibilities.

"With Odin. Hurry." His tone was clipped and urgent, but it calmed her somewhat. Thor said nothing, aware of the crackling magic in the air. He had no idea what Loki could do or should do, but at least he was restraining himself until Odin was aware of it.

They half ran, half flew through the halls. Odin was in close counsel with Heimdall, whose face swam into view from the proper angle. The Guardian was reporting on conditions on Midgard, and Loki interrupted him tersely.

"If I show myself, he may stop."

Odin turned his head to fix a brief stare on his son. "Maybe. Or he might rip the whole planet down because it proves you care about it."

"True. That, or I could appear elsewhere…but that brings death to another realm." The silence stretched for only a moment, then Heimdall spoke.

"The creatures would have a difficult time on Alfheim."

His observation was more of a suggestion, but it was the best one offered thus far.

"Well?" Loki said impatiently, his magic curling powerfully enough that Jane found it necessary to wrap her arms around his waist.

"I know you will do the right thing," she whispered to his chest, causing the blackest of the eddies swirling through him to recede briefly.

"Thank you my darling," he whispered briefly into her hair, then set her firmly back from himself. "I am going."

The dark purpose in his eyes was evident, and Odin nodded. "I believe you know how to behave, Loki. Make it quick. I would not have it be more painful than necessary for all involved."

Loki nodded curtly, and with a brief, painful glance at Jane, he vanished. It was an odd sensation that caused her stomach to drop. She could still feel his presence somewhere…it just felt strange to have him so far away.

"Jane Foster, I believe the next period of time will be difficult for you." Odin addressed her directly, laying his hand on her shoulder. "You will feel some of what Loki does, and I daresay it will not be pleasant. I would wish you to be in company of the Healers, as you are unaccustomed to such magics."

His hand dropped away and he nodded to Thor, who gallantly offered his arm to Jane. "I do not doubt that my mother herself will keep an eye on you." His words were as warm as ever, but she could see the worry and hard edge that war brought to his face. It reminded her that however little she knew of her husband, she really knew far less about Thor.

"What is he going to do?" Jane asked before she consented to being led out of the room.

"What he always does, my lady. Cause mischief, and do so in such a way that Thanos believes him ignorant of Midgard," Heimdall said, surprising her with his sudden appearance in the flesh, the illusion having vanished in his presence. He turned to Odin. "He had better hurry—he has unleashed the Veil."

"Damn."

Thor was steadily dragging her out of the room against her better judgement.

"I want to hear this!" Jane protested, but Thor was an immovable force and Odin dropped his voice so that she could not hear what he was saying to Heimdall as Thor relentlessly removed her from the throne room.

"You're a real bastard when you want to be, do you know that Thor Odinson?" Jane said loudly, her frustration evident in her tone. She had dug in her heels, precious little good though it had done. She suspected he would have no problem carrying her over his shoulder if necessary, the lout!

"If you have believed even half of what my brother has told you, you must know I am capable of far worse," Thor replied with a shade of humor causing the corner of his mouth to twitch. He knew a battle was coming, and by the gods, he loved a good battle.

"That's my _home_ they are speaking of, Thor! Please!" Tears sprang into her eyes against her will, and she fought to squelch the emotions battling for dominance in her mind.

Thor stopped abruptly, wrenching her around to look at him. "No." His eyes were a hard blue she had never seen before. "Your home is with Loki now Jane. Midgard could well be destroyed, but your home will remain. Your perspective on events needs to shift, _now_."

She had just begun to open her mouth to reply, her anger instantly flaring, when she felt a flick of pain, then a crush of something far more brutal. The loss of consciousness was a welcome relief.

* * *

Loki had precious little time to act, but even before he winked out of the throne room he had a name in mind. He ignored the brief second of disorientation on arrival, certain that his method of travel remained his own little secret for the time being. If Odin were aware of it, he had never said anything, but that did not mean he remained ignorant. However, it was a bit telling that he had not sent Thor to Midgard the same way.

The inside of the pub was dirty, although the inhabitants never seemed to mind it. This particular establishment catered to a different class of clientele than the more plush taverns nearer the city centre, and he hoped his suspicions as to the location of the wizard were correct. A brief flick of magic confirmed that his quarry was enraptured with a pretty elf in the corner.

"Brignor, how typical," Loki drawled in his usual sardonic manner. Now to get him to take the bait.

"What the hell are you doing here, _Laufeyson_?" Brignor's dark eyes snapped up, an unspoken signal to the elf who tried to subtly uncurl herself from the Aesir. "No need, girl, this won't take long."

"I understand you've been giving my wife a bit of trouble, metallurgist," Loki replied smoothly, the mask of indifference perfectly in place. The added insult of ignoring his magic would rankle, he knew.

"No more trouble than that arrogant-" Brignor tried to say 'Midgardian' but the word could not crawl past his lips, so he settled for a less subtle insult "-cunt deserves."

Loki allowed himself a small smile. Taken. "I do believe you've had the ill grace to insult my wife, Brignor. I think that calls for something rather…_special_, don't you?" As the words poured from his mouth, he allowed the spell he had prepared to pour from his fingertips, its very dark nature evident as the other inhabitants of the pub lurched from their chairs. Mortal peril had a way of cutting through any level of drunkenness, he found. The elvish girl gasped and tore herself away as the magic clawed toward Brignor, whose eyes had flared to life the moment the spell had started to spread.

"What does it matter to you? She is merely a longer term whore. You aren't the marrying kind, Jotun!" Brignor's own magic had increased as he had expected, but the counter-curse sent his way was amusing if childish. He had to make him angrier—this was insufficient as a distraction.

"Of course, one such as yourself would always think that. Childish then, when I outperformed you on every level, and still childish now—women are merely objects to be used and abused. Emotionally stunted you remain, and with it your magic," Loki taunted, wrapping invisible tendrils around Brignor's legs and watching him wince as they reached their intended target.

"You bastard!" he snarled and threw himself at him, finally unlocking the nastiness that was always carefully concealed behind the scholarly front. Few knew what this man was capable of, but Loki knew it as surely as he knew himself. Brignor sent a wicked blade spinning his way, and Loki dodged it and sent his own curved blade, flicking it deftly as Brignor prepared to dodge it and ramming it home in his upper shoulder blade. The man howled in pain and Loki withdrew the knife, slipping it easily back into his armor, the slickness of the blade no problem for his nimble fingers. Blood magic was beginning to boil forth, and that was what Loki was after.

Brignor, ever the useful fool, was more than happy to provide it. Loki decided to ratchet it up a few notches. He blew out the windows of the pub with the wind he summoned, and let it run shrieking through the outer reaches. That would attract some attention. The more, the better. Dark magic was coursing through him now, and he had to provoke Brignor enough to attempt a blade again.

Brignor was calling upon darker and darker spells, and they were beginning to fly hot with the thrum of his blood. Loki grinned as a seven headed dragon burst into life, jets of flame heading straight for him. This was fun, it was like nostalgia in a way. He removed all seven heads at once, called forth a particularly gruesome piece of magic that grew a large and vampirish tree, its branches armed with stinging fangs. Brignor had always _loved_ dark caves, as he recalled, and the dark creatures therein.

The Alfheim equivalent of Heimdall had picked up on their brawling, and the kingdom's finest were headed their way. With any luck, Loki would deal with two problems at once and cause Brignor a lengthy detention on Alfheim. Time was of the essence, and one further taunt should goad him enough.

"Always the leftover scholar, the leftover mage. Even your passage here to Alfheim for your little pleasures is my leftover, isn't it? You still haven't found your own way, after all these years."

That was enough. Loki ignored the instinct to avoid the thrust, allowed Brignor's blade to find a target in the piece of armor he had weakened for precisely this purpose. His blood spilled on the blade, his innate defenses roaring back with a ferocity that quickly overcame Brignor, causing the foul-mouthed and foul-tempered Aesir to be blown through the walls. His primary concern now was the rush of blackness toward him along the map of Yggdrasil. _Mission accomplished_. Ignoring the fearsome pain it unleashed, Loki prepared himself to walk through the flames of Hel to get back home to Jane, and vanished.

* * *

"She's trying to come around," Frigga said quietly, ignoring the scowl on Loki's face as a Healer crumpled a healing stone in the nasty gash that bit deep into his flesh at the shoulder joint. That was merely an inconvenience. The blaze of pain inside his head was more dangerous. He had barely made it back through the passageway, the darkness nearly swallowing him with its razor sharp fangs.

"You took a great risk," Odin said quietly, well aware of the torment his son was in. He glanced up at Thor, who brought Mjolnir into a steady arc. Loki's hissed "No" went unheeded, and Odin forced him to remain on his back with a strong arm and a word. "It's not for you, it's for her. You're rebounding into her, and it needs to stop."

Loki did not have to ask why. "It was the best of a miserable lot of choices," he growled, knowing it was not necessary to say it but feeling as if he should all the same.

"That is why I am helping you, brother," Thor said, raising Mjolnir and bringing a petty amount of lightening, to him, into the hammer, before he leveled it straight at his brother's face.

"I hate this part," Loki said before he was blasted back through the wall. The falling was an inconvenience, too. Damn, this was a bad day.

He caught himself on an eddy of wind before he reached the bottom, the shock of the blow rebalancing his magic in a vicious but brutally effective manner. He paused, feeling his wife's consciousness flowing steadily back through their bond, giving him a quicker recovery than he would have otherwise experienced. He cracked his neck and flew upward, reaching the hole in the wall of the Healing Room just as Jane gingerly sat up in bed, Frigga finally straightening from her bedside.

"Did you miss me?" Loki smirked, and Jane launched herself into his arms.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," she said furiously, her head buried in his chest.

"Believe me, I have no wish to do so," Loki said sincerely, raising his head to meet the gaze of his family. "Please tell me it worked."

* * *

"What just happened?"

Clint's voice crackling through her headset had never been such a welcome sound.

"Clint! Where are you? Are you okay?"

Tony paused at the sound of Clint's voice, and the three of them watched the black cloud suddenly vanish as rapidly as it had appeared.

"We're underground, but the exits to the surface are non-existent, kiddo. We're closing in on Yonkers, I think—all in the sewers."

Clint exchanged a glance with Rogers. They were both exhausted, the steady stream of Army and National Guard a reassuringly familiar presence for the Captain.

"What happened up there, Romanoff?" Steve asked wearily, motioning another group of soldiers past. "We saw the cloud coming, and we got underground ASAP. I take it you got a bird's eye view of the whole thing."

"It stopped," Tony snapped, allowing himself to land on a crumbling brownstone in the Bronx. He snapped up his faceshield and looked to the south. "Brooklyn, Queens, Manhattan—all gone."

"Only the north half of Brooklyn, sir." Jarvis' voice was a strange reminder of what 'normal' had been.

"I stand corrected—only the north half of Brooklyn is wiped," Tony said grimly, glancing over at Bruce. He was still naked and seemingly unaware of that fact, his eyes fixed on the complete devastation of the landscape.

"Here," Natasha said to Bruce, thrusting a pair of what looked like gym shorts toward him from one of the capacious leg pockets of her bodysuit without turning her head to look at him.

"Um, thanks," Bruce replied, quickly donning the black gym shorts with white edging. "Forgot about that."

"I know." Natasha turned to look at Bruce, or more specifically, the device he had set down gingerly on the roof. "Press the button."

"I think we'd better all be there for this conversation," Tony said, for once making sense. "We don't have a lot to offer them unless we get all the pieces in one room."

They had not even gotten within range of Fury at the SHIELD base in White Plains when the device crackled to life. At least they had gotten a helicopter, Barton piloting it with Natasha in the copilot seat. Tony was stiff from being in the suit, and Bruce was cold in just the gym shorts, but at least they were all in one place. Rogers was the only one possessing some semblance of good humor in the aftermath, so he answered when Thor's face came into view.

"Nice of you to join us, Thor," Steve said evenly. "Too bad you weren't here to meet the newest mortal peril."

Thor glanced behind him, where Odin, Frigga, Loki, and Jane waited. Heimdall had seen when the attack stopped, and now he was back on guard, keeping a close eye on Alfheim. As yet all was quiet there.

"I have met them once before," Thor replied. "What happened?"

Tony interjected himself into the conversation, his voice cutting through the crap. "They leveled Queens, Manhattan, and half of Brooklyn, and then they suddenly stopped. Why did they do that?"

"And who the hell are they?" Natasha shouted back from the cockpit as Barton wordlessly looked for a good place to land. Fury would have to wait for his chat with Asgard.

"Give us a second, Thor. Barton is setting the chopper down," Steve said, glancing up at Bruce. He had remained silent throughout the less than cheery reunion, and if he had to bet on anyone being close to popping, it was Dr. Banner. He needed a distraction. "Banner, get over here and tell them about the cloud. I didn't see it, but you did."

Bruce shook himself out of his reverie, the dark thoughts receding briefly. "Oh, sure."

The Captain traded places with Bruce, then nodded to him as he started to talk to Thor. "What happened to him?"

Natasha had slipped back as soon as the runners touched the ground. "He was being drained by them somehow. Hard to explain." She shook her head, the memory strong but difficult to put into words.

"We should ask about that," Tony said, removing his faceplate even though they weren't back at base yet. He was tired of the suit.

"Not now," Steve said, grabbing Tony's metal arm. "Can't you tell when a man is about to break?"

The three stopped talking when they realized Barton was watching them. "Shut up. I'm trying to hear what Thor is saying."

"…in short, they are impossible to kill. You can only banish them, which is what we have done in the past. This time, however, they have an additional ally who can block their return path. This is why they were able to continue."

"Great," Bruce muttered. "Excuse me, I need some air," Bruce stood up and walked out, swinging himself out the door with ease and walking away from the chopper.

"Let's hope he comes back," Clint said, and Tony took the seat in front of the magical video chat to Asgard.

"Nice, almost as good as Skype, although your resolution sucks," Tony commented. "So I want to talk to Jane, please. Not that it's not nice to chit chat, Spark Boy, but I need to know exactly how far she's gotten in getting your Einstein-Rosenbridge up and running, and if she needs my help with anything on this end."

Loki and Jane had remained practically fused at the hip since his return. Thus it was no surprise to those on Asgard when they both approached the window to speak. For Tony it was perhaps predictable, but Steve Rogers was less than prepared for the sight of the god of lies alongside Jane Foster.

"I'm glad you're all okay, Tony," Jane said sincerely, a nicety that none of the Asgardians had bothered to offer.

"I'm glad one of you remembers their manners," Frigga said, exchanging a look with Odin. She knew that he was far too involved in grappling with strategy and Loki's magic to bother, but her sons ought to know better.

"Same goes, cupcake. So, what is the status of your bridge? You making those prats jump and ask how high?"

"We're making progress, but it's not done. I have three alloys to test for the physical shells, and we still have to reconstruct the anchor points. Not much of them remain."

"So what way is it constructed? Gyroscopic or centripetal?" Tony was glad for the distraction for the other side of his brain.

"Gyroscopic."

"What alloys are you considering?"

Jane told him, and Tony thought for a few seconds. "What is in the support posts?"

"Basalt, doped with the highest levels of heavy rare earth elements I've ever seen."

Odin spoke up from behind them. "You should have brought him with you as well."

"I think they would have been less than pleased to give up one of their Avengers, given the events of the day," Loki said, giving Tony a look of pure snark at the prodigy's arrogant wink.

"I'd focus on your third choice if I were you, Jane. You're going to need the fermium to counteract the reactivity of lanthanum. Screw the first choice, it's not worth your time." Tony shifted his gaze fully to Loki, then asked, "So what did you do to throw them off the scent, mage boy? Or do you really expect me to believe that this Thanos just stopped for the fun of it?"

Finally Odin stepped in. He was well versed in the peculiarities of pissing contests, and had no intention of being the conduit for one. Loki knew full well that it was his magic fueling the connection, and this was not the time for games. "What my _son_ did is no concern of yours, Tony Stark. What does concern you is the completion of our bridge and preparation for war. We have delayed the inevitable, but I sincerely doubt they will attack Asgard, having seen how easily Midgard may be razed to the ground. You'd best prepare all major cities for evacuation."

"Odin, I presume?" Tony asked, quirking an eyebrow. At that, Rogers leaned back over and Natasha and Clint leaned forward, trying to get a peek at the famed, all powerful god.

Odin's lips quirked. "Indeed, Man of Iron. You would do well to keep your thoughts to yourself, as they do no credit to your species."

Jane and Thor exchanged glances of amusement, and Loki grinned maliciously. Finally, he spoke. "I believe you begin to understand my 'daddy issues', Stark."

Rogers couldn't help himself. He started laughing outright. It was a less than noble way to end the Avengers' first conference call with Asgard.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Notes: Folks, I have to say, there are a lot of you reading this story. That's good. But really, please review. I've taken longer than normal to post the next chapter because apart from 2 dedicated reviewers, the rest of you read and move along. Consider it your form of payment for the free story, okay? It's frustrating to spend hours working on something and get next to no response when I post it. I don't care if they are anonymous reviews or not, I'd like to see more of them or this is going to remain on my back burner. Thank you.**

* * *

"I'd like to understand what happened today," Jane's voice was muffled and drowsy with contentment, but her mind was as sharp as ever and Loki wondered if he would be able to put off the inevitable until tomorrow. Oddly enough, he thought the truth would be his best avenue of attack.

"It is very late, Jane, and you are exhausted. Would it not be more sensible to wait until tomorrow?" His fingers were stroking through her hair and occasionally massaging her scalp, a lulling and inviting distraction. The pause as he waited for her answer stretched and he thought he just might have gotten away with it when her head snapped up and she looked him right in the eyes.

"Damn." The word was no more than a sigh, but it was an admission of defeat, and she knew it.

Jane's mouth spread into a small grin and she arched her back, stretching. "You should know me better than that. I want to hear all of it, now, before we go to sleep." She propped her head up on her hands as they lay folded on his chest, and her expression grew serious. "Please. I fainted, Loki. I can't be doing that all the time when you're in danger."

Loki propped himself up a bit more with the pillow, careful not to dislodge his wife. He was tired himself, the roller coaster of the day taking more out of him than he'd care to admit. Privately, however, Jane would know it already, and clearly it was not enough to put her off. He focused on her face, a gentle smile coming to his lips as he considered the pretty picture she made with her hair slightly mussed and her well kissed, swollen lips.

"Enough of that, yes, I know you find me beautiful—tell me about the magic you used today." Her face was fully animated now and focused on him and their pair bond, so there was no reason to delay further.

"I don't know exactly when you fainted, darling. I am truly sorry about that," Loki paused.

Jane responded by raising both eyebrows and saying, "Quit stalling. I know you're sorry for whatever it was you did, which is why I expect you to tell me, now, exactly what you did. No more obfuscation, Loki!" To drive home her point, she gave him a decided shove through their bond, which was more than a bit annoying. Of course, if he were being honest with himself, it was more than annoying that she presumed to know him so well.

"I provoked a bar fight involving blood magic." Loki's countenance was stoic, but he had forgotten that she had no idea what blood magic was. He had been expecting a wave of revulsion, but she just quirked an eyebrow at him again.

"What does that mean?"

"You are so natural with our bond, I forget your origins, wife," Loki said, using the flush of pleasure his words elicited to cover the shame of the next. "Blood magic involves deliberate harm to another's body and magic. It is forbidden, as such wounds are difficult to tend and draw darkness to themselves."

Even the echo of the pain and deliberate nature of it sent an insidious pulse of pain and lust through him, from which he could not fully shield Jane through their bond. She felt a whisper of it, but her response was not what he expected.

"Wouldn't all fighting between mages invoke blood magic, then? Because if you and Thor are anything to go by, every fight involves some blood being spilled." Her attitude was prosaic if naïve, and Loki was torn between the desire to grin and the desire to shove her away. He compromised by being patronizing.

"You are so refreshing, pet. No, this requires a very particular intent, a darkness that feeds off of the suffering of another. To be able to do it in and of itself testifies to the evil nature of the one who calls on it. There are not many mages who would attempt it, let alone deliberately use it as a weapon. It is further proof of my depravity."

Loki found he could not bear the close contact with his wife any longer, and shoved her to the side so he could roll off the bed and obtain some distance. It was a futile effort, however, as Jane clasped her arms around his waist before he could stand. "Don't push me away, Loki. Just because it is dark magic does not mean it was not necessary. You saved Midgard today! I know it, as does Thor, and Odin, and Frigga."

She could feel the antagonism her words created, equal to the lingering shame and also pride in his success at diverting Thanos. He whipped around suddenly and pushed her down onto the bed, his forearms like steel traps on either side of her head. "What do you know of it, Jane? You have no idea the price I've paid. You cling to your ignorance because it shields you from the worst I have to offer, and it is very dark indeed."

"You can choose to focus on your anger, that's fine. But don't think for a second that I don't realize how many layers you have, Loki. I might choose not to plumb their depths, but that is not a reflection of my innocence, but of my choice to focus on who you are now. For better or worse, I am your mate—and I know for certain that I don't need a laundry list of your achievements for good or bad to love you. And nothing you can say, no amount of self-loathing you have for being able to call on and wield such forbidden magics, will erase the fact that you did something very good today. You saved my friends, my people, my world. And I will not allow you to forget that in your dredging up of old wounds."

Her eyes sparked insistently at him, and he had to go that final step to show her how craven he really was. He allowed her hand to caress him on his cheek, then turned his mouth to place a breath, then a kiss there. He turned back to her.

"That is not my problem, Jane! Can't you see?" His voice was a tortured whisper. "I liked it."

* * *

"You are considering them again, are you not?" Frigga attempted to be light, but she could not entirely keep the somber tone from her voice as she approached her husband in their chambers.

"Yes." Odin did not need to look at his wife as she arrived at his side. She took his hand without comment and merely waited. She knew he would tell her what was on his mind in due time. Patience was one of the gifts that had been necessary to be wedded to Odin.

"He's on the edge," Odin said, finally turning to look at his wife. "And he's not sure if he will fall."

"I don't think Jane would permit that," Frigga observed. "She seems less intimidated by marriage to a powerful god than I was at her age."

"You were nearly three hundred when we wed," Odin replied dryly, and Frigga gave him a look.

"You know what I meant."

"Of course, but it is ever important to be accurate, my dear." He ignored the huff of irritation she threw at him, long inured to its effects.

"If I could be more accurate in my visions I would, as you well know. Besides, look what happened the last time I tried to influence you concerning a vision about one of our sons!"

Odin lifted her hand and kissed it, a courtly gesture that Thor and Loki had perfected from years of observation. "Indeed you are correct, my love. You should keep your visions as misty as possible, lest I take a further hand. I think we both know that events are moving along the worlds' tree at their own pace, without my interference." He returned his gaze to the stars.

"He did well in Alfheim. I am not sure how badly he was being hit when he returned," Frigga said. "He has long refused to speak of what it is like, which tells me it is a high price he pays each time he uses that side of himself."

"I know full well what it costs him, Frigga. What remains to be seen is if _he_ knows what it costs him. In that, I believe you are correct. Our new daughter will not hesitate to reflect the cost back to him, without realizing the reason. Her stubbornness and blissful ignorance of the workings of magic make it inevitable and unavoidable." He paused as if listening to something, then chuckled. "In fact, I doubt Loki will have a moment's peace for a few centuries…she is not easily ignored."

"Should her training cease? As she learns more, I suspect she will put the pieces together faster than even you expect, Odin. And what will happen to them then?"

He looked at her sharply. "They will either smooth out their bond properly, or it will fray and dissolve."

Frigga waited, her vision of a dark mage rising in her mind. Fractured, unable to heal, bent on destruction. She did not know who the mage was, but feared the answer. Odin felt the glimmer of fear from her and turned fully to his wife, taking her hands. "I do not fear for them. She already knows his nature intuitively. She merely has to bring it to full consciousness. Of more pressing concern is whether they will complete that process before Midgard is torn asunder…because I suspect that would damage Jane Foster far more than any conscious acknowledgement of who Loki really is."

"She needs your help on the Bifrost," Frigga said firmly. "Even if it puts you into the Odinsleep again. Time is precious."

Odin pressed her hands briefly and dropped them. "I will assist her. She will not need the pillars that have been constructed. I will place it myself in the rock once more."

Satisfied, Frigga brought her husband's head down for a kiss. Enough talk.

* * *

"Thor?"

Thor stopped in his stride, waiting comfortably for Sif to join him. Things had been…strained between them for a while, and neither really knew how to move forward. He did not avoid her precisely, but neither did he seek her out. They were each the same outwardly, with the same joking and sparring and grousing, but beneath it all something new had entered, and they were stubbornly avoiding discussing it. Thankfully for both of them, the Warriors Three remained as ignorant as ever, even Fandral missing the deep undercurrents in the push of training as the Bifrost was rebuilt. He turned slowly and smiled easily at Sif in the moonlight. "What can I do for you, Sif?"

His tone was light, but the strain of the day had worn down some of his mask of good humor, and she could perceive the tiredness in the crinkles at the corners of his eyes.

"I'm worried about you." Sif had never been one for prevaricating, and she decided it was time she laid her cards on the table. "You've been unusually quiet since Loki returned with Jane, and I wondered-" she had to swallow the bile that rose in her throat, "-if it was because you still loved her."

Thor looked down at the ground, then looked off into the distance briefly before he finally met her gaze again. "I thought the same myself when I went back to Midgard. But you need not fear for my heart, Sif. I respect Jane, and I love her as I would my sister—but she is not mine. I am not sure she ever was…frankly I'm not sure she is fully Loki's either. I do not see Jane as the kind of woman who will ever be entirely possessed by anyone other than herself. In that, I suspect she is rather like you."

Thor's last sentence was an attempt at injecting some humor into the conversation, but the truth beneath it thudded painfully between them.

"I suppose it is something that you acknowledge that I am a woman," Sif said softly, turning her own gaze to the dirt. Why did this always have to be so difficult? She could face down a thousand warriors in battle, and it would always be easier than this between them.

"I've always known you were a woman, Sif," Thor said, consciously willing her to look up at him. The moment hung suspended, silky and pearlescent, as he roughly grabbed her hand to urge her to look at him. Her palm was calloused, the fingers strong and capable as a warrior's should be. Finally, finally, she looked up at him, and Thor was leaning his head down toward madness when Volstagg's booming voice echoed through the night, "Thor! I have been looking for you!"

Volstagg clapped his hand on Thor's shoulder as Sif dropped his hand as if it burned her. She looked up at Volstagg briefly to say, "Good timing as always, Volstagg," before she turned and fled. Thor felt an unseemly amount of rage toward his friend, who was surprised to say the least when Thor looked at him as if he would like to crash his fist into his face. Instead, tight-lipped, he held out his arm for Mjolnir, and ignored his friend's question as he took off. He had to find Sif. This would end now.

* * *

"So what the hell were you thinking, Stark?" Rogers asked, looking up from the third plate he'd just finished cleaning off. Say what you like about SHIELD's coffee, but they had good chow. Probably Air Force cooks. Apparently that was the plushest branch of the military these days. He sighed. He still felt behind most days even after his eye-opening road trip.

"What?" Tony said, stretching and feeling much better now that he had talked to Pepper personally and confirmed that she was going to stay the hell away from New York for the time being. He had not been able to convince her to go to Malibu, but if he had his way she would be headed there the next time she stepped foot on the jet regardless. Hell, he might even send her to Asia. No telling how ugly this was going to get.

"When we were talking to the Asgardians. What were you thinking when Odin started speaking?" Steve's eyes were honestly curious, and Tony grinned.

"I was thinking he looked a lot like Fury, and I wondered if all megalomaniacal control freaks have one eye as a prerequisite."

"I can see why he said to keep your mouth shut, then. You're not cut out for the Diplomatic Corps, Stark." Steve disposed of his plate and utensils in the sink, then looked around the nondescript break room. "Can we not have a meeting sometime that involves what passes for a nice restaurant these days? Not that this isn't familiar, but I'd kind of like to see how the other half lives these days."

"It's more like the other two percent, Captain, and I'd be happy to take you to a fancy restaurant once this latest assault on our planet is behind us. I'm sure Pepper may even convince me to make it an acceptable one, at that."

"Do you think Fury is going to give us the whole story, or are we going to have to go digging again?" Steve asked, his eyes shifting to possess that cold glint that Tony suspected the man had never possessed before he was brought back from the frozen dead.

"Why don't you leave the digging to me, gentlemen?" Natasha said as she sashayed into the room. "Even you, Mr. Stark, must admit that I know more about it than you do."

"Oh, because you are suddenly no longer Fury's little lap dog? You know, I think that's a good picture. I can see you now, one of those little espresso dogs with razor sharp teeth, barking away at anyone who questions the decisions of the almighty Council, and whoever else Fury answers to," Tony said, well prepared for the verbal fencing required in the team.

"Knock it off. You folks need to learn the value of silence," Hawkeye said as he straddled a chair backwards. His entrance was followed shortly by Bruce and Fury, an unlikely combination if there ever was one. They even appeared to be in comfortable conversation, another first.

Clint smirked as if to say, '_I told you so_,' as Bruce finished, "…if the gamma radiation levels are high enough, it might be enough to distract them. Without tests it's impossible to know, but I think it's as good a strategy as we're going to have next time."

"Ah, nice to see you all in one piece, Team," Fury opened. "Now, let's get down to business…"

* * *

"Concentrate!" Odin's sharp command echoed in the chamber, and Jane tried harder to maintain her form as Odin sent another attack her way. Loki was almost impotent with fury, this new 'strategy' of Odin's to train Jane making him an observer rather than a participant. He hissed as Odin used a particularly dark piece of magic, one that he himself had used in their sparring sessions. It was killing him not to defend her, and Odin knew it.

Jane felt again the jarring element of disconnect that occurred when Loki's invoking of Yggdrasil kicked in and sighed. That was the last resort, and it was being drawn upon far too often. She had to improve her shielding urgently, or Loki would never be able to focus on his own spells. She could feel his anger despite the attempt he was making to shield it from her. He was tired from his repetitive work with the alloy, and the lingering unease over Alfheim was not helping. They had received no word of Brignor or any attack, and they were all waiting to see what happened next. Jane felt the floor shudder and realized Odin was done playing games with her, apparently feeling she needed a bit more of a threat to make a larger effort. She had no idea what was sent toward her, as Loki was by her side and Odin was knocked back before she could even feel it. He was humming with rage as he met Odin in the middle of the room.

"No more!"

"She has to learn!"

"She is tired and worn down by pregnancy, and the demands on her from the Bifrost! I will not stand by and watch while you torment her!"

Loki was toe to toe with Odin, in his full Jotun fury, a spectacle that Jane would probably have found amusing if she weren't so exhausted. She felt a cramp in her side and Loki's instantaneous worry swamped her system like an overloaded circuit, her consciousness dangerously close to failing.

"Loki-" Odin sounded parental and Jane finally understood how annoying he could be, provoking a feeling that Jane knew Loki felt instantly from her.

"Choose now. Either she focuses on the Bifrost or she focuses on magic. She cannot do both." Loki's voice was hard but full of violence. His arm was around her waist now, gently supporting her in case she fainted. 'Worry' did not begin to cover what he felt for his mate, and he was certain that it was time to put his foot down.

"She must be prepared, in order to help you."

"I can't help anyone if there is no working Bifrost. I agree with my husband. I have to focus on one thing at a time—and I trust him to protect me." Jane straightened, thankful that Loki was pushing some energy back toward her. She needed it. She saw that the AllFather was less than pleased with her response, but she held up a hand to him before he could say anything else, her first act of real defiance toward her father-in-law. "Not that I don't understand your point, but the fact is, we are running out of time. Without Asgardians to fight alongside them, my species face extinction. I would rather focus on that, and let Loki focus on the magic."

As she said it, Jane felt better, and the relief pouring from her husband was a sign that she had made the right choice. Maybe it was the baby, but she knew she could not keep pretending to be superhuman.

"As you wish, Jane," Odin conceded graciously, briefly taking both of her hands and bowing slightly. Loki did not miss the glint in his eye as he straightened and looked at his son, a challenging expression on his face. He was instantly suspicious of Odin's rapid acquiescence, but Jane distracted him with a caress down the side of his face and his neck.

"I guess that means I need to go back and check on the shells, and then spend some more time working on the mechanics in the library."

"Shortly." Loki easily pulled his mate into him, rapidly running his hands down her sides before he fully embraced her. Fortunately Odin decided to take the hint and left them alone in the dueling chamber, a fact for which Loki was profoundly grateful. The previous hours had taxed his patience and control greatly, and he needed an infusion of his wife's calm as much as she needed some of his energy. She seemed happy enough to acquiesce, both just breathing in silent harmony, their foreheads pressed together, then their lips briefly before Jane tucked her head into his neck, her breath feathering across his skin as he smelled her and kissed her hair. Gods but it was sweet to hold her like this.

"We don't have to talk about that, do we?" Jane murmured as Loki stroked her hair.

"No." He felt her lips curve against his neck.

"It's good to be a completely united front again."

He pulled back slightly so he could meet her eyes as she looked up at him. He felt the twinkle of mischief before he saw it in her eyes. "I wasn't aware that we were less than united, Jane."

"You didn't approve," she said, running her fingers through his hair because she could and she wanted to.

"No, but you did, and it does make sense for you to learn…eventually. But I prefer to be your teacher," Loki said, nipping her neck. Yes, her energy level was being nicely restored…and his was picking up.

"I have work to do," she reminded him softly. "And this means he will focus all of his attention on you."

She pulled back slightly and he let her go after one more soft kiss on her mark. "I dislike playing by the rules, Jane."

"There is more than one way to learn control, husband," Jane slyly teased, aware that he had already resigned himself to an afternoon of dueling and separation from her. Their bond was more stable, but he still could not bear to be apart from her for more than three hours at a stretch. Now that he was aroused, it would be even worse for him.

"Wife! I do not appreciate you taking a hand in my training," he growled.

Jane practically sparkled as she danced away from his hands. Her own training had given her more agility, damn it. He would have to wait until she was heavy with their child to teach her a lesson about teasing him in the dueling room—she would not be able to escape him easily then. He watched her with heavy lidded eyes, a scowl hiding his thoughts.

"I'm not really evading you now, you know. You are testing yourself just as much as I am testing you," Jane remarked placidly, although mischief still showed in her eyes as she waited by the door.

She could read him more easily now, another twin blessing/curse of the slow maturation of their bond. He had witnessed it often enough between Frigga and Odin growing up, he ought to recognize it in himself. He nodded in blunt acknowledgement of that fact, pleased that at least she had learned to wait for him instead of heading off by herself. Asgard may be safer than most realms, but he trusted no one fully with Jane's safety, save himself.

* * *

"Thor, how are we going to keep the shells intact without mounting them on the supports first?" Jane was eyeing the large arcs of the alloy which were gleaming in the sunlight, ready to be fused together by Mjolnir. The metalsmiths had completed all but the last shell pieces, because it was thicker and required more alloy. Loki looked up from his work, piecing together more alloy so that the pieces were seamless on an atomic level with no irregularities to disrupt the flow of energy from the bridge. As he built pieces large enough for the metalsmiths to work with, they would take them and begin forging them together themselves. Loki had pointed out that this, too, would result in imperfections, but Mjolnir was capable of removing them when Thor was fusing the whole structure together. He was sweaty from the effort involved, and wiped his forehead before meeting Jane's eye briefly.

"I think you are almost done here," he said, finding no disagreement to the suggestion. "I have more work to complete before they will have enough for the day, so I will escort you to the library."

"The AllFather will restore the supports tomorrow, Jane. We will not have pieces large enough for concern before then." Thor was sweaty as well, but his grip on his hammer did not slip. He was halfway through the seaming of half of the innermost shell, and Jane could finally begin to picture it in her mind's eye. Wishing him luck, Jane walked with Loki toward the library. She paused when she saw Sif with some of the younglings. Loki rolled his eyes. _Staff practice…juvenile!_

Jane ignored him and asked Sif if she would not mind checking on Thor's progress for her after she finished her class. She had to lie and tell her she was going to lie down because she did not feel well, but it ensured complicity. Sif was surprised but readily agreed to do so and to tell her of the progress at dinner.

"Tsk tsk my sweet. Such lies! One would almost think you were interested in matchmaking for my dear brother," Loki chided, knowing full well that that was exactly what his wife was attempting to do.

"They have been avoiding it and each other. I'm tired of seeing it every meal. They just need to get on with it and admit they care about one another," Jane replied. She knew she had better things to do than meddle in Thor's love life, but she had seen how hurt he was when he came back to Earth.

"Jane…" Loki stopped her and backed her against the wall, his arms ensuring she stayed exactly where he wanted her. "Not everyone is fated to a magical pair bond and instantaneous help in the lovemaking department. Some just have to fumble their way through it on their own. Leave it be."

This last he murmured directly into her ear, his breath making her flush as he knew it would. There was precious little time to waste energy on anything else, and Loki was more focused than Jane of late.

"I know, I know," Jane replied. She did not like feeling so scatterbrained. It was damn dangerous given what she was working on.

"It is the pregnancy," Loki said, his tone softer in her mind than it was audibly. "Throw learning magic into the mix, and you are easily distracted." He stopped before he would have said he was sorry for impregnating her, but this was not something that his Jotun nature would tolerate, apparently.

"You would have lied to me about being sorry, wouldn't you? But you can't." Jane's expression was wry, and Loki grinned.

"I told you that lies were useful, dear."

"I know you so well," she muttered, but she was not angry. She turned her head so that her lips teased his fingers which had been resting on her cheek.

"NOW you would allow me to distract you," Loki said, straightening away from her with a bit of an effort. "Alas, my darling, I have an appointment with the AllFather, which means that such an afternoon delight is denied to us. Come and I will deposit you in the library amidst all of your plans."

"Fine, fine." She forced herself to focus, and wished she could have some coffee. "Can you get coffee? Please? A little caffeine won't hurt the baby, and I really miss coffee."

Loki had the good sense to keep his grin to himself, but he saw no harm in her request. "Do you want anything in particular, or just black coffee?"

"Just plain coffee, please!" They reached the library and Loki kissed her slowly before he turned to go. Two could play at that game. He pressed a hot cup of black coffee into her hands when she was reaching to detain him further.

"Work, wife. I will return later." As was his habit, he warded the room before leaving.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for those who PM'ed me and posted a review. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks!**

* * *

"Your focus is improved in the absence of your wife. That is commendable."

Odin's compliment did not distract him. He knew it was another technique that his father used to provide a moment for a sly attack. It was a good strategy, one he had used himself many times. But it would not work with him. He shut down the spell before it got going, another new creation from Odin's limitless creativity. There was something to be said for experience.

They had progressed to a higher level of spells than he had ever used in a practice session. Odin was demanding his perfect attention, so he missed it at first when he felt a tug on his senses. A few minutes later, there was no missing the fear and pain that slammed back along the pair bond.

"Jane!" He met Odin's gaze with a terrified one of his own, then disappeared from the room.

* * *

Jane was ensconced in her work, her brain having focused enough on a nagging problem with the switch that was activated by Heimdall's sword or Odin's spear. She thought perhaps the ratios were a bit off for the mechanisms, and resolved to ask Anje about it. He could perform the calculations faster than she could, and he might have an idea for solving the problem. It was good to have a few others who took their work seriously. Tony Stark may be a friggin' genius, but he was notoriously easily distracted by other projects, and Fury had never fully trusted him after some sort of computer hacking incident. Natasha had pokered up when she had asked about it.

It had been a week since the attack on Midgard. Jane had focused on the third choice alloy and the metalsmiths had almost completed the pieces for the shells. Thor had begun seaming them together, the shells suspended by Odin's magic. Odin had promised to place them in new supports himself, although how he intended to do so was a mystery to all but Frigga, who simply smiled when Jane asked. Loki and Thor had a better idea, but it was one of the few pleasures in life, to deprive Jane of a hint.

The coffee was good. Whatever else Loki was, he was a master of detail. She was a fan of dark roasts, especially espresso, and this cup could have been from the best artisan coffee roasters. This train of thought distracted her from her work again, and she wondered what he would be like if he was free of Thanos once and for all. He would never be free of the darkness in his soul, of that she was sure, but he was fumbling his way toward peace with himself. That was worth far more, in her opinion. She laughed out loud at herself. "Three months and you think you're an expert on Loki?"

"No, you are not an expert, Midgardian…or are you truly from Alfheim?"

Jane's cup shattered on the floor. The words were strung together, an unusual cadence. The man before her looked like Brignor, but she knew, somehow, that it was not entirely him. The large table was between them, but no amount of distance would make her feel safe from the malice in his expression.

"That's none of your business, whoever you are." She had barely registered the fear leaping along her nerves from the anger on his face when she was flung back hard, her hip crashing into the arm of a chair. Pain lanced through her, but she got back to her feet quickly, adopting her best defensive posture. Magic mattered, right here, right now.

"I cannot tell which memories are truly your own, but then your _mate_ is so efficiently brutal when it comes to planting false trails. After all, he has evaded me for far longer than my other pawns…no matter. I have _you_ now, and he will come."

Jane focused and deflected the spell that had almost made it past her shielding.

"He will stop you," Jane said, certain now that Loki was aware, on the other side of the doors. The wards, how had he gotten past the wards? Her head was whipped around by an unseen force, the pain excruciating. She felt Loki redoubling his efforts to dismantle the spells the intruder had cast, then felt Odin's hand through the bond. She had to hold on for a bit longer…just a bit longer…

With an effort that seemed superhuman, Jane extricated herself from the network of pain and adopted the fifth form. It had been the most difficult for her, but now she felt it flowing through her as if it were how she always stood, half-crouched and prepared for the worst.

Brignor laughed. "Oh, how amusing you are. I am not even fully present in this pathetic excuse for a mage, and already you are in the death crouch. But as I said, little one, elven or not, you are merely a means to an end." He flicked a finger and she resisted, causing the space inside her shield to compress, for every second she held out. The doors burst open and he pivoted to face Loki and Odin.

"Welcome, my missing pawn," he hissed, and the battle began in earnest. Jane felt stronger from Loki, and pushed back harder on the spell. It helped marginally, but she was still being forced down. She would be crushed if she kept resisting it, but she had no alternative.

Loki knew immediately what price he had paid for the blood magic when he saw Thanos in possession of Brignor. Odin did not need to be told what to do, but engaged the possessed mage while Loki attempted to peel off the spell that was closing in on Jane. Every effort caused the spell to increase in power, and he was aware that Odin had begun drawing on Asgard itself to keep Thanos occupied. He needed his help. He could feel Jane's panic, taste it in his throat, her eyes meeting his as she pushed hard against the spell that was trying to crush her. He did not want the Yggdrasil invoked here, it was too dangerous to reveal that to Thanos before the final battle. This was merely a skirmish, of that he was certain. He thought franticly…what had Odin said? _Jane is an asset_. He knew what to do with the split second clarity of an epiphany. He stopped pushing himself, and fed his magic through Jane instead.

Jane didn't know what had happened, but suddenly she knew what she needed to do. Her hands moved, another language tumbling easily from her tongue. The spell blazed forward, causing the attacking pressure to sublimate entirely. She had no time to wonder, Loki turning swiftly toward the possessed mage and his father. Odin was sustaining a hefty price, and Loki knew his magic was needed for the Bifrost. He gripped Jane's hand and wordlessly engaged himself, throwing Jane into Odin's arms and taking his place in the duel. "Go for the one you came for, then," he snarled, his aggressive stance and blizzard of spells succeeding in peeling Thanos' attention toward himself.

Brignor had always been a lesser mage, but Thanos, however incomplete his presence, was a force to be reckoned with. Even limited as he was by the body and magic of the mage he possessed, he was attacking Loki with a fierceness that communicated clearly his intent to torment. Loki felt all the poisonous bile of the time he had spent in the Void, and then some. He fought to keep his head clear, attacking with a fierce, clean anger that had never been present when he had been under the dark lord's thumb.

Jane wanted to tell Odin to help Loki, but she knew why Loki insisted on doing this himself. Odin was focused on protecting both of them, following the duel unfolding before them with an eye that could follow the spells in a way she could not.

"She is pretty, to be sure, Jotun, but does she know what you have really done?" The voice echoed in the room, aimed at Jane, not at him, he knew.

"She knows enough," Loki grimaced as a spell nearly took a chunk out of him, retaliated with his own petty vengeance, gratified to see the spurt of blood from Brignor's leg. He knew rationally that it was unfair, that it was not Brignor himself, but fairness had no place in this fight. He had to win decisively enough for Thanos to leave. If that meant Brignor's death, so be it.

"I wonder…can she begin to see how viciously you tortured her own kind? What of the others you used to _prepare_ for your attack? Perhaps a little reminder is in order," and with a flick of his hand Loki was treated to a parade of images through his head. A gasp told him that Jane saw them as well.

"You are a fool," Loki sneered quietly, cutting a vicious path through the spells surrounding him. He had left Brignor's body open with this little jibe, and he did not hesitate to take advantage. "You know nothing of me."

He did not feel regret as he slid close and grappled briefly with Brignor's body. He saw the horrific flash of awareness of the other man just before he slid the hilt home, deliberately twisting it to end it, quickly. He felt no pang from his conscience as the spell embedded in the blade did its dirty job, the grimace of pain from Thanos' echo visible as he retreated from the dying man. "Who has paid the higher price today, pawn?" he hissed, and then he was gone, leaving Loki with the body of Brignor, blood ebbing sluggishly from around the hilt of the blade in his chest. He laid it down gently on the floor, then slowly turned in his crouch to meet the eyes of his wife.

"Jane?" The bond was still and silent, not giving him any clue as to her thoughts.

She looked up from the floor and met his gaze, then turned and ran.

"Leave her, Loki!" Odin's command was sharp, and he physically restrained him when he tried to brush past. Loki refused to look at him, but Odin compelled him to do so. "She needs time. Frigga will find her. Leave her be."

"What do you know of it?" Loki snarled defensively. "You have no idea what I've done, old man! You don't know half of it. And now she knows it all!"

Odin's eye was clear. He closed it briefly, calling on the realm itself to restore him. He could not afford to lapse now. "She would have to know it all eventually. She must know it for your bond to mature. Trust her, Loki. She can handle it."

"And what if she cannot?" he said bitterly. "You cannot imagine-"

"No, I cannot. However, I know you better than you think I do, Loki. As does Jane. Give her the gift of your patience. Your bond will not be severed so easily, I think."

Loki looked down at the blood spattering him. "I don't think you appreciate how easily I sever things." Twisting, he pivoted away from his father and left the room.

* * *

It was the first time she had ever been alone in Asgard. Jane did not want to run into other people, so she exited the building as quickly as possible, the walls feeling claustrophobic, like they were closing in on her. It brought back the memory of the spell that was entrapping her, and she willed herself to stop feeling the panic, forcing the vomit back down her throat. At least out here in the open air it didn't feel so cloying. She paused, checking her surroundings before she dared to probe inside herself. Her lower back ached from her willful suppression, but it was necessary. The soothing greens and golds of the garden were not so soothing any more, the echoes of the images, sounds, feelings that she had been pulled through tainting all of it. Still, she had it to herself, for the time being. She forced herself to move forward, her feet following paths that led further into the garden rooms.

Finally she had to stop, the emotions too much to bear. Without realizing it she sank to her knees and cried, bitter tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't hear the sobs that were falling unbidden from her lips, but she noticed the shudders when they turned to low moans. She wrapped her arms around herself, a poor mockery of comfort. Comfort! As if such could ever belong to her again, having witnessed her husband's atrocities. _Her husband!_

"Jane." The word was soft and kind, and Jane felt her hair being lifted gently from her left shoulder as she lifted her head to see her mother-in-law crouched down next to her, looking at her with kindness and empathy. "I am to understand you had a bit of a shock. While I cannot lay claim to his memories, I probably have a fair idea of what you must have seen. Would you like to talk about it?"

"What could you possibly know of what he did?" Jane replied, a touch of bitterness tingeing her tone.

"You are not the only woman who has found herself bound to a man whom she does not fully understand, and whom has done great wrongs," Frigga replied solemnly. "I have had my share of epiphanies concerning Odin's actions, and it flayed my heart and soul to the bone."

She leaned back, balancing on the balls of her feet, and sighed. She looked wistfully at a nearby garden bench. "Would you mind if we sat down properly, daughter? I am not as lithe as I once was."

"Of course." Jane's manners leapt to the fore, realizing that however eternal Frigga was, she still aged at some infinitesimal rate. The least she could do was sit with her, no matter how much she wanted to ignore what she had to say. The pair bond was gnawing at her, Loki's worry and other emotions slipping through before she clamped back down on it with substantial effort. She would have to see him, and soon. A tear slipped down her face as they sat down properly, and Frigga took both of her hands before she could put her face in them.

"It will be better if you get control of yourself now, instead of having it forced upon you when he finds you. Believe me, I know what it means to be bonded to a powerful mage."

Jane's head snapped up at that, her eyes flashing with anger. "But that is not right! They should not be able to compel us to calm down, or to accept what they have done! Mated or no, it's not right for a magical tie to enforce acceptance!"

Frigga smiled a bit, then sobered as she replied. "You might think so, daughter, but realize that most couples are not compelled to view every single action of their spouse, however harmful or destructive. How would you like it if every single action that you have done before you met Loki were thrown out and paraded around before him? I am sure you have things that you are not proud of, things of which you are now ashamed, things that you knew even then were wrong. But you did them anyway. How would you feel, knowing he had seen you at your weakest, or your most depraved?"

"But I have never _killed_ anyone! I haven't started a massacre to take over an entire race, or tortured creatures endlessly!" Jane protested. "He did it because he wanted to do it, and he enjoyed it! He enjoyed torturing those people! I don't understand how anyone could become so twisted that they enjoy such things, and I don't want to understand it! And that is what I'm expected to do—to understand." Jane sucked in a breath, her back flaring with fire at the emotions unlocked by her words.

"Jane!" Frigga's voice was sharp, and it was enough to get her to stop thinking about it again. "What you are missing is _context_. I'm not saying that Loki was right to act as he did. Doubtless he was wrong on many occasions. _But it is not for you to judge him_. You do not have the experience to do so. There are very few times I will say this to you, daughter, but you are very limited by your mortality. I have no doubt that that limitation will be removed when it is appropriate for Odin to do so, but as of right now, you have absolutely no context in which to judge Loki. And the fact is, you will never have enough context."

Jane's incredulity showed on her face, for Frigga met her eyes briefly and nodded. "Yes, I know it is patronizing of me. I apologize." She paused and seemed to go very far into herself. "You have no idea what I have seen Odin do, Jane. Whatever you think of Loki, consider this: whose footsteps is he truly following?"

Frigga let her question hang, and Jane knew she was expecting an answer. She thought about it, wondered how Loki could have grown so far from what Thor was. But Thor was a different man, as she appreciated more readily now. He was…simpler, a more straightforward man, with more black and white parameters on his life, and far less grey. Odin, on the other hand…well Jane had seen for herself how calculated he was, even if his overall aura, for lack of a better term, was mostly benevolent.

"I have seen how ruthlessly Odin manipulates individuals to his will," Jane said slowly, her brown eyes finally clearing a bit. Frigga nodded her head and continued.

"Odin has not always been so obscure in his machinations, Jane. He has made his share of mistakes, often at great cost to other realms and individuals. I myself have witnessed the extinction of three races at his hands."

Jane gasped involuntarily, her hands tightening of their own volition in Frigga's warm ones. Yet Frigga's gaze was steady and reconciled. She squeezed her daughter-in-law's hands and let them drop. "You are right Jane. I don't know exactly what Loki has done. But I do know that he hasn't done anything of that magnitude…yet. And it is my _fervent wish_ that being married to you will prevent him from doing so. In this I think you are better equipped than I, for you are a different creature. It took…time…for my gifts and Odin's to mesh properly, despite the bond. It caused a lot of grief for more than just ourselves in the process."

Frigga's voice was quiet, her mind far away as she recalled those brutal first decades of their marriage.

"How could you-" Jane stopped herself, realizing that she was not equipped to make judgements, as Frigga said, "-How did you accept it? I just don't…I don't see how I can forget it. He was so brutal, cruel, cold-" She stopped. She couldn't put it into words.

"I never accepted it, Jane." The ache in Frigga's voice mirrored the ache of her flayed heart, which thudded dully at this echo. "I accepted _him_. However inextricably linked the man to his deeds, they are still two separate entities. I must treat them as such, otherwise I would never live, merely exist, a slave to the bond between us. Do you understand me?"

"Yes. I do understand." Jane's heart skidded with pain and fear. She was so close to being a slave to this magic between herself and Loki. Whatever Frigga said, it felt like it was slavery, a renunciation of her conscience to her husband's benefit. Frigga must have seen it or known what she was feeling, because she continued to talk as if there had been no interruption, no acquiescence on Jane's part.

"In a way, I serve as another conscience for Odin. Because ultimately the possibility exists that his every action will be reflected back for me to see, he must pass every decision through the filter of our bond first. It took us a long time to realize it, both for good and ill. You are far, far luckier than we were, because I can see that Loki has already instinctively grasped this. Perhaps it is his Jotun makeup, but we were far more foolish. You are off to a much stronger start, Jane. You will get through this. You may never accept what he has done, but you have already accepted him. Now you need to finish the process of reconciling the two." Frigga sighed and stood, brushing off her skirt even though no dirt was visible. "I must go and talk to my husband, Jane, and I suggest you do the same. He will not come looking for you after this."

Her voice was sad, but she would not look at Jane directly. The message was clear: the ball was firmly in her court. Jane felt the squirm of the bond, but since her training she was more adept at subjugating it to her own will. She was not ready to give it its head, but she would need to do so, and soon.

"Where is he?" She stood up herself, brushing imaginary dirt off her own dress.

"In the library," Frigga said. "Be silent, Jane." With that last piece of advice, Frigga left her to make her own way.

As she made her way back toward the library, Jane kept turning over all that Frigga had said and not said to her. She had not said anything about getting out of the bond. Clearly, that was something that was not possible, or so horrific that it made whatever either party had done look like a qualifying act for sainthood. Given that she was the non-eternal member of this marriage, clearly the outcome would be less than desirable for her. As upset as she was, Jane decidedly did not want to die, her hands smoothing the fabric over her abdomen, Loki's child growing within.

She did not want to think about what Odin had done. That was not her problem and not her marriage. She was hopelessly outranked on the experience front, as Frigga had rightly said. Context. Although Loki had rarely brought it up, he had referenced it himself in some of their discussions. When you had millennia of experience behind you, it tended to give things a decidedly different flavor.

She had reached the library's doors. Her hands shook as she reached for the handle. The pair bond was vibrating with pain, screaming to be released, but she would not do it until she saw her husband with her own eyes. Somehow it was important to her, this small element of surprise. She would not allow herself to think of what lay behind the doors, or what it had looked like before she fled. Swallowing, she opened the door.

The sight that met her eyes was one she knew she would never forget, no matter how long she lived. She had assumed that Brignor's body would have been removed—that the room would have been set to rights—but she was wrong. Loki was murmuring softly to Brignor, washing his hands, his face. The bowl he was using was red, but he did not hurry about his task, though it was clearly becoming more difficult to remove the dried blood. Jane did not know if he knew she was there, but he let her come closer without acknowledging her presence. As she did so, she began to make out what he was saying, his voice calm and mellifluous, a constant in the chimera that he was.

"—and that was the day that you mastered flying, Brignor. It was such a heady experience for you, I swear you were ready to claim the pennant of the Ainmean-Àrasaig that second. And none of us could forget your daring during our year's infamous excursion to Kemnay…"

"Loki." She knew that whatever she had thought about saying, none of it mattered. For once their bond flared back to life wordlessly, no hot emotion or feeling to allay the raw pain in his face.

"It is easy to think I pay no price, Jane. This is my price," Loki said, his hands continuing their work. "This is my price."

He turned back to the lifeless man that he had known, had grown up with, and continued to talk of their times together as young boys. She didn't have the ability to leave him, and if she was unoccupied she would cry. So she got down on her knees and took another cloth, wordlessly helping him. Loki's voice was unemotional as he remarked on their years of friendship, then feuding, then hatred, but the emotions were all there under the surface. Only Jane had a hint of them, a taste of the myriad of feelings he'd faced killing this man, and enjoying doing so.

She didn't realize when they were finished, Loki taking the cloth from her hand and pulling her to her feet. "You died in battle, Brignor. May Valhalla welcome you."

He turned and led Jane away. Odin would deal with the rest.


	25. Chapter 25

****Yay, lots of reviews! Thank you! I've been wrestling with this chapter, because, damn, that was a lot that sprung out of Pandora's box last chapter, and Jane and Loki haven't dealt with the fallout yet. So this chapter is entirely about them. Consider yourselves the proverbial fly on the wall. Let me know what you think!****

* * *

When they reached their chamber, Loki let go of her waist and instantly headed for the bathroom. Jane followed her husband, certain that he needed her presence if not her words. She was surprised to watch him unbuckle his armor manually, setting each piece aside carefully in a pattern that only made sense to him, she suspected.

"Let me help you," Jane said, her fingers more adept at the smaller buckles holding the armor at the top of his shoulders. It was impossible to see them normally—Jane suspected they were designed to disappear when all the pieces were present. She didn't look at his face yet, just focused on the task at hand. The piece came off, and she pulled it away gently, looking at her husband's face as she did so. "You're tired."

"Yes," Loki replied as he studied her, traces of regard, melancholy, and reserve in his dark green eyes. "I have no words to offer, wife. I think it best if you just ask me what you wish to know."

Jane left him to fetch a cloth, wet it at the spout before she came back in front of him. "You have blood on your forehead," she said by way of explanation, dabbing at it gently. "I hope it is not your own."

Loki grabbed her arm gently, stopping her ministration. "I was not hurt, Jane. You have no cause for concern on that score." He released her hand, and she returned to cleaning his face.

"Well, that's something I guess, Loki." She felt unequal to the weight of the conversation they had to have, tried to shift back to more familiar quibbling. She knew from the look in his eyes that he recognized her tactic, and that it would not work.

"I know you cannot say half of what you wish to say, Jane," Loki removed the last piece of his armor and put it in place, then stretched his neck. "I would prefer it if you would swear at me, call me a bastard, and/or pound your fists on my chest. It would be better, and less painful, I think."

"And yet, I know it would be strangely more awkward than this," Jane observed, lifting his hand to wipe at the blood staining his cuffs. It would not come off. Apparently, bloodstains were permanent even on Asgardian cloth. She darted her eyes to his, the hurt visible in their caramel depths before she turned her attention to his neck, gently blotting with the cool washcloth. "If we haven't hit the rock bottom of your depths, I'd rather know it right now," she admitted shakily.

His hand finally moved, cupping her cheek and pulling her into him, her face fitting into his neck, the hand holding the cloth pressed against his shoulder, the wet soaking through his shirt. It did not matter. "I cannot say that. I wish I could say so, but some things have been buried so deeply that I myself am not sure what they are anymore."

His words were soft, regret lacing them. She did not want to dwell on the coppery scent of the blood on him, mixed in with the sweat that she was used to from the physicality of his duels. By dint of his experience, Odin hardly ever moved, but Loki was constantly moving when he battled someone. It was just another part of his nature.

"It is different to see it." It was a hopelessly inadequate start, but it was all she could say.

"It is. It is different again to live it."

"I want to know why. It's the one question that keeps the images replaying, and I am not sure that you can even give me an answer. I just…" she stopped, allowing herself the small comfort of her fingers petting him, feeling the wet shirt, the warmth of his chest, the rise of his breath and thud of his heart. "…I want to hear it from you. Why Earth? Why so brutal? What did you need?"

"You sound like a Healer," his breath kissed her forehead. "That's not a compliment, for the record. As to your questions, brutality is nearly the only thing that Midgardians universally respond to. Before you stiffen and pull away, consider how long we have watched your realm. Your history as a species is filled with brutality. Your most successful rulers were ruthlessly brutal. Diplomacy and negotiation—these are recent developments on a large scale for your race, and even those are littered with failures and broken agreements. And it is a waste. Then Thor was exiled there, and he found something laudable amidst the waste. I was jealous of that, and how casually he left it behind. I wanted to refine it, to be responsible for clearing the detritus of your civilization and allowing it to grow and flourish."

"By razing everything to the ground? That is hardly development, Loki."

"I don't pretend that I didn't want revenge on you specifically, and humanity in general. How dare you take my arrogant brother and turn him into someone worthy of a throne? But even with the relentless damage from Thanos, I still thought I could do something with your planet. Brutally at first, yes, but it is how you achieve new beginnings. Granted, not all beginnings are that brutal, but they are often the most effective."

"Your methodology is sorely lacking." Her voice was flat, and Loki knew that meant she was angry with him. Good. It was better than shock, or studied indifference.

"And how many civilizations have you nurtured? Your species is incapable of even learning the lessons of your history, let alone apply them consistently. That is the conclusion that is drawn from watching you for so long."

"Is there no progress that you've observed at all? I would have thought that the chaotic nature of human civilization would appeal to you more than frustrate you."

Loki paused to think about her words. "There are many reasons why I felt like conquering Midgard was an appropriate course of action." He stripped off his shirt and threw it to the floor, then looked at her. "I still have not fully determined exactly what those motives truly were. They were certainly not straightforward." Jane snorted, but he ignored her.

"But you are correct, I appreciate the disorder of humanity more than I did previously. It somehow makes Midgardians such as yourself more interesting specimens, because you are more rare." He parted her hair softly from her shoulder, his other hand resting lightly on her arm.

"Hmmm. I don't agree with that either, but then again, how many Midgardians have you bothered to get to know?" She felt his concession that this was a fair point, but their conversation had the makings of a philosophical discussion that could drag on for hours. Right now she felt like dinner could not come soon enough, and—"Loki, you stink. Please, have a bath!"

Loki's lips quirked a tiny bit in response to her order, but he did not step away from her. Jane took matters into her own hands, going to work on his pants.

"This could be interesting," he observed, amused. Only his wife would be so intent on bathing _him_ after an attack on _her_.

"Turn on the taps," Jane ordered him, seeing that there were flecks of blood at his hairline. She wondered if assassins had this problem. She would have to ask Natasha the next time she saw her. Her thoughts were as aimless as the tumbleweeds that she had occasionally seen on the highway in New Mexico. Loki realized that she was distracted and decided to take pity on her.

"As my lady commands." He helped her get his pants off, then crossed to the giant, spa-like bath and exhaled loudly as he entered the water.

"Here." Jane thrust soap and a washcloth at him, causing Loki to look at her with a bit of a glint in his eye. She ignored it and poured an entire pitcher of water slowly over his head as he reclined, her fingertips slowly rubbing out the blood at his hairline.

"I owe you an apology." Jane spoke slowly, focusing on Loki's hair instead of his eyes, which flew open at her words. "You tried to tell me, and I didn't listen to you…about your perspective."

Loki sighed. "It is of little matter to me, Jane. If I learned nothing else from observing similar bonds over the years, it is that I could not hide anything from my mate, if such an event befell me. I think it is less hurtful to share my secrets with you as opposed to an Aesir, steeped in my history from birth."

Jane's hands paused. "Frigga said the same thing to me. She reminded me that I had no context in which to place you." She looked at him, his upside down face an apt metaphor for today. She felt like all of her conclusions about his past had been reshuffled again. "I don't like feeling incompetent and naïve, but I suspect I am going to feel that way for a long, long time. I hope you don't expect me to dance the Macarena to celebrate that, or just blindly accept all the things I saw with a blanket 'I just didn't understand the circumstances' philosophy."

Loki grabbed her wrist and pulled her around the side of the tub so he could look at her fully. "If you had done so, I would have killed you myself," he growled. "It is a sign of a weak mind to accept things without questioning. Such a mate would be an eternal weakness to me. Better to impose pain on myself than to be stuck with such."

Intellectually anyone other than Jane would have considered this to be a threat, but she understood that he was paying her a compliment in a backhanded and twisted way. He was also exhausted, so she was getting the "raw" Loki without the benefit of his charm. It did not frighten her as it would have three months ago. His grip on her wrist loosened by the tiniest of margins, and he continued in a low tone, his voice modulating again to a pleasant cadence. "You are far from incompetent, Jane. Farther than I have ever seen in a Midgardian. Do not denigrate yourself to me. You tolerate far more than most women. I—" he had to grit his teeth, an expression of almost comical pain on his face, "—appreciate your _honesty_."

Jane couldn't help herself, and laughed. The irony was just too rich to fail to appreciate it, however unwise it was to do so. Loki responded as she knew he would, pulling on her wrist quickly and deftly flipping her into the bath with him, her long dress instantly soaking up twenty pounds of water.

"I can't believe you did that," Jane said, sputtering from the mouthful of water and pushing her sopping wet hair back from her face.

"You knew full well I was going to do that, and you chose to laugh anyway," he replied silkily, feeling better from behaving more in keeping with his nature. The warm resurgence of some energy from the close contact with his mate helped as well. He turned her so she was sprawled across his chest, never relinquishing his hold on her. "You are overdressed for the bath."

"It was supposed to be _your_ bath, remember?" Nonetheless she made no protest when he removed her dress the old-fashioned way. She noticed it was dry when it hit the floor, however.

"That was never my intention," he said, placing his very talented mouth on her collarbone. There were other effects from the aftermath of a battle, and he intended to see to them. As always, her warm skin relaxed and distracted his mind, the vibrating hum of his pleasure receiving its equal response from Jane.

"You're exhausted," Jane observed audibly, both from the tiny lines around his eyes and the gentleness of his kisses. Her eyes had softened and were more relaxed. She was rubbing at his neck now, the washcloth slipping in a pleasant way down toward his chest.

"Not that exhausted." She didn't need to see his face to know he smiled against her neck. He really did love her mark, spending a lot of time there.

"So I see," she pulled up, settling herself more comfortably against him. "I have more questions…for later."

_I expect nothing less._ He didn't know if it was spoken aloud or not, but she tilted her head slightly for him, her body shifting beneath the water in a delicious manner. The message had been received.

Jane expelled a big breath, focused on their bond. Loki could feel it, something strange sliding and twirling along it…he looked down at his wife. "Jane?"

"Shhhhh," she hummed, smoothing, smoothing without knowing how she was doing so. She only knew it was necessary, and right. If this was their filter, she had to help shape it, infuse it with her personality, her ethics, her morals. He would feel her conscious influence in how it finalized and matured, the loose strands and irregular threads tying themselves and smoothing into the unbroken bond. She was intent on finishing it, her eyes closed, holding tightly to him physically. She perceived a new layer of silken threads knitting themselves around her, something that he had started in response to her. After a few skips, she felt herself pulled into his mind. It was like hovering above a fathomless, dark and yet clear lake, with the blurred outlines of objects far below the surface, closer thoughts and memories, both dark and light, having more crispness as they neared the surface. It was complex and multifaceted, information being tracked and sent purposefully all over, an ordered…chaos. Slowly, slowly, he pulled himself back, leaving her lips half fallen open, the 'o' of surprise on her mouth.

"You have truly seen me, wife. As clearly as I see myself. It is all I can give you." He didn't have to say that it was not an apology, that he could no more apologize for the events and choices that shaped him than he could apologize for the breath of the wind, be it in hurricane or zephyr.

"Why did you show me?" Jane grabbed his face in both of her hands, looking closely at him.

"Context." Loki's succinct one word reply was all that needed to be said.

"My mind must seem tame by comparison," Jane said quietly, closing her eyes. She smiled a bit when she felt his response to that.

"Why did you do that to the bond?" His words were quiet, but they sent ripples deep and long through the now placid lake of his thoughts. He tightened his hold on her instinctively. She was precious.

She met his eyes, her own a smooth, calm caramel. "Because it needed to be done. We both needed to make a commitment voluntarily. You made yours long ago. It was the right thing to do right now."

He cocked his head slightly as he studied her, focused entirely on her. "You knew what to do. You, with the barest wisp of magic, did it all instinctively." The compliment paid by his eyes was the better one—respect.

"If I did not have a part to play between us, I would not have been able to do so. It was what I was supposed to do, from the start. I didn't understand how it worked." Jane held him tight, tears slipping unbidden from her eyes. Finally it was starting to make sense, the small ownership of her own magic giving her entry to how Loki's magic shaped his perspective. She understood him more, and he was giving her what she needed, when she needed it, to move their marriage along. They would be okay.

"Jane, you will not always be mortal. I spoke to Odin…he wants things to settle a bit more concerning Thanos. It will provide more perspective, I think, when your mind realizes it is not limited by time." Loki felt far more peaceful than he had felt in a very long, long time. It was a relief to have had the first bitter taste of horror flowing away from them. Previously he had just been waiting for it, as it would have inevitably come. He did not let Jane know of his own agonies while she was wrestling with it, apart from him. Frigga had had her own talk with him, and with the unerring knowledge of all mothers everywhere she had flayed him with her tongue while simultaneously supporting him.

"I can't think about that right now." Her mind was too full, too many thoughts and processes spinning around.

"I understand. I just wanted to tell you." He felt her shiver. So fragile, to be torn so between two worlds and very different existences. "Are you hungry? I need sleep."

Such a simple admission reinforced her earlier assessment about his exhaustion. "Yes."

"Pardon my haste, love," Loki said, moving them swiftly from bath to bed, all of the water siphoned away by a brief scouring current of air, warm sheets and a plate of nibbles waiting. Jane started eating, still spread out on top of Loki. He was asleep before she got to the second bite.

"You weren't kidding." She kissed his lips quickly, and returned to the savory crackers and cheese. It was filling. She fell asleep herself as soon as her stomach was satisfied, her arm knocking the plate to the floor. They were dead to the world.


	26. Chapter 26

**A couple of notes: busy in work and family life, so hence the delay. I was hesitating about posting this, I wanted to get further but I don't know how much longer it will take me to get there so I'm putting up a short chapter instead. With real life infringing, the prose is not flowing as easily I would like. I will hopefully catch another crest in the next few days and that will give ya something larger to chomp on. Please review! Thank you for reading.**

* * *

"Sif?"

Sif stopped mid-stride. She had avoided lingering the other day when she conveyed Jane's message to Thor, but it had become difficult to avoid him entirely. Today Frigga had run her down and insisted she attend the communal dinner, protesting that she had not heard any update on the training sessions with the younger warriors in light of the ongoing preparations to defend Midgard. She had eaten lightly, her stomach suddenly not hungry when forced to share a table with the man whom she was certain had been about to kiss her a few days ago. Well, almost certain. That was the excruciating part. She had excused herself before the sweets were brought out, hoping it would work. Clearly it was a failed strategy.

"So close," she whispered to herself, turning to face Thor. "Yes, my Prince?"

She hoped that using his more formal title would give her the emotional distance she desperately needed, but it backfired horribly as she looked at him in the luminous light of the corridor. She felt exposed in the dress she wore, a necessity of the Hall dinner. Under other circumstances she required the reminder of her femininity at these dinners, a way to visibly show her friends that she was not 'one of the boys' when things got raucous. She might be a warrior, but she was still a lady too. Now, though, she only felt naked, the trappings of her sex a dangerous signal if Thor had finally woken up enough to notice them.

"Sif, we have unfinished business between us." Thor's voice was low, a slight gravelly husk the only indication that his emotions were up. Sif's pulse picked up, her mind shifting for an acceptable reply.

"Yes, we need to talk about moving my class to pikes—" she had to stop when he touched her arm gently, leaving his warm hand there. It was a gesture he had made a thousand times before, but tonight there was something different to it.

"Sif." Thor did not say another word, merely stepped closer, cocking his head to the side. He paused briefly, and Sif recognized it was her opportunity to say she didn't want this, she didn't want him. He couldn't know just how badly or for how long she had wished for precisely this as his mouth claimed her own, softly at first, then with more ownership. Her lips opened to him, the flavor of him on her own tongue causing her blood to heat hotter than the lightening he commanded. His hands roamed down her sides, her own wrapped around his neck, hands threading through his hair. She gasped when one of his hands reached her breast, his thumb stopping lazily at the edge. Thor broke their kiss, his smile flashing briefly before he leaned forward, his beard tickling her neck as he said quietly, "My bed, Sif."

"Yes." Sif pressed herself into him, her hands scrabbling with the edge of his shirt as she pressed her mouth to his again. This time he grunted when her hands hit his bare skin, the unbearable tightness of lust intensified exponentially. He broke away from her delectable mouth with a groan, and pulled her into a run. He envied Loki his ability to simply vanish, the two minutes it took them to reach his door interminable. They fell back on one another with the click of the latch, hands everywhere as if taking stock of all the pieces of each other's sex that they had so studiously ignored for decades. He lifted her leg, a bloom of delicious pressure hitting him as his fingers hooked under her knee and traveled upward underneath her blissfully short skirt. He exulted in Sif's loud moan, pausing long enough to look into her clouded eyes.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you?" she panted, her hands stroking his shoulder blades while her mind fluttered on the drunkenness of her unbelievable luck.

"It will have been worth the wait," he growled, biting her neck. His brother was not the only one fond of love bites.

* * *

Loki woke slowly, the events of the previous day waterfalling through his mind. He catalogued the battle, noting spells, moves, and words to glean more clues as to how Thanos would behave in the final confrontation. He was familiar with Thanos' style as a master—his style as an opponent was not necessarily similar, and he had to be attentive. For whatever time he had been _trained_ by Thanos, he had not received so much as a glimpse of his own motivations for his behavior. A love of darkness and evil things was not an end to itself, however tempting it was to attribute such as a sole motive. Whatever kind of creature Thanos was, he had been created somewhere. Loki suspected that the key to defeating him was tracing his path. His lackeys were irrelevant—the Other might think himself a great mage, but Loki knew better. It was why Thanos had been so keen to latch onto him, to attempt to shape him in the desired direction. No, Thanos remained the key to surviving this—and he found he was not as ambivalent about his own survival as he had been. His eyes tracked involuntarily, the picture Jane made as she slept, curled toward him, one that he found a puissant force recommending survival.

That spell had caused Thanos pain. That was interesting. He had hoped it would do so, but it tied in with his instincts regarding the Yggdrasil and Jane. The two were related somehow, he was sure. He just had to find the connection.

Jane kissed his pectoral muscle, letting him know she was awake. She had not missed his abstract expression. "A penny for your thoughts."

"I was just gleaning what I could from yesterday, my sweet," he said lightly, rubbing her shoulders. "I cannot learn everything from what occurs at the time."

"Not brooding, however." It was a statement, not a question. He turned onto his side, propping his head on his hand. The corner of his mouth quirked upward in a half-smile.

"No." He did look more relaxed, however. His eyes were a completely clear emerald today, slight golden flakes a new feature.

"A more stable pair bond looks good on you," Jane observed, her eyes warm. "You have these little gold flakes in your irises…" She reached over and ran her fingertip lightly along his eyelashes, noting that a few of the tiny lines he had around the edges of his eyes seemed to have filled in with the rest.

"As do you, my love," Loki remarked. "It is a dreadfully unhappy occurrence, for it makes you more beautiful than ever. I fear it might interfere with my concentration this afternoon when I begin training you."

"I'll take any advantage I can get," Jane replied. She was feeling quite well this morning, and very hungry. She pursed her lips in mock concentration and studied his chest. "I can't remember exactly which constellation this is here…Corona Borealis?" she ran her fingertips just under his heart.

"Constellation?" One eyebrow shot up, his mind agreeably running along with her mischief.

"I've found that several of your Jotun markings resemble constellations," she explained innocently, her fingers teasing lower. "I'm memorizing your map—provided you cooperate."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of being _uncooperative_, wife," Loki drawled, allowing the blue to suffuse over his skin, his very primitive instincts heightened by this game. "Why, the Jotun are practically famous for their cooperation…" He twisted his upper body, wrestling Jane below his chest, the practiced swipes of her fingers on his markings eliciting the intense sensations she had so cleverly discovered.

"Loki?" Jane had roughly pulled his head down, her teeth nipping his ear to get his attention. "I was wondering if you could make me look like a Jotun female? Just temporarily?" His eyes darkened to a deep maroon, the white hot hormonal lust flashing right back into her almost making her dizzy. She pulled her hand away from his back and saw that her arm was blue, orange half circles marking her forearm.

"I'll take that as a yes," Jane got out breathlessly, Loki's passionate love bites and kisses stoking a fever pitch of desire in her. Whatever he had done, she felt how he felt whenever he touched one of her markings, the wonder of the sensations piling on top of one another in rapid succession. It provoked her own form of aggression, and she placed more nips and skillful tongue lashings on him in a pace that had them both racing to a delirious summit.

When reality returned, Jane swept her hair out of her face and smirked at her husband from her position of dominance above him. "Well, that was certainly an experiment worth repeating."

Loki grinned back at her. "I am thrilled that you thought of it, my mate. It was certainly stimulating for you as well." He grabbed her hand and guided it to his neck, where he could feel a very deep love bite. "I believe you may have marked me after all."

"Good," she growled, her eyes darkening possessively. Loki's heart skidded happily at such a visible proclamation of her investment in their mating, the feeling no longer so uncomfortable and dangerous as it had seemed at first. Her own hand pushed his aside, and she leaned down to study it. She didn't remember having Jotun teeth, but there at the junction of his neck with his shoulder, was a small circle, dark marks at regular intervals that clearly resulted from the piercing of his flesh with very sharp teeth. He watched her look at it with awe and, yes, _delight_ to have claimed him visibly in the way his flesh was meant to be marked.

Loki flipped her over with practiced ease, kissing and sucking her mark with the satisfaction born of a deep-seated appreciation for his mate in life. "I believe there may be a bit of the Jotun in you, my Jane."

"My Jotun mate," Jane said, the words tumbling honestly from her lips, then pulling his head down for a fervent kiss. "I love you, Loki, warts and all. I must be crazier than anyone on earth ever thought, but so it is."

"As I love you, Jane, my mate, my wife." Loki leaned his head against hers, allowed the power of those words to hum through him. It was not a weakness to admit them. He was happily receiving Jane's kisses when a crack of thunder startled her and she pulled her face back, frowning.

"Was that what I think it was?" she asked, cocking her head to listen. Another deep rumble of thunder pierced the air, and Loki laughed.

"It sounds like I am not the only prince of Asgard getting lucky this morning."

Jane let out a short bark of laughter, then looked at him in disbelief. "You're kidding me. That happens whenever he has sex?"

Loki smirked. "Believe me, Jane, all of Asgard knew it when my brother lost his virginity." He circled his hand and brought an almond pastry from thin air to her lips. "As exposed as I feel here, there are certain things which I am quite happy to enjoy in full privacy."

* * *

"Brother," Thor nodded to Loki as his feet touched the bridge again, pausing in his labors to study the second shell that he was piecing together.

"Your seaming is…effective," Loki drawled in a way that left little doubt of his opinion of the elegance, or rather, lack thereof behind Thor's technique.

"And your manufacturing, so demanding of your talents, brother," Thor said, a look of challenge in his eye.

Loki smirked. His brother had definitely gotten laid—certainly Sif. He was feeling particularly expansive today, and replied smoothly, "Well, I would be happy to give you some pointers, brother, regarding efficiency. After all, I have been remarkably efficient in all aspects of my life of late—perhaps it might rub off on you, and Sif may benefit from it."

It was proof of Thor's increased maturity that he did not take the bait so easily and directly, although take it he did. "I do not need your _efficiency,_ Loki, with either my given or chosen activities."

Loki turned his attention back to the piece of alloy he was creating, finishing the edge with a rapid assembly that left an edge best described as resembling carbon honed steel, the myriad of elements carefully arranged in precisely the boxes which Jane wished. Making Thor wait was a petty tactic but one which never failed to produce fruit, and he turned back to his brother to see a hint of irritation on his countenance. "Would you care to place a bet on that? Perhaps something concerning how much work can be achieved today?"

Loki's mask of smug conceit was the final nudge required to get Thor to capitulate. "Of course it will be no contest. Nonetheless, I will look forward to your humiliation. Again."

"Shall we say the completion of the spheres, then?" Loki's arched eyebrow was doubt enough, and Thor rebuffed it without thought.

"And what are you wagering?" Thor's eyes gleamed.

"I seem to recall the location of a certain stash of Elverum aged mead…you?" Loki's tone was nonchalant, but he knew Thor could not resist such a treat.

Thor's grin was broad. "It might be that a copy of the Fyllingsdalen Folio was found while you were on Midgard."

"Let us begin, then," Loki said, turning back to the next piece of alloy. He did not have to watch Thor, knew that he had left the deck of the bridge the instant he turned away. It was afoot.


	27. Chapter 27

****Hope you enjoy this! Just to clarify from last chapter, the bit with Thor and the thunder was something I could see happening when he was overwhelmed by his emotions-so not necessarily every time the poor man gets any! Still, I'd say the Asgardians would know if he was in a dry spell, hehe. It just seems appropriate that the weather would respond to his strong emotions, whatever they may be. As always, reviews are deeply desired and always enjoyed! Thanks!****

* * *

Jane felt a curious hum in her lower back as she reviewed the gear schematics from Anje. They were about to start building the gears, and they had to confirm that the dimensions were correct. Anje was confident, and Jane was trying to complete the last checks of the calculations. She missed her calculator and computer, but Loki's spellwork was a useful if unorthodox alternative. She finished scribing in the numbers, the calculations completing themselves automatically.

"Yes, I think that is the right ratio—the power loss due to friction is less than expected…" Jane stopped when she felt another twinge from the bond. That was not something she wanted to ignore. Mentally she pushed herself along their link, asking, _Loki?_

The only reply she received was, _Busy_. She focused and felt his intense concentration, haste, and distraction because she was poking around. He was safe, just…distracted. What the hell was going on?

Loki was having to ignore Jane, his fingers flying faster than they had in a long time. The repetitive nature of the work was dangerous, because absolute precision was still required. It was taking all of his focus to keep the pace of atomic ordering on high while the larger structure repeated itself with proper alignment. In short, it was grueling and taxing, and he occasionally needed to check on Thor's progress. It would not do for his arrogant brother to think he could best him.

Thor was moving at a fast pace, the skies darker and darker as Mjolnir was humming with life, lightening feeding into the hammer in waves that allowed him to position and then seam the pieces. The second shell was nearing completion, the third shell remaining.

"Gatekeeper, we will run out of shaped pieces for Thor before he finishes," one of the metalsmiths said, pointing out the slow part of the process. The metalsmiths had been creating the first part of the arcs for each piece, but at the pace Loki and then Thor were working, they would not be able to help for much longer. They were not enabled by magic and god-like abilities.

Heimdall turned his expansive gaze on the remaining arcs of metal. "Finish your pieces and stand aside. The sons of Odin are well capable of finishing alone."

The man nodded and went back to his coworkers, who had three pieces half-completed. They were barely able to finish the arc of the last one before Thor was ready for it, and then they stood aside to watch.

The citizens of Asgard had noticed the darkened skies, and it was not hard to trace the source. Thor's hammer was a well-known component of the rebuilding of the Bifrost, but few had appreciated exactly how much work Loki was also putting in until a crowd started to build up on the Bifrost bridge. The buildings which afforded a decent view of the working area were soon packed with people, all craning for a better view of the contest between the two brothers. Light and Dark, that is how some had referred to them as children—today was the exact reverse of that childhood picture. Thor was surrounded by darkness, the lightening casting his face into relief occasionally as he flew around the second sphere, almost completed now. In contrast, Loki's entire body was suffused by the light pouring out of his fingers, the intense concentration visible on his face as he created whole pieces of alloy out of nothing.

Sif arrived shortly thereafter with the Fandral, Hodun, and Volstagg. They shouldered their way through the onlookers until they were at the front of the crowds, who were being kept at bay by Heimdall.

"Good gods, look at them go!" Volstagg cried, clapping Fandral and Hodun on the shoulders. Hodun eyed him and Fandral remarked, "I have not seen them like this in decades—Heimdall, what are they doing?"

Heimdall turned his yellow eyes first to Sif, then the Warriors Three. "They are completing the spheres."

"Yes, we can see that—but why are they going so fast? What have they done, Heimdall?" Sif was the only suspicious one, wondering how such speed had been achieved.

"They made a bet," Heimdall remarked.

"Is the AllFather aware of this?" Hodun asked respectfully.

"Yes, I have made him aware of it. I believe he will check on their progress himself shortly." Heimdall turned his gaze back to the two princes, the conversation clearly over as far as he was concerned.

Sif's attention was fixed on Thor, who was moving faster than she had seen a good while. He was usually this focused only in battle. She looked at Loki as well—he was equally intent. It had been longer than she could remember since she had seen them working together on something in such harmony. It did not matter that there was a bet between them—they were each attempting to restore what had been broken.

There was an excited hum among the spectators as Thor finished the second shell and landed again on the bridge, a bead of sweat on his forehead. Loki paused momentarily as if by unspoken accord, and he and Thor exchanged a look.

"I am out of the metalsmiths' handiwork. Feel up to the challenge?" Thor's brow arched upward arrogantly, and Loki nodded coolly.

"I can certainly begin the arc for you, and you can complete them in place?"

"Only if it's not too much for you, _brother_." Thor's tone was joking, and Loki's teeth gleamed as he smiled mockingly in return.

"I assure you, I am not close to reaching my limits, _brother_."

Thor laughed and picked up a piece. "We shall see."

* * *

Jane was less than delighted to find that Loki was still ignoring her after another hour of attempting to resume her work. It had been close to four hours, and he had to be feeling the effects of being separated from her for so long. She wondered what had him so focused, the hum of the pair bond not lessening with time, but rather increasing. He had warded the door to the library again, so she was stuck here unless he came to fetch her. She was getting angry at being left out of the loop, and sent a hot flash of it his way. She knew she had gotten his attention, but there was no deliberate response, still that same distraction. She was about to push him more aggressively _in absentia_ when the door latch clicked. She whirled, her nerves on edge after the episode with Brignor.

In fact, she had not wanted to resume working here, but Odin himself had been insistent that she needed to keep the place separate from the incident. As he had said, "You will be here many, many times Jane. It would imbue places with too much power if you allowed your memories of events to be tethered in that way." It made sense for immortal beings, but it would take time for her to break the mental habit of associating memories with places. Loki assured her it would be easier as she aged, a word that the Aesir seemed to use to mean maturity rather than the negative connotations associated with the term on Earth.

The door opened to reveal the AllFather himself. "Jane. I believe Loki would prefer if you joined him on the Bifrost bridge." He held out his arm in a courtly manner. After the many dueling practices and more talks with Frigga, Jane appreciated exactly how much of his father Loki had absorbed.

"What is he doing?" Jane asked as they walked.

"Words will not do this justice, my dear. Patience." When he was gently firm like this, she had no trouble remembering that he was more than a match for her husband, and that he had stripped Thor of his powers with a few words. He was terribly good at being accessible when he chose. She noticed that the day had darkened outside, but it did not seem to trouble the King one whit.

"Now, how are you doing? It has been quite a long time, but Frigga was terribly exhausted when she was expecting Thor. I hope you have a bit more energy considering all that we are asking of you."

"I have enough energy for what I need to do. Loki pays very close attention to me, as I'm sure you are aware. He is very careful that I don't even have an opportunity to overdo it!" Jane tried very hard to keep the hint of annoyance out of her voice, but either she failed or Odin was just too damn perceptive.

"I realize that it is difficult to accept when it feels like a leash at times, but a pair bond is an enormous asset to a mage's marriage. Mages can become encapsulated by their magic, almost lost in it—which could consequently lead them to neglect their mates. The pair bond is a means of ensuring that you receive all the love and attention which you need as his life partner."

"I know, and we are much better than we were," Jane commented softly, and Odin let a small smile creep onto his mouth briefly. It was as Frigga had predicted. "Not that we were that bad off to begin with, but I think that being here has given me more perspective."

"And that is why I brought you here, Jane. For your perspective," Odin said, the crowds on the bridge parting naturally before them. The steady hum of conversation ceased as well, as the Asgardians enjoyed a good wager as well as the other races. No one knew exactly what the King would do, however.

When they reached the front of the crowds, Jane spotted Frigga standing alongside Sif and the Warriors Three. All five stepped aside, and the sight that greeted Jane was a wonder to behold. The spheres of the portal were almost complete, Thor flying like a blur around the half completed third and final shell of the Bifrost, lightening surging along white hot seams as he stitched the shell together. But as soon as her eyes took in that sight, they flew to Loki, who was glowing from the magic he was tossing around in a rapid-fire ballet that crescendoed from atomic construction to warping of huge pieces of metal in perfectly crafted arcs. No sooner had he completed a piece than Thor was there to retrieve it, the symmetry of their actions perfectly balanced.

As soon as he felt her presence, Loki quit restraining the full spectrum of what it was costing him to do this. Jane was hit with the exhaustion he felt. He was drawing down a lot of his power, and had begun pulling on their bond. She doubted he would appreciate it, but she pushed more on him. He did not acknowledge it other than a brief look in her direction, but she knew it helped him now that she was here. "Thank you, AllFather," she said to Odin, who nodded to her.

Everyone had been watching Odin for his reaction, but as it became apparent that he was not going to put a stop to the mad race between his sons, conversations gradually resumed. Sif gravitated to her side, her eyes fixed on Thor. "He's tired."

Jane looked at her. "They'll both sleep like the dead," she remarked dryly, which caused Sif to laugh. They both knew neither one would quit now, with the finish coming closer with each piece. Frigga was talking quietly with Odin, who was keeping his eye on his sons.

"I hope it's not too much for them," Jane said, and Sif looked at her.

"Even if it was, they could not stop now. Their pride is at stake with all of Asgard watching them."

Jane sighed. She could feel herself getting tired, Loki's apparent tirelessness beginning to come at her expense. He looked at her sharply, and the pace of the metals flying together quickened to a dizzying speed, the glow from the power he was wielding increasing to rival the lightening of Mjolnir. Odin and Frigga came over, each on either side of Jane.

"It will help if you take off your shoes," Frigga said quietly, gesturing to the bridge. Jane looked at Odin, who winked at her. Ordinarily the Bifrost energy was not transferable to individuals. She suspected Odin was trying to help his younger son without appearing to help him. While Thor could call down the limitless power of the heavens, Loki was limited to his own magic and what he could draw down from their bond. Wordlessly she slipped off her shoes beneath the hem of her dress, the surface of the crystal bridge feeling warm beneath her feet. Instantly she felt the energy flowing cleanly into her, and through her, into Loki.

Loki welcomed the relief. The pattern of the alloy had been getting sloppy, teetering on the edge of what he considered acceptable for use. He cleaned it back up, folding the magic over itself to correct any flaws that had crept through before he shaped the curve of the piece. Thor was almost ready for it, and he had it waiting for all of ten seconds before Thor retrieved it and returned to the suspended portal, now missing only three pieces to complete the final shell.

The crowd was beginning to impinge on his consciousness now. Such things had always revved up Thor and encouraged him, but Loki could only find them draining. The presence of so many who had sneered at him for weeks was nothing but a hindrance, a cheering crowd focused on the child of Light and ignoring the child of Dark, as usual. He shoved aside his many and varied grievances with the citizens of Asgard, feeling the clean love Jane swept toward him. He must be leaking more feelings than he thought, the grueling work draining his capacity to compartmentalize himself as efficiently. He glanced at her briefly. She was irritated with him for doing this, which made him grin. It would make the evening far more entertaining.

"How long will it take Thor to recover from this little bet?" Jane asked Sif, Odin and Frigga eavesdropping shamelessly.

"I don't imagine it will bother him much once he is finished. A good meal and mead will probably do the trick if the past is anything to go by," Sif said. "He will be tired from the exercise, but that will pass quickly enough."

"And why is that?" Jane asked innocently enough, a fact that would have been a warning sign to anyone who knew Jane better, but which Sif overlooked because she was watching Thor seam in the penultimate piece now.

"It's just exercise, and he's very fit. It is the equivalent of a good work-out, but he's had worse in battle."

Frigga caught Odin's eye as Jane exploded. "Well, doesn't he understand that it's not the same thing at all for Loki? Thor is channeling the energy of the atmosphere, and Loki is creating all of his own! While Thor is getting the equivalent of a 'hard work-out', Loki is running twenty marathons back to back! Can't you see how much it is draining him to do this?" Jane gestured to her husband, her words carrying further than she had planned. Heads turned among the spectators, and several had the grace to look ashamed.

Sif's head snapped around and she had a surprised expression on her face. "But they have always carried on this way, Jane."

"That doesn't make it right," Jane hissed, then recovered herself. "I am sorry Sif. I don't want to snap at you. But I want Thor to stop and think about the fact that it's not the same thing to channel power as it is to create it from thin air. It's a lot of work to do magic, as Thor probably appreciates more now that he's learned to do some himself. This is hardly an equal 'bet'."

"You may be right, Jane—but this is what they have always done. It is part of their relationship."

Privately Jane fumed that it was probably part of the reason that Loki had resented Thor. "Well it won't be what they do in the future if I have anything to say about it," Jane said quietly to herself, and felt a squeeze around her frame from Frigga. She looked up at her mother-in-law, who didn't say anything but gave her a big smile of approval as Odin moved off to stand alone in front of the crowd, keeping a close eye on his sons as they grew close to finishing their task. At least one person understood how she felt. She stole a glance at Odin, whose face was fixed on Loki as he worked. He was proud of him, that emotion on clear display for anyone to see. It was a public investment in Loki, further repudiation of the behavior of some Asgardians toward Loki in the weeks past. Jane touched Frigga on the arm and walked over to Odin, not caring that she left her flats on the bridge to do so. Frigga picked them up for her, curious as to what Jane wanted to say to her husband.

"Thank you for keeping faith in him," Jane said to the AllFather, her eyes fixed on Loki.

"He is my son." Odin's simple words were all that needed to be said.

Loki looked at both of them briefly, the last piece nearly complete. His body was cramped from being fixed in this spellcasting position for so long, but he folded the edges of the piece as beautifully as any other, sculpted the gentle arc as if he were pulling on a bowstring. When he finished, the crowd of spectators erupted in a cheer, and Loki lifted it halfway to Thor, who was coming down to retrieve it with a grin on his face.

"Slacker," Loki drawled.

"Show-off," Thor retorted. He lifted the piece into place, Mjolnir steady as the lightening crackled from the sky again and the final seams were created, molten hot metal seamlessly joining the final piece to the remainder of the shell.

As soon as the final seam was finished, all of Asgard seemed to erupt in a spontaneous shout of acclaim, the crowd jostling and jockeying for position as Odin finally held up his hand for silence after allowing them to vent their joy for a few minutes. He waited wordlessly as Thor and Loki took up their positions flanking him. Loki looked tired, but he hid it well under a habitual mask of ennui. Jane realized this must have been their places for many years, and the picture it presented of the royal King and his sons was a powerful one.

"Today has seen the restoration of more than just the Bifrost portal. While some work remains to be done, it is unquestionable that both of my sons have outdone themselves in their service to Asgard today. To celebrate their achievement, I declare tonight a night of feasting throughout the kingdom. We celebrate not merely the completion of the portal shells, but also the full restoration of a bond between brothers, and the complete redemption of my son, the most excellent mage, Loki."

The people roared with approval. Thor looked expectantly at Loki, extended his arm, hand outstretched. Loki lifted an eyebrow, then rolled his eyes and sighed as he allowed his brother to clasp his own forearm, then pulled him into a bear hug.

"Unhand me, you craven oaf," he sneered, but nothing could dampen Thor's broad smile.

"I shall expect to see that mead make an appearance at the feast tonight."

"And I expect that folio to be waiting for me in my chambers."

Odin cleared his throat, and all fell silent again. "Work remains to be done on the Bifrost. The mechanisms must be set in place, and it must be calibrated. However, I would be remiss if I did not acknowledge the contributions of Asgard's finest scholars, as well as a new addition to our most learned ranks—Lady Jane Foster, the wife of my son. Without my new daughter's talents, the Bifrost would have taken years to reconstruct, as our knowledge was lost through complacency and laziness. I am reinstating the principle of Åpenhet on our scholars as a result of her wise counsel." Odin nodded his head and Frigga brought her out from the crowd, bringing her to her place alongside Loki. "Jane Foster, all of Asgard thanks you, myself included. You are a credit to Midgard, and more than worthy of becoming an Aesir."

The roar from the crowd made Jane feel very small, but Loki steadied her with a single glance, his hands strong and callused as they clasped hers. "I'm not even sure it will work," she whispered to him, and he gently drew her forward to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Yes you are," he said, turning her to face the smiling sea of Asgardians.

"I can empathize greatly with Catherine Middleton now," she said to him, and Loki laughed.

Frigga and Odin exchanged another look, and Odin moved past his sons toward the end of the bridge where the spheres remained suspended by magic. Heimdall walked past them as well, and Frigga stepped back. Loki pulled Jane back with him, and Thor retreated to stand with Sif, pulling her to his side with a possessive hand around her waist. It was clearly the first time some of the Warriors had seen the changed relationship between Thor and Sif, because it looked as if Volstagg had a boar dropped on his head, while Fandral was gaping. Hodun was the only one who seemed nonchalant.

"He has always been the most observant," Loki whispered in her ear, aware that she had not missed that byplay. Jane turned her attention back to Odin, who had adopted one of the more obscure forms of sorcery and was murmuring words in a language that none of them would recognize, even if they had been close enough to hear it. The bridge began to shudder under their feet, and the citizens of Asgard stepped back cautiously another hundred feet, uneasy even though they knew they would not have been permitted to remain if it were unsafe for them to be there.

"What is he going to do?" Jane whispered back to Loki, grateful for his arm around her waist, the hardness of his chest so she could lean back and rest slightly.

"Dear, put your shoes back on," Frigga said as she approached, handing the flats to her. Jane slipped them back on her feet, Loki steadying her as she did so.

"Damn. That means I have to say thank you to him," Loki muttered under his breath, and Jane repressed the urge to laugh.

"Too late, dearest. I heard the thought, and you will pay for that later," Loki whispered against her ear, his warm breath sending shivers through her.

"I look forward to it," Jane replied cheekily, and was rewarded with a kiss on her temple.

"Minx."

Their teasing banter was halted as the bridge shuddered more violently beneath their feet, the light pulsing at a more urgent tempo, being pulled and shaped by Odin himself. Simultaneously, the ocean beneath was heaving, two points of dissonance emerging amidst the breakers on either side. Further shudders caused the Asgardians to peel back further toward solid ground, but the royal family and the warriors remained firm. More shudders wracked the structure, and Jane realized they were caused by tremors from Asgard itself, the realm wracked as if in labor as two new supports grew out of the bedrock of the sea, shooting upward with a raw power that was being carefully tempered by Odin as he shaped the structures into exactly what was needed to support the Bifrost portal. When the rock reached almost the correct height for the supports, Odin began moving the completed spheres, keeping the shells from moving as the giant structure swung over the curved edge at the end of the bridge. The rate of rock growth was slowed visibly as Odin moved the spheres, the cross-piece becoming an integral part of the rocks on either side as they forced their way skyward. Odin was deftly balancing the magic of Asgard itself with the magical energy of the bridge, the two forms clashing violently, tempered by his own raw power and deft hands. The energy of the bridge was being pulled at a furious rate now, its power swirling around Odin and coalescing into a giant rainbow colored sphere around the portal shells as they clicked finally into place, the bridge edge a perfect millimeter removed at every point of the arc. Jane watched dumbfounded as Odin spun all of the parts, the golden hued metal glowing as it pulsed with the power of the bridge, the lens rotating into place, power lancing forth in a blinding pulse across the galaxy.

Quickly Odin drew down the power, the bridge's pulse slowing again, the shells slowly rotating to a stop, now perfectly positioned. He looked tired when he drew himself out of his form, but straightened again immediately, conversing briefly with Heimdall, who had watched all of the shells with his perceptive gaze as Odin had performed the test. Jane perceived that Odin would never reveal weakness if it could possibly be avoided, rather like someone else she knew. He walked back to them, then looked at all the assembled spectators some distance away, Frigga smoothly taking his arm.

"I declare that a successful test of our new Bifrost. Let the feasting begin!"

* * *

*****_"Åpenhet" means "openness" in Norwegian._


	28. Chapter 28

****Sorry for the delay. Sickness has come upon us here. 'Tis the season. This chapter is kind of a bonus, I had not anticipated quite the fluff a feast would entail, but it was so fun I went with it. I really don't want this story to end, but alas, the end draws nigh. I have most of it written already, just working on transitions. Don't worry, I won't leave it hanging for too long, and I promise a lovely epilogue when all is concluded. Please read and REVIEW! Thank you.**

* * *

The feast was the largest Jane had seen since they had arrived in Asgard. The great hall had been transformed into a banquet hall, tables spread as far as the eye could see, groaning under the weight of foodstuffs so vividly colored that it reminded her of a Dr. Seuss book. It was delicious, and Jane found her own appetite was dwarfed by Loki's, a change from the recent trend. Far more gratifying were the incessant apologies, both direct and oblique, which were directed to Loki from the moment of their arrival in the hall. Jane knew that Loki despised the attention, even if he needed it. She took perverse pleasure in reading his opinion of the sincerity of the individuals offering it, her mental snark eventually becoming too much for Loki, who pinned her with a wicked gaze as yet another sycophant bowed and departed.

"You are getting even with me for engaging in this bet today, Jane."

"I would never stoop to such lowly mischief, husband," Jane retorted, the glimmer of her thoughts giving her away.

"You shall pay for that later, wench," Loki murmured in her ear, kissing beneath it gently before turning to another curiosity seeker.

Odin and Frigga were keeping a close eye on both of their sons and their love interests. Thor and Sif were still in the gangly stage of affection, a precarious transition from friendship to something greater.

"What do you think of them?" Odin asked Frigga, not even needing to nod in their direction.

"I think Thor is wise enough now to avoid most of the muddles that normally befall such changes in a deep and abiding relationship. I do not know what his intentions are," Frigga said. "I hope it does not turn out ill, for both their sakes."

Odin's gaze was speculative. "I do not know either. However, as you say, I believe Thor has matured enough to bring it to the conclusion he desires, when he figures out what that is."

"About the child…" Frigga's eyes slid over to Jane, whose head was bent close to Loki's, both of their lips turned up at the corners at some private joke. "The vision is clearer. He will rule."

The noise of the hall faded audibly for both of them as Odin slowed time, his gaze piercing his wife. "Be careful, Frigga. We do not know _where_ he will rule. Many currents are swelling now—we will buffet and support as much as we can."

"I think we should tell them," Frigga said again, and Odin shook his head.

"No. They bear a heavy enough burden. Let them enjoy the last few months of being concerned only for themselves, as well as the fate of two worlds. The child will be enough to handle when he is born."

"I am proud of them. You should see their bond now."

Odin's eye narrowed. "You did not."

"I did. On the bridge when I told her to take off her shoes." Frigga's lips quirked in a smirk that was familiar.

"And?"

Frigga decided to tease him a bit. "I do not know why you are surprised that your wife has adopted some of your tactics after our millennia of marriage."

"Frigga…" Odin's tone was sonorous, and she laughed.

"I'm not afraid of you, old man. And there is no one else able to hear you, so you can desist." She felt herself being pulled closer to him, a trick he had not used in ages. "Fine, fine. It is as smooth as the finest gold. They have woven all the loose edges, smoothed the rough patches. It will weather any storm, no matter its strength."

"I am happy to hear it, my queen," Odin said. The rest of the crowd resumed their activities as the king kissed his wife in a lusty manner that was not uncommon at such a revel as this, so they thought nothing of it. Any who might have noticed that she was suddenly in his arms, certain she had not been moments prior, would probably attribute it to the effects of the fine ale and mead that were flowing.

Just slightly removed down the table, Jane was feeling full and less equipped to handle the effusive compliments that were still being tossed aloft in her honor. The AllFather's kind praise of her work was enough to loosen tongues that had been privately condemning the presence of a mortal in Asgard, despite her marriage to their fallen prince. She had not paid much attention to them, and continued her indifference now that their tune had changed. It was one thing Loki envied her, that ability to toss off the insincerity of those around her. She knew the same thing irritated her husband, but he was far more buried in the lives of these people. He could not write their innuendos and comments off as easily as she, a perfect stranger.

"You'd rather be anywhere other than here, wouldn't you?" Jane's eyes slid to Loki's with a knowing look, seeing past his smile to the tiredness etched under his eyes. She was still feeling a bit drained herself, the borrowed power from the bridge a lovely tonic but hardly a replacement for rest.

"I am waiting to see when we can leave," he said, turning to acknowledge another compliment from an ambassador. Jane could not decide if the ambassador was from Niflheim or Vanalheim.

"There is little difference," Loki said, catching her mid-thought as he turned back to her. "They are both pandering toadies."

"I thought that was the description for every ambassador," Jane replied, a grin teasing the corners of her mouth as they both studied the occupants of their table. Thor caught their eye and raised a horn of the Elverum mead toward them. Mercifully, he, too, was sick of the toasts, and left it a silent homage to his brother, which Loki reciprocated with his own healthy swig of the drink. Pleased, Thor turned back to Sif, who was looking especially beautiful with Thor's arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, I do remember why my brother is so fond of this," Loki mused, the warmth blossoming in a pleasant manner in his gut. He offered his to Jane, reading her easily. "It will not affect the babe. We are not so fragile even in the womb."

"The best comparison on Midgard?" Jane was not much for hard drinking, but she remembered Thor's night with Erik. She had no desire to stumble home when the ability to handle drinking was so prized in their culture.

"There really isn't one," he said matter of factly, amusement and affection in his eyes. "Just try it." He had scooted closer to her, was holding the drink for her, tipped it so she could take a mouthful. It was warm and tasted of pears and honey, the alcohol content not hitting until the bottom of her throat, where it warmed all the way down.

"Well?" He had set the horn down carefully in its holder, his face now close to her own. "How would you describe it?"

"As powerful as kissing you," she replied, her eyes flicking down to his lips. There was a challenge if he had ever heard one. He kissed her loud and long, pulling his wife into his lap halfway through his enjoyment of her mouth. She could feel the spike of the mead from his tongue, the alcohol evaporating in her mouth and adding a spicy note to his kiss. Dimly Jane became aware of the catcalls around them, and realized that the Asgardians were celebrating the visible display they were giving them about the state of Loki's connubial bliss.

"Ignore them," he whispered against her lips. "You were doing it so effortlessly up until now."

"And were you?" Jane's eyes were heavy lidded, but her mind was still sharp as ever. He grinned against her mouth before tasting it again.

"My pet, I always ignore them. And this is a far more enjoyable pastime at a feast than the fighting that will shortly commence."

With that Jane had no argument. She enjoyed her husband's kisses, his talented tongue being put to work in front of all and sundry. Sure enough, he saw a fight break out when he broke for air, distracting most of the attention that had been lasciviously fixed on them. His hands roamed with apparent idleness until her fingers fisted in his hair as his own wandered up her sides, causing her to break their kiss with a gasp.

"Yes, I rather think we've given them enough of a show," Loki said, standing abruptly with his wife in his arms. He nodded curtly to his parents, who were laughing. He took it in the good natured spirit it was intended, more interested in what Jane was doing with her hands on his shoulders and her mouth at his neck. His hum of pleasure was lost in the noise of the exuberant celebrations, her attention fixed on him in a way that promised a very fine evening's entertainment as he carried her from the hall.

* * *

"Wake up, my sweet." Loki's breath teased her eyelids, small kisses landing with precision on her nose and then mouth as she woke and semi-consciously started to kiss him back. It brought back lovely memories of the previous evening, but they did not have time for that now.

"The Bifrost mechanics beckon. Odin wants to see it completed within two days."

"What about dueling practice?"

"I will duel you myself, Jane," Loki said, his hand wandering.

"I didn't mean _that_ and you know it," she said, rolling away from him with a huff. Because he felt like it, she rolled right into him.

"Right where I want you," he teased, the doppel vanishing behind her without effort.

"You obviously feel back to one hundred percent after yesterday's magical marathon," Jane said smartly as her stomach growled. "Your child is demanding sustenance."

She marveled at how his expression softened as he pulled up her nightgown to caress her stomach tenderly. "Not much longer now and the babe will be visible to all," he said, leaning down to place a kiss just above her navel. "I can already see the changes being wrought in you. It makes me incredibly happy."

He lifted his head and she drank in the contentment and love in his gaze. "I love you far more than should be possible."

He unfolded from his bent posture to kiss her again. "I am happy to hear it, love."

* * *

"Straightforward! I can't believe I said that!" Jane wriggled herself back from the miniscule space allowed for working on the gears, wiping her forehead to clear the sweat that was beginning to drip into her eyes and cloud her vision.

"Please ensure the gears are slotted in at precisely a 60 degree angle," Anje called, hovering nervously over the edge of the open center of the portal shells.

"Yeah, yeah, I've got it!" Jane called out with a huff of breath. This was the first time she felt like her stomach was not as flat as it used to be. It was not helping her concentration.

"And remember that the large flywheel must be placed first to ensure the spines are oriented in the proper direction…"

"Anje! I know! Please, stop fussing, or get down here and do it yourself!"

"What an excellent idea." Jane nearly dropped a tiny gear when she heard Loki, then wiggled back out into view.

"Hello. I thought you were coming later." She blew a strand of hair out of her face and eyed him, the pair bond giving nothing away of his thoughts.

"Change of plans, sweetling. Come, up now." He held out his hand, effortlessly lifting her up with a tiny flick of magic that buoyed her up from the cramped workspace. He turned to Anje while Jane pulled her tunic back to rights. "The AllFather would like you to continue with the gear assembly."

"It is my pleasure." Anje bowed and turned to the table that held the multitude of pieces that were left.

"This will take forever," Jane said in frustration.

"That tunic looks well on you," Loki said smoothly, his hands caressing her rear beneath the hem of the garment. "I think you wear it with almost as much panache as I."

"I doubt that very much."

Jane wondered when flying had become so commonplace that she did not even register when he did it. Loki set them both down on their feet, and Jane realized that they were at the doors to the dueling chamber.

"Ah." Now she understood why he was blocking her. Loki opened the doors and they entered, her heart beating a more abrupt rhythm while her mind was trying to find any cracks, probing their bond for hints as to what he had planned. His smile as he turned was wicked, the smile that made her knees go weak even as a rush of adrenaline flooded her system.

"_En garde_," he warned as his posture changed, then he vanished. Jane barely had enough time to adopt a defensive form before she felt him trying to worm his way through her shield. Clumsy as it was, he soon succeeded, and she gasped as she felt his fingers tickle her ribcage, a bubble of laughter spilling from her mouth as he reappeared, kissing her ear with the admonishment, "You can do better, my love," before he was gone again.

The pattern continued for an hour, her shields growing stronger and better at resisting his intrusions. In turn he adopted more and more stealthy attacks, the magic becoming so subtle she had difficulty distinguishing it from their pair bond. It did not help that his 'punishments' became more and more attractive, until finally she stopped him with a fierce jolt of anger.

"You have been flirting with me instead of attacking me for the past ten minutes!" she accused as her husband appeared, seamlessly entwined in her arms, the lovely feel of his skin beneath her hands as she wriggled them beneath his undercoat a marked contrast to the coolness of his armor.

"I admit nothing," he said, pressing her gently against a pillar.

"Your attacks were more subtle than Odin's. Why?"

Loki pulled his head back from her collarbone and met her eyes. "Thanos will not go for the direct attack. He is insidious, and will use every iota of knowledge he gleaned from your mind to try and get past your defenses. I know you better than he does, so I have better success—but his attacks will feel just as subtle, with the addition of considerable pain."

They both felt the fear his words caused, but Jane did not bow to it. Loki's eyes softened, his words gentle. "I cannot cause you pain. You know that."

"I know. I'm not afraid, deep down. I will hold on and fight back, and we will defeat him." Her voice was quietly confident, and Loki's lips quirked into a half smile.

"Your naiveté is often an asset."

Jane's eyebrows shot upward, and her voice was considerably cooler. "You escaped him, didn't you? I think it's more appropriate to call it causality. YOU are the only direct variable. I bet on you."

There was a sudden roil along their bond that caused her to stop that line of thought. "Tell me."

Loki's caress along her cheek was achingly gentle, the maelstrom of his emotions and thoughts in that unguarded second so very beautiful as his hand drifted to her stomach, the slight bump of _their child_ a tactile experience now. It made the fear that followed it all the uglier. Loki was afraid for their child.

"He will know." It was a statement from Jane, not a question.

Loki's expression was pained. "Yes. It's changing your magic, subtle though it may be. He will perceive it, and that is what he will go after."

"Can we protect the baby? A separate spell?"

The answer was unspoken, but Jane heard it as clearly as if her husband had spoken it.

"Then we will have to fight all the harder."

Loki was cursing himself for giving in to his instincts, for siring this baby when its existence made his mother all the more vulnerable, all the more an ideal target. He was laid bare in front of her in these rare moments of heightened emotion. He had been so used to burying his thoughts and feelings, layering them beneath shields so that he was safe, and alone. Jane stopped his self-recriminations with a forceful touch and thought.

"Stop! You would not have let me out of your sight if it were not for this baby, could not have born to have me around anyone else. You might not have reached the fullness of your magical abilities either. You had to follow your instincts, Loki. You had to. Those instincts are _gifts_. Stop berating yourself for them. They gave you to me."

Her words calmed him considerably. She could feel their effects in his psyche alongside the physical release of his tightened fingers by her sides, the strong and sure hands grasping her instead, seeking the warmth of her skin beneath the tunic.

"I have been thinking about it, endlessly. I believe I know what must be done. But it is not clear how we can do it." His words were low, but they gave her hope…not just because he had spoken them, but because he could not have said them if he did not believe them to be true.


	29. Chapter 29

****Here we go kids! Buckle up, it's going to be a bumpy ride! If you like it, please REVIEW! Thanks!**

* * *

Jane was still unclear as to how the communication flowed between Asgard and Earth, but Loki was not interested in attempting to explain it beyond his description of Odin's far-reaching abilities in what he characterized as a "trivial matter" when enough magical energy was present at both ends. Somehow information seemed to flow more smoothly when it was Jane speaking to Tony and Bruce. Loki found it hilarious and Thor did not care. Odin was amused because the Midgardians were clearly in awe of him when he did interject with a statement of facts.

"So you've got a working Bifrost! Great, when does the party start?" Tony's flippant tone was no less than they expected, but it was irritating at times.

"Not quite. We have the structure complete. It will be a few more days before the mechanisms are in place and we can test it with travel."

To say that Odin's interruption injected an appropriate gravity to the discussion would be an understatement. Even Tony was silent in the immediate aftermath, leaving Jane to add, "The mechanisms are being assembled now, hopefully it will be finished in 24 hours."

Thor nodded and Loki squeezed her shoulder, then sat beside her. "What have you been working on in our absence? I know that you would not sit idly after your first encounter with the wraiths."

Tony swiveled in his chair to address the bad boy of Asgard, as he privately called him. He saw Odin's mouth twitch and remembered belatedly that he had to watch what he thought around the powerful god-King of Asgard. "Yes, we noticed they had certain proclivities for energy. So, Bruce and I have been working on some devices that will serve as decoys to keep them away from those of us that emit more energy than should be humanly possible…" Tony wagged an eyebrow at Bruce, "…and give the rest of us something to focus on."

Loki's forehead creased. "What type of energy was drawing them?"

"Well, they liked my laser well enough, but they really could not get enough of Bruce here. We were afraid we were going to lose him, frankly. He had way too many friends for his taste when they decided to take a wrecking ball to my city."

Loki exchanged a look with Odin, then turned back to the mist. "What you are doing could be dangerous. Do not implement this until I can consult some of our texts from Asgard's previous encounter with them. You cannot afford to get this wrong."

"Not to worry, bad boy, we will be very careful with our designs."

"That is not what I meant—"

Odin stiffened and a guard burst into the King's conference room. "Heimdall—the dark wraiths, AllFather!"

Odin waved his hand and the image of the transfixed Avengers vanished, the comprehension of events on their faces visible for a brief second before they winked out.

"You know what to do," Odin said urgently to Thor, who nodded and ran from the room. He turned to Loki and Jane, who had joined hands instinctively at the news. "The time is upon us. Loki, take the Tesseract. I will protect you both myself until your arrival on Midgard."

"Yes, father," Loki's thoughts whirled and clicked into place, the many years of training and experience laying out a battle plan.

"May Valhalla welcome those who fall this day." He clasped Odin's forearm, the words clearly a formal goodbye before war.

"Go!" Odin's voice was harsh, his mind clearly distracted by the onslaught on Asgard of which he would be intimately aware. He could do nothing until they were gone, however.

Loki pulled the Tesseract out of thin air, Odin releasing the permissions that bound it to his Hall. Right before he unleashed its power, Loki heard Odin say, "I love you, my son." Then they were hurtling through space, drawing an instantaneous response from Thanos. Loki could perceive the golden streaks of Odin's protection, a strange twisting in his gut that left him dizzy as his feet landed on the hard cement paving of Midgard.

"Are you okay?" Loki asked, his wits sharpened by the knowledge that they had minutes, if that, to rouse the alarm.

"Yes, just dizzy. It will pass, let's go." Jane looked a little green but he had no time to coddle her. Loki focused the power of the Tesseract, seeking the signature of those who were intimately familiar with it. "I have Barton," he said grimly, then vanished both of them, appearing with a warning boom near the SHIELD base in California that contained Barton, and likely the rest of the Avengers.

"I thought it wasn't safe to do that," Jane said as they strode through the fence, the scattering of guards and one violent spray of bullets affecting them not a whit.

"The baby's internal organs are fully formed now. It's still chancy, but not as likely to cause damage," he said, a flare of protective warmth mixed with guilt expressing his reasons.

"It's okay, love. We do what we must."

The word had obviously been passed along the chain of command, because when they got to the doors of the main building they were met by Clint and Natasha, Steve Rogers hard on their heels.

"Loki, an unpleasant surprise as always," Natasha said, her eyes sliding to Jane. "Dr. Foster, welcome back. Or have you taken your husband's name?" Tony was turning the corner, his suit assembling itself around him as he walked. Bruce followed at a loping stride.

"Hardly," Jane replied, squeezing Loki's hand before letting go. "We don't have much time. Thanos is attacking Asgard."

"So you two come here to distract them onto our planet? That's not exactly friendship in my book," Steve said, and Loki silenced him with a single flick of his hand. That simple action riveted the Avengers' attention, a small taste of his new powers.

"Silence. I have not come here to purposefully endanger you, but to help you. Thanos has determined my mate's origins. He will destroy the entire planet if we are not successful in stopping him. Asgard is distracting him at great cost to themselves, but he will break past eventually. Without me, you have no chance. Are we understood?"

Steve nodded and Clint's shoulders tensed, but Tony was watchful, keeping his face shield up as Loki released the Captain.

"What the hell is going on here?" Nick Fury shouted as he came running down the hall, then met Loki's eyes. "You."

The Avengers seemed to be motionless, and Jane stepped forward. "There is no time. I suggest you focus on getting people out of the way and let Loki direct the defense."

"This time you will be able to send them back to where they belong. They will not be able to reform and continue their attack. We have made sure that Thanos cannot close the pathway back to their world." Loki's voice was sincere, and Jane could see the relief on everyone's faces. He might have a history, but this time he seemed to be working with them in an honest effort.

Nick studied the pair of them and the Avengers, making a decision. "Agreed. Hill, let's get the evacuations going, stat! I want everyone out of L.A. now!" Nick turned and walked back to the command center, his characteristic long coat billowing behind him.

"Seems your friends have arrived. Romanoff, you got those machines in position?" Tony said to the team as a loud boom echoed outside.

Natasha nodded, and the Avengers ran out of the building. Loki stopped Bruce before he could transform. "Do they still have your cage?" he asked, the urgency stopping Bruce from breaking free. He looked over at Jane, who said, "Trust him."

"Yes." Bruce did not voice his fear that it could not contain him.

"Let me put you in it. Else you will not survive this day."

Bruce's eyes met Loki's as he considered the implications of what he was saying. "You have to deal with the defenses we've assembled." There was another loud crash, probably the impact of a helicopter that was sent crashing back to earth.

"I know."

* * *

"I am not sure this is a good idea. Can't those things get in here to me if they wanted to?" Bruce asked from behind the glass barrier. Jane felt Loki's impatience as he cast a spell, altering the structure.

"He's changing the structure now so that they can't get in," Jane said, watching Loki work.

"If we lose it will make no difference—but you will know it if that comes to pass," Loki said grimly, and Bruce paled.

"I don't like sitting out on the bench."

"You'd like dying even less," Loki said sarcastically. "These creatures are not for you. Consider it your one weakness."

"My kryptonite, I get it."

Another large explosion sounded outside, and Loki hurried to finish the spellwork. Jane could feel the doubt and anxiety rolling through him, along with the seductive pull of the Tesseract. Jane pressed her fingers gently to Loki's cheek when he was finished. "It's okay. We work, you and I. We'll win."

It was simple, but it helped him to refocus. Jane kissed him quickly. "I love you."

Bruce cleared his throat, the naked intimacy between the pair of them something that he had no wish to see. "Guys? Battle?"

Jane ignored him, but it snapped Loki into action. He brought forth the armor which Frigga had given to Jane, the pieces assembling themselves quickly with the green flare of his magic. "Ready?" he asked Jane, and she nodded.

He pulled her forward and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

* * *

Outside was a realm of chaos. Jane did not know exactly where in California contained this base, but it was in the middle of a dry scrubland that reminded her of New Mexico. At least it was certainly away from a large population center, which was a blessing and a curse.

"Keep shredding them with the machine guns!" Steve Rogers' authoritative voice rang out, Iron Man flying above and decimating any creatures that approached him.

"What gives? It looks like there are fewer of them than before!" Natasha cried out, picking off three after she addressed Loki.

"Odin is preventing them from coming here," Loki said grimly. "How he did it, I don't know—but he set up Asgard as a gateway they had to pass through to get here."

"What about the Tesseract?" Jane asked as her husband splintered six that were approaching fast. He then brought them skyward with a pace that would have made her nauseous if she had not become so accustomed to flying, assessing the spread of the scourge from the air. Natasha had tossed a headset to her, and she fitted the earpiece in her ear, the feeling alien after so many weeks in Asgard.

"That will bring them here, yes—" Loki was considering, his sharp mind analyzing the likely sequence of events once they really flaunted the power of the Tesseract.

"Do it. They need time for the Bifrost." She did not add that they both knew the cost.

"Um, don't think it's a good idea for more friends—" Tony started, but Loki had made the decision, handling the cube with an ease that hinted at the strength of his resolve.

The shimmer of the cube changed under Loki's manipulations, the raw power beginning to glow and coalesce as he shaped it forcibly, casting it at the rip in the sky from which the creatures poured. Like Mjolnir's hammer, the energy seamed the rip in the sky, but it drew all the attention of the wraiths to them, and caused several more rips to appear in the sky.

"So it begins," Loki breathed, then focused on defending himself and his wife.

If the attack on New York was merely a taste, this was a full onslaught. Wraiths were everywhere, pouring out of holes in the sky. There were so many it seemed to be instantly dark, a sensation aided by the rapid dismemberment of the power grid which the creatures were achieving.

"LEDs still work! Too low in power for them to be interested!" Rogers shouted, taking point with Barton. The SHIELD agents were more prepared this time, focusing on dissipating as many as possible through sheer brute force. The military was holding formation well, the large mounted guns of the Humvees an effective deterrent. Barton had developed a new arrow that splintered into 24 directional pieces, and was finding it fun to take out whole bunches at a time. Steve was working on any that got close to the frontline vehicles. They could not afford a gap, and he was as nimble as ever with his shield. For the first time, Barton saw him wielding a weapon as well. He stuck to an ordinary revolver, but he was a good shot. Clint was impressed.

Tony was a red blur in the sky, where Loki had suspended himself and Jane, drawing as much attention as possible from the Midgardians on the ground. Helicopters were proven too slow for effective attack, so they were limited to a ground game, the large explosions a repeat of Tasha's experience in a chopper buffeted by the creatures.

"Bringing some more friends for you," Tony said in Jane's ear, and she turned to see Tony streaking toward them as Loki sent another pulse to close a rip, the Tesseract's might humming through her lower back in a way that was almost painful. She did not know how he was able to focus so much magical energy, but realized that Tony was coming too fast, all of Loki's energy required to control the cube.

"Shit!" It all happened so fast that she didn't even realize it, but as Tony came straight at her she hit the fourth form and poured her own energy into her shield, and watched, amazed, as the wraiths broke into pieces when they hit it.

"That's my wife," Loki said, a grin breaking on his mouth.

"Having fun, are we?" Tony asked, pausing briefly before them as Loki nodded in answer.

"This is my kind of battle, mortal. Behind you." Loki vanished the cube into his sleeve and took out a wraith with a pulse, eliciting a mock bow from Tony before he streaked off again. Jane could feel the elation the wildness of the battle was eliciting in him. He really was turned on by chaos.

"How much longer until they will bypass Asgard?" Natasha shouted, protecting the flank of the base. "And where the hell is the Hulk?"

"He's sitting out," Jane said, meeting Loki's eye briefly. "They're already bypassing Asgard."

"Does that mean we can expect help from Asgard to arrive shortly?" Natasha was running out of ammo, took over a large caliber gun when the gunner was taken down by a stray wraith. She was brutally efficient with it, causing the Marines to left and right to begin a kind of competition to take them out.

"The Bifrost mechanics were not quite finished. I'm sure they are working on it now that the attack on Asgard has ceased…it's just a matter of how fast they can finish assembling it," Jane said. It was not the answer the Avengers wanted, but it was the best she could offer.

Tony blew past with a nice train of wraiths, which Loki was able to pick off one by one.

"Just keep closing the holes, Loki!" he yelled as he took off again, his path a jagged pattern through the creatures.

For every hole that Loki closed, another three or four would open. "He is hoping to outnumber us and recuse himself from the battlefield," Loki murmured. "Brace yourself."

Whatever that meant, it was not good. Jane felt it before she hit the second form, then gasped as the intensity forced her into the fifth form.

"I'm sorry, darling," Loki said, drawing the largest amount of power he had yet pulled from the Tesseract. Jane was almost seeing stars, the pull on their bond incredibly painful. Finally he had it packaged, and sent out a succession of blue pulses that closed a dozen tears in the sky simultaneously.

"Yeah!" Tony shouted when he saw it, and the Midgardians on the ground let out a shout of victory. Loki ignored them all, helping Jane back to a standing position, pushing as much healing to her as he could through their bond.

"Are you well?" his tone was urgent, seeking reassurance.

"I wouldn't want you to do that for hours on end, but yes, I'm okay," Jane said, and he brought them back to earth, not trusting himself to keep them perfectly balanced in the air when he was worried about her.

"I do believe we have his full attention," Loki said, pointing to a black, mile-high curtain that dropped on the horizon.


	30. Chapter 30

**I meant to update sooner, my lovely readers, but I have been excruciatingly busy with work. I have stolen time away this weekend to get this snippet up, and hope to get the rest up within the week. Thank you to those of you who have peeped up to review and favorite/follow this story. It encouraged me to make time to do this today. **

**This is how it shook down on Asgard, folks. I know I wanted more battle fun with the Warriors Three, plus let's see what Odin can do, shall we? I have a lot of the rest of the action on Midgard written, but I don't know if I'm going to be able to finish it today so I'm going to put up this shorter bit for you. ****Please, PLEASE review if you want to encourage me to get the rest up sooner! Thank you!**

* * *

"Get the warriors outside the wall!" Thor yelled. Volstagg nodded and ran toward the stables.

"The entrance to the east—now!" Fandral nodded and loped off, leaving Sif and Hogun. "Your students should be prepared to defend past the wall if necessary," Sif nodded and he kissed her quickly, his eyes communicating wordlessly that she needed to be careful, then he watched her run toward the training grounds. "Keep the defenders tight," Thor said, meeting Hogun's eye before eyeing the mass of wraiths descending across the plain that stretched in front of Asgard. Odin was busy protecting Loki & Jane—Thor felt the pulse of Asgard in his marrow, aware that the AllFather would join the fray as soon as he was able to do so.

"Sound the horns!" With a flourish, Thor swung Mjolnir and flew skyward quickly, checking on the defensive line of warriors, stretched out and waiting for the violent clash that was imminent. Their horses were controlled, honed edges of sword and battle axe waiting. The first frays began to develop as wraiths clashed with steel, their ephemeral forms shattering against the practiced swings of the Aesir warriors.

"To war!" Thor cried as the full brunt of the wraiths broke over them, calling down lightening that cleared a multi-branched path through a morass of wraiths. Then they were well and truly into it.

The sound that emerged from the battle was quieter than others they had experienced, the fierce set to the faces of the warriors a testimony to the grim nature of these creatures. They were still pouring forth, and Mjolnir was humming audibly with the power he was pulling down, a throw, defensive backhand, dominoing through ten wraiths successively, which elicited a cheery, "Can't you do better than that?" from Fandral, whose sword arm was swinging with pleasure.

"They're breaking through near to Volstagg!" Hogun shouted, the blur at which his own weapons were flashing belittling the strength required to wield the shorter katanas that he preferred.

Thor flew to the north slightly, seeing the black ingress like a poison cutting through and close to overpowering a section of the wall. He had to fend off three of the creatures mid-air before he was finally able to drop down and beat back a vicious assault that had nearly pinched off six Aesir from their compatriots, Volstagg among them.

"About time you got here!" Volstagg shouted, taking a brief second to wipe sweat from his forehead.

"My apologies, friend," Thor said sincerely, the hammer skyward to pull the lightening. He dropped to his knee and slammed the hammer, not needing to tell anyone to stand back as the lightening streaked forth, shattering fifty of the wraiths and effectively ending the foray into the wall.

"Where is Sif?" Thor asked, not sure if it was worse to have her here in the thick of things or to know she was behind the first lines, safe but probably fuming.

"She had gotten her students sorted and I doubt she would have stayed there," Volstagg replied, splitting one of the wraiths in half before it could move in on a fallen warrior who was groaning in pain, a dark, writhing wound spreading from his neck. "Get him to the healers!" Volstagg yelled, and turned back to the battle.

"Having fun yet?" Sif yelled, pushing her way forward as the injured Asgardian was taken off. She whirled and dispatched two wraiths effortlessly, landing with lithe grace on the balls of her feet, bowing to her prince and lover.

"Sif, be careful." Thor grasped her forearm briefly and touched her forehead with his own, and she gripped his arm in acknowledgement before they broke away from each other, the press and demands of battle more important. For several minutes there was no time to say anything else, the push and pull as the warriors parried and twisted, meeting the never-ending onslaught of wraiths with skill and fortitude.

"They are still coming," Thor said grimly, then felt a powerful quake, power surging forth. Volstagg's face broke out into a grin as he met Thor's eyes. "The AllFather."

Thor nodded and sent another powerful jolt of lightening out, clearing out a long line of wraiths at the interface between Asgard's defenders and the cruel attackers of Thanos. That done, he swung the hammer again and flew skyward, finding Odin easily on the precipice of one of the wall towers, his golden helmet glinting in the half-light caused by Thor's manipulations with Mjolnir.

"They made it to Midgard safely. Now we attempt to hold Thanos' attention as long as possible here."

Thor looked at the horizon, where more wraiths were descending. "How much longer will you be able to keep them here?"

"Long enough, I hope." Odin raised Gungnir and brought it down, hard. A massive rumble under foot belied the power of the golden wave that crested in the distance, then engulfed the newest mass of creatures, their blackness swallowed instantly.

"And people say Mjolnir is impressive," Thor muttered, and Odin smiled.

"You will get there…in time."

Odin's gaze fixed on a point in the distance, and he murmured, "Now the real work begins. Rally them. Thanos is here."

Thor perceived him, and power combined with rage surged through his blood. "He is not for you," Odin reminded him, but Thor shook his head. "I can bloody him a bit. It will drag it out."

Odin cocked his head, then nodded. "Do it. I will be there momentarily."

Thor took off again, landing ten feet from the soulless sorcerer.

"The god of thunder, how quaint," Thanos sneered, his red eyes glowing like embers in his dark face. "Get out of my way, boy. I have unfinished business with your _brother_."

"Wrong. You have unfinished business with me, _because_ of my brother," Thor snarled, then tossed a bolt of lightening toward him with an underhanded flick from Mjolnir. Thanos anticipated it and evaded it easily, as well as the rapid subsequent bolt, dislocating himself easily before they could hit him. He was not so lucky with the third strike, which Thor made stronger than the other two. It was like fighting Loki, the displacement paradigm similar to Loki's trick with doppelgangers. It caught Thanos on the edge of his bulky form, and Thor knew it would sting despite his power.

"Eager to be taught a lesson, Asgardian?" he growled, and Thor was suddenly enmeshed in the toughest hand to hand combat he'd encountered in battle. He got in a few hits with Mjolnir, causing a dent in Thanos' heavy armor, but the sorcerer was extracting a heavy price from him in exchange, his body bleeding in a half dozen places. Finally he got a solid hit across Thanos' jaw, and was gratified to see the trickle of Titan blood at his jawline. There was a crackle of energy between them as they grappled and Thor was preparing himself for a nasty jolt when Odin spoke.

"Enough!"

"Finally, Odin," Thanos growled, tossing Thor aside with an apparent ease that Thor hoped was feigned. "What little filter are you using? How _noble_ to sacrifice Asgard to save that worthless Jotun you called a son." He was ignoring Thor now, completely focused on Odin, who was calm and waiting.

Odin's face was stern, but Thor could feel the essence of Asgard flowing through him. Odin was prepared for this. It remained to be seen how Thanos meant to elude Odin again. When he spoke, his voice was calm but his words were cutting.

"Loki will always be my son, a fact which he now remembers. Try me and see."

And so he did. Thor was not able to follow the magic that flew between the pair, and did not dare aim Mjolnir for fear of feeding the dark one. A shower of energy sparked when Gungnir struck something, Thor was not sure what. His side ached from the wounds Thanos had inflicted, and Thor gritted his teeth and knew he would need to fix that before he would be able to aid anyone.

Thanos attempted to impinge on his mind, to no effect. It was merely a distraction from the concussive energy he was firing at him, alongside the small weapons which he was transfiguring from the few rocks around them. Odin had chosen their place of battle well, depriving Thanos of too many objects to be of use. In return, Odin was casting powerful blows with Gungnir, as well as a litany of distracting spells that required Thanos' partial attention to deal with them. He was intent on keeping Thanos away from the small but simple and powerful spell which had allowed him to redirect Thanos here from his hurtle through the cosmos after Loki.

"I have not forgotten that you have my gauntlet, Asgardian," Thanos hissed, probing for the weakness he was looking for. He was encountering layer upon layer of distractions, an array of dizzying blows and magic Odin's way of trying to keep him off balance. Thanos refocused himself for a split second, and it was long enough. Odin felt it and knew that Thanos had broken the filter that had kept him and his minions here on Asgard. His face twisted in an evil grimace that resembled a smile and he bowed mockingly. "I will return for that another time, old one."

With that, he vanished, and Odin closed his eyes briefly. He felt the brief clasp of his son's hand on his shoulder, then Thor raised the hammer to heal himself. When he was done, Odin was looking at him steadily. "Get ready to go to the Bifrost. He has gone to Midgard."


	31. Chapter 31

**Mandatory disclaimer: I only own this plot, not the characters. Thank you for letting me play with them.**

**Thank you SO MUCH to all who reviewed the last chapter! I am so glad you are enjoying my story! It is very gratifying to hear that you like my fevered imagination. :)**

**Ok, this is the conclusion of the final battle! Sorry to not post it this weekend, but I could not get it finished. I hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think! There will be a mop-up after the battle and/or epilogue, then it will be done. Thank you so much for sticking with it!**

* * *

The remaining Avengers were all aware of what the black curtain meant. The mass of wraiths streaking around seemed inconsequential by comparison, a mere distraction.

"That's no moon," Tony said, dispatching a wraith hurtling by with a blast from his hand.

"How do we stop it?" Hawkeye asked, his focus never wavering from the teeming mass of wraiths that were still pummeling the base. The question was directed to Loki, the first time he'd voluntarily addressed him since his possession.

"I don't know," Loki admitted. "I will try the Tesseract; but I do not know what it will do. These creatures are a different matter from the wraiths. It is possible it will merely feed them."

"You mean that is a bunch of super-wraiths, for lack of a better term?" Natasha asked, grimacing.

"Great," Fury barked, ignoring the dark shadow that exploded to his left thanks to the Captain's shield. "Any other brilliant ideas in the three minutes we've got left?"

"Can Mjolnir break that?" Jane asked, "Because I think Thor is coming—" she said as she pointed to the swirl of clouds that heralded the Bifrost opening.

"Hallelujah," Tony said tiredly, landing swiftly and striding over to Natasha's gun, which had jammed. He hit it hard and said, "There you go Rushman."

"Thanks." Natasha's eyebrow lifted briefly, the closest she came to a compliment.

The Bifrost poured downward, eight figures appearing as soon as the field dissipated. Sif, the Warriors Three, and three more Asgardian warriors ran toward them. Thor opted for a more direct method, his eye fixing on the approaching veil and swiftly assessing the situation. "Stand back, more are coming!" he warned the Midgardians approaching the Bifrost site, and the army personnel backed off rapidly.

"Brother, I believe this will require a joint effort," Thor said as he landed a short distance away from Loki and Jane.

"Agreed," Loki said curtly, then nodded to Jane. "This is going to be painful," he said apologetically, and Jane felt warmth flooding toward her. He was trying to front-load her with shielding magic—not a good sign. She took a deep breath and focused on remaining calm as Loki pulled the Tesseract back out as Thor thrust Mjolnir skyward, lightening pulling down from the heavens even as the Bifrost spit out another party of Asgardians warriors fresh from the battle on Asgard. The clouds were swirling like crazy, the combination making it look the Aurora Borealis had descended on the California desert.

"This is going to be worth the front row seats, kids," Tony quipped, "Just don't get singed."

Jane felt Loki's power being amplified by the Tesseract, his magic fusing together with the Tesseract's in a way he had not tried before. It was burning her, like her nerve endings were being electrified and cauterized. Loki knew his mate could not stand much more, and nodded to Thor. The veil was about the length of a football field away now, Thor's lightening and the discordant energy of the Tesseract and Loki's spellcasting hitting it with the focused might of a nuclear missile. The seemingly homogeneous curtain of darkness was blown into a million pieces, individual, large creatures suddenly visible and disconnected from the whole, the force that had been holding them together shattered along with a few thousand of them. The shockwave rippled instantly along the line of defenders, overturning some of the Humvees and toppling communications and satellite towers throughout the base. There was an inhuman noise, like the cries of a banshee, the creatures rushing forward with a speed that had the defenders grappling to resume their places, the Asgardians filling in the gaps under the direction of Sif and Volstagg. The Bifrost site was in danger of being overrun, and Thor flew to defend it while Loki turned back anxiously to check on Jane.

"I'm ready for Round 2," she assured Loki, grasping his hand briefly. He met her eyes, reassuring himself that she was well, and addressed Hawkeye and the Captain. "They are harder to dispatch. Tell everyone to aim between the shoulder and head."

"You got it," Clint said, notching his arrow as Steve turned to address the military personnel.

"You hear that? Go for the neck/shoulder joint! Let's show these bastards what we're made of!"

Loki kept hold of Jane's hand and flew forward to help Thor. The first creatures were just reaching them, and Thor zapped them, all six dissipating.

"We cannot hold them off here for long," Loki said, and Thor nodded.

"I know it. But as long as we can, it gives us more warriors. We need them."

"Agreed," Loki said curtly, blasting three in rapid succession before they could reach the edge of the site. As quickly as they could be transported, the Asgardians were arriving—but it was clear that they would be hopelessly outnumbered.

"Focus, darling," Loki murmured, feeling a mild hum of panic as more and more of the dark ones were hitting their position. "I need to not be worried about your shields at the moment."

He was brutally efficient, using a combination of transfigured daggers, slight dislocations of them both, and dark spells. Thor was being reduced to using Mjolnir as a blunt hammer, beginning to lack the time to call the lightening.

"Move back," Thor said grimly as the Bifrost disgorged its latest crop of Asgardians, who were engaging in battle the moment they landed. They moved back toward the defensive line, which was still holding but in danger of being overrun in places. As they moved backward, Jane saw Hawkeye and Hogun fighting back to back, Hawkeye firing arrows as fast as he could manage while Hogun dispatched any that came close to them. It was an efficient and effective pairing, the twin katana that Hogun preferred flashing with a quicksilver pace that was almost beautiful in the odd half-light of the partially dimmed atmosphere. Fandral happened to find himself in proximity to Steve Rogers, and was impressed as the Captain dispatched a creature with a vicious blow of his shield right at the shoulder joint, ignoring his own danger from the grasping appendages of the dark creature.

"I don't suppose you have many female warriors?" Fandral yelled to Steve Rogers in between parries and thrusts of his sword.

"Not many, sir—there is one of ours there," he said, gesturing with his head toward Natasha, who had abandoned the big gun in favor of two semiautomatics, her aim effective and rapid as always.

"Oh, do say you'll introduce me when this unpleasantness is finished," he shouted with a grin, then ducked before he could be pulled in for a very nasty brush with impending death, his rapier sliding home with practiced precision.

"I think she's taken," the Captain shouted, choosing to use a handgun of his own in the interests of self-defense.

"Sif! Hold the line!" Thor thundered, pointing to a region in danger of being overrun. She nodded and ran toward the area, several other Asgardian warriors going with her. She flipped head over heels on the way, dodging a creature that was hellbent on taking her down and turning her staff mid-flip to spear it. Thor turned his attention back to the lines, studying them for a split second while Volstagg took the heat of the attackers for him, his brute strength and blizzard-like attack style reminiscent of the Viking berserkers.

"We need to deal with Thanos, he must be here somewhere," Thor yelled to his brother. "They will cease being so organized if we take down the puppetmaster."

"I know this already," Loki said through gritted teeth, twirling by with Jane as if they were dancing. It was only by the strength of their bond that he was able to move seamlessly with her, responding effortlessly to their attackers and keeping her safe at the same time. She was blessedly centered, her own shields rock solid while he dealt blow after blow to the creatures seeking to take them down.

Nick Fury was getting pressed hard at the center of the line, and asked Hill if the Avengers' energy weapons were still in position.

"Yes, sir! Deploy?"

"Yes, for fuck's sake, we need all the help we can get!" Tony shouted, and Nick gave the order. The machines were manned by whatever personnel could reach them, and they hummed to life, the power supplies hardwired underground.

Loki and Jane were near the edge of left flank when they noticed a difference in the behavior of the creatures. They were swarming toward something, the twisting and writhing masses of creatures multiplying like Tribbles around...Loki realized what. He snapped himself and Jane to a halt, tugging her hand hard and splintering the creatures in their way with powerful wordless spells as they sprinted toward the nearest weapon station, manned by none other than Natasha Romanoff.

"What in the festering fuck are you doing?" Loki hissed. "Turn them off! Turn them OFF!"

His shriek was ear-splitting, and the wild panic that rushed through Jane had her sprinting alongside him to disable the device that Natasha had unwittingly turned on.

"That enables them to multiply!" Loki yelled, twisting mid-leap to vanish two of the creatures before he was able to kill the first machine with a white hot flame. The resulting explosion attracted Tony's attention, but Loki had not paused, delivering himself and Jane to the next station. He dealt with the incoming mass of creatures looking to feed, Jane swiftly assessing the controls and turning it off while Natasha raced back to turn off the next one. Tony had picked up on the problem, and was firing his own weapons at the remaining platforms in between the need to fend off the attacking creatures. They had been drawn to them like a lodestone, their numbers multiplying with a sickening exponential rate in front of the radiation being emitted. Loki whipped Jane to the side and damaged three more, his breath coming in a quick succession of pants.

"We got them all, focus," Jane said, gripping his hand tightly and reassuring him with her eyes. It struck him in that instant how collected she was, considering that her world was melting down around them.

"You are utter perfection," he told her with devout sincerity before he wheeled to destroy two beasts, the force of the impact dissolving them into millions of particles of vapor.

The multiplication of the dark ones had made a tough fight into an almost impossible one. The creatures were everywhere, and were managing to overpower some of the defenders. The sounds of gunfire and whistling swords were being drowned out by the cries of the creatures whenever they overpowered someone. Loki could see that they were losing. He had lost track of Barton & Romanoff, and Thor was being swarmed by the creatures, the lightening he was able to summon not enough to fend them off. Sif and Volstagg were trying to get to him, but there were so many of them, it was next to impossible. Jane was doing her best to focus, but he could feel Thanos, the darkness creeping in with quicksilver certainty. He wheeled his head and spotted him, confident in his position behind the bulk of the creatures who were pressing hard against the defensive line that remained.

Suddenly a large green blur flashed by, and a large bunch of creatures were literally smashed to smithereens, the path cleared to Thor with a dizzying efficiency. In contrast to the last time, the creatures were trying to avoid the Hulk, but he was seeking them out. Jane saw some type of device strapped to the Hulk's arm, locked eyes with him across twenty yards briefly before he threw another creature into a building.

"He fixed the energy problem," Jane said.

"So I see," Loki replied, cutting a creature with a razor sharp kīla that vanished just as effortlessly from his fingers. He turned to take her hand, his emerald eyes calm, the deep roiling beneath their smooth surface visible only to Jane.

"Come," he said, and Jane knew what he meant. This was it. She blinked and they were behind the creatures, face to face at last with Thanos himself. His red eyes gleamed in the half darkness, the creatures' presence seeming to suck the soul out of the day itself. He was big and powerful, certainly a textbook villain from the comic books.

"It has been too long, Jotun. I have been looking for you," Thanos said, his tone confident and menacing. "I'm sure that your mate will provide a bit of additional excitement for the punishment I have planned for your treachery."

"You are assuming you will win. You do not have me yet," Loki said darkly, rebuffing the first insidious attempt to cross their shields.

"I know your mind intimately, Laufeyson. You will lose," Thanos replied.

"Pride goeth before a fall," Loki taunted, drawing a flare from the Tesseract without summoning it and flicking it, lightening-quick, toward his former mentor. It hit with a snap of pain and Loki knew he had his attention, his eyes narrowing as he unleashed the fullness of his wrath with a combination of a physical and magical attack. Loki feinted with Jane but moved in the opposite direction, escaping the powerful blow and unleashing his own multi-faceted spell. It was one that had worked briefly against Odin in their practices, and it bought them a few precious seconds for him to test Thanos' shields and compile an array of possible strategies.

While their face to face fight was probably only lasting mere minutes, it felt like an eternity. Loki had never worked harder in his life at his magic, balancing continuous attacks with strongly defensive spells that were absolutely necessary to protect Jane. Thanos had focused on her as the weak link, as he knew he would. He worked harder and harder to keep everything in train, and it seemed that the harder he worked to hold all the threads together, the more they slipped from his grasp, the spells and attacks growing more precise. He was moving inexorably toward Jane, the exultant arrogance of his certainty of success infuriating Loki in a way that nothing else could do. He snarled "NO!" in his mind, and suddenly he knew what needed to be done. He didn't fight the chaos any more, but he embraced it, finally accepting that it was innate, a part of himself that no one except Jane had understood he _needed_. Acknowledging the need for Chaos was the key to controlling it, allowing the randomness to fall in micro-manipulated bursts. Loki began shaping it, the whorls of darkness melding with the light of Yggdrasil in a pattern that only he recognized. He was able to command the pieces, and that was the difference.

Suddenly it was perfectly clear what he had to do. Thanos was temporarily irrelevant—Loki had to stop the decimation of their forces. The creatures were multiplying before his eyes, feeding off of the energy he had been expending to duel Thanos. It took him only a moment to call it, the storm fierce and powerful, the air shivering with the aggression of his magic. The hail burst forth, an avalanche that appeared useless at first. Then Loki began manipulating the pattern, the Chaos singing in his blood, the rain of hail changing to fire and penetrating the creatures' skin, causing them to shrivel and blow away like dust.

Thor did not know how much longer he would hold off the darkness, even Mjolnir's light not enough to repel them any longer, the Hulk's battering ram approach notwithstanding. At least Sif was beside him, fighting with every ounce of heart he knew she possessed. He was astonished when they evaporated, held Mjolnir skyward to recharge and fight back. He felt hope again, dispatching another wave with ease as the power flowed back through Mjolnir. He looked over briefly, and saw Loki, suspended mid-air, waving his arms and creating the hailfire that was decimating the creatures, Jane at his side, her eyes no longer closed in concentration. Thor's smile flashed—his brother was wielding the Chaos, channeling it into a weapon of immense destruction.

Loki was intently focused on shaping, throwing, manipulating the Chaos. He had felt the roar from Thanos, knew it was enough to defeat him. But that was no longer good enough for Loki. He remembered Odin's words, and knew that he had to find how to destroy Thanos. Defeat would never bring safety. He was looking for the key in the pattern he saw, certain that as he dug through he would find the reason Thanos was still so powerful. He landed once again in front of him, Jane's hand clasped tightly in his own.

"Loki!" Jane screamed, and Loki felt the viciousness of the assault, knew that he had only seconds before the Yggdrasil would be invoked to protect her, and then all Hel would break loose. He felt Jane throw herself into the search with him, her mind intuitively following the path, racing ahead of him. It was what she did, the power of her instincts for the patterns of the heavens adding speed. _There_, _the missing piece—__**I see it**__. _He felt her consciousness pull away as Yggdrasil itself enveloped her, Thanos penetrating her mind to find it was not present, his howl of pure, incarnate fury the final crowning touch for Loki.

"Die, you bastard," Loki said directly to his face, thousands upon thousands of years of decay in the face of superlative power irrelevant as he grasped the withered and reedy branch of Yggdrasil, so tightly cloaked, which had allowed Thanos to _survive_ for so long adrift. Just as his instincts had told him how to protect Jane, now he just knew what to do, bringing the Tesseract into the Chaos. It was almost anticlimactic as, in one horrific nanosecond, Thanos realized where Loki _was_, only to see the chaotic energy whip once and sever him from the World's Tree. And then he simply was no more, blown away, less than dust.


	32. Chapter 32

**Good evening dear readers. I have been swamped at work, end of quarter crazy time, so that is the reason for the delay with this chapter. I do have an epilogue planned, simply to give a flavor of what the coming years hold for Loki and Jane. However, this is pretty much it. Thank you to those who have posted such thoughtful reviews, I would certainly appreciate more. Once the epilogue is up I will move this story to "Complete". Please share & recommend it with others if you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

"Look out!" Jane yelled as she snapped back into herself with full force, a bolt of lightening streaking past both of them as Loki pivoted mid-leap, pulling her with him. It was another impossibly skewed move, and Jane swore it felt as if the space around them swelled and dipped, almost as if the molecules of air had been squished very close together on one side and stretched infinitely on the other. She didn't have time to consider it, as the wraiths were still swarming everywhere and wreaking as much damage and death as possible.

"My thanks, brother!" Loki said as he pulverized two that were streaking toward them, and Thor nodded before his hammer smashed through four that happened to line up precisely for a moment.

"I'd just like to point out it never happens this way in movies," Tony said as he flew by, spinning and firing with both hands at the creatures following him. "Aren't they all supposed to stop once the bad guy gets his?"

Loki and the Captain both laughed at that, a brief spot of levity in what remained a full bore battle. Slowly the numbers seemed to shift, the screams from injured defenders lessening.

"They're not as organized," Natasha remarked to Hawkeye, who had worked his way over to a third stash of arrows and was still firing like a machine.

"Just keep splitting them and stay alert!" It was rare to see Nick Fury in the thick of things, but he had not left the frontlines since his arrival, and was putting his tactical skills to good use, deploying reinforcements when sections were faltering under the onslaught, in addition to displaying remarkable marksmanship given his compromised depth perception.

"If we disrupt them there, they will scatter," Thor said, pointing to a still united section of wraiths that was putting a serious crush on a mix of Asgardians and army personnel four hundred yards away. Loki nodded as the Hulk threw himself into the leading edge, causing a swirl among the creatures as they moved, still united despite the disruption the Hulk was causing at the outskirts.

"I've got this—you clean up," Loki said, catching Jane's eye as the flash of blue swirled into his hands, seeming to morph along his whole skin.

"We've got you covered," Natasha said, and Jane met Clint's eye as he nodded mutely, bow at the ready. Jane was still prepared, the pull and hum from her husband impressive. It had thinned enough that Natasha & Clint were able to see Loki's skin change as the Jotun emerged fully, and Jane felt it a microsecond before he threw the spell, the power of the Tesseract magnifying it, Loki's manipulation of the chaotic currents becoming an extension of the way he manipulated water and ice. The raw power of the ice pulse broke in the middle of the last organized section of the invaders, splintering them in a hundred different directions. Thor was ready, however. He had gotten himself close in the wake of the Hulk, and, punching Bruce out of the way, shot a powerful bolt of lightening. It flashed in an expanding circle, taking out the creatures from the point of Loki's pulse on outward, a scattered few remaining. Thor and Loki grinned at each other like fools, the blue crawling back from Loki's face as quickly as it had appeared.

"Wow," Natasha said, utterly ignoring the arrow that shot past as Clint wiped out a wraith that was approaching her and Jane. "That's some parlor trick," she said to Jane, nodding to Loki, who turned and executed a neat, small bow.

"Alien god," Jane said, shrugging. "I'm used to it now."

"You sure know how to pick them, Dr. Foster," Natasha said with a wry grin, and Jane laughed.

"I could say the same to you," she remarked, nodding sideways toward Hawkeye, who had jumped down from his perch to collect Natasha.

"Hmmm…we'll see about that."

Jane watched the pair move away, satisfied that a level of friendship had been restored.

"I'm the only one allowed to distract you," Loki murmured in her ear as he grasped her smoothly around the waist and moved them both to the side, easily dispatching one of the lesser wraiths crawling toward them.

"Always," Jane said, lifting her face to press a brief kiss on him before they returned their attention fully to the battle. The creatures still swarmed through the air, but without specific direction the attack crumbled. No additional wraiths were arriving, and over the next hour the assorted defenders managed to slay and exile the remaining creatures back to whatever dimension they had come from.

* * *

The immediate aftermath was concerned with attending to the injured and dead. Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three were sending the injured Asgardians back through the Bifrost as quickly as possible, and in turn Healers were pouring out of the Bifrost site to help the wounded humans. Jane knew that Erik would have appreciated the gasps when the healing stones were crushed into wounds that magically healed themselves. As could have been predicted, there was little loss of life on the Asgardian side, the warriors well trained and more resistant to injury. Things were not so pleasant for the Midgardians. Maria Hill was tasked with maintaining the death toll, and Fury's somber expression said it all.

As the urgency of tending the wounded lessened, exhaustion began to creep in and people began tidying up the perimeter or retreating to the remaining buildings, seeking shelter, rest, and food. Thor and Loki were talking quietly to themselves, and Jane felt a friendly squeeze on her shoulder and looked over to Tony Stark.

"So, princess, how does it feel to be married to a man _nearly_ as bad-ass as me?" His face shield was up, and despite the tiredness on his face, his eyes still twinkled with a hint of impishness.

"I love him," Jane said simply, her eyes meeting Loki's briefly before she turned back to Tony. "And apparently I'm stuck with him, oh, forever, so that's a good thing in the long run."

Tony whistled, then let out a sigh. "Well, kiddo, I knew you were destined for greatness. I just didn't get the timescale right, apparently. Congratulations. I can't think of a nicer human to be made immortal."

Jane sighed as well. "Frankly, I can't get used to the idea…but Loki has promised me a few decades will change my perspective. But it's hard."

She swallowed and fought back the tears that surged at the thought of not coming back to Earth. Tony turned to look her fully in the face.

"Hey. I didn't ask for this either," he said, pointing to his chest, "and it's turned out to be the best thing that's ever happened to me. This immortality thing will be like that for you too. You'll see. I won't, but you will."

Jane laughed at that, and she brushed a tear away from her eye. "I'm sure you're right, Tony."

"Hey, don't be saying that to him. The guy's got a big enough head as it is," Bruce said, walking up in a plain t shirt and army pants.

"Sorry," Jane said with a smile, then gave Bruce a hug. She caught Loki's gaze as she felt the brief flare of irritation from him, and stuck her tongue out at him, which made Sif and Volstagg laugh as they walked over to Thor.

"Watch it, I have no desire to be a physics plaything for your husband again," Bruce said, and Jane stepped back and brushed off his concern.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Since he knocked me up he's gotten reasonably mellow about that sort of thing."

The effect of that bombshell was widespread, and Loki laughed as he grabbed Jane's hand, intertwining his fingers with her own. "Naughty girl, you were supposed to do that when I could see all of their faces!"

* * *

Understandably, Thor was anxious to return to Asgard to determine the damage from Thanos' attack there. After a quick conversation with Fury and the rest of the Avengers, Thor bid them a formal farewell and exchanged a few words with Loki before he and Sif once again asked Heimdall to open the Bifrost.

"See you shortly, brother," Thor said as he was pulled away, and Loki nodded.

"Going back to Asgard, prince?" Nick Fury asked, striding forward in the commanding way he had.

"Regretfully, yes. But Jane and I will discuss our future dwelling. I suspect my wife would like to spend some time here." He looked at Jane, whose heart swelled at his words.

"Yes. I haven't even had a chance to tell Erik he is going to be a grandfather—well, as close as he will get, anyway." Jane's eyes were resigned, a bit sad, and hopeful, and Loki stroked her lower back while pushing reassurance toward her along their bond.

"You're welcome any time, Loki," Fury said sincerely, holding out his hand. Loki looked at him quizzically, then shook it.

"I will hold you to it."

"Count on it," Fury promised. "I'll smoothe whatever ruffled feathers need to be smoothed."

"I suspect that will not be necessary," Loki said smoothly. "I imagine there will be some intensive diplomatic sessions. You can expect me to call. And tell your masters, they should be expecting a trip to Asgard. My father would have words with them."

No one missed the steel in Loki's tone, least of all Director Fury.

"I'll pass along the message," he promised, his own tone firm and no-nonsense.

"See that you do." Loki looked down at Jane. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." Jane looked at the arrayed faces of the Avengers: the Captain's guardedly optimistic countenance, Hawkeye's firm stoicism so nicely balanced by Natasha's cynicism, Tony's mischievous grin, Bruce's comforting and strangely peaceful face. "Goodbye for now."

"Send baby pictures!" Tony called as the Bifrost swirled around them. Jane finally realized it was the first time she had ever been in the Bifrost, the product of her hard work. Her face broke into a wide smile as she was pulled into the cosmic string, the colors of the rainbow arrayed around her and limning the tunnel with radiant light. She was unprepared for the brevity of the journey, Loki easily catching her and holding her steadily as their feet touched the ground in the Portal, Heimdall observing them with his placid, watchful gaze.

"Welcome home, Prince of Asgard, Princess."

"Will I ever grow bored of that?" Jane asked, the twin pleasure and excitement of actually travelling across the universe through an Einstein-Rosen bridge filling her with an indescribable sense of achievement.

"I sincerely hope not, for I would miss the feel of your enthusiasm," Loki said, his eyes unguarded and his expression finally peaceful.

"I love you."

It was insufficient to convey the richness of the peace that suffused evenly through them both with the realization that Loki had finally mastered his demons and claimed his own nature.

"And I, you."

Loki clasped his wife tightly and they disappeared seamlessly from the Portal, into a private place apart from the palace and all that clamored for their attention there. This was a time for them.

In the palace, Odin turned from the balcony with a smile on his lips.

"Are they home?" Frigga asked, touching his arm gently.

"They are."


	33. Chapter 33

**Oh my goodness, great readers, I thought I had already posted this! It was only when a reviewer on my newest story noted that I had not marked this as complete that I found I had not done so! My apologies for making you wait so long! I hope you enjoy this conclusion to Primal Instincts. I am deeply grateful to all of you for coming along for the ride, but I ****_especially_**** thank all who reviewed throughout. You are so loved and appreciated for doing so! Thank you all.**

* * *

EPILOGUE

"You honestly believe Vidor will not get into trouble with Anthony?" Jane's expression reflected her skepticism, as if he could not already feel it darting along what felt like a nerve.

"On the contrary, sweetling, I fully anticipate they will get into a great deal of trouble. Nonetheless, it is impossible to learn diplomacy without creating a few interplanetary scrapes every now and then."

Jane huffed, her brown curls dancing down to her waist now. She had had it this way for many decades, but Loki still felt an ache in his groin whenever she moved her head like that. She raised an eyebrow and smirked, and he groaned before pulling her close.

"Minx."

"Always, my mage," she said saucily, her fingers smoothing, tracing the patterns etched in the cloth. "Now, about our son…"

"Look at it this way. It could not be worse than Agnar's trip to Alfenheim." Loki's green eyes danced with laughter as Jane was reminded of how Thor had roared at his son after that event. The elves were still not speaking to the Asgardian royalty, preferring instead to deal with Loki as an intermediary.

"True. I give our son more credit for sense than that," Jane agreed.

"And Ansfrida is staying home, so he won't feel obliged to play the protector. No, I think this could be a very good learning experience for him."

"Fine, fine," Jane acquiesced with a sigh. "I just can't believe he's old enough for something like this."

Loki snorted. "He's over two hundred years old!"

"And how old were you when Odin allowed such a trip?" Jane's expression was catty and smug.

"That is beside the point." Loki wiped the expression from her face with a very pleasurable interlude. After their heart rates calmed down, Jane propped herself on her husband's chest to continue the conversation.

"I'm just concerned because Anthony is going. I love him to pieces, but…"

"But the Starks have a well established history of mischief making," Loki finished for her, pulling the thought from her mind without thinking. "And what exactly do they say about Vidor Lokison?"

"Touché," Jane replied, absentmindedly rebuffing his naughty spell. "Don't try to distract me, love."

"Oh, but it has been too long since our last dueling practice, pet," Loki said darkly, flipping his wife expertly onto her back. "I fear I've neglected you."

"You've never neglected me, not from the day we met," Jane replied sincerely, then pulled his head down for a tender kiss. "I love you more now that I ever thought it possible to love someone."

"As do I, dearest. Let us hope that our son's trips from Midgard will reveal an equally felicitous mate for his unique brand of magic."

Jane looked out the window at the mountains that had been their home for nearly two centuries, nestled in the northernmost reaches of Norway. The Midgardians had long ago grown used to the magic in their midst, the gradual cessation of nationalism transitioning into a strong planetary identity under Loki's guidance. It had taken many decades for humanity to trust him, but after the seventh or eighth battle with a hostile alien race, they had asked, grudgingly, for Loki to take up permanent residence. After that, it had only been a matter of time…and that was something they had in abundance.

"I know it may sound foolish, but I do hope he marries a Midgardian. Even after all these years, I still find them to be the most familiar." Jane's eyes were melancholic, and Loki pushed warmth and reassurance toward her.

"You will always be Midgardian at heart, love. It's part of why I love you."

"And I hope our son finds such a love. But part of me misses the days when he was just a toddler, or discovering the thrill of his first magics."

Her smile was still so beautiful. As was his wont, Loki let his magic take a stroll, so to speak, along the Yggdrasil. Things had been too tame of late, too predictable; and that was something he could not bear. Fortunately, he knew just how to fix that. He looked closely and saw it, a tiny budding, a new node. He grinned at Jane and took a deep breath, the smell of his mate's subtle perfume heady and blossoming with notes he recognized.

"Not to worry, Jane. I'm quite certain you won't have to miss such things for long."

FINIS


End file.
